EL LORD
by Gabyhdzv
Summary: Historia basada en las novelas de Sylvain Reynard , donde los demonios aun existen el la época actual , con un gobiernos en las profundidades del inframundo, debajo de las grandes ciudades de asía y Europa. intrigas, conflictos, espionaje, angustia, drama, amor, pasión y un mundo sobrenatural que nunca sera aburrido
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Junio de 1870 Tokio, Japon

Una figura solitaria acechaba entre las sombras que cercaban la mansión del Lord, situada en las colinas que rodean la ciudad de Tokio. Desde las ventanas de la villa, la panorámica de la ciudad era espectacular, también por la noche.

Aunque la figura no tenía ninguna posibilidad de disfrutar de esa vista. El Lord usaba una magia rara para mantener a distancia a otros seres como él, o eso le pareció a la figura. A media manzana de la villa, que se asemejaba más a una fortaleza que a una mansión de recreo, se sintió inquieto y lo asaltaron náuseas y espasmos en los músculos. No era de extrañar que el Lord llevara tanto tiempo como amo y señor de la ciudad. Nadie era capaz de poner un pie en sus dominios, y así era imposible desafiarlo abiertamente.

No obstante, esa noche alguien lo desafiaría al llevarse una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

En la distancia, se oyó cómo alguien metía una llave en una cerradura y abría una verja de hierro. La figura enderezó la espalda, con todos los sentidos en alerta.

Un hombre de mediana edad cargado con un zurrón de cuero se dirigió a su encuentro.

La figura abandonó la protección de las sombras para reunirse con él, desplazándose rápidamente y en silencio.

-¿Bunzer? -lo llamó.

El aludido aceleró el paso.

-Mi amo -murmuró en Japones Antiguo haciendo una reverencia.

El amo cogió el zurrón y lo abrió. Sus manos pálidas revolvieron el montón de ilustraciones de valor incalculable, contándolas en voz baja.

A continuación, mirando a Bunzer fijamente, le preguntó:

-¿Están todas?

-Sí, amo. Cien en total. -Los ojos de Bunzer estaban muy abiertos.

No pestañeaba. Parecía estar en trance. (Lo estaba.)

-¿Te ha visto alguien?

-No, amo. Los criados están durmiendo, y el Lord no se encuentra en casa.

-Excelente. -Agarró a Bunzer por el hombro y lo forzó a establecer contacto visual-. Ahora regresarás a la mansión y te retirarás a tu habitación. Dentro de una hora te despertarás y no recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, amo.

-Vete. Asegúrate de que nadie te vea.

Con una nueva reverencia, Bunzer se volvió para entrar en la fortaleza. El amo permaneció observándolo mientras cerraba la puerta de la verja con llave y se dirigía hacia la mansión para entrar por una de las puertas laterales.

Murmuró una maldición Japones Antiguo y escupió en el suelo. El Gobierno de Tokio debería ser suyo. Llevaba años escondido, observando, esperando el momento apropiado para hacerse con el control de la ciudad.

«Mi ciudad.»

Y, al parecer, esa noche su paciencia había sido recompensada. De un golpe había minado la confianza del Lord en la seguridad de su fortaleza y le había robado su posesión más valiosa. Sin duda podía esperar un poco más para sacar a la luz sus secretos y acabar, así, de destruirlo.

Se fijó en una de las ilustraciones. Era un dibujo al óleo de un paisaje japonés con una nube en forma de perro gigante y una princesa observándolo. Cerró de nuevo el zurrón y echó a correr. Saltó hacia el bosque hasta el camino que serpenteaba bajo sus pies y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Glosario de términos y nombres propios**

 **(Aviso: esta lista contiene spoilers)**

 **Agente Toran: Agente de la Interpol asignado a Tokio.**

 **Alimento: Término despectivo que los Demonios usan para referirse a los humanos que se ofrecen como fuente de alimentación para los seres sobrenaturales.**

 **Serina: Mujer del siglo XV y amante del Lord.**

 **Umao: Criado de Sesshómaru Taisho.**

 **Tesso: Indigente amigo de Lin Ikeda.**

 **Antiguos: Clase especial de seres sobrenaturales que, tras haber pasado Dos mil años en su estado, disfrutan de un tremendo poder y habilidades especiales.**

 **Satsuki: Miembro femenino del Consilium, de ascendencia irlandesa.**

 **Shunran (Shun) Ikeda: Hermana menor de Lin. Trabaja como agente inmobiliaria en Pekin,China**

 **Cazadores: Humanos que cazan y matan seres sobrenaturales con finalidad comercial.**

 **Consilium: Consejo de gobierno del Submundo de Japon. Consta de seis miembros: Shintaro, Kodoku, Satsuki, Jura, Shikako y Yuuta. El Lord es miembro ex officio.**

 **Exterminadores: Enemigos de los seres sobrenaturales.**

 **Setsuna Takemaru: Director del Museo Nacional de Tokio( taitó-ku).**

 **Alexander Peterson: Profesor especialista en Literatua Antigua que da clases en la Universidad de Boston. Es el dueño de un famoso conjunto de ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida sobre la Desconocida Literatua Antigua que prestó a la galería Taitó-ku en 2011.**

 **Koyuki Yosái: Amiga de Lin Ikeda que trabaja en los archivos de la galería Taitó-ku.**

 **Tanizaki Sese: Profesor especialista en Literatua Antigua de la Universidad de Tokio.**

 **Sato: Guardia personal del Lord.**

 **Jura: Miembro Japonés del Consilium y jefe de seguridad del Gobierno de Tokio.**

 **Hayao Matsumoto: Inspector de policía de Tokio.**

 **Lucia Peterson: Estudiante de doctorado en la Universidad de Harvard. Está casada con Alexander y, como su esposa, es copropietaria de las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida.**

 **Katherine Picton: Especialista en Literatua Antigua retirada y antigua profesora en la Universidad de Toronto**

 **Shintaro: Miembro de la familia Meji y segundo al mando del Gobierno de Tokio. También es miembro del Consilium.**

 **Lucia: Esposa de Umao y criada de Sesshómaru Taisho.**

 **Luka: Criado de Sesshómaru Taisho.**

 **Gon: Criado de Sesshómaru Taisho.**

 **Marcus: También conocido como Lord de China. Antiguo gobernante del Gobierno sobrenatural de China, actualmente fallecido.**

 **Maria: Niña con necesidades especiales que vive en el orfanato franciscano de Tokio.**

 **Shikako: Miembro prusiano del Consilium.**

 **Meji: Famosa familia que gobernó en Tokio durante el Renacimiento.**

 **Obake: Seres sobrenaturales que aún no han cumplido los cien años en su nuevo estado.**

 **Kodoku: Japones ilustre y miembro del Consilium. Jefe de inteligencia del Gobierno de Tokio.**

 **Sarcedote Mushin: Antiguo director de la Covenant House en Orlando, Florida, y amigo de Lin Ikeda.**

 **Patrick Wong: Ciudadano canadiense y amigo de Lin Ikeda. Trabaja en los archivos de la galería Taitó-ku.**

 **Yuuta: Miembro Coreano del Consilium. Supervisa la seguridad y colabora con la red de inteligencia humana y con los distintos cuerpos policiales.**

 **Lord: Máxima autoridad del Gobierno de Tokio, la sociedad de seres sobrenaturales que habita en el inframundo.**

 **Profesor Kao: Director del equipo de restauración que está trabajando en El nacimiento de Venus. Supervisor de Lin Ikeda.**

 **Lin Ikeda: Ciudadana estadounidense y restauradora que está realizando sus estudios de posgrado en la galería Taitó-ku.**

 **Reclutas: Nuevos seres sobrenaturales que anteriormente habían sido humanos.**

 **Red de inteligencia humana: Grupo de seres humanos contratados para que faciliten información a los seres sobrenaturales. También cumplen funciones de seguridad y llevan a cabo misiones específicas.**

 **Romano: Gobernante del Gobierno de Roma y máxima autoridad del reino de Italia**

 **Salvajes: Seres sobrenaturales que viven y cazan solos. Muestran un comportamiento brutal, propio de los animales.**

 **Moeji: Princesa de Corea.**

 **Stefan: Médico sobrenatural de origen francocanadiense.**

 **Chinos: Seres sobrenaturales que viven en el Gobierno de China.**

 **Sesshómaru Taisho: Millonario Japones y mecenas de la galería Taitó-ku.**


	2. La Galería Taitó-ku

**1\. La Galería Taitó-ku**

Agosto de 2011 Taitó, Tokio, Japón

El Lord de Tokio estaba en la primera planta del Museo Nacional de Tokio, planteándose cometer un asesinato.

Lo más selecto de la élite humana de la ciudad -hombres con esmoquin y mujeres con vestidos largos- se arremolinaba a su alrededor en el momento en que el profesor Alexander Peterson llenó la estructura con su insipidez.

El Lord había matado antes. Elegía a sus víctimas con cuidado, y sólo en contadas ocasiones había disfrutado de ello. Ésta iba a ser una de esas ocasiones.

Era ligero de pies y extremadamente astuto. Su inteligencia era el complemento perfecto para su fuerza sobrenatural. Sin duda podría llegar hasta el profesor americano y partirle el cuello sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se imaginó que cruzaba la sala a toda velocidad, ejecutaba al profesor y huía por una ventana sin que ninguno de los cien invitados dejara de beber champán.

Los humanos eran unos seres muy fáciles de engañar. Probablemente achacarían la muerte del profesor a un ataque al corazón repentino y seguirían con sus vidas sin darse cuenta de lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

El Lord se tensó ante una perspectiva tan tentadora. Los músculos de sus antebrazos se contrajeron bajo las mangas de su carísimo traje negro.

Sin embargo, una muerte tan rápida no era suficiente para la magnitud del delito que el profesor había cometido; un delito que, además del daño personal, incluía una gran dosis de humillación.

El Lord se sentía muy orgulloso del modo en que impartía justicia (tal como él lo definía), así que descartó la posibilidad de una ejecución rápida.

El profesor tenía que sufrir, y eso implicaba que su bella esposa también debía hacerlo.

Ella estaba junto a su marido, vestida con un vestido rojo que actuaba como un capote delante de un toro. Desde luego, había atraído su atención.

El Lord se la quedó mirando intensamente, absorbiendo cada detalle de su figura.

Como si hubiera notado su mirada, la joven se volvió hacia él, pero apartó la vista de inmediato.

La señora Lucia Peterson era más joven que su marido, menuda y, para el gusto del Lord, demasiado delgada. Tenía los ojos grandes y oscuros y, desde luego, muy bonitos. Su rostro le recordaba a los cuadros Japoneses Antiguos por la elegancia de su cuello y de sus mejillas.

El Lord se permitió el capricho de admirar a la esposa del profesor mientras el muy idiota charlaba sin parar en japonés contando cómo ella lo había convencido para que compartiera sus copias de las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida. Sus ignorantes comentarios no hicieron más que avivar la furia del Lord.

Las ilustraciones eran suyas, no del profesor. Y no eran copias; eran cuadros originales, dibujados por Hiroshi Yoshida en persona.

Era evidente que, además de un ladrón, el profesor era un filisteo, incapaz de distinguir entre una copia y su orinal.

El Lord se dedicó a elaborar nuevos y sofisticados métodos de tortura, combinados con un curso de Historia del Arte para principiantes, mientras ignoraba los halagos que el profesor dedicaba al trabajo filantrópico de su esposa con los huérfanos y los sintecho. Había demasiados humanos que trataban de compensar sus pecados mediante buenas obras para salvar sus almas.

Los Peterson traficaban con una mercancía robada. Habían adquirido unas obras de arte que el Lord llevaba más de un siglo tratando de recuperar. Y, por si eso fuera poco, habían tenido la audacia de plantarse en su ciudad, ofrecer las ilustraciones a los administradores del Museo (haciéndolas pasar por copias) y montar ese espectáculo. Parecía como si lo hubieran organizado todo expresamente para provocar su ira.

Podían darse por muertos.

El Lord siguió con la vista clavada en la señora Peterson, aunque sus ojos dorados no veían nada.

Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Sin razón aparente, la joven se ruborizó y miró a su marido con deseo y amor.

En ese momento, el Lord se acordó de otra persona, una mujer que lo había mirado con el dulce rubor de la juventud y el corazón rebosante de deseo.

El viejo recuerdo se retorció en su interior como si fuera una serpiente.

-Los animo a disfrutar esta noche de la belleza de las ilustraciones de la Doncella Desconocida, y a celebrar luego en sus corazones la belleza, la caridad y la compasión en la ciudad que Hiroshi Yoshida tanto amó: Taitó. Gracias.

El profesor inclinó la cabeza al acabar su intervención. Se dirigió hacia su esposa y la abrazó entre los entusiastas aplausos de los asistentes.

El Lord no aplaudió. De hecho, frunció el ceño y murmuró una maldición.

Se quedó solo en su desprecio. Fue el único miembro de la élite Japonesa que no aplaudió. Y, por supuesto, era el único en la sala que había hablado con Hiroshi Yoshida y que le había hecho saber que lo consideraba un idiota.

El Lord no estaba disfrutando con esos recuerdos. Le caía mal entonces y seguía cayéndole mal ahora. Además, odiaba el mundo que habían construido en su ciudad.

(El Lord no consideraba que fuera incompatible adorar las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida y odiar el texto que ilustraban.)

Se ajustó los gemelos que unían los puños de su elegante camisa negra, adornados con el símbolo de la familia Taisho. Seguiría a los Peterson y, cuando estuvieran lejos de la presencia de testigos, atacaría. Sólo necesitaba tener un poco más de paciencia.

Y ésa era una virtud que poseía en abundancia.

Mientras le servía un buen vino y los invitados charlaban entre sí, el Lord se mantuvo apartado, sin hablar con nadie, rechazando los ofrecimientos de comida y bebida de los camareros.

Los humanos solían reaccionar a su presencia de dos maneras. O bien se percataban de que era peligroso y se alejaban de él, o bien se lo quedaban mirando y se le acercaban sin darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaban haciendo.

Era un hombre guapo. Habría quien lo definiría como un hombre hermoso, con su pelo plateado, sus ojos dorados y su apariencia juvenil. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y musculoso bajo el traje negro. Su postura y sus movimientos eran fuertes y decididos, como correspondía a un hombre de su poder.

Era un depredador, no una presa, así que no tenía nada que temer. Por ejemplo, en esa sala, lo único que podía preocuparle era que alguien descubriera su identidad.

Saludó con una rápida inclinación de cabeza Setsuna Takemaru, el director de la galería, pero no se acercó a hablar con él. De hecho, la furia del Lord se extendía hasta el director, ya que él también estaba traficando con mercancía robada.

El Lord de Tokio no había mantenido el dominio de la ciudad gracias a la indulgencia. En su Gobierno, la justicia se aplicaba rápidamente y nadie quedaba exento. Cuando llegara la hora de Setsuna Takemaru, él también sería castigado.

El Lord se acercó a las puertas de la sala de exposiciones. Al asomarse vio que habían pintado las paredes de azul brillante, para que las ilustraciones de la Doncella Desconocida destacaran más. Se sintió aliviado al ver que sus preciosas obras de arte estaban protegidas por cristales.

Examinó la habitación de pared a pared y del suelo al techo, tomando nota de todas las medidas de seguridad. Ejecutar a los Peterson era sólo parte del plan. También tenía que recuperar sus ilustraciones.

Observó al profesor y a su esposa, que estaban frente a una de las mejores muestras de arte de Hiroshi Yoshida, una imagen del paisaje de Japón antiguo y la Doncella. La Doncella iba vestida con ropa vaporosa y señalaba hacia arriba, mientras que hacía que el espectador siguiera su gesto con los ojos para admirar un orbe de luz que seguía en debate si el pintor quiso plasmar al astro sol de una manera diferente.

El Lord se acercó caminando con decisión.

Los ojos de la señora Peterson se volvieron hacia los suyos durante un instante y él jugueteó con la idea de ejercer control mental sobre ella.

Cuando estaba tan cerca que ya podía tocar con los dedos la vitrina protectora, los Peterson se hicieron a un lado, dejándole sitio.

Incomprensiblemente, el profesor colocó a su esposa tras él, protegiéndola así de la vista del Lord.

Los dos machos se retaron con la mirada.

El Lord tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Alexander no tenía ni idea del alcance del poder de su adversario. Ni de su grado de enfado.

-Buenas noches -los saludó el Lord en inglés, haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches -replicó el profesor con brusquedad, deslizando la palma de la mano sobre el brazo de su esposa para tomarla de la mano.

El Lord siguió el recorrido de la mano de Alexander y se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

-Una velada espectacular -comentó señalando a su alrededor con magnanimidad.

-Así es -replicó Alexander, agarrando la mano de Lucia con demasiada fuerza.

-Es muy generoso por su parte compartir sus ilustraciones -dijo el Lord con ironía-. Qué suerte para usted haberlas conseguido mediante un vendedor secreto y no por los cauces habituales.

Esperó para comprobar la reacción del profesor, aspirando con disimulo para analizar el aroma del matrimonio.

El aroma del profesor no tenía nada de particular. A través de él, el Lord supo que estaba sano y que era muy arrogante. Todavía no había acabado de formar las virtudes de su vida. También era evidente que tenía un gran instinto protector. Tanto la aspereza de su sangre como su lenguaje corporal indicaban que daría la vida por la joven que estaba a su espalda.

La idea de comprobarlo era muy tentadora.

Tras haber leído el carácter del profesor a través del aroma de su cuerpo y de su sangre, el Lord enfocó su atención en la caritativa señora Peterson.

Inicialmente olía a virtud; en concreto, a compasión y generosidad. El aroma de su bondad le resultó una sorpresa agradable al Lord. Como si fuera un reflejo involuntario, su mirada se desvió al cuadro de la Doncella que colgaba cerca de allí.

-Sí, me considero un hombre afortunado -repuso Alexander-. Que disfrute de la velada. -Asintió con brusquedad con la cabeza y se alejó sin soltar la mano de su esposa.

El Lord permaneció donde estaba y cerró los ojos, respirando con profundidad una vez más. Cuando la señora Peterson pasó por delante de él, algo desagradable -y decididamente maligno- le alcanzó la nariz.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de pronto de que la señora Peterson estaba enferma.

Su amabilidad y su caridad casi lograban enmascarar el desagradable olor interno, pero allí estaba, acechando en las profundidades como una serpiente.

El Lord y los de su especie eran expertos en detectar los defectos y las enfermedades de los seres humanos. Tal vez fuera una característica innata o producto de la adaptación. Pero, fuera cual fuese su origen, esa característica les permitía distinguir entre fuentes de alimento deseables o poco recomendables, aunque el ya no ingiriera ese tipo de carne. Y, gracias a esa habilidad, determinó que a la señora Peterson le faltaba hierro. De eso estaba seguro. No obstante, había otra cosa; algo grave, que no había notado antes, y que la convertía en un sujeto repugnante. Sin embargo, sus virtudes eran muy reales. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no se trataba de la esposa consentida que había creído que era.

Los ojos del Lord siguieron a la pareja hasta el extremo opuesto del pasillo, donde los Peterson, muy juntos, susurraban frenéticamente.

Con una última mirada de indecisión hacia la preciosa cara de la señora Peterson, se volvió y se dirigió a la salida.

La prudencia era otras de las virtudes que el Lord conservaba.

Su furia no se había aplacado, por supuesto. No en vano llevaba alimentándolo durante más de un siglo. Crecía, como un cerdo engordado en una granja, cada vez que sus intentos de descubrir el paradero de sus preciadas ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida caían en saco roto.

Se cobraría la justicia que le debían cuando llegara el momento, aunque, desde luego, no sería en un lugar público. Y, por descontado, no sería en un acto social, en medio de una nube de periodistas y fotógrafos.

No, seguiría a los Peterson y, cuando se marcharan del museo, atacaría. Pero le perdonaría la vida a la señora Peterson.

El Lord conservaba vestigios de un código moral. No es que creyera que las buenas obras lo salvarían. Sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. Si se regía por un código moral era porque no había sido capaz de desprenderse por completo del modelo de conducta que seguía cuando existía la única Humana valiosa a su ver.

Para ser más exactos, el Lord no eliminaba la bondad de la Tierra. Al menos, no de manera intencionada. Y eso implicaba que debía proteger las virtudes de la señora Peterson.

Además, ella estaba enferma. Lo más probable era que la enfermedad, fuera la que fuese, se ocupara de castigarla. Y no creía que fuera a tardar mucho en hacerlo.

Pero al profesor no lo perdonaría.

Esa misma noche, un poco antes, Setsuna Takemaru había pronunciado un discurso. En él había afirmado que las ilustraciones le habían llegado a Peterson a través de una desconocida familia Coreana. El Lord había sido el primer sorprendido por la información.

Lo que más le había asombrado era pensar que las ilustraciones habían permanecido durante todo ese tiempo tan cerca de casa.

Las había buscado en vano durante años. Había llegado al extremo de enviar a su lugarteniente a recorrer y registrar buena parte de Asia y Europa Occidental. Sin embargo, Shintaro había vuelto con las manos vacías y sin expectativas de encontrarlas.

Tras encargarse de los Peterson, el Lord pensaba interrogar a Takemaru para averiguar la identidad de la familia. Luego enviaría un emisario a Corea para descubrir dónde y cómo habían adquirido las ilustraciones que le pertenecían.

Al menos, se consolaba pensando que los que habían robado las ilustraciones de su casa no eran de su especie. Y eso significaba que los ladrones, quienes quieran que fueran, habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Había torturado y matado a todos sus criados el día después del robo. Estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos estaba implicado en la desaparición, aunque fuera de manera involuntaria. Pero no había sido capaz de averiguar quién era el responsable ni cómo lo había hecho.

Mientras todas esas ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza, el Lord se difuminó al fondo de la sala, tal como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que se mezclaba con humanos. No le interesaban sus mezquinas ocupaciones ni sus necias conversaciones. Si había acudido a la gala esa noche era por un objetivo muy concreto, y no pensaba perderlo de vista.

Esperó hasta que vio que los Peterson se escabullían del resto de los invitados y subían por la gran escalinata de piedra hasta el primer piso. Los siguió a una distancia prudencial. Distraer al guardia de seguridad apostado al pie de la escalera fue un juego de niños.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, el pasillo estaba desierto.

Siguió el rastro de los Peterson hasta llegar a la sala dedicada a Hiroshi Yoshida. Al asomarse, vio que la pareja se había entregado a un abrazo apasionado.

Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, decidió entrar para admirar las obras de arte sin ser visto. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de los cuadros de Taitó-ku en persona. Los asuntos de Estado lo mantenían muy ocupado, así como otros temas.

Escaló una de las paredes de la sala y se colgó del techo, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Era un truco muy usado entre los de su especie cuando querían observar a los humanos sin ser descubiertos. Resultaba asombroso lo poco que los humanos miraban hacia arriba.

Mientras los Peterson se besaban y se susurraban palabras al oído, el Lord se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de Icho in Autumn y de la copia de Hayase. Al hacerlo, el pecho se le hinchó con una sensación de superioridad y satisfacción.

Él sabía algo sobre Hayase que nadie más en el mundo sabía. Y guardaba el secreto con mucho celo, como si de una joya muy valiosa se tratara.

De pronto, tuvo que abandonar esos pensamientos que tanto le gustaban, porque la señora Peterson agarró a su esposo de la mano y lo sacó al pasillo.

Cuando el Lord estaba a punto de ir tras ellos, se fijó en que había una nueva pieza en la sala, cerca del lugar donde los Peterson se habían besado.

Saltó al suelo sin hacer ruido y se dirigió al cuadro. Poco antes de llegar, se detuvo en seco.

Justo enfrente de Icho in Autumn había una gran fotografía en blanco y negro de la señora Peterson. Estaba de perfil, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo. Unas manos le levantaban la larga melena oscura.

Era una imagen extraordinaria, incluso para sus fríos y cínicos ojos. La belleza de la fotografía resultaba aún más conmovedora al saber que estaba enferma.

El Lord leyó las palabras que acompañaban la imagen:

«Ah, hermosa dama, iluminada por rayos de amor. Si tu apariencia fuera una señal de la belleza de tu corazón, te pediría que te acercaras a la orilla de este río, para poder oír tu canto.

Me recuerdas cómo Proserpina era cuando su madre la perdió y se convirtió en primavera.»

El Lord hizo una mueca burlona y se volvió hacia la puerta. No le gustaba Dante en vida, y menos aún le gustaba después de muerto.

Si los Peterson querían verse como una reencarnación moderna de Dante y Beatriz, era asunto suyo. A él le daba lo mismo. La misericordia no estaba en la naturaleza del Lord, y ni todo el amor romántico del mundo iba a poder cambiar eso.

El profesor pagaría por haber robado y su esposa lloraría su muerte.

Y, con eso, se habría hecho justicia.

Se dirigió al pasillo siguiendo el rastro de la pareja. No quería perderlos si salían del edificio.

Al fondo, oyó voces y sonidos apagados.

Se acercó sigilosamente, casi volando sobre el suelo.

Unos gemidos desesperados se unieron al sonido de ropa arrugándose. También oyó el latido de dos corazones acompasados. El aroma de la pareja le llegó con más intensidad debido a su estado de excitación sexual.

El Lord gruñó y mostró los dientes.

El pasillo estaba envuelto en sombras, pero vio que el profesor empotraba a su mujer contra un ventanal entre dos estatuas, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

Ella hablaba en susurros roncos, pero al Lord no le interesaba lo que decía. Se acercó un poco más para poder ver su preciosa cara.

Al ver su rostro ruborizado por la pasión, el viejo corazón del Lord se aceleró y sintió un cosquilleo de excitación.

En el sexo no tenía costumbre de observar. Le gustaba más participar. Pero en este caso decidió hacer una excepción. Con cuidado de permanecer siempre en la zona en sombras, se desplazó hacia la pared que quedaba frente a la pareja.

La mujer se retorcía entre los brazos de su amante. Los tacones se le engancharon en la chaqueta del esmoquin. Levantó las manos hasta el cuello del profesor para desabrocharle la pajarita, que dejó caer al suelo de cualquier manera.

Luego le desabrochó la camisa y le besó el pecho, lo que provocó que escaparan murmullos de placer de los labios de Alexander.

El Lord sintió algo más que deseo al ser testigo de la avidez de los movimientos de la mujer. Vio fugazmente su exquisita boca y su larga melena, que sin duda debía de ser suave al tacto, como un manto de seda oscura.

Cuando ella alzó la cara para sonreírle al hombre que la abrazaba con fuerza, vio que sus ojos brillaban de amor.

Habían pasado muchos muchos años desde que alguien le había dirigido al Lord una sonrisa como ésa. Como si él, y sólo él, fuera el premio.

En ese momento, sintió la afilada punzada de la pérdida y el peso de una envidia naciente.

En la primera planta no había aire acondicionado y el ambiente era muy cálido. Demasiado. El aire estaba cada vez más cargado por el aroma de los amantes. Era una mezcla de sangre y sexo que provocaba al Lord y que parecía burlarse de él.

La mano del profesor desapareció entre las piernas de su esposa, y empezó a acariciarla mientras le susurraba sensuales palabras de aprobación.

El Lord alargó el cuello para verlos mejor, pero el cuerpo de Alexander se interponía entre él y el espectáculo.

Maldijo al recordar que, una vez más, Alexander era una interferencia entre él y sus deseos.

Siguió el movimiento del brazo del hombre y se fijó en que iba al mismo ritmo que el movimiento de las caderas de la mujer y de los sonidos que brotaban de su garganta. Sus gemidos y sus jadeos lo provocaron hasta el punto de que estuvo tentado de apartar al profesor de un manotazo y ocupar su lugar.

Se permitió disfrutar un momento de la fantasía. Se imaginó a la joven cálida y ansiosa entre sus brazos. Su boca buscaba la de él mientras la penetraba. Iría con cuidado, por supuesto, porque los humanos son muy frágiles.

Su cuerpo estaría caliente y muy flexible y, cuando gritara entre sus brazos, él acercaría los labios a su cuello y...

-No me hagas esperar -dijo ella con impaciencia.

El Lord salió de su ensimismamiento y vio que había agarrado a su amante por el trasero para acercarlo a ella.

Tras unos murmullos y unas suaves risas, el profesor se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un preservativo.

La alegría que la pareja compartía sorprendió al voyeur. Le pareció que estaba fuera de tono. Estaba acostumbrado a cópulas bruscas, furiosas, sin alegría, sin afecto.

El Lord fornicaba sin sentimiento en ello. Su objetivo era conseguir el placer. Llenar un vacío. Saciar el hambre.

Pero lo que estaba presenciando era otra cosa.

El sonido de la cremallera del pantalón resonó en el pasillo. La mujer suspiró de satisfacción cuando su amante se deslizó en su interior.

La pareja se movía al unísono. Las manos tiraban y empujaban. Los gruñidos de placer llenaban el aire.

La espalda de la mujer empezó a golpear contra los cristales de los ventanales cuando su amante la embistió con más fuerza.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, brillantes, hasta que los cerró y separó los labios, rojos como el rubí.

-Estoy llegando -gimió justo antes de emitir una serie de sonidos rudimentarios mientras alcanzaba el clímax.

El hombre pronunció su nombre mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Sus caderas giraban y empujaban. Poco después, él también se rindió.

El aroma a sexo inundó el aire mientras los amantes se abrazaban con fuerza.

El Lord apretó los dientes. Su erección era tan obvia como dolorosa bajo los pantalones negros.

Se protegió contra las sensaciones y siguió contemplando a la pareja sin ningún pudor mientras ellos se acariciaban mutuamente. Oía cómo sus pulmones se expandían y se contraían, y cómo su pulso empezaba a desacelerarse.

El profesor alzó una mano hacia la cara de su esposa y le acarició la mejilla. Ella se apoyó en su mano, besándole el borde de la palma.

El Lord apartó la mirada, como si hubiera contemplado algo demasiado íntimo.

-¿Puedes andar? -El profesor dejó a su mujer en el suelo e inclinó la espalda para recolocarle el vestido.

Ella se echó a reír. Su risa era un sonido alegre y ligero.

-Sí, aunque tal vez me tambalee un poco.

-Entonces, permíteme. -Él la levantó en brazos y la llevó pasillo abajo.

El Lord los observó discretamente hasta que entraron en los lavabos.

Se negaba a entregarse a los pensamientos encontrados que le había despertado ser testigo de la apasionada pero tierna escena. En vez de eso, se ajustó los pantalones y se obligó a serenarse.

Se acordó de la fotografía que colgaba de la sala dedicada a Hiroshi Yoshida, pero sólo un momento.

Su concepto de la justicia y sus planes para conseguirla eliminaron cualquier posibilidad de rendirse a los sentimientos.

Se forzó a concentrarse en su gente, en su Gobierno y en todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para mantener el control sobre ellos. Y luego esperó a que sus presas emergieran de su escondite.

-Takemaru, estás aquí. ¿Cómo se llama el joven con el que hemos hablado antes?

-¿Cuál? - Takemaru alzó la vista confusa hacia su amigo americano.

El profesor recorrió con la mirada una de las grandes salas de conferencias de la planta baja, donde los invitados esperaban a que les indicara dónde debían sentarse para cenar.

—Aquél. —Alexander señaló discretamente a un hombre vestido de negro que miraba en su dirección. El hombre que, sin que él lo supiera, los había seguido a la primera planta.

Como si hubiera oído al profesor desde el otro extremo de la sala, el desconocido le clavó una mirada amenazadora.

Takemaru observó el intercambio de miradas entre ambos y asintió.

-Ah, el. Hizo una donación considerable a la galería cuando se enteró de tu generosa aportación y aprovechó para pedirme que le invitara a la gala de inauguración. Al parecer, es mecenas del Museo en especial de las obras de la época Mejí. Patrocinó su restauración.

-Y ¿su nombre es? -insistió Alexander.

La mirada de Takemaru se perdió en la distancia.

-¿Takemaru? -Alexander chasqueó los dedos.

Takemaru se sobresaltó y se volvió a mirar al profesor.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Alexander contuvo las ganas de resoplar de frustración.

-Ibas a decirme el nombre del joven que hizo una donación a la galería.

-Claro. -Takemaru sonrió-. No recuerdo su nombre, pero podemos preguntárselo a mi ayudante. Él se ocupa de la lista de invitados.

Alexander frunció los labios.

-Entonces ¿no lo conoces personalmente?

-La verdad es que no. Pero recuerdo que la donación que hizo fue muy generosa, y que nos llegó al cabo de una hora de ofrecérnosla. Nos hizo una transferencia desde una cuenta en Suiza.

-No me fio de él. Hazme el favor de mantenerlo alejado de Lucia.

-¿Le ha faltado al respeto?

-No, de momento no.

Takemaru buscó al joven con la mirada.

-Es uno de esos aristócratas jóvenes y ricos que hay en nuestro país. He visto miles como él a lo largo de los años. Dudo mucho que vaya a molestar a tu esposa.

-Es posible -replicó Alexander no muy convencido con la vista clavada en la espalda del desconocido, que se retiraba.

Setsuna señaló hacia la mesa principal.

-Por aquí, amigos míos, por favor.

Alexander interrumpió la conversación que Lucia mantenía con la esposa de Takemaru y la acompañó hasta la mesa.

-Vamos -dijo Takemaru, tomando a su mujer de la mano y siguiendo a los Peterson.

Ni el profesor ni Takemaru se dieron cuenta de que -aunque estuviera en el vestíbulo- el misterioso desconocido podía oír todo lo que decían. Tampoco se podían imaginar que el hombre había tomado la decisión de ocuparse de Takemaru cuanto antes.

La memoria de Setsuna iba a ser todavía menos fiable en adelante.


	3. El Ataque

**2\. El Ataque**

Los Peterson practicaron sexo durante la gala no una vez, sino dos.

El Lord admiró en silencio la potencia y la resistencia física del profesor, que no estaba nada mal para ser un humano.

Era ya cerca de medianoche cuando la elaborada cena llegó a su fin y los Peterson se despidieron de Setsuna Takemaru. Salieron del Museo de la mano y se dirigieron dando un paseo hacia los jardines del parque Ueno

El Lord los siguió, manteniéndose siempre oculto entre las sombras.

Una figura se puso en marcha tras él. Llevaba horas dando vueltas a la galería como un tiburón, esperando a que emergiera. La figura se aseguró de que el viento soplara en la dirección adecuada para que el Lord no lo detectase por el olfato.

El trayecto desde el museo hasta el APA Hotel Kesei Ueno Ekimae, situado junto a la galería de arte Kannon House, no era muy largo, pero los Peterson se lo tomaron con calma.

La señora Peterson parecía decidida a dar muestras de cariño a su esposo con cada cerezo que se cruzaba, y el profesor parecía dispuesto a besar a su esposa cada vez que pasaban frente a una laguna o edificación antigua de la época edo.

(Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cerezos y de edificaciones que había en el parque Ueno, el Lord empezó a temer que no llegarían al hotel antes del Amanecer.)

Cuando finalmente entraron en el establecimiento, el Lord se quedó en la acera de enfrente, esperando. Sus contactos en la red de inteligencia humana lo habían informado de que el profesor tenía gustos caros. Había reservado la suite.

Para el Lord no existían las barreras. Ni las puertas cerradas con llave ni los edificios altos le suponían un problema. Podría haber entrado en cualquier habitación del hotel, pero la habitación era particularmente accesible desde la terraza privada. Esperaría a que los Peterson se fueran a dormir.

(El Lord esperaba que no pensaran tener relaciones sexuales por tercera vez, ya que eso retrasaría aún más su venganza.)

En ese momento, la figura que había estado siguiéndolo desapareció de escena.

El Lord vio que se encendían las luces de su habitación. Poco después, volvieron a apagarse.

Cruzó la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba a punto de escalar la pared del hotel cuando el viento cambió.

Se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos e inspiró. Le llegó el aroma de varios miembros de su especie, pero no reconoció a ninguno de ellos. Todos le eran desconocidos.

Subió a la terraza justo a tiempo de ver a un grupo de diez hombres, armados con espadas, que se acercaban saltando por los tejados a toda velocidad. Estaban a unos ochocientos metros de distancia.

Y él no iba armado.

Rápidamente inspeccionó la zona a su alrededor, por si había otro grupo atacándolo por detrás, pero no vio a nadie.

Le pareció extraño.

Tal vez buscaban a otra persona. Era posible, pero no probable. Lo más probable era que ese grupo de seres armados que corrían en su dirección tuvieran una única cosa en mente: asesinarlo.

El Lord se volvió hacia ellos, sin perder del todo de vista su alrededor, por si vinieran más.

Cuando el grupo llegó al edificio vecino al hotel, se detuvo.

Una vez más, al Lord le llamó la atención su estrategia. O, mejor dicho, su falta de ella.

Un hombre que parecía ser el líder del grupo se dirigió a él en Japonés Antiguo:

-El Lord de Tokio, solo y desarmado -dijo blandiendo la espada.

El Lord examinó a los miembros del grupo, buscando alguna cara que le resultara familiar. No encontró ninguna.

Se enderezó todo lo alto que era.

-Les doy un minuto para soltar las armas y rendirse. Si no, encontraran la Muerte.

Los asaltantes se echaron a reír. Uno de ellos se acercó al borde del tejado para provocarlo.

-¿Estás loco? Somos diez contra uno.

El Lord lo fulminó con sus ojos dorados.

-¿Tú sabes con quién estás hablando? Llevo siglos al frente de este Gobierno. Suelten las armas o morir con ellas.

El grupo se echó a reír de nuevo.

Uno de los hombres simuló una decapitación, haciendo silbar su espada de un mandoble.

Cuando se cansaron de reír, el hombre que se había dirigido a él en primer lugar levantó la espada y, soltando un gran grito, cruzó de un salto el espacio que separaba los dos edificios.

El Lord esperó hasta que el hombre estuvo justo encima de él. En ese momento, se echó a un lado, le agarró la muñeca y se la retorció. Los huesos se le rompieron como si fueran ramitas secas.

El hombre aulló de dolor y, soltando la espada, se dejó caer al suelo del tejado.

El Lord se hizo con la espada con la mano izquierda y le rebanó el pescuezo de un golpe. La cabeza salió volando por los aires y cayó al suelo con un ruido húmedo, nauseabundo.

A continuación, tiró la espada al suelo y le dio una patada al cadáver sin cabeza. Se volvió hacia el grupo y sonrió.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

Hubo un segundo de vacilación, pero fue sólo un momento. El resto de los atacantes se abalanzaron sobre él con un grito.

El Lord esperó hasta que estuvieron casi sobre él antes de dar un gran salto hacia arriba. En el aire, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y aterrizó detrás de los hombres. Una vez en el suelo, rebanó varias cabezas de un solo golpe.

Una vez más, apartó los cuerpos descabezados de una patada, sin hacer caso de las cabezas que rodaban.

Los atacantes se volvieron hacia él.

El Lord atacó y se defendió, saltando en el aire para evitar los filos de las espadas. Instantes más tarde, el grupo se había visto reducido en seis personas. Sólo quedaban cuatro, el líder incluido.

-Tiren las espadas -les ordenó el Lord, caminando lenta y solemnemente como un león que condujera a los hombres hacia el borde del tejado.

El líder maldijo y escupió en el suelo.

-Shiho, ocúpate de los demás -le ordenó al hombre que estaba a su lado, señalando los cuerpos y las cabezas que llenaban el tejado. Su sangre negruzca brillaba como alquitrán en la penumbra.

El líder atacó entonces para cubrirle las espaldas a Shiho. Pero el Lord esquivó sus acometidas y le dio a su acólito una patada en el pecho que lo hizo caer de rodillas, momento que aprovechó para cortarle la cabeza.

A continuación, el Lord señaló al líder con la espada.

-Dime a quién debo el placer de su visita antes de que te mate.- El líder agarró el arma con más fuerza.

-Sigues estando en minoría.

-No por mucho tiempo.

El líder saltó entonces del tejado seguido por sus dos compañeros. El Lord los miró con calma.

Aterrizaron sobre el tejado del hotel, listos para la batalla.

El Lord miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había otros grupos esperando el momento de atacar.

Luego bajó de un salto, deteniéndose a poca distancia de donde estaban los pocos atacantes que quedaban en pie.

-Dime quién los envía y tal vez les perdone la vida. -El líder y sus dos compañeros se pusieron en fila.

-No necesitamos tu caridad.

-En ese caso, proyecto de asesino, estás muerto.

El Lord corrió hacia ellos con la espada apuntando hacia el pecho del líder. Se lo atravesó por la zona del corazón. La herida no lo mató en el acto, pero el hombre cayó al suelo. El Lord oyó como el corazón le latía cada vez más despacio.

Los dos hombres se le acercaron por el otro lado, coordinando sus ataques.

El Lord tomó la espada del líder y luchó contra ellos simultáneamente con una espada en cada mano.

Esos dos luchadores eran más fuertes que los anteriores. El Lord atacó tratando de pincharlos o cortarlos con la espada, obligándolos a adoptar posiciones defensivas.

De repente, soltó la espada que tenía en la mano izquierda y cogió la otra con las dos manos. Dio un salto en el aire y blandió el arma con fuerza y cortó el cuello de los dos atacantes.

Los hombres se desplomaron sobre el tejado, y sus cabezas giraron unos instantes en el aire antes de chocar también contra el suelo.

El Lord se acercó entonces al líder, aún con su espada en la mano.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

El hombre maldijo en Japonés Antiguo mientras trataba de taparse la herida sangrante con las dos manos.

El Lord le propinó una rápida patada en las costillas. El sonido de los huesos al romperse llenó el aire.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Larga vida al Lord de China! -dijo el otro con la respiración entrecortada.

El Lord señaló hacia el cielo con la espada.

-Voy a enviarle tu cabeza al Lord de Chinos con una nota que diga: «La próxima vez, envía un ejército».

Apoyando un pie sobre el pecho del desventurado, levantó la espada y la dejó caer sobre su cuello.

-Ya veo que me he perdido toda la diversión -dijo la voz de una mujer.

El Lord alzó la vista y vio a una pelirroja muy conocida que saltaba desde el tejado del hotel hasta la terraza.

La mujer se quedó mirando los cadáveres y las cabezas esparcidas por el suelo con una expresión de asco.

-Ha dejado esto hecho una leonera, señor.

-Satsuki -la saludó el Lord, sin soltar la espada manchada de sangre.

La mujer era casi tan alta como él. Tenía una larga melena que le llegaba hasta el trasero. La llevaba suelta. Y tenía unos espectaculares ojos castaños que iluminaban su preciosa cara. Aparentaba unos veinte años pero, como es bien sabido, las apariencias engañan.

Tras darle una patada a una de las cabezas, ella se inclinó para examinar sus rasgos.

-No lo reconozco. ¿Es uno de los nuestros?

-Es Chino -respondió el Lord bajando la cabeza para contemplar la carnicería-. Al menos, eso han dicho.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con interés.

-¿Chinos? ¿Está seguro?

-No. Yo sólo conozco al círculo más cercano a Shoun. Estos hombres me resultaban totalmente desconocidos.

Satsuki arrugó la nariz.

-No son salvajes. ¿Cree que son mercenarios?

-Es posible. -El Lord colocó la punta de la espada en el suelo y se apoyó en ella pensativo.

-Podría haber dejado con vida a alguno, para interrogarlo -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Hace tiempo que no disfrutamos de una sesión de tortura en condiciones.

-Dudo que hubiera servido de nada. Para que la tortura hubiera sido efectiva, habríamos tenido que entregárselo a los Exterminadores.

A Satsuki se le borró la sonrisa de pronto. Miró por encima del hombro y sintió un escalofrío.

-No quiero saber nada de nada de esa panda de monstruos –repuso-. Me estaba ofreciendo para torturarlos personalmente.

El Lord le dirigió un amago de sonrisa.

-Bonito gesto. Te lo agradezco.

-¿Buscaban información?

Él señaló los cadáveres y el tejado desde el que habían saltado.

-Diez hombres armados en busca de una persona en concreto. No.

-Eran aspirantes a asesinos.

Satsuki sacudió la cabeza contemplando la escena con otros ojos.

-Pues entonces lo raro es que no hayan enviado a más hombres.- El Lord enderezó la espalda.

—Tal vez haya más. Avisa a Sato y a Yuuta. Diles que guarden imágenes de las caras de los asaltantes antes de quemar sus cuerpos. Y que se las hagan llegar a Kodoku. Tal vez la red de informadores del servicio de inteligencia pueda descubrir sus identidades.

Satsuki se inclinó ante él.

-Sí, señor.

-Yo mismo le comunicaré a Izumo el ataque. Haz los preparativos para una reunión del Consilium.

-Como desee, pero ¿le parece realmente necesario? Al fin y al cabo, ya están muertos.

Él le dirigió una mirada implacable.

-Han entrado en mi Gobierno.

-¿Estamos sitiados?

-No pienso esperar para descubrirlo. Esta noche, el Consilium se reunirá para discutir el arte de la guerra. -Los labios del Lord se tensaron en un amago de sonrisa-. Estoy seguro de que a Kodoku le resultará de lo más familiar.

Satsuki resopló.

-Ese loro pomposo disfruta demasiado oyéndose hablar.

-Es verdad. Hace demasiado tiempo que no tenemos una guerra como es debido. Será bueno para los jóvenes. Y, ya que pienso salir victorioso de la contienda, también será bueno para el Gobierno. -El Lord alzó la barbilla-. Ve, Satsuki. Date prisa.

La pelirroja hizo una nueva reverencia, pero antes de marcharse, se acercó a él con cautela. Alargó la mano para tocarle la manga, pero al ver que él apretaba los dientes y la miraba con dureza, se apartó.

-Me alegro de que esté vivo -susurró, y los ojos se le oscurecieron por un instante.

El Lord asintió con sequedad.

Con una sonrisa discreta, Satsuki se volvió y volo hasta el tejado del hotel antes de volver a desaparecer en la noche.

Mientras el Lord se ajustaba los gemelos de la camisa y volvía a contemplar la carnicería a sus pies, se olvidó de sus planes en relación con los Peterson y sus preciosas ilustraciones. Un insulto personal era intolerable, pero un asalto al Gobierno siempre tenía prioridad.

El profesor y su esposa podían esperar. Ahora su mente estaba concentrada en una venganza de carácter político.


	4. El Consilium

**3\. El Consilium**

-Se inicia la reunión del Consilium. -Shintaro, el lugarteniente del Lord, golpeó el suelo de piedra con la vara ceremonial. El eco del sonido se extendió por la gran sala subterránea.

No había electricidad en el submundo Japonés, ni siquiera en el gran salón que constituía su centro. El espacio se iluminaba con antorchas colocadas en grandes candeleros de pared y con enormes cirios situados sobre pesados candelabros de hierro forjado de dos metros de alto.

En el Gobierno de Tokio no había más que un gobernante. Sin embargo, unos cuantos siglos atrás, el Lord había establecido un consejo de seis miembros que se ocupaban de varios asuntos de Estado.

(No obstante, el Lord no acababa de fiarse de ninguno de ellos.)

El Consilium, que incluía a Shintaro y a Satsuki, había sido convocado unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer. Sus miembros estaban sentados en altas sillas de madera tapizadas en terciopelo rojo, a la espera de que llegara el Lord.

Cuando éste entró en la sala, todos se pusieron en pie.

El Lord avanzó por el pasillo central, seguido por su larga capa negra.

Los miembros del consejo se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él mientras se acercaba.

El Lord de Tokio era respetado y temido por igual. Era respetado porque, bajo su mandato, sus ciudadanos habían disfrutado de un período de paz y prosperidad. Su estilo de vida era excelente. Pero también era temido porque era poderoso, peligroso, y todos sabían que era capaz de cualquier cosa para conservar el mandato de la ciudad.

Llevaba siglos gobernando Tokio, y con el tiempo había aprendido que no podía fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de Shintaro, su lugarteniente. El Gobierno era muy codiciado, y casi todos sus ciudadanos albergaban el secreto deseo de gobernarlo.

Ahora, además, acababa de ser víctima de un intento de asesinato por parte de un poder extranjero. Aunque el líder de los invasores había mencionado Chinos, el Lord estaba seguro de que entre sus ciudadanos había traidores que habían ayudado al enemigo a entrar.

Mientras ascendía a la plataforma y se sentaba en el trono dorado entre dos candelabros de pie, su expresión era amenazadora.

-La seguridad de nuestro Gobierno ha sido violada. Izumo, la seguridad es responsabilidad tuya. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? —dijo el Lord dirigiéndose al Consilium en Japonés Antiguo, como era su costumbre.

Un hombre con los ojos tan castaños como su pelo se aproximó al trono. Tenía el cuerpo muy tenso, sobre todo los hombros.

Se arrodilló ante el Lord antes de empezar a hablar:

-Lo siento, mi Lord. Pero cuando conozca las circunstancias creo que estará de acuerdo en que nuestras patrullas actuaron con valentía.

El Lord lo miró impasible y en silencio. Izumo se aclaró la garganta.

-Una tropa atacó a una de nuestras patrullas en el este –prosiguió-. Aunque estaban en inferioridad de condiciones, lucharon valientemente y eliminaron a media docena de atacantes. Por desgracia, fueron aniquilados antes de que pudieran dar la voz de alarma. Otra patrulla acudió al lugar de los hechos poco después. Alertamos a los ciudadanos, reunimos una tropa y estábamos buscando a los invasores cuando lo atacaron.

Izumo volvió a hacer una reverencia, tratando de que no se le escapara la risa.

-Discúlpeme, mi Lord, pero no parece que haya tenido mucho problema librándose de la tropa usted solo.

Si Izumo pensaba que su edad o su hoja de servicios le daban derecho a bromear con el intento de asesinato, estaba muy equivocado.

El Lord gruñó.

-Y ¿qué pasa con el perímetro? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con las cámaras de seguridad y las alarmas?

Izumo titubeó.

-Hay un estrecho pasillo al este del perímetro que no queda cubierto por los sensores. Los invasores cruzaron la frontera por ese punto.

-Y ¿por qué yo no estaba informado de eso? -preguntó el Lord, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

La actitud de Izumo cambió de pronto.

-Mi Lord, el pasillo del que hablo tiene la anchura justa para que pase un hombre. Los asaltantes sabían exactamente dónde estaba, y debieron de entrar en fila india.

-Explícame cómo podía saber eso alguien de fuera del Gobierno.- Izumo apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el otro pie.

-Alguien debió de contárselo.

El Lord le dirigió una mirada severa.

Izumo bajó los ojos al suelo como si, por hacer eso, fuera a librarse de la ira de su señor.

Finalmente, el Lord habló:

-¿Cuántos hombres entraron en la ciudad?

-Catorce, señor. No ha habido ningún otro asalto.

-A mí me atacaron diez.- Izumo asintió incómodo.-¿Debo sacarte la información con cuentagotas? ¿Dónde están los otros cuatro? —exigió saber el Lord.

-Se separaron del resto al llegar al centro de la ciudad, probablemente con la idea de rodearlo, señor. Nuestros hombres los localizaron y pudieron abatir a tres de ellos.

El Lord no replicó, y el silencio en la sala del consejo se hizo atronador.

-Parece que se te ha escapado uno.

Izumo empezó a hablar atropelladamente, tratando de explicarse:

-Estamos usando todos los recursos a nuestro alcance para encontrarlo. Le prometo, mi Lord, que…

Pero el Lord ya había oído bastante. Se levantó y se quitó la capa. Tras doblarla y dejarla cuidadosamente sobre uno de los reposabrazos del trono, se volvió hacia su jefe de seguridad.

-Izumo , se te encomendó la seguridad del Gobierno de Tokio. Pero en el perímetro había un resquicio que nuestros enemigos descubrieron y aprovecharon. Tú estabas al corriente de ello y no hiciste nada por corregirlo. Has permitido que una fuerza invasora rompiera las defensas de la ciudad y me atacaran. Y, además, has dejado escapar a uno de los invasores. Podría estar en cualquier lugar, planeando un nuevo ataque o actos de sabotaje. Y probablemente haya logrado enviar información a nuestros enemigos. Has fallado en tus obligaciones. Y tu fracaso ha dejado al descubierto una brecha en la seguridad. Al parecer, o tú o alguien bajo tu supervisión ha vendido secretos del Gobierno. Te declaro culpable de traición. Arrodíllate. Izumo- dio dos pasos hacia atrás y gruñó.

-Le he servido lealmente durante doscientos años -repuso.

El Lord ni siquiera pestañeó. Permaneció inmóvil, con la expresión cuidadosamente controlada, esperando a que obedeciera sus órdenes.

Izumo trató de establecer contacto visual con sus colegas, buscando un aliado con desesperación.

-¿Es que nadie me va a defender?

Los miembros del Consilium permanecieron en silencio, evitando la mirada de Izumo y manteniendo los ojos fijos en el Lord.

Izumo se acercó a la única mujer del consejo.

-Satsuki, ¿tampoco tú vas a ayudarme? Somos de la misma especie.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron y su rostro se transformó en una mueca despectiva.

-No somos iguales, perro —replicó como si quisiera acentuar su odio y de paso su lealtad al Lord, escupió a los pies de Izumo.

Él retrocedió sorprendido. Cuando se recuperó, se movió hacia el miembro del consejo sentado a la izquierda de Satsuki.

-¿Kodoku?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Citando a alguien sabio –dijo-: «Si vas a castigar a alguien, asegúrate de que el castigo sea lo bastante severo como para que no tengas que temer su venganza».

Izumo murmuró entre dientes con desdén y, volviéndose hacia el Lord, alzó los brazos.

-¿No se me va a conceder un juicio?- El dirigente lo miró con frialdad.

-Creo que estás confundiendo este Gobierno con una democracia. Aquí yo soy juez y jurado. Y, ahora, arrodíllate.

-Señor, permítame investigar. Déjeme encontrar al invasor.

El Lord buscó con la mirada a los dos hombres que se sentaban a su izquierda.

-Shikako, Yuuta.

Los dos miembros del consejo dieron unos pasos hacia adelante, pero Izumo siguió hablando con el Lord.

-He servido al Gobierno durante mucho tiempo y lo he hecho bien. Fue idea mía la de implantar los sistemas de seguridad. Esto… esto no es justicia.

El Lord hizo una inclinación de cabeza en dirección a los hombres que flanqueaban al acusado.

Estaban a punto de agarrarlo entre los dos cuando Izumo le dio un empujón a Yuuta y echó a correr hacia la salida.

Con una velocidad que lo volvía casi invisible, el Lord lo adelantó y se plantó frente a la puerta.

Mientras Izumo se detenía bruscamente, su señor alzó la mano.

-Sin seguridad, este Gobierno desaparecería, así que, además de ser un incompetente, estás equivocado: esto es justicia.

El Lord señaló el suelo de piedra.

-No volveré a repetírtelo.

-Misericordia -susurró Izumo.

-No conozco esa palabra.

El Lord se tomó un segundo para mirar hacia el resto de los miembros del Consilium, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban observando.

Izumo abrió la boca, tal vez para protestar, pero el Lord le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a arrodillarse.

Con una mirada de furia controlada, le separó la cabeza del cuerpo y la lanzó al otro extremo de la sala antes de que el otro pudiera pronunciar ni una sola sílaba más.

Luego pasó sobre el cuerpo descabezado con una expresión de asco.

-Yuuta, llama a Sato para que se ocupe de sacar la basura - ordenó.

El aludido hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo al pasillo.

Cuando hubieron retirado la cabeza y el cuerpo y hubieron limpiado la sangre del suelo, el Consilium reanudó la reunión.

El Lord se dirigió a su lugarteniente desde el trono.

-Shintaro, por favor, informa a Jura que ha sido ascendido a jefe de seguridad y que deberá acudir a las reuniones del Consilium. Espero que lo pongas al día y que esté listo para reunirse conmigo dentro de dos horas. Su primera misión será descubrir quién vendió los secretos de nuestros sistemas de seguridad a los invasores.

El lugarteniente hizo una reverencia frunciendo el ceño.

-Como desee,Mi Lord. ¿Quiere que espere a que acabe la reunión?

-No. Quiero que pongas al día a Jura inmediatamente. -El tono del Lord era una clara advertencia de que no iba a admitir más interrupciones-. Y asegúrate de que nadie más que él conozca el motivo de esta reunión.

Si Shintaro estaba disgustado, lo ocultó con maestría y se despidió con una profunda reverencia antes de retirarse.

Los miembros del Consilium que seguían en la sala murmuraron entre sí, pero no se atrevieron a criticar abiertamente al Lord la elección que había hecho para reemplazar a Izumo.

Satsuki había disimulado una sonrisa al oír el nombre de Jura, mientras que la expresión de Shikako se había ensombrecido. La de Kodoku era casi imposible de descifrar, como de costumbre.

El Lord le indicó con un gesto que se levantara.

-Kodoku, ¿hubo algún aviso de nuestros espías sobre un ataque?

-No, señor. Nuestra relación con los chinos nunca ha sido fácil, pero últimamente no ha llegado ningún aviso de ataque. Ni por parte de los espías que tenemos infiltrados en China ni de nadie más.

-Ordena a los espías que descubran quién está detrás de la incursión. Tal vez no fueran los chinos después de todo. ¿Has identificado a alguno de los atacantes? -preguntó el Lord con un hilo de optimismo.

Sabía tan bien como los demás que el registro de imágenes de los de su especie era muy escaso. Era muy improbable que encontraran las imágenes de los asesinos en su limitada base de datos.

-Me temo que no hemos sido capaces de identificarlos, señor. Y eso que nuestros espías nos hicieron llegar fotografías de los hombres del círculo más cercano a Shoun. Ninguno de los que asaltaron la frontera coincide con las imágenes. Sin embargo, hemos descubierto otra cosa.

-Espero que sean buenas noticias, Kodoku.

El jefe del servicio de inteligencia reaccionó con nerviosismo ante el tono de voz del Lord.

-Son noticias potencialmente buenas. Las espadas que llevaban los asaltantes son de estilo Chino con la empuñadura en forma de cruz, como las que se usaban en la Edad Media. No es suficiente para demostrar que los que las llevaban eran chinos, pero es una coincidencia interesante.

-Trata de encontrar algo más contundente que una coincidencia. Quiero que la persona o personas que están detrás de los ataques sean identificadas de inmediato. Coordínate con nuestro nuevo jefe de seguridad y con la red de espionaje de Yuuta. Dudo que aporten nada de valor, pero nunca se sabe.

Kodoku se arrodilló ante él.

-Por supuesto, Mi Lord.

El Lord se volvió entonces hacia el miembro más grande del consejo. Un hombre corpulento como un oso, de pelo largo, barba poblada y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Shikako, ocúpate de que reemplacen a los hombres muertos, y ayuda a Jura a reclutar a nuevos hombres para las patrullas.

-Sí, señor -respondió el gigantón, inclinándose.

-Luego debemos discutir cómo vamos a responder a la agresión. Los miembros del Consilium intercambiaron miradas.-El Lord siguió hablando.-Nos han atacado sin ningún tipo de provocación. Han liquidado a una de nuestras patrullas y han entrado en nuestro territorio, probablemente después de haber comprado información sobre nuestros sistemas de seguridad. Además, no contentos con eso, han tratado de asesinarme. Cada uno de estos actos se merece una respuesta contundente. Debemos prepararnos para la guerra.

Una vez más, los miembros del Consilium murmuraron entre sí. El Lord clavó los ojos en Kodoku.

-Envía un mensaje a China, a través de nuestros espías, que diga que la misión ha sido un éxito. Que el espía lleve una de las espadas y que entregue el mensaje de parte de Shiho; es el nombre de uno de los asaltantes que maté. Pero no filtres detalles sobre la naturaleza de la misión, ni siquiera al espía.

Satsuki reaccionó inmediatamente.

-Con todo el respeto, señor. Estará informando a nuestros enemigos de que está muerto.

-Precisamente -replicó el Lord sin inmutarse.

Shikako fue el único miembro del consejo que respondió a la orden con una sonrisa.

Kodoku, en cambio, estaba muy serio.

-Señor, incluso aunque los chinos no estuvieran detrás del ataque, si se corre la voz de que está usted muerto, intentarán anexionarse nuestros territorios.

El Lord se echó hacia adelante en el trono.

-Si nuestro espía no conoce la naturaleza de la misión, no podrá confesarla bajo tortura. Los chinos sólo se creerán que estoy muerto si están detrás del ataque. Y, si no lo están, la red de inteligencia tiene que identificar a los verdaderos culpables antes de que hagan otra incursión - añadió con una mirada cargada de intención dirigida a Kodoku.

El cuerpo de su subalterno se tensó y echó una mirada de reojo hacia el lugar donde su colega acababa de perder la cabeza.

El Lord miró entonces a los miembros del consejo uno a uno.

-Hay un intruso escondido en la ciudad. Es posible que ya haya descubierto que sus compañeros han fracasado y que haya informado a Shoun. Esperemos que no sea así.

La expresión de Kodoku se ensombreció aún más.

-Señor, si los chinos sospechan que está muerto, las noticias correrán como la pólvora. Recibiremos incursiones de todos los Gobiernos vecinos.

-No si creen que tú te has hecho con el control del Gobierno y has reunido un gran ejército.

Kodoku hizo una profunda reverencia, tratando desesperadamente de contener su entusiasmo.

-Es un gran honor, aunque sea de broma. Y ¿qué pasa con Shintaro?

-Para Shintaro tengo otros planes. -El Lord apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos del trono-. Pero te lo advierto, Kodoku: serás Lord sólo de nombre. Si haces el más mínimo intento de usurpar el poder, tu cabeza rodará por el suelo. ¿Queda claro?

Kodoku se humilló ante el Lord, tal como se esperaba de él.

-Sí, señor. Su confianza me abruma.

-Siempre he admirado tu inteligencia. Nuestros rivales conocen tu fama y te temerán. Pero yo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres lo bastante prudente como para mantenerte fiel a tu papel hasta que esto haya acabado, sin ceder a delirios de grandeza. Lamentaría estar equivocado.

-Renuevo mis votos de lealtad al Gobierno y a su Lord.

-Excelente. -Su señor asintió, dándole permiso para retirarse.

-Hasta que encontremos al intruso que falta, nadie debe saber que he sobrevivido al intento de asesinato. Que esto no salga del Consilium - añadió el Lord con una mirada de advertencia a todos los presentes. Me esconderé mientras tú, Kodoku, finges ocupar el control del Gobierno. Haz correr la voz de que tu ejército está listo para el combate por si alguien decidiera atacarnos.

El aludido titubeó.

-Y ¿qué pasa con el Romano, señor? Si causamos un conflicto armado en la región, montará en cólera. Y no le hará ninguna gracia este engaño.

-Enviaré a Shintaro inmediatamente a hablar con él para que le comunique nuestra estrategia. Tal vez el Romano quiera intervenir, aunque lo dudo. Es partidario de que los Gobiernos resuelvan sus conflictos entre sí. Y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

El Lord se volvió entonces hacia el resto del Consilium.

-Mientras esperamos a ver cuál es la reacción de los Chinos, comenzaremos los preparativos para la guerra.

-¿Y nuestros aliados, señor? -preguntó Satsuki tras levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

-¿Para qué los necesitamos? -interrumpió Shikako poniéndose a su vez en pie.

El Lord ignoró su interrupción.

-No necesitamos aliados para luchar contra el Lord de China. Es débil y arrogante. Nuestros aliados verán la astucia y nuestras fuerzas, que son superiores a las suyas.

-Y ¿qué pasará si no son los chinos quienes están detrás del asalto? -insistió Satsuki.

-En ese caso, más le vale al nuevo jefe de seguridad asegurarse de que nuestra red de espionaje descubre quién es el responsable. O necesitaremos encontrar nuevos miembros para el Consilium —replicó el Lord con dureza.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y se inclinaron ante el Lord mientras él se alejaba pasillo abajo y desaparecía por la puerta de doble hoja que daba al pasillo. No obstante, en cuanto su señor hubo desaparecido, los miembros del consejo se reunieron en un corrillo y empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Qué se siente estando muerto, señor? -le preguntó Satsuki mientras entraba en sus aposentos privados cerca de la sala del consejo.

El Lord estaba sentado en un alto sillón orejero, leyendo algunos pergaminos antiguos y escuchando música hōgaku, que le resultaba relajante.

-Creo que la pregunta adecuada sería qué se siente estando muerto otra vez.

Satsuki se echó a reír.

-Hay muchos tipos de muerte. La más pequeña de todas es mi favorita-replicó ella al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada ardiente.

Él alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

-Veo que aún no se ha ocultado del mundo -continuó diciendo Satsuki, contemplando con admiración los aposentos lujosamente decorados.

-Deseaba recoger algunas cosas. -El Lord señaló un montón de pergaminos y un par de manuscritos que había dejado en una mesa cercana.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó, señor?

-¿Por qué?

-Le he conseguido alimento, señor.

-Qué raro me parece -comentó el Lord entornando los ojos-. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu generosidad?

-Me alegro de que siga con vida.

El Lord la examinó durante unos momentos.

Era hermosa, fuerte y muy ambiciosa. Se preguntó si le habría sentado mal que hubiera ascendido a Kodoku. Era evidente que quería algo, pero aún no era capaz de discernir de qué se trataba.

-Gracias, Satsuki, pero ahora tengo que planificar una guerra.- Ella señaló hacia el pergamino que tenía en las manos.

-Como ha dicho antes, Kodoku es un auténtico maestro en el arte de la guerra. Además, ahora está muerto.

El Lord dejó escapar el aire con impaciencia.

-¿Qué quieres, Satsuki?

La pelirroja se acercó hasta él.

-Quiero darle un regalo. Y quiero acostarme con usted después de entregárselo.

Satsuki le apoyó la mano en la manga. Él bajó la vista hasta su mano.

-Hace tiempo que no copulamos. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés?

-No es repentino, señor. Sabe que es mi amante favorito. Y yo siempre estoy disponible para su placer -añadió ella, acercándose aún más.

Al ver que el Lord permanecía impasible, Satsuki pegó sus labios a los de él.

-Es joven y fresca y está a punto para ser hollada -dijo.

-¿Es así como lo llaman hoy en día? -preguntó él con una sonrisa irónica.

-Creo que los jovenzuelos usan otra palabra que rima con hollar. Me sorprende que no la haya oído.

Tras hacer una reverencia, Satsuki se retiró y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, aunque regresó poco después, acompañada de una joven humana de fragancia suave y dulce. Llevaba una falda y una blusa veraniega y tenía los ojos vendados. Por su modo de moverse y por la forma en que Satsuki le susurraba al oído, el Lord supuso que la controlaba mentalmente.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo.

-¿Una virgen? Pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguna en Tokio - comentó él, mirando a Satsuki con incredulidad.

-Pues, al parecer, se equivocaba. Entró en el club Teatro por voluntad propia.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Ya es mayor de edad, señor, como puede comprobar -respondió Satsuki con los ojos brillantes-. No he olvidado sus prohibiciones.

El Lord se tomó un momento para examinar a la joven a la temblorosa luz de las velas. Su cabello, que le caía hasta los hombros en una melena ondulada de color miel, tenía un aspecto sedoso. Su piel aceitunada era perfecta, y su figura, aunque esbelta, era decididamente femenina.

Su aroma era delicioso.

Los ojos del Lord se movieron entre la joven y Satsuki.

Podía deleitarse fornicando con ella. Y luego podría acostarse con Satsuki el resto del día. El sexo entre miembros de su especie era explosivo, y hacía bastante tiempo que no…

Recordó a los Peterson y el apasionado y afectuoso encuentro que había presenciado en Taitó-ku. Recordó la cara de Lucia y su risa feliz.

El verde espectro de los celos levantó su espantosa cabeza.

Miró a la joven y se fijó en su expresión vacía y en su boca, que no sonreía. De repente, la virgen de Satsuki perdió todo su atractivo.

-Tu ofrecimiento es muy generoso, pero debo declinarlo.

-Podría mirar cómo lo hago yo. —Satsuki le acarició la mejilla a la muchacha antes de inclinarse hacia ella para besarla.

El Lord observó cómo las dos hembras se besaban sin disimular la fascinación que sentía, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-No estoy de humor para distracciones. Alguien ha vendido secretos sobre la seguridad del Gobierno a nuestros enemigos y ha colaborado con ellos para matarme.

Satsuki le dio un beso en los labios a la joven antes de rodearle la cintura con un brazo y apoyarle la cabeza en su hombro.

-Precisamente por eso necesita una distracción, señor. Tiene que liberar tensiones para tener la mente clara.

-Pronto, tal vez -replicó él mirándola fijamente-. Pero ahora no.

-Mire qué bonita es. Es tentadora. -Satsuki desabrochó los botones de la blusa de la joven, dejándole los pechos al descubierto-. Nadie la ha tocado hasta hoy.

El Lord disfrutó con la visión de los senos perfectos de la mujer antes de que Satsuki volviera a abrazarla una vez más y le besara el cuello.

Inexplicablemente, su señor sintió rabia.

-¡Ya basta! Te he dicho que no -espetó con agresividad-. Ve a desplegar tus armas de seducción a otro lado. No estoy de humor para eso esta noche.

Satsuki se quedó muy sorprendida. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no hubiera esperado esa reacción.

-Como desee, señor. -Se inclinó ante él en señal de sumisión y volvió a cubrir el pecho de la joven-. Estaremos en mi casa por si cambia de opinión.

El Lord respondió con un gruñido. Al oírlo, Satsuki tiró de su joven pupila y la hizo salir de los aposentos antes de cerrar la puerta tan rápidamente como pudo.

Con una retahíla de maldiciones e insultos, el Lord lanzó el pergamino que estaba leyendo al otro extremo de la habitación.


	5. Entre Sombras

**4\. Entre Sombras**

-Tengo novedades, señor. -Kodoku entró en los aposentos privados de la Mansión una semana después del intento de asesinato.

A diferencia de la villa enclavada en las colinas, la Mansión estaba situada a poca distancia de la torre, en pleno centro de Tokio. No estaba protegido por guardias, lo que significaba que cualquiera de su especie podía entrar en el edificio. El Lord había elegido alojarse allí en vez de en la casa señorial para poder reunirse con los miembros del Consilium personalmente y controlar las operaciones de la inminente guerra.

Estaba sentado tras su escritorio, leyendo. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó al jefe del servicio de inteligencia que se sentara.

-Procede.

-Acabamos de recibir un mensaje urgente de nuestros agentes en China. Nuestro espía logró que el Lord Shoun lo recibiera en audiencia. Le entregó la espada y el mensaje, tal como usted ordenó. Shoun informó de inmediato de su muerte a su círculo más cercano.

-Así que, efectivamente, fueron los chinos.

-Sí, señor. Al parecer, Shoun en persona estaba detrás del intento de asesinato.

Los ojos ámbar del Lord brillaron como el acero.

-¿Y?

-Uno de los consejeros de Shoun se preguntó por qué la noticia les llegaba a través de un mensajero y no por boca del propio Shiho. El espía respondió lo que usted ordenó, y Shoun se dio por satisfecho. Al parecer, el Lord de China se apresura a dar por buenas las noticias que le gusta escuchar.

-Eso parece. -El Lord se acarició la barbilla pensativo-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que ataquen?

-No está claro del todo. Nuestros agentes dicen que Shoun no ha hecho pública la noticia de su muerte. Al parecer, no quiere competir con otros Gobiernos por su territorio.

-Una actitud muy sabía. ¿Nuestros agentes en China han obtenido alguna información sobre posibles espías infiltrados en Japón?

-Según nuestros agentes, los chinos no han podido infiltrar a ningún hombre en nuestro Gobierno.

-No les ha hecho falta. Uno de los nuestros le vendió a Shoun los secretos de nuestro sistema de seguridad. Quiero que encuentres al traidor, Kodoku —ordenó el Lord. Su tono era amenazador.

-Por supuesto, mi señor. Jura ha reducido la lista de sospechosos a Izumo y a algunos de sus colaboradores más cercanos. De hecho, nadie más tenía acceso a los planos.

-Sí, ya lo vi en su informe. Pero quiero que tú lleves a cabo tu propia investigación y que la mantengas en secreto. No lo comentes con nadie aparte de mí.

Kodoku asintió con la cabeza.

-Quería decirle también que hemos confirmado que Shoun envió veinte hombres con la orden de asesinarlo. Lo que significa que uno de esos hombres sigue sin identificar, tal como dijo Izumo.

El Lord miró a su jefe de seguridad con severidad.

-Quiero que lo encontréis inmediatamente.

-Sí, señor. Aunque no debería ser yo quien se lo dijera, creo que Jura ha localizado ya al intruso y lo traerá pronto a su presencia.

-Por el bien de Jura, espero que sea cierto. Y ¿qué noticias tenemos de Roma?

-De momento, ninguna. Shintaro se llevó a un mensajero consigo, pero ninguno de los dos ha regresado.

El Lord tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa.

-No querría dar más pasos sin que Roma haya sido informada.

-Podríamos dar orden a nuestros agentes para que se encarguen de Shoun directamente. Su sucesor probablemente sería más sensato que él y lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarse a una guerra contra Japón. Con toda probabilidad lograríamos que nos pagara tributo.

El Lord se planteó la posibilidad, pero por poco tiempo.

-Un asesinato es demasiado benévolo para Shoun. Quiero entrar en su palacio, ponerle un pie en el cuello y obligarlo a rendirse.

-Entonces, en mi opinión, nuestra posición aconseja que adoptemos una actitud defensiva contra China. Nuestros aliados están situados alrededor y, a menos que él los convenza para que cambien de bando, no le darán permiso para cruzar sus tierras. Eso significa que tendrán que viajar por mar.

-Sí, yo también había llegado a esa conclusión, Kodoku.

El Lord se levantó y sacó un sello de oro de un armarito. Lo sostuvo en alto para que Kodoku viera el perro blanco grabado en la parte superior. La elegante figura era el símbolo de la ciudad de Japón.

-Prepara cartas para los aliados que residan entre nosotros y China e infórmalos de que uno de nuestros vecinos del norte puede haber decidido marchar sobre nosotros. Di que escribes en nombre del Gobierno, pero no hagas ninguna mención a mí ni a tu nuevo título. Pide que denieguen el derecho de paso a nuestros enemigos, amparándote en nuestra alianza. Diles que recibirán una recompensa.

-Por supuesto. -Kodoku trató de hacerse con el sello, pero el Lord cerró la mano.

-Yo en persona sellaré las cartas. Tráemelas cuando estén escritas.

Los oscuros ojos de Kodoku se clavaron en la mano de su señor. Por un instante, su expresión se transformó por la ambición de poseer el sello, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

Sin embargo, al Lord no le pasó desapercibido.

-Siempre dispuesto a servirlo en todo, mi señor -dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Para mantener la farsa de que el auténtico Lord de Japón había sido asesinado, éste permaneció escondido en su Mansión. Desde allí supervisó la movilización y el entrenamiento de sus tropas y todas las demás decisiones tácticas, que se transmitían a través de intermediarios de confianza.

No podía salir afuera. Además, no podía ir a pasear por las calles de Tokio por miedo a que alguien reconociera su rastro.

Había tomado medidas para asegurarse de que Kodoku y otros miembros del Consilium no intentaban dar un golpe de Estado aprovechando la situación. Sato, su asistente personal, era el encargado de vigilarlos de cerca.

Theodore, uno de sus criados, recibió la orden de controlar todos los movimientos del matrimonio Peterson y de mantener vigiladas las ilustraciones que se exponían en Taitō-ku.

Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, el Lord no podía ocuparse de los Peterson en ese momento, pensaba hacerlo antes de que se fueran de la ciudad.

Unas noches antes de que llegara el momento en que los Peterson tenían previsto abandonar el hotel, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Llevaba días encerrado con pocas cosas con las que entretenerse.

(Al Lord no le interesaban la televisión ni internet.)

Con la idea de ocultar su identidad ante cualquiera de los de su especie con quien pudiera encontrarse por el camino, se puso un hábito de Sacerdote Budista robado.

Se cubrió la cabeza con un sombrero de paja, ocultándose la cara y, como era costumbre entre estos sacerdotes, se hizo de su bastón.

Su atuendo le hacía mucha gracia, por más de una razón. Para completar el disfraz, echó mano a su bodega privada y empapó un trozo de tela en una de sus reservas. Luego se colocó el trozo de tela por dentro del hábito y lo sujetó con un alfiler para despistar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Aunque, por supuesto, no pensaba permitir que nadie de su especie se acercara tanto.

Tras la puesta de sol, el Lord abandonó la seguridad de la Mansión. Salió del edificio por la puerta de atrás y se dirigió caminando con lentitud, a la manera humana, hacia el Apa Hotel Keisei Ueno. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con los Peterson, que salían del establecimiento cuando él llegaba.

Los siguió hasta un romántico restaurante donde cenaron. Y, más tarde, los siguió por las calles que llevaban al centro de la ciudad. Finalmente se detuvieron cerca de un pequeño parque, donde se sentaron a contemplar la ciudad de noche.

Al Lord le sorprendió el lugar elegido, ya que él prefería observar la ciudad desde las alturas, como, por ejemplo, desde lo más alto de La torre de Tokio.

Al parecer, a los Peterson les gustaba estar acompañados por sus congéneres humanos y estar cerca del suelo. Al contrario que él.

Tanto los turistas como los locales paseaban por el lugar o disfrutaban de un aperitivo en una izakaya. No muy lejos de ellos, una banda de cuerda tocaba música del Min'yō, llenando la plaza de acordes bellos y melancólicos.

Lucia observaba fascinada cómo los vendedores ambulantes lanzaban cilindros luminosos al aire. Los juguetes brillaban como fuegos artificiales contra el cielo negro como la tinta, pero siempre volvían a caer al suelo. Su breve incursión en el cielo se veía interrumpida de manera brusca por la fuerza de la gravedad.

El Lord se dio cuenta de que su bello rostro se oscurecía cuando una extraña tristeza se apoderó de ella. El Lord sintió que la rabia y la lástima se apoderaban de él y luchaban en su interior. Rabia contra el profesor, que claramente tenía una esposa que no se merecía. Y lástima por Lucia, que con toda probabilidad sufría a causa de su enfermedad.

Desde su punto de observación, el Lord estaba demasiado lejos como para poder notar sus rastros olfativos. Tampoco podía oír lo que decían. Vio que el profesor agarraba con más fuerza a su esposa por la cintura. Frunciendo las cejas, le susurró algo al oído, como si estuviera disculpándose.

Lucia abrió los ojos y también le susurró algo.

Frustrado, el Lord se olvidó de la prudencia y se acercó. Entró en el festival y se mezcló entre la gente hasta que oyó la voz del profesor:

-Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

-No tienes que compensarme nada -replicó Lucia-. Me alegro mucho de que me hayas traído aquí.

El Lord observó el cariñoso momento de la pareja con resentimiento. Cuando el profesor empezó a besar a su esposa a la vista de todo el mundo, el falso Sacerdote Budista se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y se alejó.

Había tratado de encontrar pruebas de que el profesor engañaba a su mujer de palabra y de obra. Había llegado hasta el punto de pedirle a Yuuta que la red de espionaje del Gobierno investigara si Peterson tenía alguna amante escondida por algún lado. No obstante, había llegado a la conclusión de que el profesor amaba profundamente a su esposa y le era fiel.

Y, al menos -a pesar de su arrogancia y su orgullo-, el profesor era consciente del contraste entre sus defectos y las virtudes de Lucia. Los Peterson se sentaron en un banco de piedra. El Lord ya podía verlos y oírlos con claridad.

El profesor acarició los pliegues de seda del vestido de su esposa en un gesto que al Lord le pareció inmoral y erótico. Una vez más se sintió hipnotizado por la pareja. No podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

Lucia contestó con un gemido de aprobación, al que Alexander reaccionó profundizando su conexión y acariciándole la lengua con la suya.

El Lord apartó la mirada para no ver cómo el profesor le sujetaba la cara con las dos manos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados de felicidad.

Durante un tiempo, él también había conocido una felicidad como ésa y había estado a punto de poseerla, pero Dios o el destino habían conspirado contra él. Su deseo de amar y conectar con otra persona había muerto en el instante en que había acabado la existencia de su amada.

Contando las estrellas del cielo para distraerse mientras los Peterson se besaban con total tranquilidad, el Lord se preguntó por qué había arriesgado la seguridad de su querido Gobierno sólo por espiar a una ridícula pareja de amantes.

Alexander le acariciaba un pecho con el pulgar. Lucia se estremeció. El profesor siguió bajando la mano hasta la cintura y, desde allí, la dirigió a la parte baja de su espalda. Con un dedo, le resiguió la línea de las bragas, como si estuviera pensando en quitárselas. Con los ojos muy brillantes, le puso una mano sobre la rodilla desnuda, animándola a separar las piernas.

-Si mueves esa mano un poco más arriba, nos van a arrestar - susurró ella.

«Sí, por favor, que alguien los arreste -pensó el Lord-. Cualquier cosa antes que tener que seguir soportando este bochornoso espectáculo.»

Los ojos de Alexander se oscurecieron.

-Valdrá la pena.

Lucia le plantó la mano encima de la suya, deteniendo el lento pero inexorable ascenso.

-Creo que ya hemos protagonizado suficientes escándalos, Profesor.

-En ese caso, vas a tener que marcharte de este lugar antes de que te meta la mano debajo del vestido y te muestre qué viene a continuación.

-¿Adónde iremos?

-Conozco una plaza mucho más tranquila cerca de aquí.- Ella contuvo la risa.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

-Siempre podemos ir al hotel. Tengo una habitación con vista panorámica.- Lucia ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Con vista panorámica?

Alexander le tomó la mano y se llevó la palma a la boca para darle un beso.

-La única vista que merece la pena en esta ciudad eres tú, pero la que se ve desde la habitación no es del todo desafortunada.

Ella bajó la vista y se sonrojó.

El Lord frunció el cejo bajo la capucha, deseando que los Peterson se levantaran de una vez y se marcharan.

Alexander apretó la mano de su esposa.

-Nada es comparable a tu belleza; ni siquiera esta ciudad. Tokio tiene una arquitectura excepcional, igual que sus obras de arte. Pero la torre de Tokio carece de tu compasión. Y no hay ni un solo cuadro en Taitō-ku que pueda captar la belleza y la calidez de tu amor.

El Lord ya había tenido bastante. La desesperantemente edulcorada conversación entre el matrimonio había estado a punto de conseguir que el falso sacerdote budista se arrancara el hábito y se encarara con ellos allí mismo, aunque sólo fuera para que se callaran de una vez. Pero en ese momento oyó el sonido de la risa de Lucia. Era un sonido tan feliz que se detuvo en seco.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo, Profesor?- Alexander le acercó los labios al oído.

-Esto no es un coqueteo, Lucia –repuso-. Esto es seducción. Y no me detendré hasta que pueda disfrutar de la maravilla que es tu cuerpo yaciendo bajo el mío una vez más.

Le besó la oreja antes de desplazarse hasta el cuello. Muy lentamente bajó por él, depositando leves besos en su piel hasta llegar a la clavícula.

-Esto es sólo el principio -susurró acariciándole el en los placeres que te aguardan.

Ella lanzó un débil gemido.

-Me gustaría que siguieras hablando de ello.- Él se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

-Haré mucho más que hablar. Pero me temo que tendrás que salir de este este lugar.

Lucia miró por encima del hombro hacia la fuente y suspiró, lo besó con pasión antes de tomarlo de la mano y salir andando a toda prisa en dirección al hotel.

El Lord no los siguió. Ya había tenido bastante conversación insulsa y tocamientos públicos por esa noche.

Se dio por satisfecho sabiendo que los Peterson habían vuelto a su habitación en el hotel y se fundió con las sombras. Esperando que su escapada nocturna hubiera pasado desapercibida, se obligó a apartar de su mente cualquier atisbo de felicidad.

Jura era un hombre alto, moreno e inteligente. Llevaba más de un siglo viviendo en Tokio y estaba muy orgulloso de su reciente ascenso al Consilium.

Era un honor ocupar un puesto tan elevado en el Gobierno. Pero Jura sabía, al igual que el resto de los ciudadanos de Tokio, que los miembros del Consilium que fallaban en las responsabilidades que les encomendaban eran desterrados o ejecutados. Y los destierros eran extremadamente infrecuentes.

Buen conocedor de la historia del inframundo Japonés —una materia que había estudiado a conciencia desde su llegada—, Jura era muy consciente de sus responsabilidades como jefe de seguridad. Quería demostrar su valía ante el Consilium y el Lord. (Además, le tenía cariño a su cabeza y le molestaría mucho perderla.) Por todo eso, Jura estaba en un piso vacío de una de las edificaciones cerca del bosque. Llevaba allí muchas horas, con la vista clavada en el puente del pequeño rio.

Había convencido al Lord para que le permitiera perseguir al asesino que quedaba suelto en persona. Llevaba varios días y varias noches investigando y había descubierto que el chino no había evitado ser descubierto escondiéndose en el rio del bosque cerca de la gran galería de Tokio.

Era un plan muy astuto.

El agua se ocupaba de enmascarar el rastro del forastero. El río, aunque no era nada profundo, le proporcionaba la protección necesaria frente al sol durante el día. Estaba el pequeño problema de la falta de oxígeno, pero los de su especie apenas necesitaban respirar. Jura supuso que el chino asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando debajo del puente durante el día y, con las reservas de aire, volvía a hundirse en el fondo del río una vez más.

Pero eso se había acabado.

El nuevo jefe de seguridad lo había descubierto y estaba esperando pacientemente a que el infiltrado saliera a respirar. En cuanto los últimos rayos de sol abandonaron la ciudad, lo vio aparecer.

Jura observó al enemigo que salía del agua vestido con ropa oscura y una espada en la mano. La figura examinó el área con rapidez, elevando la nariz y cerrando los ojos para oler si había algún depredador cerca.

Dando por sentado que estaba solo, escaló la pared del puente y se plantó en la calzada.

Jura abrió rápidamente la ventana del piso y bajó al suelo de un salto, desenfundando su espada mientras aterrizaba.

El chino levantó la cabeza y buscó a Jura con la mirada.

Al ver al japonés, soltó una maldición y echó a correr. Cruzó el puente y se dirigió hacia un camino situado en medio del bosque, en la orilla sur del rio.

Jura lo siguió a buen ritmo. Al llegar al final del puente, subió a un árbol. Desde el improvisado mirador, vio que su presa escapaba por un camino lateral.

El japonés cruzó hasta el siguiente árbol vecino sin perder de vista al chino. El asesino fracasado dobló una esquina a toda velocidad y fue a parar peligrosamente cerca del terreno sagrado de un templo. Jura contempló divertido cómo el hombre se detenía, por un momento confundido, antes de girar a la izquierda con brusquedad y entrar a las calles que se encontraban en la salida del bosque.

El japonés volvió a bajar al suelo de un salto. Lo siguió y entró tras él en una calle estrecha.

El chino no se detuvo derrapando al darse cuenta de que era un callejón sin salida.

Jura se paró a su espalda, a la entrada del callejón, blandiendo la espada.

Su enemigo miró por encima del hombro. Al ver a Jura, empezó a escalar el muro que cerraba la calleja.

Volando, el japonés le dio alcance. Lo agarró por la ropa y tiró de ella hasta derribarlo.

Tras el duro golpe contra el suelo, el aspirante a asesino soltó una maldición, pero no soltó la espada.

Jura se plantó sobre él y le dijo en un Japonés Antiguo con un fuerte acento:

-Ríndete y seré clemente.

El otro miró a su alrededor, midiendo la distancia que lo separaba de la entrada del callejón.

Jura aprovechó entonces la oportunidad para centrarse en el olor que despedía.

-Hace tiempo que no comes -le dijo-. Seguro que tienes hambre. Me aseguraré de que te alimentes bien.

El chino no se puso de pie y se tambaleó mientras apuntaba con la espada la cintura de Jura. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro mientras contemplaba sus opciones.

-Nuestro Lord ha muerto -lo informó Jura-. Eres el único superviviente de tu grupo. El Gobierno entero te está persiguiendo. Los demás te matarán cuando te encuentren.

El Chino no cambió de expresión, aunque muy brevemente. Lo suficiente como para que Jura notara que no tenía ni idea de que el atentado había sido un éxito ni de que el resto de los asaltantes habían muerto. Aun así, el asesino no parecía fiarse de la palabra del japonés.

Éste sonrió.

-Ya veo que no te falta valor, pero no confundas valor con locura. Estás solo, no tienes aliados y estás lejos de casa. Me encargaré de que te suministren comida y refugio. Baja la espada.

El chino la levantó un poco más.

Jura dejó escapar un silbido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué habrá enviado Shoun a alguien de tu edad para asesinar a uno de los antiguos? ¿Acaso no dispone de soldados más preparados? ¿O es que China pretende declararnos la guerra con un ejército de jovenzuelos?

El chino tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos.

La sonrisa de Jura se hizo más amplia.

-Ah, así que Shoun no os contó que nuestro Lord era uno de los antiguos —añadió haciendo una floritura con la espada—. Igualmente, tú deberías haberte preocupado de estudiar nuestra historia antes de atacarnos. Nuestro Lord llevaba siglos gobernando. No sabría decirte cuál era su edad exacta en el momento de morir, pero desde luego era uno de los más antiguos de Asia.

Una expresión de algo parecido a la sorpresa cruzó el rostro del chino.

La sonrisa de Jura desapareció mientras daba un paso al frente.

-Dicen que Shoun en un tirano. ¿Merece la pena morir por él?

El otro agarró la espada con las dos manos y la blandió a la altura de la cabeza del japonés.

Éste se agachó entonces, golpeó al chino con la espada a la altura de los tobillos y lo derribó.

El joven cayó al suelo, pero siguió bien aferrado a su espada.

Cuando Jura le dio un pisotón en la mano, gritó de dolor y soltó al fin el arma.

El japonés le apoyó la punta de la espada bajo la barbilla, obligándolo a alzarla.

-Ya veo que los chinos son leales, aunque no muy inteligentes. Soy mayor que tú. Un siglo, tal vez dos. Soy más fuerte, más veloz y más difícil de matar. No me ganarías en una pelea a espadas, aunque no estuvieras debilitado por la falta de alimento.

Los ojos de Jura brillaban como dos estrellas negras.

-Además, será difícil que luchemos porque acabas de perder el arma.

-Rozó el cuello del chino con la espada y le hizo un corte del que brotó sangre.

-Ayúdame a huir de la ciudad y recibirás una recompensa digna de un rey -dijo entonces el chino en voz baja pero desafiante.

Jura frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de recompensa?

-Oro. Hay gente que pagaría una fortuna por verme regresar sano y salvo.

Jura examinó la ropa y la apariencia del cautivo.

-Lo dudo mucho -replicó.

-Podrías venir conmigo. Al Lord Shoun le gustaría contar con alguien como tú.

-Oh, sí, seguro que sí. Probablemente no haya ejecutado a nadie durante las últimas horas y necesita una nueva víctima.

Jura le propinó una patada en las costillas.

-¡Levántate!

-Tengo amigos poderosos -insistió el Chino con tozudez, resistiéndose a moverse.

-Me gustará oírlo. Luego me cuentas más, pero ahora vamos a dar un paseo. Levántate.

El joven se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Jura le dio un empujón en dirección a la entrada de la callejón y le apoyó la punta de su arma en la espalda.

-Puede que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, Chino, pero la fortuna te ha sonreído. Como he sido yo quien te ha encontrado, vivirás para ver amanecer mañana. La pregunta es si verás el de pasado mañana.

-¿Qué noticias traes de Roma? -El Lord dio la bienvenida a su lugarteniente en la biblioteca de sus aposentos privados en la Mansión y le señaló una silla para que se acomodara.

Shintaro hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento.

-Ha sido imposible hablar con el romano en persona. Me atendió su lugarteniente.

El Lord no pareció sorprendido por esa revelación.

-¿Y?

De debajo de la ropa, Shintaro sacó un trozo de pergamino sellado con cera roja que llevaba la marca del rey de Italia.

-Me entregaron esta misiva como confirmación de mi conversación con él. El lugarteniente me informó de que Roma no interferirá en el conflicto bélico entre China y Japón, a menos que atraiga demasiada atención.

El Lord rompió el sello y, tras desdoblar el pergamino, leyó rápidamente el texto en latín.

-¿Atención por parte de quién? –preguntó-. ¿De los humanos o de la Curia?

Shintaro se revolvió inquieto en su asiento.

-El lugarteniente no me lo especificó.

-Con toda probabilidad porque una lleva a la otra.

El Lord dejó de hablar al ver algo en la misiva que no tenía nada que ver con la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Shintaro se percató de ello y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. El Lord dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo del traje.

-¿Informaste a Roma de que no estábamos seguros de que China estuviera detrás del intento de asesinato?

Shintaro hizo un amago de preguntar por la carta, pero no lo hizo.

-Sí, Lord.

-Mientras te encontrabas en Roma recibimos la confirmación de que Shoun estaba detrás del ataque. ¿Cuál es la posición de Roma sobre el conflicto, dadas las circunstancias?

-Según el lugarteniente, el Romano prefiere evitar hacer declaraciones públicas sobre esos temas pero, en privado, reconoció que nuestra queja estaba justificada.

El Lord se tomó un momento para ajustarse los gemelos mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Shintaro. No eran las que había esperado escuchar.

-¿Oíste algo que te hiciera pensar que el Romano… se ha retirado?

-No, Lord. Pero corren rumores de que fue reemplazado en secreto cuando cumplió los mil años.

-¿Qué tipo de rumores? -El tono del Lord era cortante. Shintaro levantó las manos en un gesto conciliatorio.

-Nada específico. Pero durante el trayecto hacia la ciudad, todo el mundo comentaba que era raro que nadie hubiera visto al Romano desde hace, al menos, un siglo. Al parecer, es el lugarteniente quien se ocupa de todos los asuntos de Estado. Me ofreció su propia opinión varias veces a lo largo de la conversación sin salir para consultar nada con su superior.

El Lord se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario y permaneció reflexionando en silencio con la mirada perdida.

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Shintaro hizo una reverencia y abrió con discreción, bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo.

-Mis disculpas, señor Shintaro. -La voz de Sato, con su fuerte acento ruso, llenó la habitación-. Jura ha traído un regalo para el Lord.

-¿Qué regalo? -preguntó Shintaro sorprendido.

-Un regalo Chino.

Shintaro guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

-Dile a Jura que lleve el regalo a la sala del Consilium. Informaré a su señoría personalmente.

Sato aceptó la orden y se retiró. Cuando Shintaro hubo cerrado la puerta, el Lord le preguntó alzando las cejas:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es ese regalo? Shintaro parecía distraído.

-No estoy seguro, Lord.

-Reúne a los miembros del consejo. Puede que los necesitemos. El lugarteniente hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

En el silencio que siguió a su partida, el Lord volvió a sacar la misiva del bolsillo y releyó la nota escrita al final de la misma con una caligrafía que le resultaba familiar. Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

-Yo estoy a favor de que lo torturemos. -La voz de Satsuki, potente y engañosamente melodiosa, resonó en la sala del consejo.

El Consilium se había reunido sin el prisionero, que permanecía en una celda cercana bajo la vigilancia nada más y nada menos que de cuatro guardias.

-La vida del chino está en manos del Lord. Tal vez él prefiera matarlo personalmente -repuso Shintaro, contemplando cómo su gobernante se sentaba en el trono.

-Es muy joven. Podríamos intentar ganarnos su fidelidad -dijo Jura en voz baja pero llena de confianza en sí mismo.

-Tenemos que determinar si ha tenido contacto con Chinos - replicó el Lord, dirigiendo una mirada severa a su nuevo jefe de seguridad.

Jura asintió con la cabeza.

-Sin duda, señor, pero dudo que haya tenido ningún contacto. Se separó del resto del grupo y ha permanecido estos días escondido en un riachuelo. Por su aspecto, no parece que se haya alimentado desde el día del ataque.

-¿Kodoku? -El Lord se volvió entonces hacia su jefe de inteligencia.

Éste se levantó para responder.

-No nos consta que haya entrado en el Gobierno ninguna información desde China. Shoun sigue convencido de que está usted muerto, señor.

-¿Ha habido algún movimiento en la zona?

-Ninguno. Nuestros espías han informado de que China está reuniendo un ejército, pero han tenido problemas con sus vecinos. Nuestros aliados han comunicado a China que atacarán la ciudad si cruzan sus fronteras.

El Lord sonrió.

-Excelente.

Kodoku siguió hablando:

-Tal como predijimos, China ha empezado a hacer planes para viajar por mar. Por suerte, nuestros espías creen que podrán descubrir el lugar donde piensan atracar la flota.

-Probablemente por el Huang He o mar del este de china—conjeturó el Lord.-Ambas son posibilidades razonables, sí.- El Lord hizo una pirámide con los dedos.-Shoun me ha sorprendido. Pensaba que atacaría horas después de enterarse de mi muerte.

Kodoku asintió.

-Es posible que Shoun estuviera esperando un informe de alguien que estuviera dentro de la ciudad.

El Lord volvió a sonreír.

-Pues si es así, hemos tenido suerte.

-Nuestro ejército es más grande y más fuerte que el suyo. Y estamos bien preparados. Aunque podríamos conseguir que nuestros aliados nos concedieran permiso para cruzar sus tierras y atacar a China, creo que lo más prudente sería esperar. China vendrá a nosotros.

-Kodoku, escribe cartas a la princesa de Corea y al Lord de Rusia. Pídeles que se pongan de nuestro lado en caso de un potencial conflicto. Pero de momento no nombres a nuestro adversario. Asegúrate de que nuestros espías se dirijan a la costa. Que estén preparados. Ofrece generosas recompensas a cualquiera que informe sobre movimientos al oeste de nuestras fronteras.

Kodoku asintió.

-Sí, señor.

A continuación, el Lord llamó a su nuevo jefe de seguridad.

-Jura.

El japonés se dirigió al trono y saludó a su señor con una reverencia.

-El soldado Chino es tu prisionero. Sácale toda la información que puedas y luego mátalo.

Jura titubeó durante un momento. Parecía que quería protestar, pero al final optó por no hacerlo, lo que fue muy sensato por su parte.

-Sí, señor.

-Te pongo al mando del interrogatorio como recompensa por haberlo capturado. Aun así, Shikako y Satsuki serán testigos del mismo. Stefan, el médico, estará a tu servicio por si lo necesitas.

-Es un honor, señor. Gracias. -Jura dobló la rodilla en señal de respeto antes de volver a su asiento.

-Una cosa más, Jura.

El japonés se detuvo antes de sentarse y se volvió hacia el trono de nuevo.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Uno de tus predecesores creyó que sería buena idea incluir a un sacerdote en los interrogatorios -explicó el Lord. Luego, endureciendo su expresión, añadió- No cometas el mismo error.

El Lord estaba encantado con Jura y con la captura del chino fugitivo. Convencido de haber tomado las decisiones correctas para asegurar la defensa del Gobierno, y confiando en las informaciones que seguían llegando de los espías infiltrados en China y en la costa, decidió que era un buen momento para salir de su escondite, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

Aunque no quería que nadie, ni en Japón ni en China, descubriera que seguía con vida, se le estaba acabando el tiempo para liquidar el tema de los Peterson. El matrimonio abandonaría el hotel a la mañana siguiente. Si quería vengarse de ellos, debía ser esa noche.

Por esa razón, el Lord se atrevió a abandonar la seguridad de la Mansión y se adentró en las calles de Tokio, pero sólo durante unas horas y con el único objetivo de torturar y matar al profesor Peterson.

Sin embargo, antes tenía que ir a visitar a un viejo amigo.

Usó una red de pasadizos secretos que unían la Mansión y la villa, situada en una de las colinas que servían como mirador sobre la ciudad. Cuando el sol inició su descenso, sacó su moto Triumph del garaje y descendió por la carretera de curvas que llevaba hasta el parque Ueno.

Sin duda, a los habitantes del inframundo japonés les resultaría extraño ver cómo su Lord disfrutaba montando en ese invento de los humanos. Pero el caso es que le encantaba la pureza de sus líneas y el sonido de su motor. Y, por supuesto, adoraba la velocidad.

Por todo eso, cruzó el Ueno a toda velocidad sobre la moto y se dirigió al Templo Kiyomizu Kanon-do.

Iba vestido totalmente de negro, incluido el casco con un visor opaco.

Llevaba unas pesadas botas negras de motorista y una cazadora de cuero negro de la década de 1950. Se había colocado un trozo de ropa recién bañada en otra reserva de su bodega por debajo de la camisa.

Tras aparcar la moto al lado de la basílica, se dirigió a la entrada lateral sin quitarse el casco. No quería que lo vieran los ciudadanos de Ueno. Por más de una razón.

En cuanto puso un pie en terreno sagrado, empezó a dolerle mucho la cabeza y los miembros le empezaron a flaquear. Era un duro recordatorio de su condición sobrenatural y la maldición hecha hace tantos años.

La sangre del Lord se encendió de rabia; una rabia muy antigua.

Tras entrar en el templo se quitó el casco, luchando contra la náusea que amenazaba con vaciarle el estómago. Se dirigió al centro y se detuvo bajo la figura de Senju Kannon.

Era bellísima, sin duda. Dedicó un rato a examinar la obra de arte de inspiración tailandesa, fijándose en los detalles. Pero no miró el rostro de la figura.

Luego escupió en el suelo y blasfemó en japonés Antiguo.

Se volvió en redondo y salió del templo. Cruzó el camino Siguiendo el camino viendo unas escaleras que llevan hasta el estanque Shinobazu.

En un islote en el medio y rodeado de flores de loto se encuentra el Templo Betendo, santuario budista dedicado a Benzaiten, la diosa del conocimiento, las artes y la fortuna.

Por fin, el Lord se enfrentó a quien había ido a ver: una figura sentada bajo las personificaciones de las siete virtudes, que mostraba una expresión de paz.

Al establecer contacto visual con la imagen, ésta pareció devolverle la mirada. El Lord se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, un movimiento al que su espalda no estaba acostumbrada.

-Saludos, Hermano -le dijo en japonés Antiguo. La figura permaneció en silencio.

-Hacía tiempo que no venía. Más de un siglo, si no me equivoco. - La mirada del Lord se paseó sobre las figuras menos acogedoras que rodeaban a la que había ido a ver antes de centrarse en la personificación de la justicia-. ¿Aún crees en la justicia, ahora que has visto lo que hay detrás del velo?

Dio un paso adelante para ver mejor el collar y la espada que llevaba la figura. Se fijó en que el cetro parecía estar señalando la figura a la que había ido a ver.

Apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Cuestionarse sobre Kami Sama en el Paraíso es la mejor manera de lograr la expulsión.

El Lord rio para sus adentros y se quitó el casco.

-Que sepas que tienes un hogar en el infierno, a mi lado, si algún día decides caer…. te daré una buena batalla….. por los viejos tiempos.

Cuando volvió a mirar el rostro solemne de la imagen, guardó silencio. Se le habían quitado las ganas de bromear.

-Tokio está bajo asedio, o lo estará pronto. Los chinos están preparando un ataque. Pero no he venido por eso.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Apartó los ojos de la familiar figura y los clavó en el movimiento de sus botas.

-¿Puedes creerte que he venido en busca de confesión? ¿No? Ojalá siguieras con vida y pudiera hablar contigo en persona. Creo que me recibirías, a tu manera, a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás.

Se volvió, huyendo de la mirada de la imagen, como si pudiera sentir sus ojos clavados en la espalda.

-Esta noche, mi mano es la mano de la venganza. Hace tiempo, alguien robó algo que me pertenecía. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo conté. Tras muchos años, mis tesoros han vuelto a la ciudad. Pronto colgarán de nuevo en mi casa. Pero esta noche voy a castigar al hombre que las robó y, al hacerlo, castigaré también a la esposa de ese hombre, que es cómplice del robo. Sin embargo, no la mataré.

Buscó la mirada impasible del hombre esculpido con detalle en piedra.

-En vida, no sabías mucho de mujeres. Estoy seguro de que ahora sabes algo más sobre ellas, aunque sólo sea sobre las que has conocido en el Paraíso. Esta mujer te gustaría. Es dulce, demasiado dulce para mi gusto, y demasiado virtuosa. Aunque a ti te habría gustado su bondad.

La mirada del Lord volvió a recorrer las paredes del templo, flotando en el aire en la parte superior de la figura algunos frescos de pinturas antiguas que le hacían recordar tiempos mejores. Permaneció en silencio, como si aguardara una respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? ¿Ni un reproche? ¿Ni una crítica? Acabo de decirte que voy a hacer daño a una mujer virtuosa matando a su marido delante de ella. Pensaba que eso te impulsaría a hablar, después de todos estos años.

En el silencio del templo, el Lord maldijo, paseando la mirada de una pintura a otra.

-¿Nada? Estoy aquí, ante ti, confesándote mi pecado antes de cometerlo, como lo harías tú. Pero, a diferencia de ti, yo sé que es absurdo tratar de conseguir la absolución sin tener propósito de enmienda.

El Lord gruñó.

-Se alió con nuestros enemigos contra Japón, ya lo sabes. Lo habría matado para divertirme un rato con él, pero huyó. Al menos, tuvo a un sacerdote como compañero en su lecho de muerte. Aunque su compañero no pudo hacer nada contra los demonios.

El Lord alzó la vista hacia la imagen.

-¿Quién es mi compañero, hermano? –preguntó-. ¿Quién es mi amada, que vendrá a consolarme en mi lecho de muerte como te paso a ti?

Acto seguido, resopló burlón.

-Sí. Ya lo sé. Entre ellos y yo hay pocas diferencias. Tal vez eso es lo que soy ya un demonio que arrastra las almas al infierno.

Se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de la imagen.

—No, no quiero el perdón de tu Dios. No quiero su redención ni su absolución. Sólo la tuya, la de tu mujer y mi leidy, la única mujer que ame y por la que viviré una eternidad en soledad. Pero ya sé que es algo que no voy a conseguir.

Se volvió de espaldas a la imagen y levantó el casco, como si fuera a ponérselo. No obstante, cambió de idea y volvió a acercarse a la figura, hasta que estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Llevo casi quinientos años maldiciendo a tu Dios por tu culpa. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? La tuya no fue la única muerte que tuvo lugar aquella lejana noche. La esperanza murió contigo.

Lanzando otra maldición, escupió en el suelo una vez más.

-Ahora sirves a un monstruo.

La figura le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

-Sí, ya. Yo también soy un monstruo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del tirano caprichoso al que tú sirves, yo defiendo la justicia.

El Lord volvió a mirar a la personificación de la esperanza. Como si le estuviera dando tiempo para que formulara una respuesta.

Pero la imagen permaneció en silencio.

-Me despido, Hermano. Te deseo que encuentres la paz, si tal cosa existe. Me disculpo por haber perturbado tu descanso.

El Lord se puso el casco y salió en estampida del templo. Las botas resonaban con ímpetu sobre los suelos envejecidos. Cruzó el camino empedrado y se dirigió a la calle. Pero antes de ir hacia la moto, examinó el área para asegurarse de que no había otros seres de su especie.

Por suerte, no había ninguno.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el vehículo y montó en él. La moto se puso en marcha. El rugido del motor era el fiel reflejo de la furia y la frustración que sentía el Lord. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, puso la motocicleta a todo gas mientras recorría las estrechas callejuelas.

Ejecutaría su venganza esa noche, y nada ni nadie -ni siquiera la memoria de su hermano- podrían impedirlo.

Mientras el Lord se acercaba al Apa Hotel de Ueno, se obligó a dominar y a silenciar su rabia. Llevaba siglos manteniéndola bajo control y tenía muchísima práctica.

La oscuridad envolvía su amada ciudad como si fuera un manto. Sintió que la ciudad lo envolvía a él también, y eso lo hizo sentirse muy orgulloso.

No le costó encontrar un lugar donde aparcar cerca del hotel. Se quitó el casco y se acercó al establecimiento andando -sin el casco- como un humano.

Escaló la pared trasera del establecimiento y se colocó en el tejado, donde se tomó unos momentos para disfrutar de las vistas.

Si alguien le preguntara si tenía una amante, le diría que sí, y que su nombre era Tokio. Adoraba su ciudad y haría cualquier cosa por ella. A cambio, la ciudad le gustaba y lo consolaba como una amante entregada. El Lord alzó la vista hacia las estrellas y hacia el trozo de luna que brillaba sobre su cabeza. Y recordó las palabras de la señora Peterson sobre las estrellas. Unas palabras que recordaría eternamente, si es que vivía tanto tiempo. Palabras que tendría que esforzarse en olvidar después de que hubiera ejecutado su venganza, igual que el sonido de su risa de felicidad.

Sin remordimientos, siguió avanzando hacia su objetivo, bajando de un silencioso salto a la terraza de la habitación. Los Peterson habían cerrado las puertas que daban al dormitorio.

Aunque estaban cerradas con llave, el Lord arrancó el pomo de cuajo y abrió de manera rápida y efectiva.

Entró en el dormitorio sin hacer ruido. Cerró a su espalda y avanzó en la oscuridad. Entornó los párpados y aspiró hondo.

Abrió los ojos de repente, al darse cuenta de que, entre la combinación de olores de la habitación, no se encontraban los dos que estaba buscando.

El Lord se acercó a la gran cama blanca a la velocidad de rayo. La cama estaba hecha. Y vacía.

Examinó la estancia en la oscuridad. Aunque no hubiera luz, el resto de sus sentidos le permitía obtener la información que necesitaba.

Al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando, avanzó hacia el vestidor, tirando varias sillas a su paso. Abrió las puertas y comprobó que estaba vacío.

Puso la habitación patas arriba, derribando las lámparas y arrancando los cuadros de las paredes. Sacó todos los cajones de los armarios y las cómodas y los tiró al suelo.

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía, no sólo de seres humanos, sino también de sus efectos personales. Los Peterson habían huido.

Con un rugido de frustración, levantó la cama por un lado y la lanzó contra la pared. Una lámpara se rompió con estruendo al caer al suelo de mármol. Trozos de cristal se deslizaron por el piso, cubriendo la fría superficie.

El ser maligno y enfurecido salió entonces a la terraza y bajó a la calle de un salto.

Sin reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, entró en el hotel por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la recepción siguiendo su olfato.

Tras el mostrador había un hombre vestido de traje.

Al ver al Lord empezó a temblar, mientras hacía un esfuerzo desesperado por mantener el control de su vejiga. Se subió las gafas, que le habían resbalado por la nariz. Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, señor -dijo, aunque la voz le falló a media frase-. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-¿Dónde están los Peterson? -preguntó el Lord con una voz que más parecía un rugido, apoyando los puños sobre el mostrador.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo dar ninguna información sobre nuestros clientes.

El Lord agarró al hombre por la corbata, y lo levantó del suelo. Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron y se clavaron en los de su víctima.

-Soy tu amo y señor -le dijo-. Me contarás todo lo que quiera saber.

El hombre empezó a ahogarse. Con las manos trató de librarse de la presión en el cuello que le impedía respirar.

Bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro suave pero amenazador al mismo tiempo, el Lord repitió:

-¿Dónde están los Peterson?

El hombre le devolvió la mirada y la boca se le abrió mucho cuando dejó de luchar y resistirse.

El Lord volvió a dejarlo en el suelo y le soltó la corbata.

El recepcionista siguió con la vista clavada en la de él, aunque tenía los ojos vidriosos. Sus dedos se movieron como por voluntad propia hacia el teclado del ordenador y empezaron a pulsar. Luego bajó la vista hacia la pantalla y tecleó un par de veces más.

-El profesor y la señora de Alexander Peterson se marcharon ayer - informó.

El Lord entornó los ojos.

-No puede ser. Su fecha de partida era mañana.

-Amo, el ordenador dice que se marcharon antes de lo previsto por motivos personales.

-Sandeces -exclamó el Lord, mientras golpeaba el mostrador con el puño.

La madera se rompió por el impacto.

El hombre permaneció impasible, con la mirada fija en los ojos del Lord, su expresión y su actitud sorprendentemente plácidos.

-¿Dónde está Peterson ahora? -preguntó el Lord entre gruñidos. El hombre volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la pantalla.

-No dejó una dirección donde ponerse en contacto con él.

-¿Qué direcciones dejó? -Esta vez, la voz del Lord pareció un ladrido.

-Tres direcciones, amo. Una en Corea, en una casa cercana a Pekin. Y dos en Norteamérica. Una en Cambridge, Massachusetts, y otra en Selinsgrove, Pensilvania.

Las direcciones le resultaron familiares al Lord, ya que coincidían con las que aparecían en el informe que le había hecho llegar su servicio de inteligencia. Aun así, no sabía hacia cuál de sus residencias se habían dirigido los Peterson tras su visita a Tokio.

-Dame las direcciones.

El hombre tecleó algo rápidamente y una impresora situada a su izquierda se puso en marcha y empezó a imprimir. Tras recoger una hoja de papel de la bandeja del aparato, la dejó sobre el mostrador roto.

-Mírame -susurró el Lord.

Los ojos del hombre volvieron a clavarse en los suyos.

-No recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado. Subirás y entrarás en la habitación de los Peterson. Descubrirás que un vándalo ha entrado allí y la ha destrozado. No llamarás a la policía. Harás que lo arreglen todo de inmediato y no hablarás del incidente con nadie.

-Sí, amo.

El Lord le sostuvo la mirada antes de cruzar a toda velocidad el vestíbulo y salir del hotel con el papel en la mano.

Tal vez los Peterson se le habían escapado esa noche, pero no lograrían seguir eludiéndolo por mucho tiempo. Los perseguiría hasta que los encontrara y luego se vengaría de ellos.

El profesor pagaría con su vida, y la mujer que vivía a su lado pagaría con su corazón, que se rompería al ver morir a su marido. Y al matar al profesor y la felicidad de su esposa, el Lord se cobraría su venganza.

Cuando lo separaban un par de metros de la moto, una figura apareció por el otro lado de la calle. La reconoció por el olfato antes que por la vista.

-Kodoku me envía con un mensaje urgente. -Satsuki se hizo visible al llegar al haz de luz que salía de la puerta principal del hotel.

-¿Y? -El tono del Lord era cortante.

-China se ha puesto en marcha. Nuestros espías en la ciudad han informado de que Shoun ha enviado su ejército por mar. Piensan atracar.

-Envía de inmediato un mensaje a la princesa de Corea informándola de la inminente invasión. Luego congrega al Consilium. Reuniremos el ejército para estar preparados para el ataque. —El Lord se metió el trozo de papel que aún llevaba en la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Satsuki siguió el movimiento de la mano con curiosidad.

-¿He interrumpido algo, señor?

-La seguridad del Gobierno es mi primera preocupación. Así que vete inmediatamente -le ordenó el Lord, poniendo así fin a la conversación.

Satsuki hizo una reverencia y desapareció mientras él se acercaba a la moto.

-Hoy te has escapado, Peterson, pero no podrás huir de mí eternamente.

El Lord de Tokio se subió a la moto y se perdió en la noche a toda velocidad.

 **Glosario**

 **Consilium:** Consejo de gobierno del Submundo de Japón. Consta de seis miembros: Shintaro, Kodoku, Satsuki, Jura, Shikako y Yuuta. El Lord es miembro ex officio.

 **Apa Hotel Kesei Ueno:** El APA Hotel Keisei Ueno Ekimae se encuentra justo enfrente de la salida Ikenohata de la estación Keisei Ueno. El alojamiento está situado a solo 3 minutos a pie de la estación de Ueno, que proporciona conexiones con las líneas de tren JR Shinkansen, Hibiya y Ginza.

 **Izakaya** : Un izakaya (居酒屋?) es un típico bar o restaurante japonés, que además pueden encontrarse en las ciudades más cosmopolitas del mundo. Son muy populares en Japón para tomar algo después del trabajo. En una izakaya se sirven tanto comidas como bebidas. Y en la mayoría de ellas hay disponibles mesas y sillas al estilo occidental como zonas y habitaciones privadas con suelo de tatami siguiendo el tradicional estilo japonés.

 **Min'yō:** Las canciones folclóricas japonesas (min'yō) pueden ser clasificadas de diversas formas, en general se distinguen cuatro categorías principales: canciones sobre el trabajo, cantos religiosos (tales como sato kagura, un tipo de música sintoista), canciones para acontecimientos tales como casamientos, funerales y festivales (matsuri, especialmente Obon), y canciones para niños (warabe uta).

En el minyō, los cantantes se suelen acompañar con el laúd de tres cuerdas llamado shamisen, tambores taiko, y una flauta de bambú llamada shakuhachi. Otros instrumentos que a veces se utilizan son una flauta traversa conocida por el nombre de shinobue, una campana llamada kane, un tambor pequeño llamado tsuzumi, y una cítara de 13 cuerdas llamada koto.

 **Huang he:** El río Amarillo o Huang He, antiguamente, Hwang-ho, (chino tradicional: 黃 河, chino simplificado: 黄 河, pinyin: Huáng Hé, Wade-Giles: Huang-ho) es un largo río del centro de China que fluye en direcciones NE, E, S y nuevamente, NE, a través de las provincias de Qinghai, Gansu, Henan, Shandong, Shanxi y Shaanxi, y las regiones autónomas de Mongolia Interior y Ningxia, hasta desaguar en el mar de Bohai. Tiene una longitud de 5464 km, lo que lo sitúan como el sexto río más largo del mundo, por detrás del Amazonas, Nilo, Yangtsé, el Misisipi-Misuri y el Yeniséi-Angará.

 **Kiomizu kannon do:** Este pequeño templo está situado en el parque de Ueno en Tokio, es un templo dedicado a la deidad y la verdad de la fertilidad muy popular entre las chicas. Es uno de los templos cuyo edificio es más antiguo. Todo un milagro teniendo en cuenta que no solo sobrevivió a la segunda guerra mundial sino que el parque de Ueno alimenta el escenario de una famosa batalla en el XIX.

 **Senju Kannon:** Senju Kannon o Sahasrabhuja es la estatua budista que se puede ver en la mayoría de los templos budistas. Es conocido como el "Buda de la Misericordia de los Mil Brazos". Estas 1000 armas representan una misericordia ilimitada. En realidad la mayoría de las estatuas tienen 42 brazos.

 **El estanque de Shinobazu:** ( 不忍池 Shinobazu sin Ike ) es un estanque en el parque de Ueno (un gran parque público situado en el Ueno sección de Taito, Tokio , Japón ), y una prominente históricamente Shitamachi característica que suele aparecer en la historia y obras de arte. El parque ocupa el sitio del antiguo Kan'ei-ji , un templo estrechamente asociado con los shōguns Tokugawa , quienes lo habían construido para proteger el Castillo de Edo contra el noreste, una dirección que se cree que es desafortunada por la geomancia tradicional . El templo fue destruido durante elGuerra de Boshin . El estanque, aunque modificado muchas veces e incluso una vez drenado, es natural.

 **Templo Benten-dō:** En japonés, un Benten-dō (hall 天堂lit. hall of Benten) es un templo budista dedicado a Benten o Benzaiten , diosa de la riqueza, la felicidad, la sabiduría y la música. Muchos templos de este tipo existen en todo Japón.

 **Benzaiten:** ( 弁才天 , 弁財天 ) ( Benten para abreviar) [1] es una diosa budista japonesa , originaria de la diosa hindú Saraswati . [2] La adoración de Benzaiten llegó a Japón durante los siglos VI al VIII, principalmente a través de las traducciones chinas del Sutra de la Luz Dorada, que tiene una sección dedicada a ella. También se la menciona en el Sutra del loto y se la representa a menudo sosteniendo una biwa, un laúd tradicional japonés, al igual que Saraswati sostiene una veena. Benzaiten es una entidad sincrética con un lado budista y otro sintoísta. Benzaiten fue adorado como la personificación de la sabiduría en el período Tokugawa.


	6. Dos años despues, Lin Ikeda

**5\. Dos años después, Lin Ikeda**

Una figura solitaria se alzaba en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio. Su ropa negra hacía que se fundiera con la oscuridad, lo que lo volvía invisible a la gente que caminaba a sus pies.

No obstante, si hubieran alzado los ojos, tampoco lo habrían visto.

Desde su mirador privilegiado, las personas parecían hormigas. Y para él no eran más que hormigas, una presencia molesta pero necesaria en su ciudad.

Tokio había sido suya durante casi mil años. Cuando no estaba de viaje siempre contemplaba la puesta de sol desde el mismo lugar, inspeccionando su reino con un orgullo digno del propio Lucifer. Todo cuanto veía era fruto de su esfuerzo; lo había logrado con sus propias manos, y ejercía su poder sin compasión.

Su considerable fuerza se magnificaba gracias a su intelecto y a su paciencia. Los siglos pasaban ante sus ojos, pero él permanecía inmutable. El tiempo era un lujo del que disponía en abundancia. Por eso nunca se apresuraba en su búsqueda de venganza. Habían pasado más de cien años desde que le robaron una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Había esperado a que volvieran a aparecer y por fin lo habían hecho. Esa noche había recuperado las ilustraciones que pertenecían a su colección personal. La sofisticada seguridad de Taitō-ku había sido un trámite insignificante.

Por eso se alzaba triunfal recortado contra el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, contemplando Tokio. El cálido aire de la noche bañaba la ciudad mientras él meditaba sobre el destino de las personas que habían adquirido las ilustraciones robadas. Ya había decidido matarlos dos años antes, pero un tedioso intento de asesinato había interrumpido sus planes. Y la guerra civil que se había declarado entre Tokio y China lo había mantenido ocupado desde aquel momento. Había ganado la guerra y se había anexionado China y todos sus territorios. Al fin había llegado la hora de vengar otras injusticias, de carácter personal.

Tenía tiempo de sobra para planificar los asesinatos de los ladrones. Por eso estaba disfrutando de su triunfo mientras una lluvia cálida y persistente empezaba a caer. Las hormigas se dispersaron a sus pies, buscando refugio. Pronto las calles se vaciaron de presencia humana.

Sujetó la caja que cargaba bajo el brazo con más fuerza. Necesitaba llevar sus ilustraciones a un lugar más seco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se deslizó por los techos de los edificios hasta llegar a una media cúpula situada a un nivel inferior. Desde allí, bajó al suelo de un salto y echó a correr por las calles. Instantes después escaló hasta el tejado de la iglesia Católica Ueno Church, un antiguo edificio adyacente al parque ueno y al museo nación de Tokio.

Hubo un tiempo en el que se habría unido gustoso a la raza humana y habría compartido su misión misericordiosa en vez de considerarlos un obstáculo. Pero llevaba siglos sin ser misericordioso. En su nueva forma, la idea ni siquiera le cruzó la mente.

Iba saltando de tejado en tejado a gran velocidad, esquivando las gotas de lluvia, cuando el olor de la sangre lo distrajo. Respiró hondo, abriendo mucho las ventanas de la nariz. La sangre provenía de más de una cosecha, pero una en concreto llamó su atención. Era joven y muy dulce. El aroma hizo resucitar en él recuerdos que llevaban mucho tiempo olvidado y un anhelo igual de antiguo. Instantáneamente, cambió de dirección y aceleró el paso, dirigiéndose hacia él. La silueta oscura se difuminaba contra el cielo nocturno mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

Otros monstruos se movían en la noche. Saliendo de todos los rincones de la ciudad, se dirigían a la carrera hacia el lugar donde la sangre inocente los llamaba desde el suelo.

Mientras corría, la pregunta que ocupaba su mente era: « ¿Quién llegará primero?».

Las calles de Tokio estaban casi desiertas a la una y media de la mañana.

Casi.

Quedaban unos cuantos turistas y lugareños, grupos de jóvenes que buscaban diversión, algunos sintecho que pedían limosna y Lin Ikeda, que cojeaba lentamente por el pavimento irregular de la calle que llevaba desde la galería de Taitō-ku hasta el puente que daba cruce de parque ueno a las calles de la ciudad.

Lin había estado en una fiesta con colegas de la galería y, como una idiota, había rechazado la oferta de su amigo Patrick de llevarla a casa. Él se había ofrecido a llevarla porque sabía que Lin estaba en el taller, pero ella sabía que en realidad su amigo no quería marcharse del piso de Koyuki. Llevaba mes enamorado de ella en secreto. Esa noche parecía que, al fin, había logrado captar la atención de ésta.

Ligeramente.

Lin no tuvo valor para separar a los posibles amantes. Había asumido ya que el amor no estaba hecho para ella, pero disfrutaba en secreto con las vidas amorosas de los demás, en especial de las de sus amigos. Por eso había insistido en volver sola a casa. Y por eso iba caminando, con la única ayuda de su bastón, hacia su pisito de un edificio modesto de la ciudad.

Poco se podía imaginar que esa decisión tendría consecuencias trascendentales, tanto para ella como para sus amigos.

Sus colegas daban por hecho que su cojera era cosa de nacimiento y, por delicadeza, no sacaban el tema. Estaban equivocados, pero Lin agradecía que no le hablaran de ello, ya que tras su cojera se escondía un secreto siniestro que no pensaba revelar a nadie.

No se veía a sí misma como una minusválida. Se consideraba ligeramente discapacitada. Tenía la pierna derecha un poco más corta que la izquierda, y el pie se le abría hacia afuera en un ángulo poco natural. No podía correr, y sabía que verla caminar no era algo agradable. Al menos, ya que siempre iba acompañada de su bastón, trataba de que éste fuera lo más bonito posible, y lo decoraba personalmente con motivos divertidos. Se refería a él como a su novio, y le había puesto hasta nombre: Henry.

A algunas mujeres les habría preocupado tener que cruzar Tokio a solas a esas horas de la noche, pero a Lin no. No solía atraer la atención de la gente, excepto unas cuantas miradas indiscretas a su pierna. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces la gente la rozaba o tropezaba con ella como si fuera invisible.

Probablemente la culpa era de su aspecto físico. Los más educados habrían definido su figura como la de una musa de Rubens, si hubieran logrado encontrarla bajo su ropa holgada. Para los gustos actuales tenía sobrepeso. La ropa demasiado grande hacía que pareciera que le sobraban todavía más kilos. Y las zapatillas deportivas, aunque eran muy cómodas, no añadían casi ningún centímetro a su metro sesenta. Tenía el pelo moreno, casi tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, y lo llevaba recogido de cualquier manera en una coleta que le rozaba los hombros. Comparada con las numerosas mujeres atractivas y emperifolladas que habitaban Tokio, ella era una mujer del montón.

Aun así, tenía unos ojos preciosos, grandes, de mirada profunda, de un avellana que recordaba a la absenta. Por desgracia, nadie se tomaba nunca la molestia de mirarla a los ojos, que estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de montura negra demasiado grande.

No obstante, si lo hubieran hecho, Lin tampoco se habría sentido cómoda. De hecho, se ponía esas gafas para distanciarse de la gente. Cuando necesitaba leer algo, se las cambiaba por unas graduadas.

Al acercarse al puente desde el parque ueno, maldijo en voz baja por no haber cogido un paraguas. Aunque llovía lo suficiente como para hacer desaparecer a los peatones de las calles y del puente, no llovía bastante como para empaparla. Pensó en refugiarse en algún sitio, pero rechazó la idea y siguió cojeando, avanzando igual que lo hacía todo en la vida: con tenaz determinación.

Vio que un trío de hombres de aspecto rudo y grosero se acercaban al puente desde la dirección a donde se dirigía. La lluvia no parecía preocuparlos. Hablaban en voz alta y estridente y caminaban dando bandazos. No era raro encontrarse con borrachos en la ciudad, pero Lin aflojó el paso. Sabía que la gente era impredecible cuando había bebido demasiado.

Agarró con más fuerza su vieja y gastada mochila mientras seguía avanzando en dirección al puente. En ese momento vio a Tesso.

Tesso era un sintecho que se pasaba los días y las noches mendigando. Lin se lo encontraba cada vez que iba o volvía de Taitō-ku. Siempre se detenía a saludarlo y le daba alguna moneda o algo de comer. Sentía una especie de camaradería con él, ya que ambos usaban bastón para ayudarse a caminar. La incapacidad de Tesso se debía a problemas relacionados con la miseria, lo que aumentaba el sentimiento de compasión de Lin.

Mientras seguía caminando, paseó la mirada entre él y los borrachos y no pudo evitar que la asaltara una terrible sensación de miedo.

-¡Buenas noches, amigos! -exclamó Tesso. Su voz rasgó la húmeda oscuridad de la noche-. Unas monedas, por favor.

El tono alegre de su voz hizo que a Lin se le encogiera el estómago. Conocía perfectamente el cruel destino que sufría la esperanza cuando se dirigía hacia las personas equivocadas.

Empezó a caminar más deprisa, con los ojos clavados en su amigo, esperando no tropezar y acabar en el suelo antes de llegar. Cuando ya casi había alcanzado el puente, vio que Tesso levantaba los brazos y gritaba.

El más grande de los tres tipos estaba orinando sobre él. Tesso trató de apartarse, pero el hombre lo siguió, mientras los otros dos lo jalaban.

A Lin no le extrañó lo que estaba viendo.

Tesso era un indigente, estaba sucio, era un tullido y se movía con lentitud. Cualquiera de esas cosas podía desencadenar la crueldad latente de algunos.

Sintió que las ganas de protestar le quemaban la garganta, pero no abrió la boca.

Debía intervenir. Lo sabía. El mal florece cuando la gente buena pasa de largo y calla cuando debería alzar la voz.

Lin siguió andando.

Estaba cansada tras un largo día en el trabajo y tras la velada en casa de Koyuki. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, a su pisito. Pero no podía pasar por alto los gritos de Tesso ni las risas y los insultos de los hombres.

El más grande de ellos acabó de orinar con una floritura y volvió a abrocharse los vaqueros. Sin previo aviso, levantó un pie y le dio una patada en las costillas a Tesso. Éste soltó un grito y se encogió en el suelo.

Lin se detuvo en seco.

Los otros dos hombres se unieron al primero, dando patadas e insultando a Tesso sin hacer caso de sus gritos. Mientras trataba de protegerse acercándose a la acera, Lin vio que le salía sangre de la boca.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó alguien en japonés.

Por un momento, Lin sintió alivio y una gran alegría pensando que alguien, quien fuera, acudía a rescatar a Tesso.

Pero su alegría se transformó en horror cuando los hombres se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia ella.

-Ya basta -repitió en voz mucho más baja.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y el más alto hizo un comentario despectivo a sus compañeros antes de echar a andar en su dirección.

Mientras se acercaba, Lin se fijó en que tenía los hombros anchos y era más alto de lo que le había parecido. Tenía la cabeza rapada y calzaba botas. Cuando él le clavó sus ojos oscuros, Lin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echar a correr.

-¡Largo! -le ordenó el hombre, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

Los ojos de Lin buscaron a Tesso, que seguía ovillado en el suelo.

-Deja que lo ayude. Está sangrando -repuso.

El calvo miró por encima del hombro en dirección a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos le dio una patada en el estómago a Tesso, como para provocarla. Los gritos de su amigo llenaron los oídos de Lin, hasta que finalmente se hizo un silencio aterrador.

Con una sonrisa de depredador, el calvo se volvió hacia ella y señaló en la dirección por la que había llegado.

-Corre.

Lin se planteó acercarse a Tesso, pero descartó la idea. Tampoco iba a poder cruzar el puente para llegar a su casa. El enorme calvo le barraba el paso.

Empezó a retroceder insegura.

El tipo la siguió, agitando los brazos y arrastrando la pierna derecha, burlándose exageradamente de su manera de caminar. Uno de los otros gritó algo sobre Quasimodo.

Resistiéndose a la tentación de gritar que los auténticos monstruos eran ellos, Lin se volvió para alejarse con más rapidez. El sonido de pasos acelerando el ritmo resonó en sus oídos. Los otros dos hombres habían dejado a Tesso y la estaban persiguiendo.

Oyó que uno de ellos hacía un comentario sobre lo fea que era, demasiado fea para tirársela.

Los otros se echaron a reír.

Otro comentó que siempre podían follársela por detrás; así no tendrían que verle la cara.

Lin cojeó más deprisa, buscando en vano con la mirada a algún otro peatón. Pero los alrededores estaban desiertos.

-¡No corras tanto! -El comentario sarcástico del hombre fue recibido con risas por los otros dos.

-Vamos, ven a jugar con nosotros -gritó otro.

-Está claro que lo está deseando.

Lin aceleró el paso, pero pronto la alcanzaron y la rodearon como si fueran una manada de lobos y ella un ciervo herido.

-Y ¿ahora qué? -preguntó el más bajo de los hombres mirando a sus compañeros.

-Ahora vamos a jugar -respondió el calvo, que evidentemente era el cabecilla, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a Lin. Tras arrebatarle el bastón de la mano, lo tiró lejos.

Otro le arrancó la mochila del hombro.

-Por favor, devuélvemela -gritó ella, lanzándose sobre el hombre. Éste se la arrojó a uno de sus compañeros, por encima de la cabeza de Lin.

Ella se volvió hacia la mochila, pero antes de alcanzarla, habían vuelto a tirarla por encima de su cabeza. Los hombres siguieron con el jueguecito durante varios minutos, riéndose y burlándose de ella cada vez que les suplicaba que le devolvieran la mochila. Esos tipos no lo sabían, pero allí llevaba el pasaporte y otros documentos importantes.

No podía correr. Su minusvalía se lo impedía. Sabía que, si iba a buscar el bastón, lo único que conseguiría sería que volvieran a quitárselo y, tal vez, que lo tiraran al rio. Se volvió y empezó a cojear una vez más en dirección al puente.

Uno de los hombres tiró la mochila al suelo.

-¡Sujétala! -ordenó.

Lin trató de andar con más rapidez, pero lo cierto es que ya iba tan deprisa como podía. El tipo que la seguía la atrapó en tres zancadas.

Asustada, miró por encima del hombro. En ese momento, tropezó con un agujero del suelo y trastabilló. Sintió un gran dolor en las manos y en los brazos al tratar de amortiguar con ellos la caída.

El calvo se aproximó y la agarró por el pelo. Lin gritó mientras él le arrancaba la goma elástica del cabello. La larga melena le cayó sobre los hombros.

El hombre se enroscó el pelo alrededor de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta levantarla del suelo.

Lin examinó la zona, intentando encontrar una salida o a alguien que la ayudara, pero un instante después el hombre la arrastró y la metió en un callejón. Era tan estrecho que Lin casi podría haber tocado las dos paredes con los brazos extendidos.

Entonces, se dejó caer intencionadamente hacia adelante. El hombre la soltó, maldiciendo e insultándola.

Lin gimió al volver a chocar con el suelo. Tenía las rodillas y las manos llenas de arañazos y de sangre. Notó que la asaltaba un olor nauseabundo. Alguien había usado el callejón como lavabo.

Lin tosió y pensó que iba a vomitar.

El calvo la agarró por el codo y la arrastró hacia el fondo del callejón.

-Levántate -le ordenó.

Ella trató de alejarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta por el codo. Se revolcó por el suelo dando patadas a ciegas, desesperadamente. Mientras el hombre la maldecía, ella se apartó, tratando de ponerse en pie al mismo tiempo.

De repente, el tipo se alzó sobre Lin. Sujetándola por un brazo, la obligó a levantarse y a mirarlo a la cara. Sin previo aviso, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió las gafas y la nariz. La sangre empezó a brotar, cayendo al suelo y formando grandes goterones.

Lin aulló de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo. Se arrancó las gafas rotas de la cara y empezó a llorar. Mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando respirar por la boca.

El hombre volvió a levantarla tirándole del pelo y le aplastó la cara contra la pared.

Lin sintió un gran dolor en la frente y vio las estrellas mientras el mundo empezaba a girar a su alrededor. Cuando dos de los hombres le abrieron los brazos a los lados y le apretaron el pecho contra la pared, todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta. El cabecilla, que estaba a su espalda, le levantó la camisa.

Sin miramientos, sus dedos ascendieron por la piel desnuda de Lin hasta llegar al sujetador. Le apretó los pechos mientras hacía una broma de mal gusto. A Lin le pareció que sus compañeros lo animaban a seguir, pero a esas alturas ya no entendía lo que decían.

Era como si estuviera debajo del agua. Sentía un fuerte golpeteo en la cabeza. Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de no ahogarse con la sangre que se le colaba por la garganta.

El hombre se desabrochó los pantalones y se pegó a su trasero. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y, con un movimiento de los dedos, le desabrochó los vaqueros.

Ella se resistió al notar que le deslizaba la mano por dentro de las bragas.

-¡Para! Por favor… ¡Por favor!

Los gritos desesperados de una joven que pronunciaba las palabras con dificultad llegaron a oídos del Lord. Shintaro, su lugarteniente, y Sato, su ayudante, se acercaban, pero aún estaban lejos. Otros de su especie los seguían a poca distancia.

El Lord aumentó la velocidad, renuente a compartir la fuente de la cosecha más dulce que había olido en siglos. El aroma le resultaba casi familiar. Tanto, que a su deseo se unió una oleada de nostalgia. Una nostalgia en la que no tenía intención de regodearse.

La astucia y la prudencia siempre habían sido sus mejores consejeras. Gracias a ellas seguía con vida, mientras que tantos otros habían sido enviados a sufrir las abominaciones de ultratumba que se merecían tanto como él. Nunca actuaba sin precaución. Por eso se detuvo al llegar al borde del techo que daba al callejón y miró hacia abajo sin ser descubierto.

El estrecho callejón estaba iluminado por una única farola. Vio a una joven a la que sujetaban entre tres hombres. Uno de los tres estaba abusando de ella por detrás. Tenía la bragueta abierta y frotaba su miembro erecto en el trasero de la joven. Los otros lo animaban mientras la mantenían clavada a la pared, como si estuviera crucificada.

El simbolismo de la escena no le pasó desapercibido al Lord.

No le habría costado nada robarles la víctima a esos hombres y salir de allí sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera. Luego podría haberla llevado a otro callejón oscuro para consumir esa valiosa cosecha.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante y respiró hondo. En ese momento, un recuerdo lo asaltó: una mujer medio desnuda que yacía al pie de una pared de piedra. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado. Le habían arrebatado la inocencia y su sangre lo llamaba, derramada como estaba en el suelo.

«Venganza.»

Sus ganas de alimentarse fueron rápidamente sustituidas por un apetito aún mayor, uno que llevaba siglos nutriendo en silencio a base de rabia y arrepentimiento. Las ilustraciones que había robado con tanto cuidado se le cayeron de las manos, completamente olvidadas, cuando bajó del tejado de un salto.

-¿Qué demo…? -El hombre murió antes de poder acabar la frase. La cabeza, separada del tronco, daba vueltas por el callejón como un balón de fútbol.

Los otros dos soltaron a la chica y trataron de huir, pero el Lord los atrapó con facilidad y los envió al infierno con unos cuantos ágiles movimientos.

Al volverse hacia su presa, vio que estaba tirada en el suelo. El dulce aroma de su sangre flotaba en el aire. Parecía inconsciente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

-Mi Leidy vulnerable -susurró agachándose a su lado.

Ella abrió sus grandes ojos avellana y lo miró con dificultad entre las gotas de lluvia.

-Una chica. Qué decepción -dijo una voz femenina, rompiendo el silencio-. Por el olor pensaba que sería un niño pequeño.

El Lord se volvió y se encontró con cuatro de sus conciudadanos, que se habían acercado. Una era una mujer alta con una larga melena pelirroja: Satsuki. Los otros tres eran hombres: Shikako, Shintaro y Sato. Todos estaban muy pálidos y miraban a Lin con apetito, pero antes no se olvidaron de hacerle una reverencia a su señor.

-¿Cómo puede ser que se nos pasara por alto una exquisitez como ésta? Si la hubiera olido por la calle, la habría cazado enseguida. - Satsuki se acercó. Su postura era regia y elegante-. Vamos a por ella, ¿no? Es adulta. Nos la podemos repartir con facilidad. No he probado una cosecha tan dulce desde que me alimentaba de niños ingleses.

-No -replicó el Lord en voz muy baja. Se movió de manera casi imperceptible, situándose entre la chica y los demás para que dejaran de verla.

-¿Nuestro Lord va a negarnos algo así? -preguntó Shikako, el más grande de los hombres-. Los demás están muertos y apestan a vicios -añadió señalando el suelo cubierto de los cuerpos desmembrados de los otros tres.

-Hay un cadáver puro en el puente. Se lo pueden quedar, con mis mejores deseos. Sin embargo, me reservo el derecho de pernada con la chica -dijo el Lord en un tono engañosamente sereno pero acerado.

-Su tesoro es casi un cadáver -soltó Satsuki-. Su corazón empieza a fallar.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba cada vez con más dificultad.

-¡Qué desastre! -exclamó otro de los hombres del Lord en un japonés con marcado acento ruso. Dio un paso al frente para examinar los cadáveres de los atacantes, acercándose peligrosamente a la víctima.

Un gruñido amenazador escapó entonces de la garganta de su amo. El ruso se detuvo en seco.

-Mis disculpas, señor -dijo dando un cauteloso paso atrás-. No pretendía faltarle al respeto.

-Sato, controla el perímetro. Si nadie quiere el otro cadáver, retiradlo de ahí.

El joven ayudante se marchó a toda prisa.

-Ni siquiera un salvaje se alimentaría de éstos. -Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Shikako, que estaba contemplando los cuerpos mutilados. Alzando la mirada hacia su gobernante, añadió-: Pensaba que el Lord no mataba por diversión.

-Shikako -le advirtió el Lord en tono amenazador.

-¿Estás desafiando al Lord por la presa? -Shintaro, el lugarteniente, dio un paso hacia adelante.

La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Shikako, esperando su respuesta.

El ruso paseó la mirada entre el Lord y la chica que se desangraba.

Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo calculador.

-Si el Lord nunca mata por diversión, ¿por qué están muertos estos hombres? Podría haberse llevado a la chica fácilmente sin matarlos.

-¡Ya basta!-Satsuki sonaba impaciente-. Esa chica se está muriendo y tú nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

-Fue el Lord quien promulgó las leyes en contra de los asesinatos indiscriminados -insistió Shikako, dando un paso adelante. Miró un instante hacia Shintaro antes de volver a clavar la mirada en su señor.

Satsuki se plantó ante él. Aunque era alta, su cuerpo se veía muy menudo al lado de la mole que era Shikako.

-¿Vas a desafiar al Lord de Japón por esto? ¿Estás loco? -Shikako hizo un gesto, como si pensara apartarla de su camino.

La pelirroja lo sorprendió con un movimiento brusco y muy rápido. Agarrándole el brazo izquierdo, se lo dobló a la espalda y lo levantó hasta dislocarle el hombro con un chasquido escalofriante.

-No vuelvas a levantarme la mano nunca más, o te quedarás sin ella.-Satsuki lo obligó a arrodillarse y le apoyó un pie en la espalda, dejando al descubierto un zapato de terciopelo.

Shikako apretó los dientes.

-¿Alguien va a sacarme a esta arpía de lengua bífida de encima?

-Satsuki -dijo el Lord en voz baja pero cargada de autoridad.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que este caballero entiende lo que le estoy diciendo. Su japonés… deja mucho que desear.

-¡Apártate, mujerzuela miserable! -exclamó Shikako, tratando de liberarse.

-Será un placer. -Satsuki soltó a su colega con una retahíla de insultos en irlandés y unas cuantas amenazas de propina.

Shinkako se levantó y, con un gruñido, volvió a colocarse el hombro en su sitio. Haciendo girar el brazo, dijo:

-Ya que, al parecer, soy el único interesado en hacer cumplir las leyes de la ciudad, retiro el desafío. -Hizo una pausa, dando tiempo a que alguien dijera algo, pero todos guardaron en silencio.

-Por fin. Ya era hora -dijo Satsuki finalmente, volviéndose hacia el Lord, que se había acercado a su presa y había apoyado la espalda en la pared del callejón-. La excepcional cosecha que ha encontrado está a punto de exhalar su último aliento, Lord. Si alguien va a probarla, tiene que ser ahora. ¿Va a compartirla con nosotros?

Siguiendo un impulso irresistible, el Lord tomó a la muchacha en brazos y, de un ágil salto, se plantó en el tejado de la casa, dejando a sus conciudadanos atrás.

-Mi Leidy vulnerable.

Lin se despertó sobresaltada. Había oído una voz desconocida que le susurraba al oído. Pero, por supuesto, no había nadie más que ella en su pequeño dormitorio. No recordaba qué le había dicho la voz. Tampoco sabría decir en qué idioma hablaba. Algo le decía que no era japonés moderno pero, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de un sueño. Y no sería la primera vez que soñaba en otro idioma.

Pestañeó para protegerse de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. No era habitual que los postigos estuvieran abiertos por la noche, pero lo estaban.

(Aunque ella no se fijó en esa anomalía.)

Había tenido un sueño de lo más raro, pero lo único que recordaba vívidamente era un remolino de emociones y colores. Lin era artista, y para ella no era raro pensar y soñar en color. Lo que ya no era tan habitual era que su memoria, en general tan precisa, se hubiera vuelto vaga e indefinida.

Bostezando, bajó los pies al suelo. Su cama individual era una auténtica declaración de soltería. Se levantó y se dirigió a su ordenador portátil. Tras abrir el reproductor de música, escuchó su álbum favorito.

Al entrar en el baño, no se molestó en mirarse al espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo. Era un espejo pequeño, que sólo mostraba lo mejor de la anatomía de Lin: su cara. Pero ella trataba de no mirarse, ni siquiera a la cara.

Tras sus abluciones matutinas, se dirigió a la diminuta cocina de su apartamento de una habitación para preparar el café.

Tenía la sensación de que era sábado o domingo pero, al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que tenía que ir a trabajar. Una súbita ansiedad se apoderó de ella y tuvo que volver hasta la puerta del dormitorio y echar un vistazo. Cuando vio que la mochila estaba al lado de la mesita que usaba como escritorio, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, aliviada.

Lo que tenía que hacer era tomarse el café, revisar el correo como de costumbre, y así sabría seguro qué día era. Según el reloj de pared, eran las siete de la mañana.

Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

El anticuado camisón que llevaba debería haberle llamado la atención, ya que no era suyo, pero no lo hizo. En vez de en la ropa, se fijó en lo que asomaba por debajo. Su pie derecho, que habitualmente estaba enfocado hacia un lado, era simétrico con el izquierdo, algo que no había visto desde hacía una década.

Se quedó de piedra. En general no era capaz de desplazarse del dormitorio al baño y del baño a la cocina sin ayuda del bastón. Y tampoco podía estar así, apoyada en ambos pies, sin sentir dolor. Pero eso era exactamente lo que acababa de hacer.

Lin casi se cayó al suelo por la sorpresa, pero no lo hizo porque estaba demasiado ocupada levantando el pie que solía estar herido y haciendo girar el tobillo experimentalmente. Luego repitió el movimiento con el pie izquierdo. Ambos pies se movían con facilidad y sin causarle ningún dolor.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio y volvió a la cocina. Conteniendo la respiración, probó a dar un salto.

Levantó los brazos y corrió sin moverse del sitio. Cada paso que daba era una victoria que la llenaba de entusiasmo a pesar de saber que lo que estaba viviendo era imposible.

Era un milagro.

Lin no creía en los milagros, ni en ninguna deidad o deidades que pudieran concederlos. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior. Cualquier cosa que le sirviera de pista para comprender el porqué de una transformación tan crucial como repentina. Sin embargo, aparte de la voz que le susurraba unas palabras que no podía recordar, no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse.

«Tal vez sigo soñando», se dijo.

Para comprobar su teoría, estiró los miembros inferiores y los colocó formando una postura de ballet, un movimiento muy de aficionada, con las piernas temblorosas. Mantuvo la posición tanto tiempo como pudo, disfrutando al sentir músculos que había olvidado que tenía. Cuando al fin perdió el equilibrio y volvió a colocar los dos pies en el suelo, casi se echó a llorar. Su pie y su pierna derecha habían hecho lo que les había pedido que hicieran, por fin. Todo el daño que le habían causado aquella terrible noche se había curado.

Oyó que la cafetera escupía ruidosamente sobre el fogón de la cocina y se apresuró a apagar el fuego. Abrió la nevera pequeña que tenía y sacó un cartón de leche.

Echó un vistazo a la etiqueta y la leyó sin ninguna dificultad. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, le dio la vuelta al envase para leer la letra pequeña. Parpadeó varias veces y se llevó una mano a la cara para asegurarse de que no llevaba las gafas puestas.

No las llevaba.

Sin las gafas de cerca no debería haber sido capaz de leer las palabras escritas debajo de la marca. Pero lo veía todo con claridad.

«Esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy alucinando.»

Lin dejó la leche sobre la encimera y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. Cuando vio a una desconocida reflejada en el espejo, soltó un grito.

La mujer tenía una larga y brillante melena negra. Los ojos eran dos avellanas brillantes y su rostro tenía una bella forma ovalada y unos pómulos altos. Era de ese tipo de rostros que Lin consideraba que merecían ser pintados. De hecho, el reflejo le recordó a la actriz Vivien Leigh.

Asustada, se alejó del espejo dando un salto hacia atrás. La mujer hizo lo mismo.

Se movió hacia la derecha.

Y la mujer también.

Tardó unos momentos más en asimilar que la mujer del espejo era su propio reflejo.

Asombrada, se tocó la cara, las mejillas, la boca, el carnoso labio inferior.

Lin sabía que no era así como se suponía que debería ser su reflejo. Debería estar viendo a una mujer feúcha, son sobrepeso y una pierna que no funcionaba como era debido. Y, sin embargo, su apariencia era la de una hermosa mujer con dos piernas perfectamente funcionales.

¿Estaría desvariando?

«Pero parece que los sentidos me funcionan de manera correcta. Puedo oír, tocar, ver y oler.»

¿Acaso su anterior aspecto y su lesión habían sido una pesadilla? Salió al pasillo y se asomó a su dormitorio, que estaba decorado con ilustraciones enmarcadas de Hayase e Icho in Autumn, ambas de Hiroshi Yoshida. También tenía algunas fotografías personales. Había fotos de ella junto a su hermana Shunran. Las imágenes, colocadas sobre las estanterías de la librería, le confirmaron que su aspecto anterior no había sido un sueño.

Lin no creía en los milagros, ni en lo sobrenatural ni en nada que no tuviera una explicación científica. Debía de estar alucinando. No había ninguna otra explicación posible.

Trató de recordar qué había hecho el día anterior. Se acordaba de haber ido a trabajar, pero no recordaba nada más después. ¿Y si la habían drogado?

Se quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y, al verlo en sus manos, examinó el material. Parecía estar hecho de algodón. En otros tiempos debía de haber sido blanco, pero ahora se veía amarillento. El escote estaba decorado con encaje fino y una cinta rosa descolorida. El camisón se abría por delante hasta la cintura con una hilera de botones antiguos que parecían perlas. Resumiendo, que el camisón que llevaba puesto no sólo no era suyo, sino que parecía ser del siglo pasado.

Ahora estaba desnuda, cerca del espejo. Fue a la cocina a buscar un taburete bajo y se subió a él para verse entera.

Ella nunca se miraba al espejo cuando estaba desnuda. Era una imagen que trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero esa mañana maldijo el hecho de tener un espejo tan pequeño.

Tenía la piel pálida y perfecta, sin rastro de cicatrices ni de estrías. Tenía los pechos firmes, en absoluto caídos. Su figura recordaba a un reloj de arena. Tenía una cintura de avispa y unas caderas que se ensanchaban delicadamente.

Se contorsionó sobre el taburete para poder echarles un vistazo al trasero y a las piernas. Le llamó la atención ver que no le quedaba ni rastro de celulitis en los muslos.

«No sé qué me habrán dado, pero tiene que ser una droga muy potente.»

Preocupada por si alguien había abusado de ella, se examinó la piel buscando marcas de golpes, pero no encontró nada.

Con cuidado, separó las piernas y se palpó entre ellas buscando alguna señal de heridas íntimas. Soltó el aire aliviada al comprobar que todo estaba bien.

«Aunque, claro está, si mi aspecto es resultado de una alucinación, también me puedo estar imaginando la ausencia de heridas.»

Lin se preguntó si todas las víctimas de alucinaciones serían tan racionales como ella, pero volvió a atribuir el efecto a la droga que cada vez estaba más segura de que le habían dado.

Se puso el albornoz, que ahora que había adelgazado tanto le quedaba enorme, y fue a buscar su teléfono móvil. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía batería. Fue al escritorio a buscar el cable para cargarlo. Una mirada a la pantalla del ordenador le reveló que era lunes por la mañana. No entendía cómo había podido olvidar el fin de semana entero, pero iba a tener que dejar los correos electrónicos para otro momento si quería estar en su puesto de trabajo en Taitō-ku a las ocho.

Se bebió el café de un trago y se vistió. Se puso unas mallas y una camiseta porque eran las únicas prendas de su limitado guardarropa que no le quedaban ridículamente grandes. Se cepilló los dientes y el pelo a toda prisa; apagó la música y metió el móvil y el cargador en el bolso.

Trató de encontrar sus zapatillas deportivas favoritas pero, al no verlas por ninguna parte, se rindió y se puso unos zapatos negros informales que había tirado de cualquier manera dentro del armario la última vez que se los puso. En otro momento ya buscaría las zapatillas. Seguro que estaban debajo de la cama.

Si hubiera mirado entonces, habría visto una caja desconocida que estaba oculta bajo la cama individual donde dormía.

Mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento con llave, vio a Doncella, la gata de la vecina, que se acercaba por algo de cariño.

-Muy buenos días, Doncella. -Lin sonrió y alargó la mano para acariciarla.

La gata se apartó de golpe, bufando y arqueando el lomo.

-Doncella, ¿qué pasa? -Lin se agachó, haciendo un nuevo intento de acercarse al animal, pero éste siguió bufando, sacudiendo la cola bruscamente y defendiéndose con las patas delanteras.

En ese momento, la señora Komud abrió la puerta de su casa y llamó a la gata, que pasó a toda prisa entre las piernas de su dueña y entró en el piso como si la persiguiera el mismo demonio.

-Buenos días -saludó Lin a su vecina, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría a su cambio de apariencia.

-Buenos días, querida. -Komud le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?- La mujer se frotó la sien.

-Oh, un poco cansada. No me encuentro demasiado bien últimamente.- Lin se acercó un poco a su vecina.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Oh, no. Kabir vendrá más tarde. Me recostare un rato hasta que venga. Que tengas un buen día.

Lin se despidió de la vecina con la mano y bajó la escalera a pie. Le sorprendió que Komud no hubiera hecho ningún comentario sobre su nuevo aspecto ni sobre la pérdida de peso. Tal vez fuera porque no llevaba las gafas puestas.

Lo que todavía la sorprendió más fue la conducta de la gata. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con Doncella. Le había dado de comer y la había acariciado muchas veces. Su relación siempre había sido amistosa.

Normalmente Lin siempre bajaba la escalera a paso de tortuga, ayudándose con el bastón, pero esa mañana bajó a la carrera.

Era liberador moverse sin la carga añadida de los kilos de más y sin el dolor que solía experimentar. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a correr y fue corriendo desde su casa, el piso del modesto edificio hasta el puente que da entrada al parque ueno.

Al llegar al puente, se detuvo.

Tesso, el sintecho que siempre se hallaba sentado allí, no estaba esa mañana.

Lin miró a su alrededor, buscándolo. Se preguntó si habría cambiado de sitio, pero no vio ni rastro de él. Sus pertenencias, que solían estar al lado de su lugar favorito, junto al puente, también habían desaparecido.

Sintió un cosquilleo de inquietud en la nuca. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Tokio, siempre había visto a Tesso en el mismo lugar, ya fuera de día o de noche.

Tomó nota mental de pasar esa tarde por el albergue que visitaba de vez en cuando para preguntar por él.

Una mirada a su reloj de pulsera le dijo que quedaban pocos minutos para las ocho. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo. Lin siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la galería de Taitō-ku, que estaba a un kilómetro del puente.

No estaba acostumbrada a sentir los pies golpeando contra el suelo, ni los tirones en las pantorrillas y en las rodillas a causa del esfuerzo. Le encantaban todas esas sensaciones nuevas.

Una brisa suave le acarició las mejillas y el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros y la mochila. Se sentía más fuerte, más atrevida, más segura de sí misma. Era como si, además de un nuevo aspecto, le hubieran dado una nueva actitud ante la vida.

Con cada nuevo paso que daba, se olvidaba un poco más de lo que podía haber causado un giro tan radical en su racha de mala suerte.

Al bajar la guardia, no se dio cuenta de que una misteriosa figura la había estado persiguiendo desde que había salido de su casa.

Era la mañana más feliz de su vida.

 **Glosario:**

 **Taitō-ku:** Museo Nacional de Tokio Taitō-ku, Japón o TNM, establecido en 1872, es el museo nacional japonés más antiguo, el museo de arte más grande de Japón y uno de los museos de arte más grandes del mundo. El museo recoge, alberga y conserva una colección completa de obras de arte y objetos arqueológicos de Asia, centrándose en Japón. El museo tiene más de 110.000 objetos, que incluye 87 posesiones japonesas del tesoro nacional y 610 posesiones importantes de la característica cultural.

 **Ueno Church:** Iglesia católica ubicada en la sección de ueno, Tokio, Japón.

 **Parque Ueno** : El Parque Ueno (上野公園 Ueno Kōen?) es un espacioso parque público localizado en Ueno en Tokio, Japón. Este se encuentra en el lugar donde antes estaba el Kan'eiji, un templo asociado de forma cercana con el Shogunato Tokugawa, quienes construyeron el templo para vigilar el Castillo Edo contra el noreste. El templo fue destruido durante la Guerra Boshin.

El parque de Ueno fue establecido como una concesión territorial imperial a la ciudad de Tokio por parte del Emperador Taishō en 1924. El nombre oficial del parque es Ueno Onshi Kōen (上野恩賜公園), que puede ser traducido como "Regalo imperial Parque Ueno."

 **Vivien Leigh :** Vivian Mary Hartley, conocida artísticamente como Vivien Leigh (Darjeeling, India, 5 de noviembre de 1913-Londres, 8 de julio de 1967), fue una actriz de teatro y cine británica. Galardonada con dos premios Óscar a la mejor actriz, se la recuerda sobre todo por sus papeles como Scarlett O'Hara en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) y como Blanche DuBois en Un tranvía llamado deseo (1951), papel que ya había desempeñado en los teatros del West End de Londres en 1949.

 **Hiroshi Yoshida:** ( 博 博Yoshida Hiroshi , 19 de septiembre de 1876 - 5 de abril de 1950) fue un pintor y grabador de bloques de madera japonés del siglo XX . Es considerado como uno de los más grandes artistas del estilo shin-hanga , y se destaca especialmente por sus excelentes impresiones de paisajes, unas de sus obras son **Hayase** y **Icho in Autmn**. Yoshida viajó mucho, y fue particularmente conocido por sus imágenes de sujetos no japoneses realizados en el estilo tradicional japonés de bloques de madera, incluidos el Taj Mahal , los Alpes suizos , el Gran Cañón y otros parques nacionales en los Estados Unidos.


	7. La Alondra, Confusiones

**6\. La Alondra, Confusiones**

El Lord subió la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio en la Mansión del centro, uno de los antiguos palacios de la familia Meiji. Había devuelto a la alondra herida a su mundo, y ahora él regresaba al suyo.

Y menudo era su mundo: oscuro, violento, destructivo.

Al entrar en su habitación, se vio reflejado en un espejo y se apartó unos mechones de pelo plateado que le caían sobre la frente. No solía pasar demasiado tiempo frente al espejo, a pesar de que su aspecto actual so sufría muchos cambios al pasar el tiempo.

Frunció el entrecejo al recordar una hermosa cara y unos ojos avellanas.

Apartó la imagen de su mente. Había sido muy imprudente al interferir en asuntos humanos. Y todo por un lejano recuerdo. Por el recuerdo de otro hermoso rostro y otros ojos imposibles de olvidar.

Se frotó la cara con las dos manos. Su cuerpo nunca se cansaba, pero necesitaba descansar la mente. Y lo que más le apetecía esa mañana era pasar varias horas meditando tranquilamente. Sin embargo, no iba a poder hacerlo. Había olido el rastro de Satsuki en cuanto había entrado en el palacio. Estaba detrás de él.

-¿Te has estado escondiendo? -preguntó ella en inglés, tuteándolo como siempre que se quedaba a solas con su antiguo amante. Se tumbó de lado en la enorme cama, sin preocuparse por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

(Satsuki tenía pocas virtudes, y la modestia no era una de ellas.)

El amanecer empezaba a apuntar por el horizonte. Dentro de unas horas, la alondra, que ya no estaba herida, se despertaría en su apartamento. Pero en ese instante el Lord se obligó a olvidarla y dirigió una mirada hambrienta al cuerpo desnudo de Satsuki. Contempló sus pechos firmes y su tentadora melena pelirroja mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-Yo también te deseo, buenos días. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

-Lo he imaginado. Llevabas días encerrado en esa fortaleza impenetrable. Sabía que tendrías que salir tarde o temprano. Y que luego vendrías aquí.

-Pensaba que había cambiado las cerraduras-comentó él, cerrando las cortinas opacas que no dejaban entrar ni pizca de luz. Lo hizo por Satsuki. A él no le molestaba.

Aunque nadie lo sabía, podía funcionar sin problemas a la luz del sol.

Satsuki apoyó la cabeza en la mano. Parecía un cuadro Japonés Antiguo.

-Lo hiciste. He entrado por el museo y le he pedido a uno de los criados que me dejara subir. Habría ido a visitarte antes, pero, como bien sabes, no puedo cruzar las rejas de la fortaleza.

Sin hacer caso del mohín de Satsuki, el Lord entornó sus ojos dorados antes de preguntar:

-¿Has matado a un criado?

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo está ligeramente... indispuesto. —Satsuki cogió un almohadón de la cama y se lo arrojó-. No se me ocurriría matar a uno de tus humanos. Al menos, sin consultártelo primero.

Él maldijo, lanzando el almohadón al suelo. Recordó a la joven de ojos avellana hecha un ovillo en el callejón mientras Satsuki le pedía que compartiera con ellos una cosecha tan excepcional. El recuerdo y los sentimientos que éste le provocó lo hicieron sentir muy incómodo.

Le dio la espalda.

-Es fácil sustituir a un criado –dijo-, pero es una molestia tener que hacerlo cada vez que un invitado tiene hambre.

Satsuki dudó antes de hablar, ya que se había dado cuenta de la sombra de incomodidad que había cruzado el rostro del Lord antes de darle la espalda.

-En el pasado, nunca te preocupabas por ellos. Aún recuerdo cuando mataste a todos tus criados en un impulso.

El comentario de ella quedó colgando en el aire mientras él se acercaba al armario ropero antiguo que había frente a la cama.

-Yo no me muevo por impulsos, Satsuki. Si los maté fue por una buena razón. Los criados son como la ropa. Los conservo mientras me resultan útiles. Y, cuando ya no me sirven para nada, me deshago de ellos. Para ser sincero, te diré que me duele más separarme de una buena prenda de ropa. ¿De un criado? No tanto.

El Lord se quitó la chaqueta negra y la colgó antes de acercarse a una silla para deshacerse de las botas.

Satsuki no le quitaba ojo.

-Lo que me resulta más curioso de ti es que eres el más humano de todos nosotros para algunas cosas y el menos humano para otras -señaló.

-Estoy seguro de que encontraré un halago en tus palabras si busco bien -replicó él con ironía.

-Eres nuestro Lord, pero nadie sabe cómo proteges la fortaleza ni como obtuviste semejante poder. — Satsuki bajó la voz y añadió—: Ni siquiera yo sé cuándo te llego la maldición de nuestra especie, aunque imagino que fue unos cuantos siglos antes a mi nacimiento.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando? -dijo él con brusquedad mientras dejaba las botas junto al armario, rehuyendo la mirada escrutadora de Satsuki.

-Somos amantes -insistió ella, cuya voz se había convertido en un susurro-. Cuéntame tus secretos.

Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-No somos amantes, Satsuki. Fornicamos de vez en cuando. Eso es todo. -A continuación se levantó de la silla, como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras.

Ella cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente el aroma del Lord, que se extendió por la habitación en oleadas.

-Esta noche has matado a un humano, pero no te has alimentado. Huelo una sangre en tu piel y otra distinta en tu interior -apuntó.

-Un imbécil me sorprendió.-no creyó necesario hacerle saber que no necesita ni apetece a los humanos como alimento, a diferencia de los otros que hasta disfrutan la cacería de ellos, el en raras ocasiones degustaba ese tipo de platillos, solo si la sangre de su presa era realmente exquisita.

Satsuki abrió los ojos.

-Y ¿por qué no lo usaste como postre?

-Estás perdiendo el sentido del olfato. Nunca me han gustado los violadores. -Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó un reloj de plata de la marca Baume & Mercier y se lo lanzó.

Ella lo cogió en el aire y admiró la elegancia y la simplicidad de sus líneas a la luz de la lamparita antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche.

-Qué pena que fueras tú el que acabara con su vida, con lo poco que te importan los asuntos de los humanos. Yo me habría asegurado de que sufriera.

-Sufrió, te lo aseguro. -Los ojos dorados del Lord se iluminaron-. Habrías disfrutado. Me suplicó que no lo matara y confesó sus pecados más secretos. Tenía tanto miedo que se meó encima. -Sonrió, dejando al descubierto una dentadura perfecta-. Dijo que su nombre era profesor Sese.

-¿Un profesor en la familia de los Sese? Me cuesta creerlo.

(Sese compartía nombre con un famoso asesino en serie que había aterrorizado a la ciudad durante décadas. Lo que nadie sabía, por supuesto, era que un buen número de las víctimas habían muerto a manos de la propia Satsuki y de otros de su especie.)

-Has matado a un violador. Y la semana pasada mataste a tres hombres para poder alimentarte de aquella joven. Qué comportamiento tan extraño. ¿A qué viene ese súbito interés por los humanos? Dejaste que un asesino en serie campara a sus anchas por la ciudad durante años.

Él se quitó los calcetines.

-Interfiero en sus asuntos cuando me interesa. -Satsuki se tumbó boca abajo, dejando al descubierto su espalda y su precioso trasero. Luego se retiró el pelo por encima del hombro.

-No veo qué interés podrías tener en despedazar a aquel hombre del callejón y dejar sus restos en la calle para que se pudrieran.

El Lord alzó la vista hacia ella.

-Sato se ocupó de los cadáveres.

-Podrías haberlos asustado o haberlos dominado mediante control mental -replicó ella, observándolo con curiosidad-. Shinkako no es el único a quien tus actos le resultaron peculiares. Ha habido habladurías entre los miembros del Consilium.

La mirada del Lord se tornó fría y amenazadora.

-Si Shikako quiere decirme algo, ya sabe dónde encontrarme. No le gustará el final de la conversación.

Ella se estremeció y apartó la vista.

-Salí en tu defensa, por supuesto. Yo también habría hecho cualquier cosa para no perderme a aquella chica, incluso matar a los tres hombres. Era exquisita. Y ellos iban a desaprovecharla.

El Lord no dijo nada. Se levantó y se quitó el cinturón de piel, que cortó el aire ruidosamente.

Satsuki lo observaba jugueteando con la sábana.

-¿A qué sabía? -preguntó.

El Lord enrolló el cinturón antes de guardarlo cuidadosamente en un estante del armario.

-Mi apetito es insaciable.- Ella se echó a reír una vez más.

-Necesitas una amante. Una mascota humana que esté a tu disposición día y noche, para ocuparse de tus necesidades. El club Teatro está lleno de hombres y mujeres hermosos. Podrías elegir al que quisieras.

Él disimuló una mueca de disgusto volviéndose para cerrar el armario.

Los músculos de su pecho y sus brazos se ondulaban con cada nuevo movimiento. Satsuki admiró el espectáculo humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

-Durante todos estos años nunca has mantenido a una mujer a tu lado durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué?

El Lord se volvió lentamente y le clavó la mirada.

-Es imposible disfrutar de los humanos durante demasiado tiempo –repuso-. Les falta resistencia. Además, te tenía a ti.

-Nuestros encuentros no son muy frecuentes.

Él apoyó un puño en el armario y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Te echaste un nuevo amante humano hace menos de un mes. ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Limpiando tu palacio de rodillas, desnudo?

Ella se tumbó de espaldas y se quedó mirando el ornamentado dosel de la cama, con los pechos al aire.

-Los amantes humanos no aguantan nada. Al cabo de una semana estaba medio muerto. De vez en cuando necesita dormir.

-Ah, sí. Los humanos necesitan dormir. -El Lord se quitó los pantalones negros y los lanzó sobre la silla-. Así que te has pasado la noche disfrutando de su cuerpo y ahora vienes a disfrutar del mío durante el día. ¡Qué halagador!

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-No hay punto de comparación entre hacerlo con un humano y con uno de los nuestros. Además, tú siempre has sido muy... atento. -Los ojos oscuros de Satsuki se pasearon por el cuerpo delgado pero firme del Lord antes de detenerse en su trasero-. Estoy convencida de que nunca te ha faltado compañía femenina. Seguro que has tenido una fila de dulces vírgenes haciendo cola a la puerta de tu casa, rogándote que las sedujeras.

Él se volvió con tanta brusquedad que el movimiento resultó borroso. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y prácticamente la clavó a la cama con ellos.

-Sandeces, Satsuki -le dijo con una voz tan ronca que parecía un gruñido.

Ella levantó las manos en señal de disculpa.

-Perdóname. Olvidaba que detestas o detestabas a los humanos.

-No es de tu incumbencia-refunfuñó él. Cruzó el dormitorio, apoyó los puños en la cama y se inclinó hacia el tema. ¿Piensas pasarte el día charlando o te has metido en mi cama con alguna otra idea?

Satsuki alargó un brazo y le agarró la muñeca con un movimiento lánguido y sensual.

-Llevas bastante más tiempo en Tokio que cualquiera de nosotros y guardas tu pasado con mucho celo. No puedes culparme por este pequeño lapsus. Casi no sé nada sobre ti.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

-Al parecer, sabes lo suficiente para meterte en mi cama. Has entrado en mi casa, te has quitado la ropa y te has metido entre las sábanas. ¿Empezamos ya?

-Sólo un momento, mi Lord -respondió ella con una sonrisa un hermano que se volvió humano y se casó con una sacerdotisa. Viviste en una época en la que se suponía que las mujeres debían permanecer vírgenes hasta el matrimonio. Tal vez por eso sólo te gustan ese tipo de chicas. Dime, ¿es por eso por lo que no has elegido a una Leidy?

Él se liberó de su mano.

-Yo fui virgen en otros tiempos -replicó ella, casi con melancolía-, antes de que mi padre insultara a un señor inglés. Mi primer amante. A él también le gustaban las vírgenes, pero mi aroma lo confundió.

-Estoy seguro de que tenías otras virtudes que compensaban esa carencia.

Satsuki entornó los ojos tratando de leer qué escondía su expresión, pero se rindió y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes amantes humanas, ni citas en el Teatro, y ya hemos descartado lo de la Leidy. No me extraña que estés frustrado y de mal humor. No sólo de ambición vive el hombre.

-Si tanto te preocupan mis necesidades, más te vale hacer algo al respecto -replicó él con brusquedad-. Voy a meterte algo en esa boca como no dejes de hablar ahora mismo.

-Sólo trato de ayudarte. Después de tantos años juntos, somos amigos, ¿no? -Satsuki sonrió y se deslizó hacia atrás para dejarle sitio en la cama, a su lado.

Él permaneció de pie, desnudo y orgulloso, con su erección apuntando hacia ella. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se le marcaron los tendones en los brazos.

-¿Amigos? No, aunque sin duda has sido una valiosa aliada. -Su mirada le recorrió el cuerpo hacia abajo y volvió a subir, deteniéndose en sus pechos.

Satsuki suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Supongo que no se puede esperar más de un daiyōkai de tu categoria. Menos mal que dejé de matar a tus compatriotas en el siglo XIX.

-Ya basta. -El Lord se movió rápidamente y se tumbó sobre la pelirroja.

-Por fin -susurró ella, pegando sus labios rojos al cuello de él.

Las manos del Lord le recorrieron los costados, arriba y abajo, clavándose en su piel perfecta.

Satsuki ronroneó como una gata al notarlo y dirigió uno de sus pechos hacia su boca abierta y ansiosa.

Él lo lamió, rodeando el pezón varias veces con la lengua antes de sujetarlo entre los dientes y tirar de él. Ella arqueó la espalda al notarlo y luego le ofreció el otro pecho.

El Lord repitió el movimiento antes de cerrar la boca y succionar.

Satsuki gimió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Agarrándola por el muslo, él le levantó una pierna y se rodeó la cadera con ella antes de penetrarla. Cuando empezó a moverse en su interior, ella jadeó.

Su cópula fue enérgica y frenética, como era habitual en los de su especie. El Lord tenía tanta fuerza que podía sostenerse con un solo brazo mientras se clavaba en ella una y otra vez.

Satsuki alzó las caderas para responder a sus embestidas antes de hacer que se volviera y quedar montada sobre él. Con un grito triunfal, lo cabalgó vigorosamente con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

El Lord exploró los pechos que rebotaban delante de su cara antes de sentarse y reemplazar las manos con la boca.

Satsuki jadeó de placer y trató de capturar la boca del Lord en un beso, pero él la levantó de la cama y la empotró contra una pared.

Ella insistió, buscándole los labios una vez más, pero él volvió a rechazarla y le recorrió el cuello arriba y abajo con la boca abierta.

Al notar que ella se rendía al orgasmo, el Lord se clavó más profundamente en su interior. Como era habitual en los de su especie, el clímax duró varios minutos.

Cuando Satsuki hubo acabado, tiró de él y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama. Montó de nuevo sobre él y se movió con tanta rapidez que su cuerpo resplandeció en el aire.

Con un grito, él alzó las caderas hacia arriba y se vació en el interior de la pelirroja.

Satsuki gruñó y le mostró los dientes, inclinándose sobre él para clavárselos en el cuello.

Un instante después, estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama. El Lord le había levantado los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los sujetaba con fuerza mientras su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose a causa del orgasmo.

—No —gruñó con la respiración ligeramente alterada y los ojos dorados brillando de enfado.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza mientras él seguía moviéndose en su interior. Tenían casi la misma estatura y peso, pero él era más antiguo y mucho más poderoso. Podía acabar con ella sin esfuerzo y sacar su cuerpo de la ciudad para quemarlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Y nadie se enteraría.

Satsuki le dirigió una mirada asustada, con los ojos muy abiertos, y contuvo el aliento.

Cuando su orgasmo se consumió del todo, el Lord agachó la cabeza. Unos cuantos mechones de su pelo rozaron el pecho de ella.

-Déjame ser tu Leidy -susurró la pelirroja mientras los placenteros temblores todavía le sacudían el vientre y el placer le recorría el cuerpo entero-. Gobernaremos Japón juntos. Bebe de mí y yo beberé de ti, Márcame.

Satsuki extendió el cuello, mostrándole lo que escondía la superficie de su piel.

El Lord abrió los ojos lentamente, como si fuera un dragón de ojos Dorados, y gruñó.

-Por favor -suplicó ella.

Él se separó de su abrazo y se dirigió desnudo hacia el armario.

Satsuki se sentó y se apoyó una mano abierta y temblorosa en el cuello.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, mi amor? ¿De la conexión que sigue al intercambio de sangre?

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

-No uses expresiones de cariño que no sientes. La honestidad es una de las cosas que siempre he admirado de ti.

Ella apretó los labios y guardó silencio.

El Lord sacó otro conjunto de ropa negra del armario y se dirigió a la cama.

-El palacio está a tu disposición hasta la puesta de sol. Daré instrucciones a los criados. Espero que no falte ninguno cuando vuelva.

Satsuki se lo quedó mirando. Sus rizos pelirrojos formaban una corona alborotada alrededor de su precioso rostro ovalado.

-Pensaba que había progresado un poco durante los últimos siglos. Ya veo que no.

-No me mientas -replicó él-. Todo lo que haces está perfectamente calculado.

-No lo niego, aunque, en este caso, te estaría haciendo un favor. Hemos ganado la guerra con los chinos, pero ¿cuánto durará la paz? Y ¿qué me dices del atentado que sufriste? Aún no sabemos quién ayudó a los chinos a cruzar las fronteras. Debes tener una Leidy, aunque sólo sea para reforzar tu posición. Soy una de tus amigas más antiguas. Soy la elección obvia.

El Lord se volvió hacia ella y examinó su rostro con una hostilidad apenas disimulada.

Tras apartar las sábanas con decisión, Satsuki se levantó y se plantó ante él.

-Debes pensar en el futuro. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo te queda antes de...?

-¡Basta ya! -la interrumpió él-. Nuestras cópulas no han sido frecuentes, como te has encargado de recordarme, pero eran desinteresadas. Hasta hoy.

El Lord dedicó unos instantes a admirar el cuerpo de Satsuki: la palidez de su piel, sus suaves curvas y largas piernas. A continuación, negó con la cabeza.

-Tu actuación era innecesaria –declaró-. Te habría respondido lo mismo si me lo hubieras propuesto en plena calle. Somos aliados, Satsuki, no amantes. Y desde hoy eso es todo lo que vamos a ser. No vuelvas a mi habitación.

Y, con esas palabras, se marchó.

Cuando Lin se acercó a la galería Taitō-ku, se sorprendió al ver que el edificio estaba acordonado.

Varios agentes de la policía local montaban guardia junto a las vallas mientras los guardias, ataviados con sus característicos uniformes de color azul oscuro, recorrían el patio en forma de U.

Un reducido grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros charlaban cerca de la entrada de la galería. A lo largo de todo el perímetro vallado se agolpaban periodistas venidos de todo el mundo, que gritaban preguntas a los guardias en inglés y en japonés. Nadie hacía caso de las preguntas, excepto Lin.

Había sucedido algo. Algo terrible.

Las famosas ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida -las copias de sus dibujos basadas en "La Desconocida"- habían desaparecido.

Lin se cubrió la boca con la mano al notar una sensación desagradable que le ascendía por la garganta.

Permiso -dijo una voz masculina junto a su oído mientras alguien trataba de abrirse paso por su lado.

Al volverse reconoció a Patrick Wong, uno de sus amigos de la galería.

-Patrick. -Lin le tocó el brazo.

-¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó él, examinándola con sus ojos oscuros y almendrados.

-Soy yo -le aclaró ella en inglés.

Al ver que él la miraba con sorpresa, recordó que su aspecto había cambiado mucho.

-Soy Lin.

Patrick se soltó sacudiendo el brazo y la miró con los ojos entornados.

-¿Qué sabes de Lin?

-Soy yo, te lo juro. -Buscó su acreditación en la mochila y se la enseñó.

Patrick se la arrebató de las manos y se acercó mucho a su cara para preguntarle:

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¿Dónde está Lin?

-Patrick, soy yo. Trabajamos juntos, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Formo parte del equipo de restauración del profesor Kao.

Él apretó la acreditación.

-Todo el mundo conoce el equipo del profesor Kao. Eso no significa nada.

Ella miró a su alrededor con impotencia, tratando de encontrar la manera de demostrar su identidad. Su mirada se detuvo en extremo, concretamente en el tejado, que apenas se veía.

-¿Te acuerdas de que comimos una vez en la azotea? Me hablaste de tu infancia, de que te criaste con tu abuela en Richmond Hill. Me hablaste del restaurante de tu abuela. Me contaste que tenías un perro que se llamaba Magnus y que lo atropellaron cuando tenías diez años.

Patrick abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha contado esas cosas?

-Tú. Tienes intolerancia a la lactosa. Naciste en Toronto y estás enamorado de Koyuki. Soy yo, Patrick, te lo prometo. -Lin alargó el brazo-. Mira mi reloj.

Él bajó la vista hacia su muñeca, donde enseguida reconoció el viejo y gastado Swatch.

Volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sé que no has secuestrado a Lin y le has robado el reloj?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tú te estás oyendo? No soy nadie importante. ¿Por qué iban a querer secuestrarme?

-Eso no es verdad -respondió él con firmeza-. Lin es alguien muy importante para mí.

Ella hizo una pausa para controlar las emociones. Si se rendía a ellas, no iba a poder pensar en nada que demostrara su identidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando perdiste las copias de las radiografías de la pintura de Hayase? Setsuna Takemaru no paraba de pedírtelas. Fui yo quien las puso en el último cajón de tu escritorio.

Patrick negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no perdí las radiografías.- Ella le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Sí que las perdiste. Las dejaste en la sala de lectura del archivo. Las encontré allí y las puse en tu escritorio para que no tuvieras problemas.

Él se la quedó mirando con una mezcla de incredulidad y fascinación.

-Nunca se lo conté a nadie.

-Ya lo sé.

La expresión de Patrick se transformó. De estar sorprendido pasó a estar preocupado.

-¿Lin? -susurró, observándola atentamente.

Ella asintió.

Él le rozó la cara con la mano.

-¿Qué te has hecho?

Ella pestañeó y apartó la cara, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Patrick se apresuró a apartar la mano. Al mirar a su alrededor vio que habían atraído la atención de un agente, que los estaba observando a través de los cristales oscuros de sus gafas de sol.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. -La agarró del brazo-. ¿Dónde está tu bastón?

-Ya no lo necesito.

-No hagas bromas. No tiene gracia -replicó él con rabia.

Lin levantó la pierna y le demostró todo lo que era capaz de hacer con ella.

-Maldición -murmuró Patrick alzando las cejas-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el agente de policía echó a andar en su dirección. Patrick tiró de Lin y la ocultó tras una esquina.

Al ver que se alejaban del edificio, ella se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa con el trabajo? Vamos a llegar tarde.

Patrick le devolvió la acreditación.

-Hace días que llego tarde por culpa de los controles policiales. Tenemos que pasar un control de seguridad especial para poder entrar.

-¿La policía está aquí por las ilustraciones?- Él la miró con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cuándo las robaron?

Patrick se la quedó mirando en silencio. Al ver que ella no decía nada más, se frotó los ojos.

-Mierda, Maldición.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él soltó el aire ruidosamente.

-Si estuvieras metida en un lío, me lo contarías, ¿verdad?

-No estoy metida en ningún lío.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? Soy uno de tus mejores amigos y no te he reconocido. -Patrick soltó una maldición-. Ya no necesitas el bastón. Y desapareciste justo después del mayor robo de la historia de Taitō-ku.

-¿Qué? -gritó ella dejando caer su mochila al suelo.

-¡Calla! -Patrick le dirigió una mirada furiosa-. ¿Quieres llamar la atención de media docena de Guardias y de quién sabe cuántos agentes de la Interpol? Baja la voz.

Y, mirando hacia la galería de Taitō-ku por encima del hombro, se alejó de allí rápidamente, arrastrando a Lin y a su mochila tras él.

-¿Cuándo sucedió el robo? -insistió ella, aturdida por la sorpresa.

-La noche de la fiesta de Koyuki.

Lin se llevó una mano a la frente. Se acordaba de la fiesta de Koyuki. Recordaba que Patrick se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa. Pero, después de aquello, sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos.

Entornó los ojos para protegerse de la luz del sol.

-¿Cómo lograron los ladrones cruzar los controles de seguridad?

-Nadie lo sabe. Nadie manipuló las alarmas. Y no han encontrado ni una sola huella digital. La policía cree que debió de ser alguien de dentro. Por eso nos han estado interrogando sin parar. Yo ya llevo tres interrogatorios.

-Pero ¿quién haría algo así? Los expedientes de todos los trabajadores son impecables.

Él la miró con cautela.

-Lin, han estado buscándote. Llevas desaparecida más de una semana. Nadie sabía dónde estabas.

-¿Más de una semana? -exclamó ella con unos ojos como platos.

-La fiesta de Koyuki fue el día 17. Y hoy estamos a 27. No has venido a trabajar desde entonces. Pensábamos que debías de estar enferma. Te envié mensajes y correos electrónicos. El profesor Kao te llamó por teléfono, pero no respondías a nadie. Estaba muy preocupado, así que Koyuki y yo nos pasamos por tu casa el miércoles. Uno de tus vecinos nos dijo que llevaba días sin verte. Denunciamos tu desaparición a la policía y al consulado americano.

Antes de que Lin pudiera decir nada más, el agente apareció, flanqueado por dos compañeros.

-¿Trabaja en el museo? -le preguntó a Patrick, muy serio.

-Sí -respondió él, mirando a Lin de reojo.

-Identificación, por favor. -El agente alargó la mano.

Patrick le entregó la acreditación de Taitō-ku. El agente la examinó cuidadosamente antes de devolvérsela.

-¿Y usted? -preguntó volviéndose hacia Lin.

Ella asintió y le dio su acreditación.

El policía miró la fotografía y luego miró la cara de Lin. Se quitó las gafas de sol, las dobló y se las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

-No se parece a la de la fotografía -afirmó, perforándola con la mirada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pues soy yo.

El agente la contempló, pensativo, antes de volverse hacia Patrick. Él cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, inquieto.

-¿Conoce a esta mujer? -preguntó el agente señalando a Lin.

Patrick dudó, y el corazón de Lin empezó a latir con fuerza.

Finalmente, el canadiense se acercó más a ella.

-Sí, trabajamos juntos -declaró.

Lin estuvo a punto de derretirse de alivio al oír las palabras de apoyo de Patrick.

La atención del policía volvió a ella.

-En su acreditación pone que trabaja para en la sala Honkan.

-Es verdad. Pero me trasladaron a los restauradores. En la acreditación se especifica. -Señaló la tarjeta que el agente aún tenía en la mano.

-Señorita Ikeda, acompáñeme.

-Es norteamericana -replicó Patrick-. No pueden llevársela así como así.

El agente lo miró de arriba abajo.

-No nos la estamos «llevando». La estamos acompañando a la comisaría de policía para poder entrevistarla, igual que hemos hecho con el resto de los empleados de Taitō-ku.

Patrick agarró a su amiga del brazo para impedir que se la llevaran.

-Al resto de los empleados nos entrevistaron en el museo, no en comisaría. No van a llevársela a ninguna parte.

-Esto no es un arresto ni un interrogatorio. Es solamente una entrevista. Estoy seguro de que la Señorita Ikeda quiere colaborar con la investigación -insistió el policía, dirigiéndole una mirada incisiva.

Lin pestañeó, sin saber qué decir.

Patrick no se movió y siguió agarrándola del brazo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, el agente se sacó algo de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se lo plantó a Patrick bajo la nariz.

-Soy el Agente Hayao Matsumoto. Esta mujer no tiene pasaporte diplomático y su nombre está en la lista de los empleados de la galería. Según el código civil japonés, puedo obtener información de ella en la comisaría sin notificarlo a nadie, especialmente a los norteamericanos, comprende?, ¿Tal vez le apetezca acompañarla para que podamos entrevistarlo a usted también, señor Wong? ¿Son amantes? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?

Maldiciendo, Patrick dio un paso adelante, pero Lin intervino apoyando una mano sobre la suya.

-Todo irá bien –aseguró-. Los acompañaré y responderé a sus preguntas. Pero, por favor, dile al profesor Kao lo que ha pasado. Me estará esperando en el laboratorio de restauración. Patrick desafió al inspector con la mirada.

-Informaré a Setsuna Takemaru, el director de Taitō-ku, y al consulado de Estados Unidos. Y citaré su nombre, Hayao Matsumoto.

El policía se encogió de hombros.

-Señorita Ikeda. —Señaló hacia la calle, donde un coche patrulla acababa de detenerse con las luces estroboscópicas encendidas.

Patrick apretó la mano de Lin antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada de Taitō-ku.

-Por aquí -ordenó Matsumoto con la voz ronca, mientras él y los demás agentes conducían a la chica al coche de policía.

Glosario:

 **Meiji :** (明治時代 meiji jidai?) o Período Meiji (23 de octubre de 1868 - 30 de julio de 1912) denota los 45 años del reinado del emperador japonés Meiji. Durante este período, el país comenzó su modernización y occidentalización erigiéndose como potencia mundial. El nombre 明治時代 significa "Era de culto a las reglas."

Tras la muerte del emperador Meiji en 1912, el emperador Taishō subió al trono, dando comienzo a la era Taishō.

 **Baume & Mercier:** es una empresa suiza dedicada a la fabricación relojes de lujo que fue fundada en 1830. Es una filial del conglomerado del lujo Richemont.

 **Honkan (Galería Japonesa):** El edificio principal original (honkan) fue diseñado por el arquitecto británico Josiah Conder, el diseño del edificio principal actual por Jin Watanabe es el estilo más nativist de la corona imperial. Fue designado una característica cultural importante de Japón en 2001.

En 2001 el nombre "Edificio Principal del Museo Imperial de Tokio Viejo" es designado como un activo cultural importante. Sala de muestras es un total de 26 habitaciones de las plantas primera y segunda (incluyendo una cámara que normalmente está cerrado desviación), que rodea el centro de la gran escalera en forma en la sala de exposiciones de la "b" están dispuestos. Pinturas japonesas, esculturas, artesanías y escritura están en exposición. Después de convertirse en una corporación administrativa independiente, tiene un nombre diferente "Japan Gallery". Recibió el "Japan Design Society Work Award" para 2006 en reconocimiento a los resultados de las actividades de la sala de diseño del edificio principal.


	8. Interrogatorio, quien es Sesshómaru Tais

**7\. Interrogatorio, quien es Sesshómaru Taishō?**

-Para su información, hago constar que esto no es un interrogatorio. No está arrestada. La estamos entrevistando en relación con el robo de obras de arte de la galería de Taitō-ku porque usted trabaja en la galería. Esta conversación se está grabando en vídeo.

-Señorita Ikeda, ¿dónde estaba el viernes 17 de mayo?

Matsumoto se encontraba sentado delante de ella en la pequeña sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría florentina, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

Tenía varias carpetas ante él, pero estaban cerradas. Ni siquiera tomaba notas; simplemente la observaba.

Otro hombre, vestido con un traje oscuro, estaba de pie a su izquierda. Lo habían presentado como Alessandro Toran, agente de la Interpol en Roma. Él tampoco apartaba la vista de Lin. Tenía los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y la observaba con mucho interés.

Lin se sintió como si fuera una muestra examinada al microscopio. Se planteó qué opciones tenía. Mientras devolvía las miradas a los agentes, reflexionó sobre su situación.

Le encantaba su trabajo. Adoraba su trabajo en Taitō-ku. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para ayudar a los agentes a encontrar a la persona que hubiera robado las ilustraciones. Y eso incluía responder a las preguntas de los oficiales, por muy incómodas y potencialmente peligrosas que fueran.

-Fui a trabajar al laboratorio de restauración. Al salir, unos cuantos fuimos a la fiesta de una amiga.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Koyuki Yosái. Trabaja en los archivos.

-¿Adónde fue después de la fiesta?

Lin fijó la mirada en un punto de la pared por encima del hombro del inspector, tratando de recordar.

-Me fui a casa.

El agente Hayao Matsumoto se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?- Lin lo miró.

-No lo recuerdo, pero la fiesta aún no había acabado. Me despedí de Patrick y de Koyuki y me fui a casa andando.

-¿Sola?

-Sí, sola.

-¿Vive con alguien? ¿Alguien la vio llegar a casa?

-Vivo sola. Y no, nadie me vio llegar.

-¿Tiene algún amante? ¿Tiene novio o novia?

-No -respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuándo se enteró del robo? -La voz del inspector era relajada. Demasiado relajada.

-Esta mañana, cuando iba a trabajar.- El agente entornó los ojos.

-¿No vio nada en los periódicos? ¿No lo oyó en la radio ni en la televisión?

-No compro el periódico y no tengo televisor. A veces escucho la BBC por las mañanas, pero hoy me he despertado con el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo y no he puesto la radio.

-¿Por qué lleva encima el pasaporte y otros papeles importantes? ¿No tiene miedo de que se los roben? -Matsumoto señaló los objetos que había encima del escritorio, al lado de su acreditación.

-Mi pasaporte estaba a punto de caducar. Éste lo recogí en el consulado el otro día. Tuve que presentar todos estos papeles para demostrar que residía en Italia legalmente. Y luego me olvidé de sacarlos de la mochila.

-El nombre que aparece en esos documentos no es el mismo que el de la acreditación.

-Me llamo Lin.

-Eso no es lo que pone en su pasaporte.

«Porque el nombre que aparece en mi pasaporte está muerto», pensó ella.

Cruzó las manos en el regazo, tratando de dar una imagen relajada.

-En mi país es habitual tener un apodo.

-¿De qué parte de Estados Unidos es?

-De New Hampshire.

-En su expediente de empleada pone que estudió en las universidades de Barry y de Nueva York.

-Así es.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en Tokio?

-Pasé un año aquí mientras estudiaba el máster para la Universidad de Nueva York. Y regresé hace tres años mientras preparaba la tesis. Cuando me doctoré el año pasado, el profesor Kao me contrató para que trabajara con él en Restauraciones-le clavó la mirada.

-Pensaba que el profesor Kao trabajaba en la galería Japonesa.

-Está contratado por los inversionistas de Taitō-ku, pero dirige un laboratorio de fama mundial, una institución en el mundo de la restauración de antigüedades japonesas. Los Taitō-ku lo contrataron, a él y a su equipo al completo, para trabajar en un proyecto especial. Yo formo parte de ese equipo.

-¿Está doctorada en Historia y Conservación de Arte?

Ella se revolvió inquieta en su silla.

-En Historia y Restauración. Estudié Conservación y Restauración, pero hice el doctorado sobre restauración.

-Interesante. ¿Qué implica un trabajo de conservación?

-Empezamos con una investigación científica de la obra de arte. Hay un laboratorio en donde disponemos de microscopios, espectrofotómetros y aparatos de rayos X. A veces usamos rayos ultravioletas o fotografías en infrarrojos. También hacemos trabajo de archivo, comparando los hallazgos científicos encontrados con la documentación de restauraciones anteriores.

El inspector se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¿Hace todas esas cosas?

-Colaboro donde se me necesita, pero mi papel en este proyecto consiste básicamente en retirar las capas de barniz del cuadro para llegar a la pintura que hay debajo. Luego, alguien más experimentado que yo se encarga de restaurar las grietas y desconchones de la pintura original. Se supone que esta semana teníamos que empezar a aplicar un barniz transparente a la pintura para protegerla. Debido al tamaño y a la antigüedad de la pieza, el trabajo podría llevar meses.

Matsumoto asintió.

-El profesor Kao nos contó que ha estado usted ausente de la oficina toda la semana y que no ha llamado para dar ninguna clase de explicación. ¿Dónde ha estado?

-En casa, supongo.

-¿Supone? ¿No lo sabe? -El tono del policía había cambiado. Ya no pretendía ser relajado.

Ella no respondió porque, francamente, no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

-¿Es normal en usted desaparecer del trabajo durante una semana y no recordar después dónde ha estado?

-No. -Sin darse cuenta, Lin se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-No me acuerdo.

Matsumoto intercambió una mirada con el agente Toran.

-¿Dónde estuvo ayer?

-No lo sé.

-Pero se acuerda de que volvió a casa después de la fiesta.

Lin cerró los ojos, rebuscando entre sus recuerdos.

-Me acuerdo de que me despedí de Patrick y me marché de la fiesta de Koyuki. Recuerdo que eché a andar en dirección a mi casa. -Hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos-. Eso es todo.

-Dígame, Señorita Ikeda, ¿bebe usted?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tomo un vaso de vino cuando salgo con los amigos. Pero no, beber no bebo.

-¿Consume drogas?

-¿Drogas? -repitió, tensándose.

-¿Se droga o se medica?

-A veces tomo analgésicos para el dolor en la pierna, pero tengo receta médica.

Matsumoto bajó la mirada hacia su pierna.

-¿Alguna vez se ha pasado con las pastillas?

-No. -Lin se agarró las manos para no retorcerlas sobre el regazo.

-¿Consume alguna otra droga? ¿Cocaína, marihuana, éxtasis?

-No tomo drogas.

-Diga la verdad. -Matsumoto la miró con dureza-. Va a una fiesta. Se salta una semana de trabajo. Durante su ausencia, alguien roba en la galería de Taitō-ku... Le recomiendo que nos ponga las cosas fáciles y nos cuente lo que sucedió en realidad. Será lo mejor para usted.

-Ya se lo he dicho: no me acuerdo.

-Si nos miente, las cosas pueden ponerse muy feas. -Matsumoto estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad! -El grito de Lin sobresaltó momentáneamente a los dos agentes.

El inspector se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estuvo la semana pasada?

-No lo sé.

-¿Dónde estuvo ayer?

-No me acuerdo.

Matsumoto dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¿Dónde estuvo anoche?

Un difuso torbellino de colores bailó frente a los ojos de Lin, acompañado por un susurro. De repente sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca y cerró los ojos.

-¿Señorita Ikeda?- Ella no respondió.

-Señorita? -insistió él alzando la voz.

-Tal vez alguien me drogara -murmuró Lin cuando el dolor remitió un poco, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

-¿Alguien?

Ella bajó la mano.

-Yo no me drogué, pero tal vez alguien lo hizo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? -Toran habló por primera vez, con voz grave.

La joven alzó la vista hacia él.

-No recuerdo lo que hice ayer. No recuerdo nada después de la fiesta de Koyuki. No bebí más de la cuenta, pero tomé un par de copas. Tal vez alguien me echó algo en el vino.

Matsumoto le hizo un gesto con la mano al agente Toran para que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído. Éste asintió y se marchó.

El inspector apoyó la mano sobre uno de los expedientes.

-¿No recuerda nada de la semana pasada? ¿Nada en absoluto?

-No.

-¿Ha experimentado dolor? ¿Mareos? -Ella se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó.

-Hace un momento me dolía la cabeza, pero no estoy mareada.

El policía la observó en silencio.

-¿A qué se dedica en el laboratorio del profesor Kao?

-Ya se lo he dicho: lo ayudo en un proyecto de restauración.

-¿Qué están restaurando?

\- la pintura Icho in Autumn.- El inspector asintió.

-Entonces ¿es usted experta en Hiroshi Yoshida?- Ella se revolvió de nuevo en su asiento.

-No como el profesor Kao. Él trabajó en la famosa restauración de Hayase.

Matsumoto le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

-Pero no es descabellado decir que sabe usted mucho sobre Hiroshi Yoshida y sus obras —agregó.

-No lo es. Pero también sé que el robo de obras de arte es un crimen contra la humanidad - replicó ella con dureza.

El inspector la miró sorprendido.

-Es un punto de vista distinto del habitual.

-No entre los que dedicamos nuestras vidas a preservar y proteger las grandes obras de arte. Ése fue mi objetivo cuando me trasladé a Tokio.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño.

-Las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida eran copias de obras supuestamente desconocidas-replicó.

Esta vez fue Lin la que se echó hacia delante en la silla.

-Esas copias eran todo lo que teníamos. Los originales se perdieron en el tiempo. Y las copias eran preciosas.

-¿«Teníamos»? ¿Por qué habla usted en plural? ¿A quién se refiere?

Ella se ruborizó vivamente.

-A la humanidad. El que robó esas obras de arte nos robó a todos. Aunque imagino que los más afectados serán los señores Peterson. Y Setsuna Takemaru, claro.

-¿Quiénes son los Peterson?

-Los mecenas que cedieron las ilustraciones al museo. El profesor Alexander Peterson y su esposa.

-¿Los conoce?

-Personalmente, no. Sé que también colaboran económicamente con el orfanato donde soy voluntaria, pero nunca he hablado con ellos.

El inspector abrió el expediente y sacó unas cuantas páginas grapadas. Las empujó hacia Lin.

-Es una lista de nombres. Léala y dígame si conoce a alguien.

Ella tomó las páginas y leyó los nombres.

Cuando acabó, miró al inspector.

-Reconozco algunos nombres. Son mecenas del museo. Pero no conozco a ninguno personalmente.

-¿A ninguno de ellos?

-Trabajo en el laboratorio de restauración. Los mecenas no interactúan con nosotros - respondió ella, dejando la lista en la mesa.

-Entonces ¿cuál es su respuesta exacta? ¿Reconoce algunos de los nombres o todos ellos?

-Sólo algunos.

Matsumoto sacó un bolígrafo y se lo puso delante.

-Por favor, haga una marca al lado de los nombres que reconoce.

Lin hizo lo que le pedía. Con el ceño fruncido, marcó aproximadamente un tercio de los nombres de la lista.

Matsumoto no mostró mucho interés en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando acabó, dejó los papeles a un lado; sacó una hoja del expediente y se la puso delante.

-Lea esto.

Lin levantó la página.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que se trataba de una fotocopia de un texto manuscrito. El estilo de la caligrafía era anticuado. Muy anticuado. Era preciso, elegante y muy hermoso. Una obra de arte en sí misma.

Lo segundo en lo que se fijó fue en que el texto estaba escrito en japonés Antiguo. De pronto, una frase le vino a la mente: Mi Leidy vulnerable.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? -Matsumoto se echó hacia delante, desconfiado.

-No he dicho nada. Ya lo he leído. ¿Ahora qué?

-Léamelo.

-Está en japonés Antiguo -le aclaró ella con una mirada escéptica.

-Ya lo sé. Léalo y, si puede, tradúzcalo al japonés.

Lin volvió a leer la fotocopia.

-Anata wa nusumu koto wa arimasen. Fukushū wa watashi no monodesu. Watashi wa atai-Alzó la vista hacia el inspector y repitio-: Anata wa nusumu koto wa arimasen. Fukushū wa watashi no monodesu. Watashi wa atai. O lo que es lo mismo: «No robarás. La venganza es mía. Reembolsaré el valor».

Lin dejó la hoja de papel encima de la mesa.

-¿Por qué me enseña un trozo manuscrito de la Biblia?

-¿Qué le hace pensar que se trata de la Biblia?

-No soy paleógrafa, pero sé reconocer una caligrafía antigua -respondió señalando la página-. Las palabras parecen de la Biblia, pero ya le digo que no soy experta.

-¿Le dicen algo esas palabras? -le preguntó Matsumoto alzando las cejas.

-No.

-Interesante. -El policía devolvió la página al expediente y lo cerró. Luego apoyó la mano sobre él en un gesto protector—. ¿Qué puede contarme del sistema de seguridad de la galería?

-Poca cosa. Yo sólo soy una restauradora - respondió ella señalando su acreditación, que estaba sobre la mesa de cara al inspector-. Tengo acceso a algunas salas cuando la galería está abierta. No dispongo de los códigos de seguridad para acceder al edificio ni a las salas de exposiciones. De hecho, no sé con qué medidas de seguridad cuenta la galería. Es un misterio.

-¿Su tarjeta abre la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida?

Lin negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo tengo acceso a las estancias relacionadas con mi trabajo: los archivos, las salas de restauración y la oficina que comparto con varios compañeros.

-¿Tiene alguna llave?

-Casi todas las salas de Taitō-ku se abren con tarjeta, aunque algunas de las más antiguas y el pasillo siguen abriéndose con llave. Pero yo no las tengo. Además, aunque las tuviera, no podría acceder al edificio cuando está cerrado.

-Pero en ocasiones trabaja usted hasta tarde...

-A veces, el profesor Kao nos pide que hagamos alguna hora extra si estamos trabajando en una obra especialmente delicada o en alguna fase del proceso que necesita acabarse en un plazo de tiempo determinado. Pero en esas ocasiones la galería permanece abierta. Al menos, la parte donde está el laboratorio de restauración. El personal de seguridad nos deja entrar y nos acompaña hasta la salida cuando hemos acabado el trabajo.

El inspector se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la observó sin pestañear hasta que ella apartó la mirada.

-¿Hizo horas extra el 17 de mayo?

-No, yo trabajo exclusivamente en la restauración de Icho in Autumn. Estamos haciendo una restauración completa, lo que implica que el cuadro no se exhibe al público.

Hacemos horario normal, a menos que el profesor Kao nos diga lo contrario. Hace un par de meses que no nos pide que nos quedemos a hacer horas extra.

-Su rostro no coincide con el de la acreditación ni con el del pasaporte. -Matsumoto señaló la acreditación, que seguía sobre la mesa-. Supongo que la fotografía de su pasaporte nuevo será reciente.

-Lo es. -Lin se revolvió en la silla.

-No lo parece. Y su expediente de empleada indica que es usted minusválida.

Al decir eso, la mirada del inspector descendió hacia la pierna de Lin, que quedaba parcialmente tapada por el escritorio. Volvió a contemplar sus ojos antes de decirle:

-No parece usted minusválida.

-La palabra correcta es discapacitada. - Lin enderezó los hombros-. Y no, ya no lo soy.

-Explíquese.

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

-No puedo.-Matsumoto alzó las cejas.

-¿Disculpe?

-No puedo. -Lin levantó las manos en señal de frustración-. No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado. Ya se lo he dicho.

Alguien llamó entonces a la puerta. El agente Toran entró y susurró algo al oído del inspector, que pareció decepcionado. Ambos policías intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, que Lin trató de oír sin éxito.

El agente Toran volvió a ocupar su posición previa, a la izquierda de Matsumoto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El inspector cogió el bolígrafo y comenzó a dar golpecitos con él encima del expediente.

-¿Ha ido a que la vea un médico?- Lin negó con la cabeza.

-Si cree que pudieron haberla drogado, ¿por qué no fue a un hospital?

-No me encontraba mal. Y no quería llegar tarde al trabajo.

Matsumoto frunció el cejo.

-Ha sufrido pérdida de memoria, una alteración drástica de su aspecto físico, ha recuperado milagrosamente la capacidad de andar y ¿lo que le preocupa es llegar tarde al trabajo?

Matsumoto soltó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones.

Lin se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Podemos llevarla al hospital -sugirió el agente Toran en inglés.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir a ver al profesor Kao. No quiero perder el trabajo. -Tragó saliva con dificultad y añadió-: Tengo mi propio médico. Pediré hora para que me visite.

El agente Toran asintió comprensivo.

-Su médico es cirujano plástico, ¿no?

-No -respondió ella con sequedad.

-Sólo un cirujano plástico de los buenos lograría que pasara de ser así -Toran indicó la acreditación- a ser así -añadió señalándole la cara.

-¿Me está insultando? -preguntó Lin con rabia.

-¿La atiende algún psiquiatra, señorita?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó ella-. Y a usted, agente Toran, ¿lo atiende algún psiquiatra?

El policía dio un paso hacia ella y maldijo entre dientes.

Matsumoto alzó las manos.

-Esto no lleva a ninguna parte -los reprendió.

Lin señaló el expediente.

-Si ha leído mis informes, sabrá que investigaron mis antecedentes y que me hicieron un examen psiquiátrico antes de contratarme. -Miró a Toran y agregó-: Es más, me he pasado la vida conservando obras de arte con objeto de preservarlas para las generaciones venideras. Yo no las destrozo ni las robo. Los ladrones de arte son casi lo más rastrero que uno puede encontrar en la humanidad, porque se apoderan de algo hermoso y lo esconden para que nadie pueda verlo.

El inspector la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es para usted lo más rastrero de la humanidad?

-Los que abusan sexualmente de los niños.

Tanto Matsumoto como Toran parecieron sorprendidos por su respuesta, pero enseguida recobraron la compostura.

Matsumoto tomó la acreditación, el pasaporte y los demás documentos de Lin y se los devolvió tras examinarlos por última vez.

Ella alargó la mano para recuperarlos. El inspector no los soltó del todo y, por un momento, retuvo a Lin.

-Puede irse, pero antes le tomaremos las huellas digitales. Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que es quien afirma ser, ya que su aspecto no se corresponde con el de la acreditación. Cuando hayamos acabado, un agente la devolverá a Taitō-ku. No obstante, señorita Ikeda, debo advertirla de que volveremos a entrevistarla. Le recomiendo vivamente que no salga de Tokio. Sepa que pasaremos parte a la oficina de inmigración para que nos avisen si trata de salir del país.

Matsumoto miró brevemente a Toran antes de añadir:

-Y, por su propio bien, le sugiero que vaya al médico.

Lin le arrebató los papeles de la mano y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

Cuando Lin llegó finalmente a Taitō-ku, tuvo que someterse a un nuevo examen de las huellas dactilares para que los encargados de seguridad la dejaran entrar en el edificio. Tras la humillante experiencia, fue directamente a la oficina que compartía con varios colegas investigadores. Los saludó con un brusco movimiento de la mano antes de dirigirse a su mesa, situada en un rincón. El camino se le hizo eterno.

Se dejó caer en la silla y miró a su alrededor. La habitación no tenía ventanas. El aire vibraba por el zumbido de las conversaciones y la ocasional llamada de teléfono. Sus colegas no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Unos cuantos se acercaron a su mesa, preguntándose quién era la recién llegada y exigiendo que les mostrara la acreditación. Al final tuvo que llamar a seguridad y pedir que dieran fe de su identidad. Durante un rato, los colegas siguieron lanzándole miradas que mostraban desde sorpresa hasta desaprobación.

A Lin le picaba la piel bajo tanto escrutinio. Sobre su mesa encontró varias notas, incluida una reciente de Patrick, que le decía que lo avisara en cuanto llegase. Ignorándolas, apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

Estaba metida en un buen lío.

De no ser porque cuando se pellizcaba le dolía, habría pensado que todo era una pesadilla. Su vida se había llenado de acontecimientos increíbles, inexplicables. Para empezar, la repentina y espontánea curación de su discapacidad. Después, la pérdida de peso y el cambio radical en su aspecto físico. Y, por último, su desaparición y falta de memoria.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, podría añadir también un cambio de personalidad. No recordaba la última vez que se había mostrado furiosa o maleducada ante nadie. Se enorgullecía de su carácter cortés y controlado. Pero en la comisaría...

La mirada de Lin se posó en un folleto que ella misma había dejado sobre la mesa meses antes. Ofrecía información sobre las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida y se había repartido entre los visitantes de la galería.

Tomó el folleto y empezó a leerlo.

En silencio, guardó la mochila en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo cerró con llave. Se colgó la acreditación al cuello y cogió el teléfono-que apenas había podido cargar- con la misma mano que el folleto. Mentalmente se lamentó por haberse puesto pantalones de yoga. Aunque le hacían un trasero muy atractivo, no tenían bolsillos.

Debería haber ido al laboratorio de restauración para empezar a trabajar inmediatamente, pero en vez de eso echó a andar en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar donde habían estado expuestas las ilustraciones. La sala de exposiciones estaba acordonada; el pasillo, desierto.

Las paredes de la sala se habían pintado de un azul intenso para que las ilustraciones a tinta destacaran más. En la estancia sólo quedaban los expositores transparentes cuya función era proteger las ilustraciones de los elementos y del contacto humano.

Lin observó los expositores vacíos y notó que todos ellos, igual que las paredes y que el suelo, tenían el rastro de los polvos que la policía había usado para encontrar huellas dactilares. En un rincón de la sala había un andamio que llegaba hasta el techo, que era de gran altura. Al parecer, también habían tomado huellas digitales en el techo, ya que había partes manchadas de negro y gris.

Empezó a leer la descripción de la exposición impresa en el folleto. Tal como el Hayao Matsumoto había mencionado, las ilustraciones eran copias. Hiroshi Yoshida había realizado cien ilustraciones de la "Desconocida". Habían sido un encargo de la antigua Familia meiji, basándose en papiros antiguos que describían un antigua leyenda de amor entre un daiyōkai y una doncella, que según comentan existió alrededor de los años 1503-1520. Por desgracia, dichas ilustraciones aún están en debate por los expertos de que realmente sean del pintor Hiroshi Yoshida, por lo que aun los consideran copias o falsificaciones, a los mas que llegan a estar de acuerdo es que algún discípulo del pintor los realizara.

La dirección de Taitō-ku estuvo encantada de montar una exposición especial para mostrar las ilustraciones al público. La entrada a la exposición se cobraba aparte, y los fondos recaudados se usaban para financiar algunos de los proyectos de restauración de la galería, incluido el que Lin y el resto del equipo del profesor Kao estaban llevando a cabo.

Las ilustraciones llevaban dos años cedidas al museo, desde el verano de 2011. Lin recordaba perfectamente el anuncio que se había hecho. En aquella época ella estaba redactando su tesis y trabajando en la sala japonesa.

Antes del anuncio, nadie sabía nada de la colección de los Peterson. Lin había investigado un poco sobre el tema, pero no había encontrado nada. Dado que se trataba de unas obras de arte tan sumamente importantes, la falta de información y de imágenes era sorprendente.

A Setsuna Takemaru había preparado un informe sobre el origen de las ilustraciones, pero la información debía de proceder directamente de los Peterson, ya que Lin no había hallado ninguna otra fuente independiente que la confirmara.

Le resultó curioso.

Según el folleto, las ilustraciones eran del siglo XVIII, y probablemente procedían de la mano de un discípulo de Hiroshi Yoshida. De un modo desconocido, habían ido a parar a una familia suiza en el siglo XIX, y habían pasado a manos del profesor Peterson hacía unos cuantos años, cuando él las había comprado a un particular.

El paradero de las mismas entre los siglos XVIII y XIX era un completo misterio. Ciertamente, ni la familia suiza ni el profesor Peterson se habían apresurado a anunciar la existencia de las ilustraciones al público. Se decía que había sido la señora Peterson la que lo había convencido para que compartiera las obras de arte con el resto del mundo.

«Y ahora han desaparecido», se dijo Lin. Al mirar los expositores vacíos, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el laboratorio cuando el teléfono la avisó de que acababa de entrarle un mensaje de texto. Era de Patrick.

-Dónde estás?

Lin respondió tecleando a toda prisa:-Sala exposiciones

Aguardó la respuesta de Patrick, pero no llegó ninguna.

Echó hacia atrás el hilo de mensajes para leer los que le habían llegado durante la semana anterior y vio que tanto Patrick como Koyuki le habían enviado varios, cada vez más alarmados. También tenía algunos correos electrónicos sin leer y mensajes de voz sin escuchar.

Suspirando, echó una última mirada llena de tristeza a los expositores vacíos y se alejó de la sala. En el pasillo vio a Patrick, que se dirigía hacia ella con decisión.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con la policía? -preguntó preocupado.

-No muy bien. -Patrick maldijo.

-Vamos. -La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia una de las escaleras traseras. Subieron a la primera planta y buscaron un rincón tranquilo.

Patrick le soltó la mano, pero no se alejó de ella. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, le preguntó:

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Me han hecho un montón de preguntas. Sospechan de mí, es evidente. No puedo responder a sus preguntas y eso me hace parecer culpable. - Lin se frotó los ojos-. No tengo ni idea de dónde estuve la semana pasada. ¡Se me ha estropeado la memoria!

-¿No recuerdas nada de la semana pasada?-Patrick sonaba preocupado.

-No recuerdo nada desde la fiesta de Koyuki. Tal vez me pusieran algo en la bebida. -Lin se miró los pies, rehuyendo la mirada de su amigo.

-Imposible -replicó él con decisión-. Era yo el que servía las bebidas, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Conozco a todos los que estaban en la fiesta. Ninguno de ellos te echaría droga en la copa.

-Entonces ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?

-No lo sé -respondió él, cada vez más tenso-. Setsuna Takemaru quiere verte.

-¿Qué?

Patrick señaló la oficina del director con la cabeza.

-Está muy encima de todo lo que tenga que ver con la investigación, también de tu entrevista. Y los Peterson acaban de llegar; he visto que la policía los acompañaba.

Lin gruñó. Los Peterson debían de estar muy enfadados por el robo. Y el profesor Alexander Peterson tenía fama de ser una persona... volátil.

Patrick siguió hablando.

-Le dije al profesor Kao que habías vuelto, pero no mencioné a la policía. Quiere verte cuando hayas acabado con Takemaru.

-Me gustaba más mi vida cuando nadie sabía que existía.

Él frunció el cejo.

-Eh, es la segunda vez que te oigo decir algo así. Mira a tu alrededor. Estoy preocupado por ti, igual que Kao. Llevábamos una semana sufriendo porque no sabíamos dónde estabas.

Lin se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-Tal vez deberías desconfiar de mí. Ni siquiera yo me fío de mí.

Patrick dio un paso hacia ella y se inclinó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a Amanda Knox?

Lin se estremeció.

-Sí.

-Ella asegura que es inocente. Tal vez lo sea, pero se encontró en medio de una investigación de la policía italiana. Cuando acabó, todos estaban convencidos de su culpabilidad. El consulado norteamericano no podrá ayudarte si te acusan de un delito. Así que no le des más munición a la policía con tus comentarios. -Patrick le apretó el brazo, compasivo-. Es mejor que vayas. Takemaru quiere verte inmediatamente.

-Me va a despedir temporalmente, ¿no? -Patrick le apretó el brazo otra vez.

-No lo sé. Pero tiene que haber una explicación razonable para lo que ha pasado. Lo descubriremos, te lo prometo.

Lin se despidió de él con una sonrisa poco convencida mientras recorría los pocos pasos que la separaban del despacho del Setsuna Takemaru.

Llamó dos veces y esperó.

Poco después, un hombre alto y guapo con el pelo oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos azules abrió la puerta. Iba vestido con vaqueros y camisa blanca. Y llevaba unos zapatos de cuero marrón.

Su postura no podía definirse precisamente como amistosa.

-¿Sí? -Su expresión y su tono de voz eran iguales que su postura: decididamente hostiles.

-Buenos días. Setsuna Takemaru quería verme-respondió Lin en un japonés muy correcto y educado.

El hombre abrió la puerta un poco más, lo que permitió que Lin viera a Takemaru sentado tras el escritorio. Estaba hablando con una mujer joven que sostenía a un bebé en el regazo.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso de que no había huellas dactilares?

Lin se imaginó que el hombre era el profesor Peterson. Ignorándola, se plantó frente a Takemaru.

-Alexander. -La mujer, que Lin supuso que era la esposa de Peterson, le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria tras mirar al bebé con intención.

-Lo siento, cariño. -El profesor Peterson parecía sinceramente arrepentido. Apoyó la mano sobre la cabecita del bebé-. ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?

-Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor -le dijo la señora Peterson con una sonrisa irónica.

El bebé empezó a revolverse inquieto y a tirar del vestido de su madre. Apretó el puño regordete y comenzó a succionarlo, tras hacer un ruido que a Lin le recordó a un graznido.

-Creo que tiene hambre. -La señora Peterson se disculpó con la mirada ante el director.

-Takemaru, ¿hay alguna sala tranquila donde Lucia pueda dar de comer a Clare? -El profesor Peterson apoyó la mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-Por supuesto. -Takemaru sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Lin para que se acercara-. Y usted es...

Ella, avergonzada, tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Lin Ikeda, Señor.-Takemaru le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad que hizo que Lin se revolviera en el sitio, inquieta.

El director recordó entonces que no estaban solos. Recobrándose de la sorpresa, siguió hablándole en inglés:

-Señorita Ikeda, acompañe a la señora Peterson a la sala de conferencias y luego vuelva aquí. Quiero hablar con usted.

-Por supuesto. -Lin se forzó a sonreír, aunque la postura y el tono del director eran notablemente fríos.

-Gracias. -La señora Peterson se levantó, sosteniendo al bebé con una mano. Con la otra trató de levantar el bolso y una gran bandolera de la marca Coach.

Lin señaló hacia el pasillo.

-Por aquí, por favor.

El profesor levantó el bolso y la bandolera y los colgó del hombro de su mujer antes de acariciar la cabecita del bebé y de darle un beso.

Lin apartó la vista mientras el profesor abrazaba a su esposa antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Vuelve cuando hayas acabado, querida -le pidió sonriente.

La señora Peterson asintió y se volvió hacia Lin.

-Gracias. Traté de darle el desayuno a Clare en el hotel, pero no tenía hambre. Me temo que el jet lag nos ha afectado a todos.

-No pasa nada. La sala de conferencias está cerrada al público y, además, está aquí al lado - le indicó ella, señalando hacia la derecha mientras salían del despacho del director.

La señora Peterson llevaba un sencillo vestido camisero de color negro que combinaba con las alpargatas del mismo tono que llevaba atadas con cintas anchas a los tobillos y a sus bien torneadas pantorrillas. Tenía una bonita melena castaña en la que destacaban algunos mechones dorados y unos grandes ojos marrones. Era menuda y de aspecto juvenil. Parecía una persona amable.

A su lado, Lin se sintió enorme y desalineada, como siempre que estaba junto a una persona delgada y hermosa. (Se había olvidado ya de que acababa de sufrir una transformación física espectacular).

-¿Quiere que le lleve las bolsas, señora Peterson?

Ella se echó a reír.

-Llámame Lucia. Debemos de tener la misma edad.

-Yo estoy a punto de cumplir los treinta.

-Y yo los cumpliré dentro de un par de años, así que llámame Lucia. Y, sí, si llevas la bolsa de los pañales, te lo agradeceré.

Sostuvo a Clare con una mano mientras Lin le quitaba la bolsa del hombro.

No esperaba que pesara tanto y estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos, pero logró evitar que llegara al suelo.

-Lo siento. Debería haberte avisado. -Lucia hizo un gesto como si quisiera ayudarla a levantar la bolsa, pero Lin negó con la cabeza y la agarró con las dos manos-. A Alexander le gusta estar preparado para cualquier emergencia y llena la bolsa de cosas cuando no miro. Necesito dos cochecitos, uno para Clare y otro para la pañalera.-Se echó a reír-. En realidad, lo que necesitaría sería un cochecito para mí. Viajar con un bebé es más cansado de lo que pensaba.

-¿se hospedan cerca?

-Sí, en el Apa Hotel. -La expresión de Lucia se iluminó-. Pasaremos aquí una semana y luego seguiremos viajando hacia Corea. La madrina de Clare nos ha acompañado.

-Qué bien. -Lin no sabía qué decir.

-Pero la verdad es que estamos preocupados por el robo. -Lucia sostenía al bebé pegado a su cuerpo-. Para nosotros, las ilustraciones son mucho más que una obra de arte. Tienen valor sentimental. Cuando Setsuna Takemaru nos llamó para decir que las habían robado...

Lucia acarició la cabeza de su hija con la nariz, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar la cara.

-Lo siento mucho -susurró Lin.

-Alexander confía en que las recuperen, pero yo no estoy tan convencida. Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es rezar. Es posible que las ilustraciones ya hubieran sido robadas en el pasado y que por eso fueran a parar a manos de la familia suiza que se las vendió a mi marido. - Lucia suspiró-. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

A Lin le llamó la atención el comentario, ya que no había ninguna referencia al respecto en el folleto que acababa de leer. Pero no quiso ahondar en el tema.

-La policía está haciendo todo lo que está en su mano –dijo-. Espero que las encuentren.

-Yo también lo espero. Tienes acento norteamericano -comentó Lucia, mirándola con interés.

-Soy japonesa aunque nací en New Hampshire, pero he pasado tanto tiempo en Florida que perdí el acento.

-Yo soy de Pensilvania, pero vivimos en Cambridge. -Lucia sonrió-. Creo que nunca he tenido acento de Boston. ¿En qué parte de la galería trabajas?

-En el departamento de restauración y conservación. Estoy en el equipo que trabaja en Icho in Autumn.

Los ojos de Lucia se iluminaron.

-Es uno de mis cuadros favoritos. Supongo que no se pueden visitar los trabajos de restauración, ¿no? Prometo no molestar.

-Estoy convencida de que Setsuna Takemaru podrá arreglarlo. Me encantaría enseñarte lo que estamos haciendo. El profesor Kao es el jefe de equipo. Trabajó en la restauración de Hayase.

-Otra de mis obras favoritas. Soy una gran admiradora de Hiroshi Yoshida, desde siempre. -El tono de Lucia se volvió melancólico-. Por eso precisamente quisimos compartir las ilustraciones. Queríamos que más gente pudiera disfrutar de ellas.

Lin se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla.

-Pues déjame decirte que verlas me hizo muy feliz. Las visitaba casi a diario. Cuando tu marido y tú decidieron ampliar el plazo de cesión de las ilustraciones, todos nos alegramos mucho.

-Gracias. -La expresión de Lucia se apagó-. No puedo evitar culparme de lo sucedido. Fui yo quien convenció a Alexander para que cediera las ilustraciones mientras estuviéramos de excedencia por Clare. Y ahora han desaparecido.

-Lo siento mucho -repitió Lin.

-Yo también.

Lin la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Están los dos de excedencia? ¿Tú también eres académica?

-Soy profesora auxiliar. Estoy escribiendo mi tesis doctoral sobre Literatura Antigua.

-¿Dónde estudias? Lucia sonrió.

-En Harvard. Todavía no he acabado los estudios.

-El profesor Peterson es especialista en Literatura Antigua, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y la madrina de Clare también. Es una especialista en Literatura Antigua jubilada. Al parecer, hacen falta tres especialistas en Literatura Antigua para criar a un bebé.

Lin se echó a reír mientras abría la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Con un gesto, invitó a Lucia a que entrara y se quedó en la puerta para colocar el cartel que indicaba que la sala estaba siendo usada en ese momento.

-Aquí nadie te molestará. ¿Necesitas algo?-Lin dejó la bolsa de los pañales en la larga mesa que dominaba la estancia.

Lucia se sentó y empezó a rebuscar en la bandolera hasta que encontró una gran botella de agua con gas.

-Si tuvieras un vaso, sería fantástico. Procuro beber mucha agua mientras estoy dando el pecho.-Sacó el iPhone del bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, a la vista-. Si necesito alguna otra cosa, llamaré a Alexander.

Lin fue a buscar un vaso a uno de los armarios que había en la pared del fondo y se lo llevó a Lucia. Miró a la pequeña, que tenía unos grandes ojos azules y una abundante mata de pelo oscuro y muy bonito.

-¿Qué tiempo tiene Clare?

-Nació en septiembre del año pasado. Tiene casi nueve meses.

-Es preciosa. -Lin le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Gracias. Yo la veo igual que su padre, pero todo el mundo dice que tiene mi boca. ¿Tú tienes hijos?

-No. -Lin se tensó y apartó los ojos de la niña-. Si necesitas algo más, estaré en el despacho del señor Setsuna Takemaru.-Lucia se sirvió agua en el vaso.

-Estaremos bien -aseguró.

-Espero que encuentren las ilustraciones - dijo Lin con un hilo de voz.

Lucia levantó la cara para mirarla.

-Yo también. Perderlas es mucho más que perder una obra de arte. -Bajó los ojos hacia Clare-. Es como perder a un miembro de la familia.

Lin asintió y salió de la sala de conferencias, asegurándose de dejar la puerta bien cerrada.

La señora Peterson no era como se la había imaginado. Era más joven y mucho más agradable que la mayoría de los importantes mecenas que visitaban la galería de vez en cuando.

Lin sintió lástima al recordar su expresión de tristeza al hablar de la pérdida de la obra de arte. Realmente parecía que los Peterson adoraban esas ilustraciones. Y ahora las habían perdido.

Mientras se acercaba al despacho de Setsuna Takemaru, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

El profesor Peterson estaba hablando en japonés en voz tan alta que se oía desde el pasillo.

-Entonces ¿los Agentes han entrevistado ya a todos los mecenas locales y han tratado de hablar con todos los que estuvieron presentes en la gala de inauguración? Y ¿qué opinan de Sesshómaru Taishō?

-¿De quién? -Setsuna Takemaru parecía confundido.

-El joven que se acercó a hablar conmigo durante la inauguración. Te lo señalé y me dijiste que era un tipo muy solitario, que apenas salía de su casa, pero que había donado una importante cantidad de dinero al museo a cambio de una invitación al acto.

-No conozco a nadie que se llame así.

Lin se acercó a la puerta, con cuidado de no ser descubierta.

-Takemaru, reconociste a ese hombre e hiciste que tu ayudante buscara su nombre en la lista de asistentes, ¿lo has olvidado? Era más alto que yo; debía de medir un metro noventa, más o menos, y tenía el pelo plateado. Era japonés, creo. Me dijiste que era uno de los patrocinadores de las obras de la exhibición Hyōkeikan.

-Alexander, amigo mío. No conozco a nadie llamado Sesshómaru Taishō.

Lin oyó el ruido de alguien moviendo papeles.

-¿Setsuna Takemaru?

-Aquí tienes la lista de invitados de la gala. Su nombre no está en ella. Si hay una conexión entre él y las exhibiciones de la época Meiji, yo no la conozco y eso amigo mío, es imposible. El gobierno regional se encargó de la restauración, con ayuda de un selecto grupo de mecenas japonés.

Frustrado, el profesor Peterson soltó insultos y Lin oyó el sonido de una silla cayendo al suelo.

Sin pensárselo, se plantó frente a la puerta.

La chica miró ansiosamente al director de la galería y luego al profesor, que estaba de pie junto la silla tumbada con los puños muy apretados.

-Señorita. -Con un gesto, Takemaru le indicó que entrara antes de volver a centrarse en el profesor-. Amigo mío, te ruego que mantengas la calma. Ve con tu esposa y tu hija y deja que sea yo quien me preocupe.

-Me preocupo, Takemaru, porque alguien ha robado algo que tiene un valor incalculable para mí -replicó Peterson con los dientes apretados-. A partir de ahora, mi misión en la vida será recuperar esas ilustraciones. Te juro que conocí a Sesshómaru Taishō. Su comportamiento durante la inauguración fue muy extraño, y tú y yo lo comentamos después. Parecía que me echaba en cara que fuera el dueño de las ilustraciones. Aunque es un tipo joven, se notaba que tenía mucho dinero. Alguien debería revisar la lista de patrocinadores y encontrar su donación. Me dijiste que había donado varios miles de yenes a la galería.-El profesor Peterson apoyó los puños encima del escritorio de Takemaru y se inclinó hacia él.-Y si ni tú ni la policía se ocupan de esto, contrataré agentes privados que completen la investigación.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada larga e intensa.

Lin se revolvió incómoda en el sitio, lanzando miradas furtivas en dirección a la puerta abierta y deseando desaparecer.

-Está bien-dijo Takemaru al fin, señalando la salida-. Habla con el agente Hayao Matsumoto. Es el oficial al cargo de la investigación.

-Gracias. -El profesor Peterson enderezó la espalda y, sin una palabra de despedida, salió del despacho.

Lin aguardó mientras Setsuna Takemaru cerraba los ojos y se echaba hacia delante, casi como si estuviera rezando.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos y señaló la silla.

-Señorita Ikeda. Explíqueme su repentino cambio de apariencia. Y cuénteme dónde estuvo la semana pasada.

Lin se sentó, respiró hondo y empezó a contar su historia.

Al salir de la oficina de Takemaru, echó a andar pasillo abajo perdida en sus pensamientos.

No la había suspendido de empleo y sueldo. Le había hecho preguntas sobre su aspecto, su ausencia y su entrevista con la policía. Aunque al principio se había mostrado bastante mordaz, a medida que hablaban parecía ir perdiendo agresividad. Cuando la entrevista llegó a su fin, Lin pensó que el director había quedado bastante convencido de que ella no tenía nada que ver con el robo.

Le había ordenado que volviera a su puesto de trabajo, informándola de que la semana que había pasado ausente se le descontaría de sus días de vacaciones. Lin se sentía muy aliviada por no haberse quedado sin empleo.

Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, iba pensando en las ilustraciones. Hiroshi Yoshida las había dibujado para la familia meiji, que también eran dueños de Hayase.

Se preguntó si los ladrones estarían al corriente de ese dato. Si serían amantes de Hiroshi Yoshida o unos simples oportunistas.

Se imaginó a un grupo de criminales, tipos duros, metiendo las valiosísimas ilustraciones en bolsas de plástico y embutiéndolas de cualquier manera en sus mochilas. Estaba segura de que no las habían tratado bien. No se habrían molestado en protegerlas.

«Probablemente las hayan dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina y estén desayunando encima ahora mismo», se dijo Lin. Se estremeció, imaginándose gotas de café con leche estropeando las figuras dibujadas con tinta y dañando los extraordinarios y brillantes colores. Se imaginó a los ladrones fumando, tal vez soltando ceniza sobre las caras delas obras de arte.

« ¡Cabrones!»

Si eran admiradores de Hiroshi Yoshida, no le extrañaba que hubieran robado las ilustraciones. Hayase estaba en restauración y como no estaba en exhibición se imaginó que por eso no se tomaron la molestia de robarlo, no lo tenían a la mano.

Probablemente los ladrones desconocían que Icho in Autumn se encontraba en el laboratorio de restauración también situado en la planta baja. Era un lugar seguro, pero sus medidas de seguridad no eran tan sofisticadas como las de las salas de exposiciones. Sin embargo, No era precisamente un lienzo de esos que puedes llevarte sacándolo por la ventana.

Distraída pensando en esas cosas, se sorprendió al verse entrando en la sala Hiroshi Yoshida. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo delante de Hayase.

La habitación quedaba descompensada. El cuadro solía estar equilibrado por Icho in Autumn, que llevaba casi un año en restauración. Y pasarían aún varios meses más antes de que pudiera ser devuelto a su lugar.

Lin se acercó un poco más a Hayase y los ojos se le fueron hacia la figura masculina del lienzo. Se fijó en el a detalle, que no son visibles a simple vista, en sus manos, en las formas musculosas de sus brazos y en su piel perfecta. Admiró su cara. Tenía los ojos claros, la nariz recta, los labios carnosos y el pelo largo.

Había algo en el pelo que no acababa de convencerla, como si fuera incongruente con el resto del conjunto. Pero su cara...

Oyó una voz que le susurraba algo al oído,

Aunque no logró descifrar las palabras.

Se volvió bruscamente, pero no había nadie más en la sala.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener a raya la ansiedad que la torturaba.

Con una última mirada hacia la figura, se dirigió hacia la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para su encuentro con el profesor Kao.

…..

Ya de noche, Satsuki estaba sentada en Teatro, bebiendo de un vaso diseñado especialmente para mantener su contenido templado y líquido.

Teatro era un club secreto, situado en el centro de la ciudad. Lo había fundado el Lord en el siglo XVII con la idea de que fuera una especie de salón social, un punto de encuentro. Con el paso de los años había ido evolucionando hasta convertirse en algo mucho menos intelectual. En la actualidad era propiedad del Consilium de Tokio, aunque los propietarios ocultaban su identidad tras una sociedad pantalla situada en Suiza.

Tanto Japón como el resto de los Gobiernos de Asia y Europa eran anteriores al Imperio romano. Los gobernantes de las sombras y sus consejeros controlaban a la población sobrenatural dentro de unas fronteras muy delimitadas, que solían coincidir con los límites de ciudades. En la Edad Media, los Gobiernos se organizaron y quedaron bajo el poder común del rey, que vivía en Roma.

Dentro de las fronteras de Japón, el Lord tenía el poder absoluto. Pero, siendo como era un hombre muy sabio, había nombrado un Consilium o consejo rector, del cual él era miembro honorífico. El Consilium funcionaba como un tribunal, y castigaba o desterraba a los que infringían las leyes. También se encargaba de supervisar la organización del inframundo y de su protección, especialmente contra las incursiones de otras ciudades o territorios.

Cuando el Lord se cansó de ocuparse de Teatro, el Consilium se hizo cargo. Actualmente era un lugar usado tanto para alimentarse como para entretenerse.

El club constaba de una gran zona central donde se hallaban la sala de baile y el bar. En dos de los lados había mesas y sofás. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintados de un color negro tirando a lila. La iluminación era sensual y poco intensa, y los muebles estaban tapizados en terciopelo negro o rojo.

En el lado opuesto de la pista de baile había un escenario, que quedaba oculto de la vista por unas tupidas cortinas también rojas. De las paredes colgaban grandes pantallas planas, en las que se proyectaban en bucle imágenes de cuadros y otras obras de arte de estilos muy diversos. Todas eran de tema profano, la mayoría de carácter sexual.

Desde la zona central, varios pasillos conducían a habitaciones privadas, serpenteando en la oscuridad y creando una especie de tela de araña.

Las arañas de esa telaraña eran los habitantes del inframundo, con la excepción del Lord. Él llevaba años sin cruzar el umbral del club. Precisamente por eso, era el lugar perfecto para que Satsuki recuperara el orgullo perdido y buscara la manera de convencerlo para que cambiase de opinión.

Los ojos oscuros de Satsuki examinaban los cuerpos que se retorcían en la pista de baile. Su mente bloqueó la música alta y martilléate. Los de su especie tenían un oído muy sensible. La música comercial y la gótica siempre le habían parecido disonantes. Pero era el tipo de música que atraía a los humanos, por eso era la que ponía el disc-jockey. (Satsuki habría preferido escuchar canciones de juglares irlandeses, pero nunca convencía al DJ para que las pusiera. La próxima vez, se traería tapones para los oídos.)

El bar servía alcohol para los humanos, y las drogas corrían libremente. Si estaban ebrias, las víctimas eran más fáciles de confundir y de manipular, aunque ese tipo de sustancias afectaban al sabor de la sangre. Por eso, los más antiguos solían prescindir de las sustancias y preferían seducir o hipnotizar a sus presas en vez de sedarlas. En el último milenio, los demonios ya no veían necesario consumir carne humana degustaban otros manjares, pero su sangre seguía siendo una exquisitez de la que no podían presidir, especialmente de aquellos humanos que se las entregaban voluntariamente a cambio del mayor gozo que podían obtener en sus cortas vidas, un orgasmo dado por un demonio.

Algunas parejas y grupos reducidos estaban entregados a varias actividades sexuales en los sofás. Para los de su especie, la sangre y el sexo iban de la mano, lo que significaba que para Satsuki se estaba preparando una buena cantidad de comida. La nariz se le llenó de los aromas de varios tipos de sangre. El perfume era embriagador y un poco mareante.

Satsuki observó sus actividades con desinterés y aburrimiento. Ya lo había visto todo muchas veces antes. De momento, esa noche no había nada que le llamara la atención. Las relaciones sexuales completas y los fetiches se practicaban en las habitaciones privadas, en deferencia a las costumbres morales melindrosas de parte de los humanos. Las arañas necesitaban que los humanos entraran en masa cada noche, sin miedo a ser descubiertos.

A ella no le importaba lo que los demás hicieran con sus mascotas humanas, ni lo que hicieran entre sí. Como una de los seis miembros del Consilium, estaba obligada a seguir las reglas del club y a asegurarse de que todos las cumplían también.

No matar.

No transformarse.

No está permitido alimentarse de alguien en contra de su voluntad, pero pueden usarse alcohol y drogas para convencerlos.

Había muchos que no entendían la última regla, pero servía para mantener una atmósfera de seducción. No era muy probable que los humanos siguieran acudiendo al local noche tras noche si veían que sus congéneres eran reducidos violentamente y violados antes de que los dejaran sin sangre.

El control mental no funcionaba con todos los humanos. No era efectivo con las personas psicológicamente fuertes, ni tampoco con las que eran muy religiosas o las que llevaban ciertos talismanes. Sin embargo, a los miembros de estas dos últimas categorías no se les permitía la entrada, ni aunque lo suplicaran.

Satsuki suspiró. Estaba claro que las reglas habían sido creadas por el Lord, a pesar de su desprecio por el club. Tenían el sello de su templanza, su autocontrol y de la humanidad que acechaba bajo su piel.

Sonrió.

El Lord había dejado que su cuerpo tomara el control esa mañana. Satsuki disfrutaba enormemente de esos momentos en los que el estirado y contenido Lord se entregaba para dar y recibir placer. Era magnífico. Poderoso. Peligroso.

Lo deseaba. Le había demostrado una y otra vez que era un amante excelente, a pesar de su desdén por las relaciones duraderas. El deseo que Satsuki sentía por él era grande. Incluso le despertaba algo de afecto. Pero, sobre todo, deseaba su ciudad. Como su Leidy, compartirían el poder. Y, cuando el destino inevitable de los de su especie acabara con él, ella tendría el control absoluto.

Satsuki se terminó la bebida y le hizo un gesto a una de las camareras para que le sirviera otra.

Evitaba acercarse a André, el barman y director del club, ya que tenía una enfermedad en la sangre. Su condición lo convertía en el perfecto intermediario entre ellos y los humanos. Ninguno de los de su especie se acercaría a él -a menos que se tratara de un salvaje-, ya que su aroma era nauseabundo. No quería ni imaginarse lo asqueroso que debía de ser su sabor.

En ese momento, una chica tropezó y fue a parar a los pies de Satsuki.

-Piedad -le suplicó, alzando unos ojos azules aterrorizados hacia ella.

Satsuki dejó el vaso en la mesa. Levantó la barbilla de la chica y vio que tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios. También en el cuello, fluyéndole libremente de una herida. La joven temblaba de miedo. Aterrorizada, se aferró a los zapatos de tacón de Satsuki.

-Piedad –repitió-. No quiero morir. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró su fragancia.

Los humanos no se daban cuenta de cómo sus acciones y emociones afectaban a su aroma. Igual que un perro es capaz de oler el enfado o el miedo en un ser humano, o de detectarle una enfermedad, Satsuki y los de su especie también podían. Tenían el olfato tan desarrollado que eran capaces de conocer el carácter de la persona sólo por su olor. Algunas prácticas depravadas como la violación o el asesinato volvían el aroma repulsivo. En cambio, las personas buenas y decentes desprendían un perfume -y, lo que era más importante, tenían un sabor- delicioso.

El aroma de esa chica era bastante dulce. Nada que ver con el de la joven que el Lord había encontrado, pero ciertamente tentador. Se la veía limpia y, aparentemente, buena. Satsuki se preguntó qué habría llevado a alguien como ella a entrar en el local.

Una manaza agarró entonces a la chica por el pelo rubio y rizado y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.

-¡Piedad! -gritó la joven, abrazada a las piernas de Satsuki-. Por favor.

Ella miró a Shikako con impaciencia.

-Si vas a saltarte las reglas, hazlo en otro lado, o tendré que denunciarte.

-Que te forniquen, Satsuki. Yo también soy miembro del Consilium. Y esto no es asunto tuyo.

Cuando levantó a la chica de un tirón, ésta empezó a gritar de manera histérica, revolviéndose y tratando de subirse al regazo de Satsuki.

La irlandesa frunció el ceño al ver que estaban llamando la atención de un grupo de humanos y de sus parejas del inframundo.

-Estáis montando una escena. Contrólala o suéltala.

-¡No, no! -La chica empezó a gritar con más fuerza.

Shikako parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo. La abrazó por detrás, a la altura de la cintura, y la pegó a su cuerpo para restregarle la erección por el trasero. Le buscó la herida del cuello y sacó la lengua, dándole lametones a la sangre como si fuera un perro.

Satsuki resopló fastidiada antes de levantar un dedo y obligar a la chica a mirarla a los ojos.

-Silencio -le ordenó.

La joven dejó de resistirse, a pesar de que Shikako seguía atacándole el cuello. Abrió mucho los ojos y los fijó en Satsuki, que seguía hablándole en un tono tranquilizador.

-No tienes miedo. Ya no. Mírame a los ojos y concéntrate en el sonido de mi voz. Ahora soy tu ama.-La muchacha asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible.-Aspira hondo y nota cómo tu corazón late más despacio. Buena chica.

-Satsuki, para -protestó Shinkako, levantando la cabeza y sujetando a su presa con más fuerza.

Ella le respondió sin romper el contacto visual con la joven.

-Demasiado tarde. Te dije que la controlaras.

Satsuki alzó entonces la mano para llamar a los gorilas que estaban en la puerta.

Shinkako soltó un bramido de ira y trató de retener a su víctima, pero dos hombres de gran tamaño se lo impidieron. Se ocupaban de la seguridad del club y compartían especie con Shinkako y Satsuki.

Cuando esta última pestañeó, la joven cerró los ojos y se desplomó entre los brazos de Shinkako.

-Tomas, Francesco. Hacedme el favor de acompañar al señor Shikako a la salida. Ha roto las normas -ordenó mirando a Shinkako con desagrado.

-No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes echarme. - Shinkako se echó hacia delante, pero Satsuki levantó una mano.

-Un paso más y te echaré personalmente. Soy mayor que tú, por lo menos un siglo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres desafiarme?

Él resopló con desdén, pero no se movió. Al igual que Satsuki, sabía que, cuantos más años tenía un yōkai, más poderoso se volvía. La fuerza y agilidad de Satsuki eran bien conocidas. Si quisiera matar a Shinkako, no le costaría demasiado. Pero no podía hacerlo dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Al menos, sin una buena causa.

El más grande de los dos guardias señaló a la joven inconsciente.

-¿Qué hacemos con la humana?

Satsuki hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Que se la quede.-Shinkako levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

-Tómatelo como un regalo de despedida - dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Ya no eres bienvenido aquí. Si vuelves, te denunciaré al Consilium y perderás el cargo.

Shinkako escupió en su dirección, pero Satsuki apartó la cara rápidamente y la saliva fue a parar a la pared, a su espalda.

Ella volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa muy lenta y calmada.

-Disfruta de tu comida para llevar.

Shinkako tomó en brazos a la chica inconsciente y los dos guardias de seguridad lo acompañaron hasta la puerta.

Los que habían hecho una pausa en sus actividades para observar el choque entre los dos seres sobrenaturales volvieron enseguida a distraerse con sus cosas.

Satsuki se recolocó el vestido. Tener que ocuparse de Shinkako y de otros egos masculinos de tipos como él era agotador. ¿Por qué demonios no podía seguir las reglas?

El Lord nunca causaba escándalos públicos, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba con una cosecha tan excepcional como la del otro día. Se había limitado a llevarse a la humana y a alimentarse de ella en privado. Luego se ocupaba del cadáver con discreción, ya fuera personalmente o encargándoselo a Sato.

-Parece que te vendría bien un poco de compañía -le dijo una voz suave al oído.

-Jura. -Satsuki dirigió una sonrisa cálida al japonés de gran estatura que se había inclinado sobre ella.

Él la besó en las mejillas y le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que le sirviera una bebida.

-¿Cómo está la hermosa Satsuki esta noche?-Jura se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-En estos momentos, enfadada. He tenido que expulsar a Shinkako del local. —Suspiró teatralmente.

-Estoy seguro de que se lo merecía.

-Desde luego. Es un idiota insolente.

Cuando las bebidas llegaron, brindaron antes de tomárselas.

-Necesitaremos refuerzos si queremos mantener a raya a los alborotadores como Shinkako - comentó Jura dejando el vaso sobre la mesita.

-Mátalo y se acabó el problema.

-No dentro de los límites de la ciudad - replicó él guiñándole el ojo, lo que la hizo reír.

-Pues llévatelo fuera. Te daré lo que quieras si me libras de él. Es la segunda vez en dos semanas que me causa problemas.

-¿Lo que quiera? -Jura le acarició el cuello con el dorso de la mano.

Ella apoyó la mejilla en su mano.

-Siempre que sea razonable, Jura. Aunque te aseguro que ahora mismo me apetecería ofrecerte carta blanca.

Él le dirigió una mirada hambrienta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Se dice por ahí que los problemas de Shinkako fueron con el Lord.

-Quien se enemista con el Lord se enemista conmigo -replicó ella con dureza.

Jura le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-Vaya, llego demasiado tarde.

-No, no llegas demasiado tarde. -Satsuki le dio un beso apasionado, pero se apartó antes de que él pudiera devolvérselo-. ¿Qué tal las patrullas?

Él gruñó mientras se secaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Podrías avisarme si vas a hacer eso. Mira cómo me has dejado. -Jura se señaló la entrepierna frustrado.

-¿Quieres que busque a alguien que te solucione el problema mientras hablamos? - sugirió ella, volviéndose hacia un grupo de jóvenes sentadas cerca.

Jura le colocó una mano en la muñeca.

-Prefiero que me lo soluciones tú.

-Soy demasiado vieja para arrodillarme en público. -Satsuki liberó su mano, dirigiéndole una mirada glacial.

-¿Quién ha hablado de arrodillarse? Siéntate sobre mí y me aseguraré de que disfrutes.

Ella bajó la vista hacia el regazo del japonés. Jura era un tipo muy atractivo. Y el Lord siempre respondía con indiferencia a sus acercamientos románticos.

-Tal vez en otro momento. -Satsuki se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Háblame de las patrullas.

-Te lo recordaré, no lo dudes.

-Hazlo, por favor.-Él gruñó y maldijo entre dientes.

-Las patrullas van bien. Nuestras fronteras son seguras.-Satsuki alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué pasa? -Jura frunció el ceño-. Es la verdad.

-Un salvaje se coló en la ciudad sin que las patrullas lo detectaran. Yuuta se lo encontró, pero la criatura logró huir.

-Un incidente aislado. Lo estamos buscando. Pronto lo encontraremos.

-Hay rumores de que varios salvajes se han unido. No me apetece nada luchar contra ellos. Son animales.

Jura se echó a reír.

-Con todo el respeto, Satsuki, nosotros también somos animales.

Ella resopló.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Y no te olvides de lo que pasó hace dos años. El Lord tuvo que luchar personalmente contra un grupo de asesinos que lo acorralaron en un hotel.

El japonés ahogó la risa.

-Es un antiguo. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.

-Una manada de salvajes puede acabar con la vida de un antiguo. -La mirada de Satsuki se perdió en la distancia durante unos instantes-¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?

-Yo llevo menos tiempo que tú en Tokio. Dímelo tú.

Ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

-Si tuvieras que adivinarlo, ¿qué cifra dirías?

Jura se pasó los dedos por el pelo, negro y fuerte.

-Aunque no conociera su historia, sabría que es un antiguo por su gran fuerza y disciplina. Los antiguos tienen, al menos, mil años y, teniendo en cuenta que él lleva al frente de este Gobierno desde el siglo XIV, tiene que ser mucho más viejo.

-Debe de estar llegando al fin de sus días - murmuró ella.

-Yo no lo tengo tan claro. No he visto ninguna señal de locura. ¿Y tú?

-No, pero tengo entendido que la locura ataca muy despacio.

Jura sacudió la mano en el aire.

-Si realmente es una maldición, ¿cómo es posible que nos afecte a todos? ¿No tendrían que maldecirnos individualmente?

Satsuki se estremeció, como siempre que alguien mencionaba a sus enemigos.

-No hables de ellos.

-Como quieras. Aunque no creo que sean tan poderosos como todo el mundo cree.

-¿Cómo está China? -preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

-Los chinos están sorprendentemente tranquilos, dada su trayectoria. Me dicen que prefieren estar bajo el dominio de nuestro Lord que de Shoun. Lo consideraban un tirano.

-Un tirano extraordinariamente inteligente. Aun no entiendo cómo se le ocurrió lanzar un ataque tan chapucero conociendo el poder de nuestro Lord.

Jura se encogió de hombros.

-Nuestra ciudad es muy apetecible. Y Shoun quería expandir su territorio.

-El Romano nunca lo habría permitido.

-¿Quién sabe si el Romano aún existe? Si está vivo, ya hace tiempo que superó los dos mil años. Personalmente creo que fue destruido hace tiempo. Creo que mantienen su nombre vivo y que llaman Romano a quienquiera que esté al mando para preservar el orden.

Satsuki observó atentamente al japonés para ver si hablaba en serio. Luego se echó a reír.

-Menudas historias inventas.

-No sé de nadie que siga con vida que haya conocido al Romano personalmente. Creo que es el nombre que recibe cualquiera que asuma el control del reino de Italia.

Ella sonrió.

-Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí. Creo que me habría enterado si el Romano hubiera sido derrocado. No vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en eso. Quiero convocar una reunión del Consilium desde que Yuuta se encontró con el salvaje. Tenemos que aumentar el número de patrullas en las fronteras para protegernos de posibles incursiones. Y eso implica que necesitamos nuevos reclutas para promocionar a los jóvenes.

Jura le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

-No entiendo por qué no eres tú la lugarteniente del Lord.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque Shintaro el Magnífico es un Meiji.

Nació aquí. Yo sigo siendo una recién llegada.

-El Lord es un idiota.

-No voy a discutírtelo.- Jura alzó su copa.

-A tu salud, Satsuki. Que vivas eternamente.- Ella también levantó el vaso.

-Eternamente es poco. Quiero vivir más.

La mesa de la cocina de Lin estaba abarrotada de carboncillos, gomas de borrar, virutas de lápiz, algodón y papel. Tenía dos dedos de la mano izquierda negros de mezclar los carboncillos. Mientras contemplaba el esbozo que acababa de hacer, mordisqueaba la punta del lápiz.

Era el retrato de un hombre con la mandíbula cuadrada y una mirada atormentada. El pelo le caía descuidadamente sobre la frente. Tenía unas cejas marcadas y prominentes, la nariz recta y la boca carnosa y de líneas severas.

Le faltaba algo para acabar de capturar su expresión, pero Lin no sabía qué era.

Tras un día desastroso en el trabajo, había ido al orfanato donde colaboraba como voluntaria. Tanto los niños como los empleados del centro se habían sentido muy confusos por su cambio de aspecto, por mucho que ella tratara de justificarlo diciendo que había seguido una dieta relámpago y había hecho una tanda de sesiones de fisioterapia.

Lin le había contado a su amiga Rika, la ayudante del director del orfanato, sus problemas en el museo. Rika se había alarmado mucho y le había dado el nombre y la dirección de uno de sus numerosos primos, que era abogado. Lin se guardó el contacto y le prometió que hablaría con él antes de su próxima entrevista con la policía.

Más tarde se dirigió al albergue, a preguntar por Tesso.

No estaba allí. Nadie lo había visto desde hacía días.

Convenció al director del albergue para que denunciara su desaparición al policía, puesto que no le parecía prudente hacerlo ella misma. Al salir de allí, volvió a casa andando.

Su apartamento, era pequeño, de tan sólo un dormitorio. Cuando abría las persianas de color verde de la habitación, veía el bosque de ueno. Había una espléndida vista de la fuente y del templo desde allí.

La cocina, situada a la entrada del apartamento, no tenía ventana. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada por una mesa con cuatro sillas. En las otras dos estaban los electrodomésticos y los muebles de cocina.

Lin guisaba bien, aunque siempre preparaba platos sencillos, ya que el sobrepeso era una de sus preocupaciones constantes. Le gustaban tanto la pasta, el queso y los dulces, y le costaba tanto hacer ejercicio por culpa de su discapacidad, que perder peso le resultaba casi imposible. Y había llegado a aceptarlo de la misma manera que aceptaba su soledad: con callada resignación.

Al abrir la nevera y los armarios de la cocina, no encontró casi nada con lo que prepararse la cena. Debería haber ido a comprar al salir del trabajo, pero había tenido cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse.

Eran ya casi las nueve cuando se sentó a la mesa para tomar un plato de pasta con salsa pesto-de bote- y una pequeña ensalada hecha con lechuga mustia. Abrió una botella de Chianti y se sirvió un vaso antes de volver a ponerle el corcho. La bebida del color de las uvas pasas la animó, pero apenas pudo comer nada. Seguía muy preocupada por el robo de las ilustraciones, por su súbito cambio de apariencia y por Tesso.

Después de cenar, recogió la mesa y extendió el material de dibujo, ansiosa por obtener un retrato de Tesso. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. Su mano no le respondía. Era como si se negara a dejar una imagen de él para la posteridad, como si fuera un pecado contra la esperanza relegarlo a un dibujo.

Lin puso música y, en vez de a Tesso, comenzó a dibujar la cara de un desconocido. Cuando acabó, se sirvió un segundo vaso de vino, olvidándose por completo de los platos sucios. Eso era muy raro en ella, ya que siempre recogía la cocina cuando acababa de comer. Pero esa noche sentía más necesidad de fortaleza que de limpieza. Por eso bebió el vino a sorbitos y se quedó mirando el esbozo.

El rostro que había dibujado era hermoso y simétrico, con los pómulos marcados. Esos rasgos de belleza casi femenina contrarrestaban a una mandíbula muy masculina. Aunque le recordaba ligeramente al actor Paul Bettany, Lin ignoraba quién era el hombre del retrato. Era un desconocido. No sabía de dónde había sacado su imagen ni de dónde le venía esa necesidad de dibujarlo.

A veces las musas hablaban en idiomas desconocidos, y Lin no entendía qué querían decirle.

Estaba bastante satisfecha con el resultado del boceto, aunque sabía que faltaba algo importante. Un impulso la llevó a firmarlo y a escribir la fecha. Luego lo colocó sobre la cómoda, al pie de la cama.

A continuación, como si una de las musas le estuviera susurrando órdenes al oído, encendió el ordenador, se fijó en que ya eran más de las once y buscó «Sesshómaru Taishō» en Google.

Revisó varias páginas de resultados, pero nada le llamó la atención, fuera del árbol genealógico del Emperador Taishō que vivio en 1879-1926. Si había un Sesshómaru Taishō viviendo en Tokio, no solía frecuentar actos públicos. Ninguna de las entradas coincidía con su perfil.

Mientras apuraba la copa de vino, recordó las palabras que el profesor Peterson le había dicho al Setsuna Takemaru. Lo había descrito como un ermitaño que había donado dinero para restaurar la exhibición Hyōkeikan.

Cuando Lin buscó la web de la sala de exhibición Hyōkeikan, leyó que las reformas se habían llevado a cabo hacía tiempo. Había sido restaurado en 1874, cuando el gobierno local se hizo cargo de su propiedad y su mantenimiento. Posteriormente, se habían hecho otras obras de mantenimiento entre 1911 y hay restauraciones recientes, solo se usa para exhibiciones temporales, aunque le llamo la atención que fue en esta sala donde se exhibía las obras de Hiroshi Yoshida y que toda exhibición es autorizada en la antigua Mansión Meiji.

Era poco probable, por no decir imposible, que Sesshómaru Taishō fuera un mecenas totalmente desconocido para Setsuna Takemaru, evidentemente, conocía a todo el mundo en la ciudad. Sobre todo a los de una cierta posición social. Teniendo en cuenta que no había reconocido el nombre, Lin se imaginó que el profesor se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, parecía absolutamente convencido. Se había indignado cuando Takemaru había afirmado no saber de quién le estaba hablando.

Todavía más raro era el hecho de que el profesor hubiera identificado a Sesshómaru Taishō como uno de los mecenas de Taitō-ku. Lin estaba segura de que su nombre no aparecía en la lista que el agente Hayao Matsumoto le había mostrado esa misma mañana.

La Mansión Meiji se hallaba un poco lejos. Estaba a escasa distancia de la torre de Tokio. Podía acercarse hasta allí, echar un vistazo y volver a estar en casa dentro de pocas horas. Claro que sería preferible hacerlo por la mañana, o al salir de la galería, pero llamaría demasiado la atención. Además, su horario de trabajo la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte de la jornada.

Mientras se ponía una sudadera con capucha pensó que, tal vez, podría obtener información de alguno de los guardias de seguridad de la Mansión. Lo más normal sería que a esas horas no estuvieran demasiado ocupados. Con un poco de suerte, estarían aburridos. Los guardias de seguridad de Taitō-ku eran una fuente inagotable de información, y siempre se mostraban muy sociables si uno se tomaba la molestia de hablar con ellos.

Tal vez fuera la segunda copa de vino que la había desinhibido. O tal vez, sencillamente, la sospecha de que no iba a ser capaz de dormir si no quemaba un poco de energía antes. No obstante, fuera cual fuese la razón, salió de casa con la mochila al hombro y la esperanza de descubrir algo que le devolviera la confianza del sr. Setsuna Takemaru.

A pesar de que ya era tarde, las calles estaban llenas de peatones. La gente iba o volvía de visitar amigos o parientes. Lin se cruzó con varias familias jóvenes, que paseaban bebés en cochecitos.

Al acercarse a una avenida concurrida, respiró hondo y echó a correr. Igual que esa mañana, la embargó una sensación de alegría, como si su cuerpo quisiera estallar de felicidad.

Estaba tan entregada a la experiencia que no se dio cuenta de que, a cierta distancia, la seguía un hombre montado en una Vespa negra. Iba vestido con ropa del mismo color, y su casco también era negro.

Llegó corriendo junto a la entrada, donde se detuvo para echar un vistazo hacia la fachada del edificio.

Lin no se sorprendió al comprobar que las puertas de la Mansión estaban cerradas, pero, al mirar hacia la primera planta, vio luz en las ventanas. Había alguien trabajando a esas horas.

Sin pensar, dobló la esquina, siguiendo el muro exterior de la Mansión, y giró a la derecha, encontró la entrada trasera. Las pesadas puertas de madera quedaban enmarcadas por un arco de piedra muy ornamentado.

A ambos lados de la puerta había unas grandes anillas de hierro negras, que Lin supuso que en otra época servían para atar a los caballos. A la derecha del arco, empotrada en la pared de la Mansión, se veía una cajita blanca. Lin sabía que formaba parte del sistema de seguridad. Seguro que la persona que se ocupaba de la seguridad de la Mansión por la noche estaría vigilando la puerta. Sólo le llevaría unos instantes responderle unas cuantas preguntas.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. Y esperó.

Esperó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, viendo pasar peatones y algún que otro coche. No vio la Vespa detenida en la esquina ni se fijó en el conductor, que fingía estar mirando el móvil. Tampoco vio la misteriosa figura que la estaba observando desde el tejado del edificio vecino.

Suspiró y se volvió para marcharse, pero en ese momento el altavoz hizo un ruido antes de que se oyera una voz.

-Usted dirá.

Lin se inclinó y acercó la boca al interfono.

-Buenas noches.

-Usted dirá -repitió la voz masculina con indiferencia.

-Si... siento molestarlo -titubeó ella, sin saber cómo presentarse-. Sé que debería haber venido más temprano, pero me salieron unos imprevistos. Estoy buscando a..., hum, el señor Sesshómaru Taishō. ¿Podría decirme cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con él?

Lin aguardó la respuesta, arrepintiéndose de haber usado el nombre del ermitaño, pero ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de ser discreta.

Preparó mentalmente una explicación para justificar para qué quería verlo, pero la voz no se lo preguntó. De hecho, no le preguntó nada. Tras un silencio largo y tenso, oyó:

-Un momento.

Lin se quedó de piedra. Como mucho había esperado obtener alguna respuesta de uno de los guardias de seguridad. No tenía la menor esperanza de que reconocieran el nombre de Sesshómaru Taishō, y menos aún de que le proporcionaran información de contacto. ¿Sería posible que el profesor Peterson tuviera razón y que Sesshómaru Taishō fuese uno de los mecenas de la Mansión y la galería Hyōkeikan?

Y si Peterson había obtenido esa información de boca de Takemaru, ¿por qué lo negaba el director ahora?

Lin se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Si realmente el tal Sesshómaru Taishō existía y se tomaba tantas molestias para proteger su identidad, ¿cómo reaccionaría al ver que una desconocida se plantaba en su puerta y empezaba a hacer preguntas sobre él? Y ¿qué pasaría si tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de las ilustraciones?

Retrocedió lentamente, mirando por encima del hombro por si veía acercarse a alguien sospechoso. Pero, al menos de momento, parecía que estaba sola.

Decidió que lo más prudente sería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Mientras se alejaba, se fijó en que una pequeña cámara negra situada en lo alto del arco de piedra estaba siguiendo sus movimientos.

«Perfecto. Ahora saben cómo soy.»

El sonido del intercomunicador la sobresaltó.

-Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre. Márchese.

No era la misma voz de antes. Era otra persona la que hablaba. La nueva voz era más melódica, pero al mismo tiempo más hostil.

Lin se acercó al aparato.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarlo y...

-Debe marcharse ahora.

Lin no se lo hizo repetir. Empezó a correr en dirección a la torre de Tokio tan deprisa como pudo. La Vespa negra arrancó y salió disparada en dirección contraria.

Lin estaba demasiado nerviosa para fijarse en el hombre que conducía la moto. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que, a la altura de la torre, volvía a aparecer y empezaba a seguirla una vez más. Y, por supuesto, tampoco se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención del ser que la observaba desde los tejados, un ser que no tenía nada de humano.

 **Glosario:**

 **Familia Meiji:** Familia imperial, gobernantes de Japón bajo línea natural de sucesión, en 1867 con el Emperador Meiji Tennō, se da a conocer la era Meiji y le sucede La era Taishō con su hijo Taishō Tennō, fue el emperador n° 123 del Japón (1912-1926).

 **Hyōkeikan:** Construido para conmemorar el matrimonio del entonces príncipe heredero de Meiji (más tarde emperador Taisho), Hyokeikan fue inaugurado en 1909. Este edificio se designa como una característica cultural importante como ejemplo representativo de la arquitectura del occidental-estilo del último período de Meiji (comienzo del siglo XX). Está abierto para eventos y exposiciones temporales solamente.

 **/es/tokyo-national-museum-taito-ku-japan-5353/amp/**

 **Paul Bettany:** es un actor de cine, televisión y teatro inglés. Fue candidato al BAFTA al mejor actor de reparto. Es más es conocido por su participación en películas como A Knight's Tale (2001), A Beautiful Mind (2001), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), Wimbledon (2004), El código Da Vinci (2006), The Secret Life of Bees (2008) y en Legion (2009) y además por su participación como Visión y J.A.R.V.I.S (voz) en el Universo cinematográfico de Marvel.

 **Emperador Taishō:** Fue el hijo superviviente del emperador Meiji y Yanagihara Naruko, una dama de honor del Palacio Imperial. La consorte del emperador Meiji, la emperatriz Shoken (Haruko), fue oficialmente considerada como su madre. Recibió el nombre personal de Yoshihito y el título de Haru no miya (príncipe Haru) del emperador el 6 de septiembre de 1879. Fue declarado heredero oficialmente el 31 de agosto de 1887 y tuvo su investidura formal como príncipe heredero el 3 de noviembre de 1888. Ascendió al trono en 1912.


	9. En Asecho, Segundo encuentro con Lin ,o

**8\. En Asecho, Segundo encuentro con Lin, o Rin?**

Para cuando Lin llegó a su edificio, el corazón le latía furiosamente. Estaba segura de que acababa de ocurrir algo de vital importancia y tenía miedo de las posibles consecuencias.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y le dio al interruptor de la luz.

Sin embargo, ésta no se encendió.

Maldiciendo, cerró la puerta a ciegas. Tras soltar la mochila en el suelo, fue palpando las paredes hasta llegar al lavabo.

Allí también pulsó el interruptor de la luz, pero tampoco obtuvo resultado.

Murmurando entre dientes lo que le iba a decir al casero la próxima vez que lo viera, se dirigió a tientas al dormitorio. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando tropezó con algo. Algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un par de pies. Agitando los brazos en el aire, iba a caerse, pero antes de llegar al suelo, un par de brazos fuertes lo impidieron agarrándola por la cintura.

Cuando el intruso entró en contacto con su cuerpo, Lin gritó y, al tratar de soltarse, se cayó de espaldas. A la débil luz que entraba por la ventana, distinguió una figura que la acechaba desde el umbral. Se desplazó sentada, como un cangrejo, dirigiéndose hacia la única salida.

Notó cómo la figura la adelantaba a toda velocidad. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la entrada, volvió a chocar con los pies del hombre.

-Si vuelves a gritar, te haré callar a la fuerza.

-Una voz enfadada pero suave como la seda rasgó la oscuridad.

-¿Qué quieres? -Ella trató de que la voz no le temblara, pero no lo consiguió.

-Quiero que respondas a unas cuantas preguntas. Siéntate aquí.

Lin oyó el chirrido de una silla que alguien arrastraba por el suelo y notó que una de las patas se le clavaba en la cadera.

Podía intentar reptar hasta la mochila para hacerse con el móvil, pero las posibilidades de éxito eran muy remotas. Probablemente el hombre la atraparía.

Su corazón latía erráticamente.

-¿Has apagado tú la luz?

-No me des una excusa para hacerte daño. - El hombre golpeó el suelo con la silla, como para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Lin se sobresaltó.

Podía gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero su vecina más cercana, Komud, era dura de oído y probablemente estaba ya dormida. Además, había tanto ruido de tráfico a sus alrededores -no paraban de pasar Vespas a todas horas- que no creía que nadie más pudiese oír sus gritos.

-Estoy esperando -gruñó él. Su voz parecía corresponder a un hombre joven, aunque su japonés era tan fluido como anticuado.

Lin se movió muy despacio. Apoyó una mano en la silla y se levantó. Luego se sentó, deslizándose en silencio.

-No tengo dinero.

-Lo que quiero saber es si tienes sentido común -replicó el extraño a su espalda.

Ella se volvió, siguiendo el sonido de su voz.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Soy yo el que hace las preguntas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la Mansión Meiji?

A Lin se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tal vez la había estado siguiendo o tal vez la había visto allí por casualidad. En cualquier caso, debía de ser muy rápido. Quizá había venido motorizado para llegar antes que ella.

Se preguntó por qué ocultaba su aspecto entre las sombras.

-Has sido una chica estúpida. No empeores las cosas agotando mi paciencia. -Su tono se volvió amenazador.

Lin respiró hondo para relajarse antes de hablar.

-Ha sido un error. No debería haber ido.

-¿Qué estabas buscando?

-Quería ver a alguien que trabaja allí. Pasé un momento a saludarlo.

-¿A estas horas? ¿En plena noche? -la presionó el hombre.

Ella fingió una risa desenfadada, que sonó como una tos apagada.

-Qué tontería, ¿verdad? He metido la pata.

-¿A quién buscabas?

Lin dudó. El hombre acercó la cara y ella pudo oler su aroma, una mezcla de cítricos y bosque. No era un olor desagradable.

-A Sesshómaru Taishō.

Si el intruso reconoció el nombre o se sorprendió al oírlo, no lo demostró.

-Un nombre curioso para un japonés - replicó en tono desenfadado-. ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

-No, no lo he visto nunca.

-Entonces ¿para qué querías verlo?

-Para nada en concreto.

Lin sintió una mano en el hombro.

-Esa respuesta no es aceptable.

La mano le apretó el hombro muy levemente y ella tuvo que cerrar la boca con fuerza para no gritar.

Un montón de miedos y ansiedades que creía superados se agolparon en su mente. Sintió pánico al pensar que el intruso fuera a violarla o a matarla una vez que obtuviera la información que buscaba. Pensó en su hermana pequeña, Shunran, y en la posibilidad de no poder decirle que la quería por última vez.

La mano volvió a apretarle el hombro.

-Ehhh, trabajo en Taitō-ku y...

-Eso ya lo sé —la interrumpió el desconocido.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sé muchas cosas. Continúa.

Lin se revolvió en la silla, a oscuras, preguntándose por qué, de pronto, la voz del intruso le resultaba familiar. No eran ni el agente Toran ni el Hayao Matsumoto, de eso estaba segura, aunque en un rincón de su memoria tenía guardada esa voz. La había oído antes, pero no sabía cuándo.

-Mientras estaba en el trabajo oí que ese hombre, Sesshómaru Taishō, estaba relacionado con la galería Hyōkeikan. No sé más.

La mano le soltó el hombro. Lin aguzó el oído, tratando de detectar cualquier movimiento.

El hombre se inclinó entonces sobre ella y le pegó la nariz al cuello. La chica dio un brinco, ya que tenía la nariz fría, igual que la mano.

Él inspiró hondo, muy lentamente. Lin intentó apartarse de él, al notar la oleada de náusea que le ascendía por la garganta.

El hombre gruñó y se echó atrás, como si el olor de Lin le resultara repulsivo.

-Sé cuándo mientes. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿Qué más oíste?

-Hum..., que el señor Taishō había donado dinero a Taitō-ku a cambio de una invitación a una exposición especial que se inauguró hace un par de años.

-¿Quién lo dijo?

Al ver que no respondía, el desconocido le recorrió el cuello de arriba abajo con un dedo. Ese sencillo gesto hizo que Lin se encogiera.

-Alguien llamado Peterson. No sé con quién estaba hablando.

-Inténtalo otra vez -le susurró él al oído.

-Peterson estaba hablando con Setsuna Takemaru.

Al oír esas palabras, él se incorporó bruscamente.

-¿Takemaru? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-¿Has hablado de esto con alguien? ¿Con un amigo quizá? ¿Con los Agentes?

-No.

El intruso guardó silencio.

Lin esperó a que él hiciera algo, pero no fue así. No se movió. No suspiró. Ni siquiera lo oyó respirar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se revolvió en el asiento inquieta, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Se preguntó si podría usar la silla como arma. Ese hombre había demostrado que era más rápido que ella, así que, si fallaba el golpe, él se lo haría pagar.

Lin movió el pie más deprisa, preguntándose qué podía hacer.

La voz del intruso le sonó muy cerca del oído.

-Hoy has ido a un orfanato y a un albergue. ¿Por qué?

Ella se quedó pasmada.

-¿Me has seguido?

-Responde a la pregunta. Y dime la verdad.

-Soy voluntaria del orfanato. Voy a veces al salir de trabajar. Y ha desaparecido un amigo mío, un indigente. Fui al albergue para preguntar si estaba allí, pero no estaba.

-¿Un indigente?

-Sí, el que se sienta en el puente del parque ueno. Es discapacitado, como yo.

Lin notó que el hombre se movía, aunque de manera casi imperceptible. No.

-Bueno, yo lo era -se corrigió-. Ahora ya

-¿Lo habían visto los Kyō dai no chitsujo?

-¿Kyō dai no chitsujo?

-Los sacerdotes -aclaró él con impaciencia.

-No, no lo habían visto. Temo que le haya pasado algo.

-¿Te preocupa esa criatura? -El intruso parecía incrédulo.

-No lo llames así -lo reprendió Lin-. Sí, me preocupo por él. La mayoría de la gente lo ignora. Algunos, como tú, lo ridiculizan. Pero es una buena persona, un ser humano hermoso.

-Y supongo que también te preocupas por los huérfanos... -añadió él en tono despectivo.

Lin frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto.

-Si alguien atacara a tu querido indigente y tratara de matarlo, ¿intervendrías?

Lin titubeó.

-Me daría miedo intervenir, pero tampoco podría quedarme mirando sin hacer nada. Iría a buscar ayuda.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-No podría quedarme sin hacer nada - repitió ella, y la voz se le quebró en la última palabra. Un viejo recuerdo luchó por abrirse camino en su mente, pero Lin lo apartó con tozudez.

En ese momento, un ruido como de monedas tintineando en el bolsillo del intruso llamó su atención.

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre la justicia y la misericordia, ¿con cuál te quedarías?

-Con la misericordia -susurró ella.

-Y, si te encontraras cara a cara con los que maltrataron a tu indigente, ¿les ofrecerías misericordia?

Al ver que ella dudaba, el intruso se echó a reír.

-Eso pensaba. Incluso los más magnánimos sólo quieren misericordia para aquellos que se la merecen.

-Nadie se la merece. Es precisamente eso lo que la convierte en misericordia.

El hombre guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Lin se preguntó si se habría marchado. Volvió la cabeza y escrutó en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -se preguntó el desconocido con voz suave.

-Déjame. Ya he respondido a tus preguntas. No sé nada.

-Cometí un gran error contigo. Y parece que ahora voy a tener que pagar por ello. -Su tono de voz había cambiado. Ahora era más grave, como cargado de resignación.

-Por favor, suéltame -insistió ella-. No te causaré ningún problema.

-¿Crees que no vas a causarme problemas? Pues yo creo que eres un problema andante.

El hombre suspiró. A continuación, Lin oyó un sonido, como si se frotara la cara con fuerza.

-Vete de Tokio y no vuelvas nunca –dijo él.

-Pero éste es mi hogar -protestó í tengo mi vida, mis amigos...

-Los amigos no te servirán de nada si estás en la cárcel o muerta -le soltó él con brusquedad.

-¿Muerta? -Lin se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, dispuesta a echar a correr.

-Has llamado la atención de un grupo más peligroso que La Interpol. De momento, tu vida no corre peligro, pero cuando se den cuenta de quién eres, te darán caza.

-Pero yo no tengo las ilustraciones. ¡Lo juro! -El intruso se echó a reír amenazadoramente.

-A esa gente no le importa el arte, te lo aseguro. No, su interés en ti será personal.-Lin se tensó.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuanto menos sepas, mejor para ti.- Ella enderezó la espalda.

-No entiendo que nadie pueda estar interesado en mí. No soy en absoluto especial.

-En eso te equivocas.

El intruso la agarró fácilmente por la muñeca a pesar de la oscuridad, como si fuera un fruto maduro colgado de la rama de un árbol. Le apoyó dos dedos sobre las venas cómo si quisiera tomarle el pulso y apretó.

Lin tuvo una visión. Se vio atada a la cama de un hospital. Le estaban haciendo una transfusión, pero la sangre que corría por los tubos era negra.

Gritó y se puso en pie de un salto. Cogió la silla de la cocina y trató de golpear con ella al extraño antes de volverse hacia donde pensaba que estaba la puerta. Logró dar sólo dos pasos antes de que él la agarrara por detrás.

Lin se resistió, chillando y pataleando, pero los brazos del intruso parecían de acero. La sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho y la levantó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

-¡Silencio! -siseó.

El corazón de Lin latía como loco. Trató de coger aire, pero los brazos la apretaban con demasiada fuerza.

-No... Puedo... respirar -logró decir con un hilo de voz mientras se revolvía desesperadamente.

El hombre aflojó un poco el abrazo, pero siguió manteniéndola lejos del suelo.

Lin inspiró hondo mientras su mente examinaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Ni siquiera después de su drástico cambio de imagen era un peso ligero. Y, a pesar de eso, el asaltante la estaba levantando como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Y no parecía estar esforzándose mucho.

-He venido a ayudarte -susurró él-. ¿Así me lo pagas?

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Has entrado en mi casa sin permiso y me estás manteniendo prisionera contra mi voluntad!

Lin trató de arañarle los brazos, pero sus uñas toparon con la barrera protectora de lo que parecía ser la chaqueta de un traje.

-Los otros te habrían matado después de jugar contigo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre ellos?

-Porque soy uno de ellos.- Lin se quedó inmóvil.

Tras saltarse un latido, su corazón volvió a golpearle en el pecho con más intensidad que antes. Se preguntó si estaría a punto de morir.

Soltando una maldición, el extraño la sentó bruscamente en otra silla. Luego la arrastró hasta que quedó pegada a la pared.

Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre ella. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se había convertido en un susurro amenazador.

-No me creas si no quieres, pero soy tu aliado. Ahora quédate quieta y calladita o dejaré que te atrapen. ¿Me entiendes?-Lin asintió, tratando de recobrar el aliento una vez más.-Bien.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el intruso debía de estar viéndola.

-¿Llevas gafas de visión nocturna?

-Yo soy la oscuridad hecha visible. -Ella se estremeció.

A continuación, oyó que el extraño comenzaba a recorrer la cocina de punta a punta.

-Aunque te libraras de los otros, seguirías sin estar a salvo. Los Agentes están deseando encontrar un cabeza de turco para su investigación, y tú eres la candidata perfecta.

Lin se abrazó la cintura.

-Yo no me llevé las ilustraciones. No tengo ni idea de qué me ocurrió la semana pasada. Creo que alguien quiere tenderme una trampa.

El intruso se detuvo.

-Yo puedo darte el dinero necesario para que vuelvas a casa. Sal de la ciudad en tren y dirígete a Osaka. Coge un avión hasta Grecia, mientras no te delates no te pedirán pasaporte. Los agentes de inmigración de la zona del Pireo, cercana a Atenas, son bastante laxos. Desde allí puedes tomar otro avión que te devuelva a Estados Unidos. Tienes que salir de Tokio antes de dos semanas. Mientras tanto, estarás a salvo en tu apartamento siempre y cuando no se te ocurra volver a salir de noche.

Lin enderezó la espalda.

-¿Por qué no?

—Primero, porque eres una detective pésima: alguien te ha seguido hasta la Mansión y ahora está vigilándote al otro lado de la calle. Y, segundo, porque los otros te descubrirán, y supongo que tú no quieres que te descubran.

Ella no respondió. No deseaba marcharse de Tokio. Oyó que el hombre hacía sonar algo y se acercaba hacia ella.

-Una cosa me ha quedado clara: eres terca como una mula.

A continuación, le colocó algo frio alrededor del cuello. Era un collar. Cuando Lin levantó la mano para palparlo, notó que estaba hecho de cuentas redondas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una reliquia budista. De ahora en adelante, debes llevarlo siempre. No te lo quites por nada.

-Pensaba que si me marchaba de Tokio estaría a salvo.

-En Estados Unidos también hay otros. Lin soltó bruscamente el collar, que le cayó sobre el pecho.

-¿Cómo puede una superstición absurda protegerme de la mafia?

Un gruñido emergió del pecho del intruso, que agarró el collar.

-Los humanos estúpidos no merecen vivir. Devuélveme el regalo y no volveré a molestarte. -Lin cerró la mano sobre la de él, aterrada.

-No, por favor. Lo quiero.

El hombre tiró con más fuerza del collar, hasta que se clavó en el cuello de ella.

-Tal vez cuando hayas tenido más tiempo para reflexionar sobre la situación en la que te encuentras, te muestres más agradecida.

-Gracias -se apresuró a replicar Lin.

-Esta reliquia ofrece protección contra aquellos que desean matarte. O cosas peores.

-¿Me protegerá de ti?-Deseó poder retirar esas palabras en cuanto las hubo pronunciado. Él soltó la cadena.

-La reliquia no tiene ningún efecto sobre mí. Recuérdalo si en algún momento te sientes tentada de hablarle a la policía sobre mí o sobre la Mansión. -El tono del intruso se endureció para añadir-: No quieres tenerme como enemigo.

Ella apretó los dientes.

-No les contaré nada. Te lo prometo.

-Te doy dos semanas. Si sigues aquí dentro de quince días, te las verás conmigo.

Ella asintió. El hombre volvió a gruñir, pero ahora parecía mucho menos enfadado.

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

En la oscuridad, Lin sintió que él le tocaba la cara en una caricia ligera y sorprendentemente dulce.

-La belleza es vana. Aparece y, como el viento, desaparece. Recuérdalo. -Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. Adiós, Rin.

Antes de que Lin pudiera reaccionar al oír su nombre oficial en boca del intruso, éste se alejó.

A continuación, oyó unos pasos y luego el sonido de una ventana que se abría.

Unos segundos más tarde, las luces regresaron.

…..

El Lord se encontraba en la terraza del último piso del Apa hotel de Ueno, perturbado y enfadado. La noche no había salido tal como la había previsto. En vez de poder llevar a cabo sus planes, había tenido que volver a enfrentarse a uno de sus más recientes -y graves- errores. Y había resultado ser un error más atractivo de lo que recordaba.

Mi Leidy vulnerable.

Ahora la alondra herida estaba curada, y el vulnerable era él. Cuando le había prometido que guardaría el secreto, el Lord había detectado la sinceridad en su voz, pero a los seres humanos se los engañaba fácilmente. La mente de la mujer era demasiado fuerte para poder controlarla mentalmente sin obligarla antes a beber de él. Y no deseaba convertirla en su esclava.

Si Shikako o Satsuki la encontraran... Se estremeció.

El aroma de Rin quedaba ahora enmascarado por la sangre que le había dado para salvarle la vida. Pero pronto su auténtica cosecha volvería a ser detectable. Le había entregado una de sus posesiones más valiosas, pero era consciente de que el objeto llamaría demasiado la atención. Hasta que se marchara de la ciudad, iba a tener que desempeñar el papel de ángel guardián, pero desde la distancia.

Una vez más le apareció en la mente la visión de una mujer maltratada y ensangrentada.

Fuera cual fuese su compromiso con Mi Leidy, el problema con Takemaru y los Peterson seguía sin resolverse. Peterson había recibido una propiedad que alguien había robado de casa del Lord muchos años antes y la había mostrado al público. El Lord lo consideraba un insulto personal. Además, la decisión de exponer las ilustraciones había atraído la atención internacional sobre ellas. Takemaru era cómplice de haber montado la exposición de la colección en su propia ciudad.

Pero la mente de Takemaru era susceptible de ser influenciada. Por eso había podido borrar fácilmente parte de la exposición. El Lord no veía la necesidad de acabar con su vida a pesar de su relación con los Peterson. Tener a un director de Taitō-ku que fuera fácil de manipular era muy ventajoso.

No obstante, el problema de los Peterson seguía sin resolverse. Tenía que borrar el nombre de Sesshómaru Taishō de sus mentes. Tenía que eliminar cualquier conexión entre ese nombre, Taitō-ku y el robo de las ilustraciones. Pero las mentes de Peterson y de su esposa se resistían a ser manipuladas.

Iba a tener que matar a Peterson. Y tendría que causarle un trauma tan grande a su mujer que ésta perdiera la memoria.

La puerta que separaba la terraza de la habitación de hotel estaba abierta de par en par, probablemente para que entrara el fresco de la noche. El Lord se deslizó en silencio en la habitación oscura.

La cama se encontraba a escasa distancia de la terraza. Peterson estaba tumbado de lado, de espaldas a él.

El Lord cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

El aroma de Peterson era muy característico y, sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado desde su anterior encuentro. Ciertamente era mucho más atractivo y deseable ahora que antes.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado para provocar una mejora tan grande.

En ese momento, dos nuevos aromas humanos se unieron al de Peterson. Uno era nuevo y muy agradable; el otro era conocido y desagradable. El olor de la señora Peterson también había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto. Era un aroma muy dulzón, pero no se había librado de la enfermedad. Fuera lo que fuese el problema de salud que la aquejaba, no se había deshecho de él. Sin embargo, tenía un aspecto saludable. La vio tumbada en la cama, arrebujada entre los brazos de su marido, que la abrazaba por detrás.

El Lord pensó que nunca había disfrutado de esa posición en la cama. Era una postura que simbolizaba la confianza que nacía de la intimidad y el amor. Nunca había deseado ese grado de intimidad con Satsuki. Y respecto a las demás...

Los celos avivaron su enfado. Hubo un tiempo en el que habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una esposa y un hijo. Pero le habían arrebatado esa posibilidad.

Gruñó y dejó los dientes al descubierto. Peterson era un tipo muy rico. ¿Por qué tenía que robar?

Al acercarse más a ellos, se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña estructura de madera adosada a la cama por el otro lado. Era una cuna, donde dormía un bebé tapado con una mantita rosa. Era la fuente del nuevo y agradable aroma.

El Lord sintió rechazo, parecido al que sienten algunos humanos ante la carne de ternera.

Inmóvil al pie de la cama, contempló a los padres del bebé. El aroma natural de la esposa de Peterson era ligeramente floral y casi ocultaba el olor de la enfermedad. Aunque el Lord admiraba las virtudes que originaban esa fragancia, el perfume le resultaba demasiado dulzón.

Deseó con ansia probar la sangre de la belleza de cabello negro como el plumaje de un cuervo. Mejor dicho, deseó probar el sabor que tenía antes de haberlo contaminado con otras cosechas. Ahora olía a arrogancia vieja y a oscuridad. Su auténtico aroma estaba enmascarado.

Sin embargo, lo que más echaba de menos era la compañía de una mente despierta y de un alma noble. Alguien con quien poder hablar sobre el arte y la belleza. Una compañera y amante.

Se enfureció al recordar las palabras de Satsuki. Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo. Y acababa de convencer a la única mujer que deseaba para que abandonara la ciudad, es decir, que iba a permanecer solo eternamente.

-Justicia y misericordia -murmuró.

Al ver que Alexander se movía sobre el colchón, el Lord salió a la terraza. Desde allí observó cómo Peterson se sentaba y miraba a su alrededor. Vio que alargaba la mano hacia el interruptor de la lamparita que había junto a la cama.

Se movió un poco para que Peterson no pudiera verlo y esperó mientras éste recorría la habitación, maldiciendo entre dientes. Luego lo oyó cerrar las puertas de la terraza y correr el pestillo.

Estrictamente hablando, una puerta cerrada no era suficiente para evitar que el Lord entrara si quería hacerlo, pero la presencia del bebé había alterado sus planes.

Mientras permanecía en las sombras, recordó la noche en que conoció a los Peterson. Había quedado tan impresionado por las virtudes de la esposa que había decidido no matarla. Sin embargo, no había sentido ningún reparo a la hora de decidir la muerte del marido. Que tuviera en su poder una propiedad robada implicaba una sentencia de muerte.

El Lord trató de convencer a sus pies para que regresaran a la habitación, pero éstos no le obedecieron.

Lo sorprendió mucho comprobar que era incapaz de matar a Peterson delante de su hija, aunque era apenas un bebé.

Le había pasado algo. Algo en él estaba cambiando.

Tal vez fuera cosa de Rin. Había entrado en su vida como un caballo de Troya, trayendo consigo la misericordia. Él odiaba la misericordia; le parecía una muestra de debilidad.

¿Qué otra explicación podía darle a ese súbito cambio de actitud? Primero había sido incapaz de matar al bebé y a la madre enferma. Y ahora resultaba que tampoco podía dar los pasos necesarios para matar al padre de la criatura.

Peterson se lo merecía. Se merecía morir. Aparte del robo, había pecado de orgullo, lo que le daba a su sangre un aroma acre. Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de Sesshómaru Taishō...

El Lord no podía tolerar la debilidad. Sobre todo la propia. Y no iba a perdonarle la vida a Alexander Peterson.

Mientras se dejaba caer de un salto hasta la calle, se dijo que perdonaría la vida del bebé y de la esposa de Peterson, manteniendo en secreto su identidad de otra manera. Esperaría a que Mi Leidy se marchara de la ciudad para matar al profesor. Así no vería la repulsión en sus ojos chocolates.

¡Y al diablo la misericordia!

….

Justo antes de que saliera el sol, Lin se sentó en la cama, abrazada a un almohadón. El piso estaba bañado en luz eléctrica, ya que tenía todas las lámparas encendidas. La puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, al igual que las persianas que las cubrían. Un viejo alce de felpa que tenía desde que era pequeña estaba sentado a su lado, como si fuera un centinela.

Había dormido, pero poco. El miedo y la ansiedad se habían apoderado de su mente y de sus sueños.

La noche anterior, cuando se hubo recuperado un poco del shock, se planteó ponerse en contacto con la policía, pero al mirar por la ventana cambió de opinión rápidamente. Tal como le había dicho el intruso, vio al hombre que la acechaba.

No sabía quién era ese hombre. Podía ser un cómplice suyo, y no pensaba llamar su atención avisando a la policía.

El intruso en cuestión, quienquiera que fuese, parecía conocerla, o al menos se había pasado el día siguiéndola. Sabía que trabajaba en Taitō-ku. Sabía que la había entrevistado con la policía. Sabía que había ido de visita al orfanato y al albergue.

Y, de algún modo, le había llegado también la información de su visita a la mansión Meiji. No sabía si la había visto con sus propios ojos o si tenía un informador. En cualquier caso, debía de haber corrido mucho para llegar al apartamento antes que ella. Supuso que se había desplazado en coche o en Vespa, ganando así unos minutos que le habían permitido allanar su vivienda, cortar la electricidad y esperarla.

Había salido del apartamento situado en la primera planta por una de las ventanas del dormitorio, así que Lin supuso que había entrado por el mismo sitio. Tal vez fuera un escalador. Eso explicaría que pudiera entrar y salir del piso por la ventana sin hacerse daño.

Siempre cerraba las ventanas cuando se iba de casa, pero esa mañana, con los nervios, seguro que había olvidado hacerlo. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía oír la voz del intruso. Aunque le resultaba familiar, no era capaz de identificarla. Sin embargo, recordaba su olor.

«Para lo que me va a servir... ¿Qué le diría a la policía? ¿Arresten a los sospechosos y déjenme olfatearlos?»

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la cómoda. El boceto que había acabado la noche anterior no estaba donde lo había dejado, lo que significaba que el intruso debía de habérselo llevado. Pero ¿por qué?

No había tocado los objetos de valor, como el ordenador portátil o las joyas.

Tal vez la razón fuera muy absurda. Tal vez se lo hubiera llevado para tomar las huellas digitales. Aunque le serviría de bien poco: Patrick le había contado esa misma mañana que los investigadores no habían encontrado huellas dactilares en la sala de exposiciones.

Lin vio su bastón apoyado en la pared, junto a la cómoda. No recordaba haberlo visto allí, aunque tal vez no se había fijado. ¿Para qué iba a cambiarlo de sitio el intruso?

Y, aparte de esas anomalías, estaban los regalos.

El desconocido había dejado un fajo de dinero en la mesa de la cocina. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para poder contar, Lin descubrió que ascendía a varios miles de yenes.

Y no era lo único que le había regalado. Levantó el crucifijo que le colgaba del cuello.

Parecía estar hecho de madera, a simple vista se veía antiguo. En cada cuenta tenia grabados hermosos. El diseño era bastante primitivo, lo que la llevó a pensar que se trataba de una pieza probablemente de la Era Bunki.

Lin sabía un poco sobre reliquias. Su educación había tenido base católica pero tenía nociones del budismo, ya que había estudiado los primeros años de carrera en la Universidad de Barry. También había mantenido contacto con el padre Mushin, el sacerdote era budista que las había ayudado a ella y a Shunran cuando habían tenido dificultades. Sin embargo, el amor y el respeto que sentía hacia él no llegaban hasta el punto de compartir sus creencias. Y, desde luego, Lin no creía que un trozo de madera fuera a serle de ninguna utilidad, sin importar la forma que alguien le hubiera dado.

No entendía que el intruso pudiera creer realmente que un pedazo de madera la fuera a proteger de «los otros», fueran quienes fuesen.

«No va a hacerme ningún daño llevar el rosario budista puesto, por si acaso. Tal vez funcione porque los otros le tengan miedo, no porque posea ningún poder mágico. Pero no pienso irme de Tokio. No después de haber trabajado tanto para crearme una vida aquí. Me da igual lo que diga ese hombre.»

Lin se cubrió los hombros con su mantita de cuadros escoceses.

El intruso era amenazador y asombrosamente fuerte. Su orden de que abandonara la ciudad había sido inequívoca. Lo que no entendía era por qué era tan importante que se marchara antes de dos semanas.

«Tal vez tenga un informador dentro de la policía y sabe cómo van las investigaciones.»

Había reconocido el nombre del Setsuna Takemaru, aunque había parecido sorprendido al oírlo. No obstante, aparentemente la persona que más le interesaba era el tal Sesshómaru Taishō. A Lin le pareció muy raro.

Tan raro como su manera de hablar. Había llamado a los sacerdotes budistas como Kyō dai no chitsujo. Por internet, Lin había descubierto que ése era un nombre en japonés para el grupo de sacerdotes budistas. Y la había advertido de que no debía salir después de que anocheciera.

Ella no tenía ni idea de la razón que lo había llevado a prohibirle salir. Y lo que aún le costaba más comprender era que le hubiera regalado la reliquia si quería que se marchase de la ciudad. El regalo en sí era raro, pero su actitud aún lo era más. Primero estaba enfadado, pero luego la había acariciado con dulzura.

Y lo más extraño de todo era que la había llamado Rin.

El nombre oficial de Lin sólo aparecía en su pasaporte, en el visado de trabajo y en el permiso de residencia. Y todos esos documentos permanecían en su mochila. No sabía cómo lo había obtenido el intruso, pero no había sido registrando el piso.

También aparecía en su expediente laboral, así que tal vez lo hubiera encontrado a través en Taitō-ku. Aunque a Lin le extrañaba mucho, ya que en la galería todo el mundo la llamaba por su apodo, que era el nombre que aparecía en su acreditación. Nadie la llamaba Rin desde que tenía doce años.

«Así que o está conectado con Taitō-ku o con la policía.»

Matsumoto y Toran conocían su nombre legal, pero habían visto su acreditación y sabían que todo el mundo la llamaba Lin.

Sin embargo, el intruso le había parecido de los que prefieren mantenerse a distancia de la policía. No podía haber descubierto su nombre verdadero gracias a ninguno de sus conocidos. Al menos, no gracias a ninguno Japón y de Florida ya eran otra historia.

Sintió una punzada de terror.

« ¿Y si ha hablado con...?»

No pudo acabar de formar el pensamiento en su cabeza. No, no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Florida estaba muy lejos, igual que cualquier rastro de su vida anterior. Incluso en sus diplomas universitarios aparecía su nuevo nombre. Si el intruso hubiera abierto el cajón inferior de la cómoda los habría encontrado allí, protegidos por fundas de plástico.

Dejó a un lado la manta y el almohadón; se levantó y, desde el centro de la habitación, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Los cajones de la cómoda estaban cerrados, igual que la puerta del armario ropero. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, con la excepción del boceto que el tipo se había llevado y de...

Lin se fijó en la mesilla de noche, en la que guardaba varios de sus libros favoritos. Se dio cuenta de que el volumen de obras completas de Edgar Allan Poe había dejado de estar debajo del todo y ahora estaba el primero del montón. El león, la bruja y el armario de C. S. Lewis habían perdido una posición. Ahora era el segundo.

Se preguntó si lo habría movido ella sin darse cuenta. No se le ocurrió preguntarse qué tendría el intruso contra los leones, las brujas y/o los armarios.

Se frotó los ojos frustrada. Tenía que volver al trabajo al cabo de pocas horas, pero estaba demasiado alterada para dormirse de nuevo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se sentó a la mesa y conectó el portátil, dispuesta a poner al día el correo electrónico, que tenía muy descuidado. Cuando el programa se abrió, vio que tenía bastantes mensajes nuevos, incluido uno de su hermana.

« Hola, Lin:

He intentado hablar contigo por FaceTime, pero no contestas.

¿Me estás evitando?

La boda de mamá fue muy bonita. Qué lástima que te la perdieras.

Stephen es muy adornado. Antes de que se jubilara, era cirujano plástico. Mamá y él acaban de mudarse a una gran casa frente al mar. »

Lin dejó de leer y puso los ojos en blanco.

«Como no respondes a los correos de mamá, me ha pedido que te invite yo a pasar tu cumpleaños en casa. Dice que te paga el boleto, y puedes quedarte en casa, conmigo y con Dan.

¿Te comenté que estamos viviendo juntos? No me acuerdo.

Mamá quiere presentarte a Stephen y a sus hijos. Son mayores que nosotras. Están casados y tienen hijos. El hijo es médico y la hija es dentista.

Ven a visitarnos. Te echamos de menos. Podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños, y te enseñaré todos los sitios que valen la pena de Miami.

Llevas años sin ver a mamá. Creo que ya es hora de que las dos dejen el pasado atrás. Stephen me gusta mucho y la hace feliz. Creo que a ti también te gustaría si le dieras una oportunidad.

Dan está planeando llevarme a Asia para celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario. Calculo que iremos a mediados de junio. Nos alojaremos en un hotel, por supuesto, pero me gustaría verte en Tokio. No es seguro que vayamos, así que igualmente me alegraría mucho que vinieras a Miami por tu cumpleaños.

Eh, ¿qué pasó con aquel tipo que te gustaba? No me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba. ¿Lo invitaste a cenar al final?

Hablamos pronto. Te quiero,

Shun

Besos y abrazos»

Lin se echó hacia atrás, resistiéndose al impulso de escribir una respuesta concisa y enfadada.

Quería a su hermana más que a nadie en el mundo, pero habían llevado vidas radicalmente opuestas. Shunran era siete años menor que ella, por lo que no recordaba a su padre ni lo felices que habían sido juntos cuando vivían en New Hampshire. Y, por supuesto, no se acordaba del accidente.

Reflexionó durante un buen rato sobre el hecho de que siempre usaba un eufemismo para referirse al acontecimiento que la había dejado discapacitada. Movió los pies por debajo de la mesa para recordarse que, lo llamara como lo llamase, sus efectos habían desaparecido. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco más dispuesta a volver a ver a su madre, pero sólo un poco.

Cuando su hermana creció, Lin le contó lo que había pasado. Shunran, al menos, la había escuchado con atención. Pero sus recuerdos sobre lo que había sucedido eran tan distintos de los suyos que le costaba mucho creer la versión de su hermana.

Por un lado, la falta de memoria de Shunran le parecía una bendición, así que Lin no insistió. Continuó guardando silencio, a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba la versión revisionista de su madre.

Sin embargo, se había negado a verla, a hablar con ella, e incluso a estar en la misma habitación que ella hasta que reconociera la verdad. Lo que implicaba que no había visto a su madre desde que se había ido de casa para estudiar en la universidad. Y de eso habían pasado ya diez años.

Y acerca de la pregunta de Shunran sobre Kabir, el nieto de su vecina, era evidente que la cosa había quedado en nada. Ya casi se había olvidado de él, con todo lo que le había pasado.

« Hola, Shun:

Me alegro de saber de ti.

Pensaré acerca de lo de ir a Miami pero, si voy, me pagaré yo misma el boleto. Y no pienso ver a mamá. Ella sabe por qué. Es tontería volver a sacar el tema.

Sobre tu visita, me encantará verte. No obstante, en estos momentos estoy a tope de trabajo. Lo hablamos más adelante,

¿Bien? Estoy en la oficina, muy atareada.

Te quiero, Lin»

Envió el email y cerró el portátil, sin molestarse en revisar el resto de los mensajes que se acumulaban en la bandeja de entrada.

Fue al lavabo, tratando de olvidarse de su problemática vida familiar.

Se preguntó por qué un grupo de gente sin nombre se habría interesado en ella. No tenía intención de abandonar todo lo que había logrado en la vida con tanto esfuerzo sólo porque un misterioso criminal ligado a una organización secreta le ordenara marcharse de la ciudad.

Se sulfuró al recordar que el intruso se había burlado de sus dotes detectivescas. Iba a tener que redoblar sus esfuerzos para averiguar la conexión entre Sesshómaru Taishō y la Mansión Meiji. Tenía que encontrar algo que convenciera a la policía de que ella no era cómplice de la desaparición de las ilustraciones.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, empezó a idear un plan. De momento guardaría el dinero en una caja de zapatos. Más adelante lo donaría al albergue.

Tras enjuagarse la boca, se contempló en el espejo. Todavía le costaba asimilar que la atractiva mujer que le devolvía la mirada fuera ella y no producto de un sueño.

Bajó la vista hacia la reliquia que le colgaba del cuello. Iba a tener que llevarla oculta bajo la ropa.

Tras soltar unos cuantos insultos, fue a elegir el atuendo para vestirse.

 **Glosario:**

 **Kyō dai no chitsujo:** Nombre que se le da al grupo de sacerdotes que cuidan y administran el orfanato y el albergué que visita Lin.

 **Era Buki:** Un nombre de la era japonesa (年号nengō, "nombre del año") después de Meiō y antes de Eishō. Este período abarcó los años de febrero de 1501 a febrero de 1504. El emperador reinante fue Go-Kashiwabara -tennō (後 柏 原 天皇).


	10. Conspiración……EL Ataque de un salvaje

**9\. Conspiración….EL Ataque de un salvaje**

-Ha llegado el momento. ¡Hemos de actuar ahora! -Shikako alzó la voz. Su impresionante figura avanzó en la oscuridad que precedía al alba. Su compañero y él estaban discutiendo en lo alto de la Mansión. Su interlocutor levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-Paciencia.

-Ya hemos tenido demasiada paciencia. Yo digo que lo matemos esta noche.

Su compañero suspiró teatralmente.

\- ¿No has aprendido nada de los Chinos? Hace falta una fuerza más poderosa que la nuestra para acabar con el Lord, sobre todo si uno de los otros está con él.

Shikako empuñó su espada.

-No somos precisamente unos jovenzuelos. Y ¿qué te hace pensar que los otros lo defenderán? Probablemente tengan tantas ganas como nosotros de arrebatarle el control.

-Pues precisamente por eso debemos tener mucho cuidado con las alianzas que establecemos. Ahora no es buen momento. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás a punto de perder los nervios, Shinkako? Si te enfureces, te vuelves temerario. Y no puedes permitírtelo si piensas enfrentarte con el Lord. Es mucho más poderoso de lo que te imaginas.

Shikako maldijo, sacudiendo la espada en el aire.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

-Pues entonces es que eres idiota. Ni siquiera yo sé hasta dónde llega su poder. Y no pienso descubrirlo a cambio de perder la cabeza.

-¿Tenemos que esperar a que cumpla la maldición?

-No seas pesimista. Me equivoqué conspirando con los chinos. Ahora estoy cultivando la amistad de aliados más fuertes. Y siempre podemos contar con los salvajes y los cazadores.

Shikako envainó la espada.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Los salvajes son incontrolables. Y ¿para qué ibas a colaborar con los cazadores?

Su compañero le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa.

-El Lord es viejo. A los cazadores les encantaría derramar su sangre. Probablemente se avendrían a firmar un tratado si se lo entregáramos. Así dejarían la ciudad en paz. Nuestras fronteras han sido un poco porosas últimamente. Si apareciera una manada de salvajes, crearía el caos. Y el Consilium lo culparía a él. Por no mencionar los errores que ha cometido nuestro noble Lord últimamente; errores que amenazan con dejarlo expuesto.

Shikako apoyó su mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

-El Consilium está plagado de sus aliados.

-Pero también de sus rivales. Saben que su reinado no durará eternamente. Lo único que les falta es un líder que lo destituya del cargo y un poco de motivación. Ten paciencia, Shikako. La ciudad será nuestra pronto.

…

Lin suspiró al sentarse frente al ordenador de los archivos de los Taitō-ku. La habían degradado.

El profesor Kao le había dado la bienvenida tras una semana de ausencia, pero no había permitido que siguiera trabajando en la restauración de Icho in Autumn. Tal vez ésa fuera su manera de demostrarle su escepticismo por su cambio de apariencia, a pesar de que habían verificado sus huellas dactilares.

El día anterior la habían relegado a chica de los recados. Y ese día la habían enviado a ver a la jefa del archivo para ponerse a sus órdenes. Había otra persona ocupando su lugar en el laboratorio de restauración, usando sus pinceles para cubrir la obra maestra de Hiroshi Yoshida con barniz protector.

El profesor Kao le había asegurado que sería ella la encargada de aplicar la segunda y la tercera capa, después de que Anja Pahlsmeier, una pos doctorada de Berlín, hubiera acabado de dar la primera. No quería interrumpir el trabajo que Anja había empezado en su ausencia. O eso le dijo.

Lin intentaba no estar resentida, pero no lo conseguía.

La jefa del archivo le encomendó la misión de organizar los informes -tanto los impresos como los digitales- que el equipo de restauración había hecho sobre Icho in Autumn. Luego tenía que escanear todos los informes impresos y enviárselos a Patrick para que él los introdujera en la base de datos del archivo.

La archivera le había dado instrucciones a Lin de que se familiarizara con los archivos sobre la restauración de Hayase para luego organizar los nuevos de la misma manera. Mientras estaba revisando las radiografías del cuadro, algo le llamó la atención.

Las radiografías son fotografías tomadas por una máquina de rayos X que revelan detalles sobre la pintura que no resultan apreciables a simple vista. En este caso, lo que captó la atención de Lin fueron las radiografías que mostraban los pentimentos, es decir, los bocetos de las figuras que Hiroshi Yoshida había dibujado antes de empezar a pintar.

Cuando amplió una radiografía, descubrió algo sorprendente: el boceto original de Hiroshi Yoshida en uno de los personajes tenía el pelo mucho más claro y el otro….esas son orejas de perro? , Porque Hiroshi Yoshida cubrió a uno de ellos? Lo desaparece de su ora, Definitivamente este asunto con la policia le estaba afectando mucho.

Lin había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando Hayase y su proceso de restauración antes de empezar a trabajar en Icho in Autumn. Y nunca había oído que nadie hiciera ningún comentario sobre el cambio de visión del artista.

Sorprendida, abrió otro documento. Era una reflecto grafía infrarroja de la misma imagen. Aquí también eran visibles las capas de pintura. Quedaba claro que Hiroshi Yoshida no había cambiado sólo largo y su color, oscureciéndolo, deliberadamente desaparece a su acompañante.

« eran rubios o …», se dijo.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.

El cambio en sí no era trascendente. Los artistas en general, y Hiroshi Yoshida en particular, solían hacer modificaciones en sus cuadros a medida que iban avanzando en la obra. Los equipos de restauración habían hecho numerosas anotaciones sobre otros cambios. Pero Lin no recordaba haber leído ni un solo comentario sobre estas alteraciones en particular.

El descubrimiento le había picado la curiosidad, así que abrió varios documentos escritos por el equipo de restauración. Tardó un poco en leerlo todo, pero acabó llegando a la misma conclusión: al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio de apariencia del pelo y la desaparición del otro hombre. Y eso era muy sorprendente, ya que la alteración era fácilmente visible en las radiografías.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Lin abrió una copia digital de la obra terminada y la amplió, centrándose en la cabeza y los hombros del hombre de la obra. Luego volvió a observar la radiografía.

Trató de imaginarse el aspecto que tendría con el pelo rubio y más largo.

Un descubrimiento como el que acababa de hacer podía suponer el lanzamiento de su carrera profesional como historiadora del arte. Pero antes de lanzarse a escribir un artículo para compartir su descubrimiento con el mundo, iba a tener que estudiar los informes mucho más a fondo. También tendría que asegurarse de que nadie hubiera escrito sobre el tema antes que ella.

Tras mirar por encima del hombro para comprobar que nadie la estuviera observando, sacó una memoria externa de su mochila y copió rápidamente las imágenes más relevantes. Estaba tan emocionada con su descubrimiento que no podía parar de mover la pierna.

Justo cuando acababa de guardar la memoria externa en el bolsillo de la mochila, sintió que alguien le apoyaba una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó alguien en inglés.

Lin dio un brinco en la silla y soltó una exclamación.

-¡Chis! -exclamó la archivera, dirigiéndole una dura mirada por encima de las gafas desde el otro extremo.

Ella asintió, compungida, antes de levantar la vista hacia los ojos culpables de su amigo Patrick.

-Lo siento -susurró él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -murmuró Lin, cerrando rápidamente los archivos que tenía abiertos en el ordenador.

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo -replicó él, señalando con la barbilla la pantalla.

Lin miró a la jefa del archivo antes de volverse hacia su amigo.

-A lo mejor no es nada.

Patrick también le echó un vistazo a la mujer antes de hablar.

-Koyuki quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

Lin buscó con la mirada a su amiga común, Koyuki, que estaba trabajando en el otro extremo de la sala. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la chica la saludó con la mano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya son oficialmente «nosotros»?

Patrick sonrió.

-Sí.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Me encantará cenar con ustedes, pero tengo que ir a buscar unas cuantas cosas al salir del trabajo.

-Claro, ningún problema. ¿Tienes la moto?

-Debo ir a buscarla al taller.

-Puedo llevarte allí cuando salgamos del trabajo y nos reunimos en casa de Koyuki a la hora de cenar, ¿te parece bien?

-Gracias -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Patrick tomó un trozo de papel, escribió algo y lo dejó junto al ordenador antes de volver a su mesa.

Lin leyó la nota:

Te has olvidado de las cámaras.

-Mierda -murmuró.

Arrugó el papel y lo metió en la mochila.

Luego miró a su alrededor tratando de disimular. Efectivamente había una cámara de seguridad en cada uno de los cuatro extremos de la sala.

Se había emocionado tanto con su potencial hallazgo que se había olvidado de ellas. Y ahora la galería tenía imágenes de ella cargando archivos del museo en un dispositivo de almacenaje personal sin permiso. Era un delito grave. Y, en vista de sus recientes circunstancias, dudaba mucho que Setsuna Takemaru fuera indulgente.

Se volvió hacia Patrick, que negó con la cabeza. Parecía tan preocupado como ella.

Su amigo levantó el móvil y empezó a teclear.

Instantes después, Lin recibió un mensaje.

Que estás haciendo?

Ella le respondió igual de deprisa.

Me olvidé de las cámaras.

Lin oyó su gruñido de desaprobación desde el otro extremo de la sala. Se volvió hacia la archivera, que parecía estar concentrada en su trabajo.

Entonces, su teléfono volvió a alertarla de la llegada de un mensaje:

Debes andar con más cuidado.

Tenía toda la razón. Lin estaba a punto de redactar una respuesta lo bastante arrepentida cuando el teléfono de la archivera comenzó a sonar.

La chica se volvió hacia ella, como a cámara lenta.

La jefa del archivo estaba asintiendo. Cuando finalizó su corta conversación, le hizo una señal a Lin para que se acercara.

Ella se dirigió a su escritorio lentamente.

\- Setsuna Takemaru quiere verte en su despacho. Ahora -le ordenó en tono brusco-. Anota dónde te has quedado y cierra la sesión en el ordenador.

«Estoy en un lío de los gordos.»

Lin regresó a su mesa apretando los dientes. Con unos cuantos golpes de ratón, cerró la sesión en el ordenador. Luego cogió un folio en blanco y anotó los avances que había realizado esa mañana.

Se cargó la mochila al hombro y le entregó el folio a la archivera.

-Lin, espera -la llamó Patrick.

Cuando llegó a su lado, la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Dame la usb —le dijo alargando la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Es para que nos vean bien. -Con un rápido movimiento de los ojos, señaló hacia la cámara que había sobre la puerta de la entrada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te vas a meter en líos.

-Tú ya estás metida hasta el fondo. — Levantó la mano un poco más.

Lin miró hacia la archivera, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Te estás jugando el trabajo, Patrick.

-Un trabajo que conservo porque tú me salvaste el trasero cuando me olvidé de archivar las radiografías. Ahora estamos en paz. -Subió la mano hasta ponerla a la altura de su nariz-. Dame la usb.

Lin maldijo entre dientes y abrió el bolsillo de su mochila. Sacó la memoria externa y se lo entregó.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho -dijo él, en voz demasiado alta.

La archivera los mandó callar una vez más.

A continuación, Patrick se inclinó hacia su amiga y le susurró al oído:

-Dile a Takemaru que yo te pedí que los copiaras. Y, si te confiscan la memoria externa, me encargaré de conseguirte los archivos de otra manera.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. — Lin lo miró con preocupación antes de salir de los archivos.

-Yo también -replicó él haciendo una mueca.

Mientras Lin subía a la primera planta, iba pensando en una explicación alternativa a lo que había pasado -algo que exculpara a Patrick-, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Ni siquiera podía hablar de Sesshómaru Taishō ni de su conexión con la Mansión Meiji.

No podía soportar que alguien a quien apreciaba sufriera. Ésa era su auténtica esencia. Había cometido un error, así que asumiría su responsabilidad, aunque eso supusiera perder el empleo en la galería.

Se acercó al despacho de Setsuna Takemaru, preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro, pero el fuerte sonido de una voz femenina que hablaba en inglés retumbó por el pasillo.

-¡Sandeces! He caminado por las calles de Tokio desde antes de que tú nacieras. A Clare y a mí no nos va a suceder nada por pasar un par de horas paseando.

Lin se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho. Le sudaban las manos, así que se las secó en los ajustados pantalones de yoga.

-Katherine, la ciudad no es segura. -El profesor Peterson parecía exasperado.

-No lo creo -replicó la mujer.

Lin respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Takemaru en Japonés.

Al entrar en la habitación, Lin encontró a los Peterson hablando con una mujer más mayor, que tenía el pelo corto y cano y unos brillantes ojos entre azules y grises. Empujaba un carrito en el que estaba sentada la pequeña Clare, que jugaba con un conejito de peluche, sin prestar atención a la tensión que la rodeaba.

-Lucia puede ir a la visita guiada; tú discutes la situación con Takemaru, y yo, mientras tanto, doy un paseo con Clare. Hace un día precioso. Y la niña necesita que le dé el aire. -La mujer maniobró con el cochecito y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡No! -La voz del profesor resonó en el despacho.

Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando. Sus ojos azules como zafiros brillaban tras los cristales de las gafas de montura negra. Tenía los puños apretados y miraba a Katherine con expresión amenazadora.

Pero, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer, el profesor no estaba enfadado.

Al fijarse con más atención, Lin se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que en realidad estaba asustado.

-Katherine, no es seguro. No soporto perderlos de vista, ni a ti, ni a Lucia ni a Clare.

-Y, volviéndose hacia su esposa, añadió-: Tú puedes ir a la visita guiada, pero Katherine y Clare se quedan en la galería.

Cuando la mujer de Peterson lo agarró por el codo, él aflojó los puños y su cuerpo se relajó.

Ligeramente.

-Alexander, todo va bien. Estamos seguras -le dijo su esposa, con una sonrisa que él no le devolvió.

-Y así van a seguir.

Lin volvió a secarse el sudor de las manos en los pantalones y permaneció mirándose los pies.

Estaba en medio de algo que no comprendía; una conversación privada entre un padre y esposo protector y su familia. Algo en la intensidad del hombre la emocionaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber lo que era que alguien la protegiera de esa manera. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin padre.

-Podemos dar un paseo dentro del museo. -La mujer a la que llamaban Katherine se volvió hacia Takemaru-. Tal vez nos podría proporcionar un guía. ¿Te parece aceptable, Alexander?

Por el tono de voz, se notaba que la mujer estaba enfadada pero no tenía intención de discutir con él.

Lin alzó los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo Alexander asentía con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-Entonces, tema resuelto. Y ahora, si fuera tan amable de buscarme un guía, llevaré a Clare a dar un paseo. -Katherine dirigió a Takemaru una mirada impaciente, como si estuviera hablando con un conserje y no con el director de la galería de los Taitō-ku.

A Lin no le habría extrañado verla dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, que llevaba calzado con unos zapatos muy discretos.

Takemaru le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se acercara.

-A la señora Peterson le gustaría visitar el laboratorio de restauración. Por favor, acompáñela y preséntele al profesor Kao. La está esperando.

Lin pestañeó.

El director entornó los ojos.

-¿Señorita Ikeda?

Ella, cuya ansiedad se había disparado al pensar que el director la llamaba por haber copiado documentos sin autorización, empezó a calmarse.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Una visita? Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Gracias-respondió.

Permaneció expectante, por si Takemaru sacaba el tema de la memoria externa o hacía alguna referencia al robo. Se preguntó si se habría enterado de su visita nocturna a la Mansión Meiji.

Takemaru se echó hacia atrás en la silla y levantó el auricular del teléfono para pedirle a su secretaria que mandara llamar a uno de los guardias de seguridad, ya que un visitante muy importante necesitaba escolta.

Lin soltó el aire aliviada.

Lucia besó a su esposo y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo antes de colgarse el bolso al hombro y acercarse a ella. Alexander siguió los movimientos de su mujer con una mirada de preocupación. Sus largos dedos volvieron a curvarse hasta convertirse de nuevo en puños.

Takemaru despidió a Lin con un movimiento de la cabeza y anunció que el escolta de Katherine llegaría enseguida.

Lin no tenía ningún interés en alargar la conversación, así que guio a Lucia hasta el pasillo. Ella la siguió cojeando.

Lin se detuvo a esperarla.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No. Cuando tuve a Clare, me pusieron la epidural. Y desde entonces he tenido problemas con los nervios de la pierna y el pie. Hoy me molesta más que otros días. -Aunque Lucia se obligó a sonreír, parecía preocupada.

Lin se acercó a ella y le miró los pies. Llevaba zapatos planos, que parecían muy cómodos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar una silla de ruedas?

-No, no es para tanto. Tengo el pie como adormecido, por eso me cuesta caminar.

-Lo siento -replicó Lin, solidarizándose con ella-. Hace años me rompí la pierna y se me dañaron varios nervios. Siempre que cambia el tiempo, me duele.

-Vaya. Lo siento. -Lucia volvió a ponerse en marcha lentamente-. Por suerte, no me ocurre todos los días. Además, me dijeron que el problema acabaría resolviéndose por sí solo.

-Bajaremos en ascensor. -Lin señaló el final del pasillo.

-Sé que debería haber pedido la visita con más tiempo, pero quería ver el proceso de restauración antes de irnos -comentó Lucia, bajando el tono de voz al cruzarse con un grupo reducido de personas en el pasillo.

-Ningún problema. -Lin la miró de reojo-. Pensaba que se quedarían una semana.

-Ha habido cambio de planes. -La expresión de Lucia se ensombreció-. Esta misma tarde nos vamos a Corea.

-Corea es precioso -comentó Lin distraída.

Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo sucedido en el archivo. Tal vez los guardias de seguridad no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Tal vez había implicado a Patrick sin necesidad. Tendría que avisarlo.

-¿Has oído algún rumor sobre el APA Hotel Ueno Ekimae? -La voz de Lucia se coló en sus pensamientos-. ¿Sabes si está encantado?

-¿Encantado? No. Siempre me ha extrañado que sirvan comida mexicana, pero no he oído nada sobre fantasmas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lucia jugueteó con la correa de su bolso.

-Sé que suena raro, pero mi marido cree que hay un fantasma en el hotel. Por eso nos vamos.

Lin alzó mucho las cejas.

-¿Un fantasma? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Anoche se despertó convencido de que había alguien en la habitación. No vio a nadie, pero sintió... una presencia oscura.

A Lin se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Entró alguien a robar?

-No. No se llevaron nada. De hecho, no llegó a ver a nadie. Pero tuvo la sensación de que había alguien aparte de nosotros. Y las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas. -Lucia se acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas-. Si se tratara de otra persona, no le daría mayor importancia. Pero Alexander ha visto y sentido cosas extrañas antes.

Lin se mordió la lengua. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle a qué cosas extrañas se refería, pero estaba hablando con una importante mecenas del museo, a la que apenas conocía. No quería parecer una entrometida.

-No creo en fantasmas, pero tal vez alguien entrase en la habitación. Los hurtos son frecuentes en la ciudad. Y, como ya sabes, en ese hotel suelen alojarse clientes adinerados.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-No quiero molestarte, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez el robo de las ilustraciones esté ligado de alguna forma a lo que ocurrió en la habitación.

Lucia se volvió hacia ella mientras entraban en el ascensor.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Tu nombre y el de tu marido están ligados a la galería. Si alguien ha descubierto que estáis en la ciudad, tal vez crean que lleváis encima joyas o antigüedades valiosas.

-Tiene sentido. Pero, aunque sólo se trate de un ladrón, prefiero no seguir durmiendo en esa habitación. Y es una lástima, porque no era la primera vez que nos alojábamos allí. -Lucia parecía melancólica.

-¿Tu marido le ha hablado a Takemaru del intento de robo?

-Sí, no ha mencionado el tema del fantasma a nadie. Sólo ha dicho que estaba preocupado por la seguridad del hotel. Ha citado algunos artículos que leyó en la prensa en los que hablaban de gente desaparecida y cuerpos encontrados río abajo. - Lucia se estremeció-. Ojalá no me lo hubiera contado.

Lin jugueteó con la acreditación que llevaba colgando del cuello, resistiendo el impulso de tocar la reliquia que ocultaba bajo la camisa.

-No había oído nada -repuso.

-Salió en un artículo de La Sankei Shimbun de ayer.

Encontraron varios cuerpos a orillas del Kanda River. La policía no ha facilitado los detalles.

-¿Eran hombres o mujeres? -quiso saber Lin, pensando en Tesso.

-Hombres. -Lucia se acercó a ella-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

-Sí, estoy bien. Odio hablar de esto, pero ya que se van hoy mismo, te comento que en Tokio hubo un asesino en serie que actuó durante décadas. Espero que no haya vuelto. - Lin salió del ascensor y le sostuvo la puerta abierta a Lucia.

-Pensaba que lo habían capturado.

-Yo también.

Lucia suspiró.

-Este viaje a Corea no llega en buen momento. Queremos adoptar a una niña del orfanato. Deseábamos pasar tiempo con ella.

Lin se detuvo en seco.

-Yo soy voluntaria del orfanato. ¿A cuál de las niñas?

Lucia le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-A María. Tiene cinco años.

El corazón de Lin le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

-La conozco. ¿Van a adoptarla?

-Nos gustaría. No podemos iniciar los trámites hasta que llevemos tres años casados, y no los cumplimos hasta enero. Pero nos gustaría conocerla mejor y que ella nos conociese a nosotros. La primera vez que la vimos, hace dos años, no hablaba. Pero gracias a las visitas de un terapeuta, ya habla.

-Ayudo a los más pequeños que están aprendiendo a leer y a contar. Trabajo a veces con María.

Lucia le apoyó la mano en el brazo.

-Pues muchas gracias. Ha cambiado mucho en estos dos años. Parece una niña distinta de la que dejamos.

Lin no pudo responder. Tragó saliva, intentando librarse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-De nada -logró decir.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Lucia la siguió por el largo pasillo que conducía al gran laboratorio de restauración.

Antes de entrar, Lin se detuvo.

Tenía la sensación de que debía hablarle a Lucia sobre el intruso que había allanado su casa, pero tenía miedo de las posibles repercusiones. Lucia tenía un bebé, ¿y si el desconocido los seguía a Corea y alguien resultaba herido?

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Espero que no haya ninguna conexión entre lo que pasó en el hotel y el robo de la galería, pero tengan cuidado. En Corea también. El que robó las ilustraciones no dejó ningún rastro. Por lo que yo sé, la policía no ha localizado aún a ningún sospechoso. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendremos. -Lucia le dirigió una mirada agradecida antes de que abriera la puerta del laboratorio.

La mañana llegó a su fin. Lin siguió trabajando en el archivo y nadie mencionó la memoria externa. De hecho, la archivera la animó a marcharse al mediodía, ya que tenía cita con su doctora.

La médica de Lin se quedó asombrada por su repentina transformación. Tras la visita, le programó una serie de radiografías para ver qué le había pasado a la pierna.

Le pidió muestras de sangre y de orina para determinar si alguien la había drogado. Pero le advirtió que, aunque hubiera sido así, tal vez las sustancias ya hubiesen desaparecido de su organismo. Dependía de cuándo le hubieran suministrado las drogas y de lo que le hubieran dado. Por ejemplo, el rohypnol sólo aparecía en los análisis de orina durante las primeras sesenta horas después de la ingesta.

Tras hacerse los análisis y las radiografías, Lin comió cualquier cosa en una cafetería antes de volver al museo.

Cuando vio a Hayao Matsumoto en la entrada, se le cayó el alma a los pies. El policía echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y la miró sin disimular el enfado que sentía.

-¿Una comida agradable, minogasu (señorita)? -le preguntó con desprecio.

-Estoy trabajando en el archivo, y la archivera me dio permiso para ir al médico.

-Interesante. ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir conmigo?

-No.

Lin se abrió paso para entrar y sintió los ojos del inspector clavados en ella mientras se alejaba.

Trabajar en los archivos era bastante aburrido. Patrick le devolvió la memoria externa en el vestíbulo, lejos de las cámaras de seguridad, y Lin volvió a guardarlo en la mochila.

-Bonito accesorio -dijo él señalando el collar que llevaba al cuello.

Ella bajó la vista hacia la reliquia. Se había olvidado de que lo llevaba puesto.

-Ah, ¿esto? -Lo levantó y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó Patrick señalándolo.

-Claro.

La examinó minuciosamente, contemplando la reliquia y sus grabados poco comunes.

-Es una antigüedad. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-De un amigo.

Patrick soltó el collar.

-Debe de ser un buen amigo. Esta pieza podría estar en un museo.

Lin volvió a esconderlo debajo de la camisa.

-Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que los Tokeitai la vieran —añadió Patrick bajando la voz.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo más probable sería que la confiscaran y enviaran la imagen a la base de datos de la Interpol para asegurarse de que no sea robada.

-¡No es robada! -replicó ella indignada.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma...

En ese momento, Hayao Matsumoto y el agente Toran entraron en el edificio. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Lin y a Patrick antes de seguir andando pasillo abajo.

Patrick negó con la cabeza.

-Intenta mantener un perfil bajo, ¿bien? Hablamos esta noche en casa de Koyuki.

-Gracias. -Lin le dirigió una sonrisa discreta.

Él le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Cuándo voy a conocer a ese novio que te regala piezas de museo?

Lin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Después de que lo conozca yo.

Su amigo se echó a reír y la acompañó a los archivos.

Cuando acabaron la jornada laboral, Patrick la llevó al taller a recoger la Moto.

Luego él fue a casa de Koyuki y Lin se dirigió a una de las superficies comerciales situadas cerca del parque Ueno . Uno podía comprar ropa de Prada o de Salvatore Ferragamo en el Marui, pero la beca de investigación de Lin no daba para adquirir ese tipo de prendas.

Hacía dos días que llevaba los mismos pantalones de yoga porque era la única pieza de su antiguo vestuario que no se le caía. Tenía que comprar prendas nuevas para ir a trabajar, y también necesitaba ropa interior y un pijama.

Se lo pasó mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Generalmente odiaba ir de compras. Su peso y el sistema de tallas japonés parecían conspirar en su contra. Le costaba mucho encontrar ropa de su medida y, cuando lo hacía, toda era carísima. Pero esta vez fue distinto.

Al haber adelgazado tanto, halló ropa de su talla sin ningún problema. Poco después, se había gastado ya varios cientos de yens en prendas básicas. Y se compró también algunas piezas de lencería.

Cuando acabó la sesión de shopping, llevaba puesto un vestido veraniego de color negro, una chaqueta de color amarillo pálido, sandalias de plataforma, también negras, y ropa interior rosa muy atractiva. También se compró unas gafas de sol negras, muy grandes.

Y tiró la ropa vieja a la basura.

Con el vestido, no le resultó tan fácil ocultar la reliquia como con la camisa.

Se planteó la idea de meter el rosario en la mochila, pero el desconocido había insistido mucho en que lo llevara puesto. Y, después de enterarse de lo que les había pasado a los Peterson, y del reportaje sobre los cuerpos aparecidos en el Kanda River, no le pareció tan grave hacer caso a supersticiones ajenas.

Se compró un pañuelo de seda floreado y se lo anudó al cuello de tal manera que le cubriera la reliquia, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ocultaba.

Su aspecto era francamente sofisticado. Nunca se había sentido tan segura de sí misma. Antes de marcharse del centro comercial, compró algo de comer y una botella de vino para llevar a la cena. Pasó por casa para dejar las compras y se dirigió al piso de Koyuki. Le apetecía mucho pasar una noche relajada entre amigos.

Cuando se marchó de casa de su amiga, eran ya las once pasadas. La cena se había alargado mientras charlaban tomando unas copas y algo de postre. Había sido una agradable noche de música y conversación.

Los cielos se habían abierto y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Como de costumbre, por las calles mojadas aún quedaban unos cuantos peatones y conductores. El resto se había metido en sus casas para protegerse de la lluvia.

O eso parecía.

Lin se alegró de tener un chubasquero guardado bajo el asiento de la Moto. Se lo puso y salió conduciendo hacia su casa, haciendo una mueca de dolor cada vez que una gota de agua le caía en las sandalias nuevas.

Cuando llegó a Yodobashi Camera AKIBA, vio que estaba desierta.

Normalmente siempre había clientes sentados en las terrazas de los bares. La plaza en sí solía estar llena de estudiantes. Varias universidades tenían programas de estudio en el extranjero, y los estudiantes se albergaban cerca de allí. Sin embargo, con la lluvia que estaba cayendo, no era raro que la plaza estuviera vacía. Pocos kilómetros le faltaban para legar a su departamento, Cuando hubo aparcado la Moto y guardado el casco en el espacio que quedaba bajo el asiento, oyó algo. Era un sonido extraño, una mezcla de rugido y gruñido.

Se volvió bruscamente y advirtió que algo se acercaba desde el extremo opuesto de la plaza.

La lluvia que seguía cayendo y la oscuridad dificultaban en gran medida la visión. Lin logró distinguir algo grande y negro que se dirigía hacia ella.

A medida que la figura se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande para tratarse de un perro. Se desplazaba a tanta velocidad que los bordes se desdibujaban.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr, pero los adoquines mojados del suelo la hicieron resbalar. Cayó de espaldas y se dio un fuerte golpe.

Cuando se recuperó, vio que el animal, que ahora corría sobre dos patas, se estaba acercando a toda prisa. Los gruñidos y rugidos resonaban por toda la plaza.

Lin trató de levantarse, pero las suelas de sus zapatos nuevos resbalaban. Las fuertes pisadas del animal le retumbaban en los oídos.

Logró ponerse en pie, pero estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia su edificio cuando se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

-¡Mierda!

Se agachó para recogerlas.

Y en ese momento, la criatura rugió.

Lin se esperaba lo peor. Esperaba que la criatura -fuera lo que fuese- se abalanzara sobre ella.

Lanzó una mirada de reproche a la reliquia que le colgaba del cuello. No tenía tiempo para entretenerse echándole en cara al intruso que su amuleto no hubiera servido de nada. Las supersticiones tontas nunca habían ayudado a nadie. Y, desde luego, a ella no le habían hecho ningún bien.

Se preparó para el impacto. Con ese suelo resbaladizo era inútil correr.

«No puedo hacer nada. Me va a matar.»

Oyó cómo alguien resbalaba sobre los adoquines y los arañaba, como si quisiera detenerse demasiado bruscamente.

Lin volvió la cabeza justo en el momento en que la oscura criatura se detenía a poca distancia. Rugió y movió los brazos hacia ella, pero los pies permanecieron clavados en el suelo.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Quítate esa cosa! ¡Quítatela! —gritó en Ingles.

Lin forzó los ojos entre la lluvia y se dio cuenta de que la criatura era un hombre. Iba vestido totalmente de negro. Tenía la ropa muy sucia, igual que el pelo, que llevaba largo. Cuando se movió, un olor nauseabundo alcanzó su nariz. Parecía que el tipo no se hubiera lavado en mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lin fueron sus ojos. Eran muy oscuros. Daba la sensación de que las pupilas se habían expandido tanto que habían ocupado todo el espacio de la esclerótica, lo que le daba a su cara una apariencia de insecto. Cuando la criatura abrió la boca, dejó al descubierto un par de grandes colmillos en medio de unos dientes amarillentos.

Lin echó a correr una vez más y, de nuevo, sus ridículos zapatos resbalaron y volvió a caer de espaldas.

La criatura no dejaba de lanzar insultos e improperios. Sacudía los brazos y se movía de un lado a otro, pero mantenía la distancia.

-¡Puta! ¡Quítate esa jodida cosa! –bramó-. Te arrancaré la cabeza y te dejaré sin sangre. Te follaré hasta matarte. ¡Quítatelo!

Lin dio un paso atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos mientras el hombre seguía despotricando de manera casi incoherente.

Luego empezó a soltar insultos en japonés Antiguo, que ella apenas entendía. Estaba hablando de un hombre, al que llamaba pedófilo y pervertido. La acusó de ser la puta del pedófilo y amenazó con matarla una vez más.

Pero, por extraño que pareciera, no se acercó más a ella. Se limitaba a caminar de lado a lado, como si fuese un león en una jaula, gruñendo y haciendo rechinar los dientes.

Lin se incorporó y estaba a punto de huir hacia su casa cuando oyó unos nuevos pasos que se acercaban desde la avenida, que quedaba a su derecha.

-¡Policía! -gritó una voz-. Las manos sobre la cabeza.

Lin vio que una figura vestida de negro corría hacia ellos, apuntando al loco con una pistola. Estaba oscuro y no había parado de llover, por lo que no pudo distinguir los rasgos del agente. Un instante después, el loco dio un salto. Tras arrebatarle la pistola de la mano, sujetó la cabeza del policía por el pelo y la echó hacia atrás bruscamente, dejándole el cuello al descubierto.

Cuando el tipo se inclinó sobre él, Lin oyó el ruido de algo desgarrándose y vio la sangre manar a borbotones.

Apartó la vista horrorizada cuando el loco acercó la boca a la herida del cuello del policía.

A continuación, sin mirar atrás, corrió hasta la puerta de su edificio y la abrió con manos temblorosas. Cerró de un golpe y subió la escalera tan deprisa como pudo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en el interior del apartamento, con la puerta cerrada con llave y todas las luces encendidas, se sentó en el suelo, aferrándose con fuerza a lo que llevaba al cuello.

….

Satsuki cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

-Sangre -dijo dejando al descubierto los colmillos-. Vamos, Jura. Huele deliciosa.

Juntos saltaron de tejado en tejado desde donde habían estado hablando -bajo las escalinatas, cerca de los Taitō-ku- hasta más adelante de Yodobashi Camera AKIBA. Una vez allí, bajaron de un brinco a la calle y se dirigieron hacia el puente.

De pronto, Satsuki se detuvo en seco.

-¿Hueles eso? -preguntó, agarrando la mano de Jura mientras la lluvia los empapaba.

El Japones inhaló y le cambió la cara.

-Un salvaje.

-¡Corre!

La pareja volvió a trepar a los tejados y siguió su carrera. Cuando llegaron al callejón, se asomaron con precaución y examinaron el espacio a sus pies.

Localizaron al salvaje sin problemas. Se estaba alimentando de un humano a la vista de todo el mundo. Por el aroma que les llegaba, dedujeron que al humano ya casi no le quedaba sangre.

-¿Cómo ha podido entrar sin que lo detectaran las patrullas? -Satsuki le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su compañero.

-Debe de ser el que mencionó Yuuta.

La irlandesa examinó las ventanas de los edificios a lado y lado de la calle. Muchas de ellas estaban iluminadas.

-Es imposible que no lo hayan visto.

-Ya es tarde para preocuparnos por eso. Hay demasiados testigos. -Jura se volvió hacia ella-. ¿Sabrías decir cuántos años tiene?

Satsuki arrugó la nariz.

-No es lo bastante viejo como para suponer una amenaza. Si sólo hay uno, podemos liquidarlo.

¿Te fías de tus patrullas?

-Tengo plena fe en ellos -respondió Jura mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien. Yo iré por delante. Tú ve por detrás. Lo atacaremos y lo arrastraremos hasta uno de los callejones.

El japonés asintió y se desplazó a toda velocidad sobre los tejados para sorprender al salvaje por detrás, mientras Satsuki aterrizaba delante de él sobre el adoquinado mojado y se incorporaba lentamente.

Los salvajes eran muy fuertes, además de impredecibles. Eran lo peor de la raza yukai. Rehuían formar parte de la sociedad, y preferían vivir y cazar en los bosques. Muchos estaban locos y se comportaban como animales, aunque algunos conservaban vestigios de racionalidad.

Satsuki empezó a correr hacia el salvaje. Puede que el ser la viera o tal vez sólo la oliera. El caso es que soltó a su presa de inmediato.

Se agachó, disponiéndose a atacar, y le mostró los dientes manchados de sangre.

Satsuki cambió de dirección, pero el salvaje se abalanzó sobre ella a toda velocidad con las garras extendidas en dirección a su cabeza.

Ella lo sorprendió al saltarle por encima del hombro. Luego le apoyó la rodilla en la espalda y le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos. Con un movimiento brusco y un crujido, le separó la cabeza del cuerpo antes de volver a apoyar los pies en el suelo.

El salvaje continuó moviéndose. Sus piernas y sus brazos se sacudían espasmódicamente mientras le manaba sangre negra del cuello.

Satsuki alargó el brazo para que no le mordiera. Arrugó la nariz cuando le llegó la peste que despedía.

-Iba a hacerlo yo -dijo Jura apareciendo a su lado.

Ella se echó a reír.

-La próxima vez. Pero tendrás que ser más rápido.

Sacudió la cabeza sosteniéndola por el pelo, como si fuera un gato con un ratón, hasta que cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse.

-Menuda porquería. –Satsuki soltó la cabeza y se limpió las manos en la combinación blanca que llevaba bajo la falda-. Y qué peste. Huele fatal.

Jura tosió, como si no pudiera estar más de acuerdo.

-Y ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Tú recoge al humano. Yo me encargo del salvaje y de su cabeza. Nos encontraremos en el callejón. -Satsuki señaló con la cabeza el extremo contrario de la calle.

Jura hizo lo que le decían. Recogió del suelo al humano y su pistola, se lo cargó al hombro y corrió bajo la lluvia. Cuando llegó al callejón, soltó el cuerpo en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que al hombre se le caía algo del bolsillo.

Era una billetera de cuero negro.

El japonés estuvo a punto de tirarla lejos. El dinero no le interesaba, a no ser que fuera en grandes cantidades. Pero cuando la levantó del suelo, se dio cuenta de un hecho alarmante.

-¿Qué pasa? -Satsuki le dirigió una mirada curiosa por encima del hombro.

Él señaló la identificación que había dentro de la cartera.

-Interpol.

-¡Maldita sea! -Satsuki le dio una patada al cuerpo decapitado-. No sólo invade nuestras fronteras, ¡sino que se alimenta en público de un Maldito policía!

Jura tiró la cartera al suelo.

-Y ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ya te diré yo lo que hacemos ahora. Tus patrullas y tú van a responder delante del Consilium. Y, si no tienes una razón que explique por qué alguien ha cruzado nuestras fronteras sin que nadie se entere, los mataré a todos.

Jura dio un paso atrás con las manos levantadas.

-Satsuki, tranquilízate. Investiguemos qué ha pasado antes de involucrar al Consilium.

-¡Demasiado tarde! A estas horas, los humanos ya estarán denunciando a la policía lo que han visto, incluida nuestra... pequeña maniobra. El salvaje ha derramado sangre en el suelo. La plaza estará llena de agentes dentro de nada. ¿No lo entiendes?

Jura bajó los brazos y entornó sus ojos negros.

-No me hables como si fuera idiota, Satsuki. Claro que lo entiendo.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

-Pues ayúdame a limpiar todo esto antes de que lleguen.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, el japonés hizo lo que le ordenaban.

…

El Lord estaba inquieto.

Su equipo de espías lo había informado de que los Peterson se habían marchado de la ciudad con destino a Corea. En realidad, su marcha no suponía un problema grave. No había ningún lugar en el mundo al que él no pudiera acceder. Simplemente, unos lugares eran más prácticos que otros.

Corea no le quedaba muy lejos.

Debería pedir permiso a la princesa de aquella región para cazar en su territorio, pero su relación llevaba años siendo buena. Dudaba que le negara el beneplácito, aunque quizá le pidiera a cambio un favor sexual, tal como había hecho alguna vez en el pasado.

La princesa era muy hermosa y deseable, pero al Lord no le apetecía nada acostarse con ella, ya que en su cabeza sólo había espacio para una mujer de pelo color azabache y grandes ojos.

Su campaña de venganza contra el profesor iba a tener que esperar. Tenía cosas más acuciantes de las que ocuparse.

Había estado vigilando a la mujer desde lejos, esperando que lo obedeciera y se marchara de la ciudad.

No lo había hecho.

Había ido a trabajar. Había ido a la consulta de la doctora. Había ido de compras.

El Lord soltó una maldición.

Sí, le había dado dos semanas de plazo, pero eso había sido una concesión. Esa mujer necesitaba una motivación más fuerte. Tenía que mostrarle lo que era el auténtico peligro.

El Lord se alimentó en su villa. Se dio el capricho de degustar sangre humana fresca, seguida por una cosecha especial que había recolectado hacía varios siglos. Era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados.

A lo largo de los años, había ido bebiendo sangre de los yukais antiguos, sangre que había extraído cuidadosamente o que había obtenido mediante otros métodos. Su contención al no bebérsela toda de golpe se veía recompensada cada vez que se permitía dar un sorbo. Sentía las fuerzas renovadas, la mente más aguda, los sentidos más afilados.

Alimentarse de sangre saciaba un deseo, pero despertaba otro. Esa noche sentía la necesidad de poseer a una mujer humana, joven y tierna. Quería besarla en la boca y clavarse en su interior. Quería mirarla a los ojos y ver reflejada en ellos confianza, no miedo. Quería que durmiera entre sus brazos como la esposa de Peterson dormía entre los suyos.

Quería a su Leidy.

Pero, por varias razones, no podía tenerla. Y eso significaba que debería ir a buscar una sustituta adecuada.

La noche se había quedado lluviosa, lo que hacía que las calles estuvieran casi desiertas. No le iba a resultar fácil encontrar a una mujer que cumpliera con sus expectativas.

Y así fue como se encontró a la puerta del Teatro, un lugar que llevaba más de un siglo sin visitar.

Cuando entró en el club, los que lo reconocieron guardaron silencio. El barman y sus ciudadanos lo saludaron con entusiasmo cauteloso. Se inclinaron ante él y le cedieron sus asientos.

La música no había dejado de sonar. El Lord hizo una mueca. Sin duda la palabra música se usaba de manera poco adecuada para referirse a la disonancia rítmica que zumbaba en el sistema de sonido. No le resultaba entretenida en absoluto. Y no disfrutaba con ella.

Al revés. Se sentía excitado, impaciente, y esa música no hacía más que empeorar su mal humor.

Por suerte, los humanos lo ignoraron. Para ellos, el Lord era uno más. Lo veían atractivo, pero no se daban cuenta de su auténtica fuerza ni de su poder.

Aceptó uno de los asientos que le ofrecían y una copa de sangre tibia, y se sentó a observar a la multitud. Ya que no podía tener a la alondra, al menos elegiría a alguien que se le pareciera. Aunque dudaba mucho que nadie tuviera un aroma tan dulce como el suyo.

Minutos más tarde había encontrado a una mujer de pelo oscuro y piel aceitunada que presumía de tener una figura que parecía un reloj de arena y unos brillantes ojos azules.

«Servirá», se dijo.

-Buenas noches, señor.

El Lord se olvidó de sus cavilaciones al ver que una mujer se inclinaba ante él. Llevaba un vestido de satén rojo y el pelo rubio recogido en un moño alto, que dejaba al descubierto unos hombros pálidos y un cuello elegante.

Controlando la irritación que le causaba que lo interrumpieran, asintió bruscamente y dejó la copa en la mesa.

-¿Puedo servirlo, señor?

-Servirme, ¿cómo?

-Como usted prefiera. -La mujer se arrodilló ante él y le apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

Él le deshizo el recogido y se enroscó la melena de la mujer alrededor de la muñeca.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Svetlana, señor -respondió ella, buscando aprobación con la mirada.

La expresión del Lord no cambió.

-¿Tu edad?

-Cincuenta años. Soy rusa. —Los labios de la mujer se abrieron expectantes.

-Una neófita. -El Lord le soltó el pelo y le apartó las manos bruscamente-. Levántate.

La cara de la neófita reflejó la sorpresa que sentía mientras se incorporaba.

Él tiró de las mangas de su camisa negra con impaciencia.

-Te perdono esta impertinencia, pero sólo porque eres una neófita. En el futuro no olvides que yo soy el cazador, nunca la presa -le advirtió entornando sus ojos dorados.

-Perdón. -La rusa agachó la cabeza-. Su presencia es un gran honor. Sólo quería mostrarle mi respeto.

El Lord alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-Estoy seguro de que algunos miembros del Consilium te agradecerían tu... generosidad. Pero no todos somos iguales. Si quieres llegar a vieja, harás bien en recordarlo.

Y, con una inclinación de la cabeza, la despidió.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se alejó, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Él frunció el ceño.

No siempre se había comportado así. Durante el tiempo que había seguido a su nacimiento, se había entregado a menudo a los placeres de la carne. Pero las cadenas que lo habían atado a una vida más completa tiempo atrás eran difíciles de romper. Incluso ahora, después de tantos siglos, continuaba arrastrándolas. Tal vez fuera el único de su especie que seguía teniendo escrúpulos en lo que al sexo se refería.

Se cuidaba mucho de demostrarlo en público, y ésa era la razón por la que se mantenía alejado del Teatro.

Lo que Satsuki le había dicho era la pura verdad. Como Lord, podía acostarse con cualquiera de sus súbditos. Pero lo que él deseaba era hacerla yacer con una humana, no con un súcubo.

Se frotó la cara con las manos. Tal vez debería irse a casa.

Pero en casa lo asaltarían los recuerdos de su Leidy, de su cuerpo destrozado deslizándose peligrosamente hacia la muerte. No era el sitio adecuado para olvidarse de ella.

Se le formó un nudo en el pecho a causa del enfado. Se acabó la bebida de un trago, decidido a conseguir la satisfacción que había ido a buscar allí.

Escrutó la multitud hasta que encontró a la mujer morena a la que había admirado hacía un rato. Era lo suficientemente atractiva para justificar un poco de culpabilidad.

Se levantó y se ajustó las mangas de su chaqueta.

Con los ojos fijos en la mujer, se dirigió hacia ella.

Tanto los seres humanos como los sobrenaturales se apartaban a su paso por igual. Pronto estuvo en el centro de la pista de baile. La mujer le daba la espalda.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

-Buenas noches. Ella se estremeció.

-Hola.

Cuando volvió la cara, el Lord se sintió decepcionado al comprobar lo distintos que eran sus rasgos de los de Rin. Esta mujer era más hermosa, pero el hecho de que no fuera quien él deseaba en realidad le quitaba buena parte de su atractivo. Casi todo.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró. Su aroma era tentador.

Y estaba receptiva. Su pulso se había acelerado, al igual que su respiración, en el mismo momento en que habían establecido contacto visual.

El Lord le apoyó una mano en la cadera y la atrajo hacia sí. Ignorando por completo la música estridente, empezó a moverse con ella de un lado a otro, siguiendo su propio ritmo sensual.

Ella le deslizó las manos bajo las solapas de la chaqueta, trazando las líneas de sus pectorales con sus dedos adornados con uñas pintadas de rosa.

-Eres muy fuerte. ¿Eres atleta? -preguntó alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música. No tenía que haberse molestado. El oído del Lord era excelente.

-Algo parecido. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Él la observó, examinando su reacción.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más.

-He venido buscando placer.

El Lord le apretó la cadera con más fuerza.

-Y ¿lo has encontrado ya? -Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él le rodeó entonces la cintura con las dos manos y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Cuando los pechos de la mujer le rozaron el torso, sintió que se le despertaba el deseo.

-Eres muy atractiva.

Ella sonrió con más ganas.

-Gracias. Tú también.

Él le retiró el pelo por detrás del hombro y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Luego le acercó los labios al cuello.

Al momento oyó que el corazón de la mujer se aceleraba. La sangre le bombeaba a toda velocidad por las venas. Ella deslizó las manos hacia arriba, acariciándole el pecho y ascendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a su pelo. Le rascó la nuca con suavidad.

Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz y luego lo besó apasionadamente, con cuidado de no marcárselo con los dientes. Ya habría tiempo para eso. La satisfacción siempre era mayor cuando se hacía esperar un poco. Y él siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un maestro de la satisfacción.

La mujer suspiró entre sus brazos, pegándose más a él.

El Lord siguió besándola, disfrutando de sus gemidos entusiastas. Cuando el aroma de su excitación fue demasiado fuerte para soportarlo, se separó de ella.

-¿Por qué paras?

-Quiero ser el único que oiga tus gemidos cuando te pruebe.

Ella le mordisqueó el pulgar con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, por favor.

El Lord le dio la mano y tiró de ella.

-Vamos.

La sacó de la pista de baile y se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos. Un neófito, que trabajaba de guardián de seguridad, se inclinó ante el Lord y se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

Pero, en ese momento, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Shintaro. -El Lord saludó a su hombre de confianza, agarrando la mano de la mujer con más fuerza.

Shintaro era japonés de nacimiento y primo lejano de la familia Meiji. Había nacido en el siglo XVI. Tenía los ojos castaño claro y el pelo moreno y rizado. Los rizos le llegaban casi hasta los hombros. Era casi del mismo tamaño que el Lord, aunque más joven y mucho menos poderoso.

-Disculpe la interrupción, mi Lord. -Los ojos de Shintaro se dirigieron un momento a la mujer antes de seguir hablando-. Pero hay una situación imprevista que requiere de su atención.

El Lord maldijo en voz alta.

-¿No puede esperar?

Shintaro levantó una mano para mostrarle un teléfono móvil.

-Me temo que no.

El Lord dirigió una mirada asesina hacia el aparato. Los odiaba. Por razones de seguridad, no se permitía que nadie entrara con móvil en el Teatro.

Si Shintaro lo estaba usando, la situación tenía que ser grave.

Se volvió hacia el guardia.

-Acompáñala a una de las habitaciones y asegúrate de que nadie la moleste -le indicó.

Luego se llevó la mano de la mujer a los labios y le plantó un beso en el dorso.

-Estaré contigo enseguida. Hay bebidas en la habitación. Disfruta de la estancia mientras me esperas.

Ella sonrió y asintió antes de seguir al guardia pasillo abajo.

El Lord contempló las curvas de su trasero mientras se alejaba moviendo las caderas, embutidas en un ajustado vestido azul.

-¿Qué es tan importante que obliga a interrumpir mi entretenimiento? -preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a su lugarteniente.

-Un incidente a los alrededores de Yodobashi Camera AKIBA.

La mención del lugar hizo que el Lord se olvidara de su enfado.

«Mi Leidy.»

-¿Qué clase de incidente?

-Tal vez deberíamos seguir esta conversación en un sitio menos concurrido.

El Lord se dirigió furioso hacia la salida del club, apartando de su camino a humanos y no humanos por igual mientras cruzaba la pista de baile. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y salió al callejón. Estaba lloviendo.

Shintaro lo siguió y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí.

-Necesitamos hablar en privado -le dijo Shintaro al guardia, que asintió y se retiró al otro extremo del callejón.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó el Lord, apoyándose las manos en las caderas y bajando la voz.

-Un salvaje ha aparecido en los departamentos cercanos a Yodobashi Camera AKIBA. Ha matado a un agente de la Interpol.

Él frunció mucho los labios.

-¿Algún testigo?

-Por lo visto, más de uno. Por suerte para nosotros, el agente iba de civil.

-¿Alguna baja más?

-Sólo el salvaje. Jura y Satsuki lo mataron y han reclutado a varios Obake para que los ayuden a deshacerse de los cadáveres y a limpiar la escena del crimen.

-¿Qué se sabe de las patrullas de la frontera?- Shintaro negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie ha denunciado una invasión.- El Lord frunció el ceño.

-Dobla la cantidad de patrullas inmediatamente y convoca una reunión del Consilium al alba.

-La policía local ha recibido denuncias por teléfono. Ya han enviado agentes al lugar del crimen, pero nuestro contacto ha conseguido aplazar las entrevistas.

-¿Qué es lo que han denunciado exactamente?

-Los testigos vieron a un hombre vestido de negro amenazando a una mujer. Ésta escapó y se metió en una de las casas. Luego el hombre atacó a otro hombre y lo mató. Alguien denunció también la aparición de Satsuki y Jura, pero esas denuncias han desaparecido misteriosamente. -Shintaro sonrió.

El Lord se tomó unos momentos para procesar la información.

-¿El salvaje amenazó a la mujer?

-Eso he oído.

Las cejas del Lord se unieron hasta formar una sola línea.

-Y ¿por qué no está muerta?

-Los testigos afirman que no se le acercó. Probablemente llevara un amuleto.

El Lord se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Tenemos los nombres de los testigos?

-Sí.

-No podemos borrar del todo el rastro de lo sucedido sin despertar sospechas. Pídele a nuestro contacto que se ocupe de la investigación personalmente. Recuérdale que compruebe si hay implicadas cámaras o teléfonos con los que puedan haberse tomado imágenes. Puede alterar los informes si es necesario.

Shintaro hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, señor. ¿Y la mujer?

El Lord tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar ninguna emoción.

-Si lleva un amuleto, nadie podrá acercarse a ella. Me ocuparé del asunto personalmente.

Su lugarteniente lo contempló con curiosidad.

-¿Y el policía muerto?

-Probablemente Satsuki haya quemado ya su cadáver. Dile a nuestro contacto que centre la atención pública en la investigación sobre la desaparición que ya debe de haberse puesto en marcha. Dile también que coloque algunas pruebas que impliquen al crimen organizado. Es una explicación plausible. Los informes de los testigos y las pruebas físicas pueden referirse a navajazos, no a heridas de colmillo. Y si algún testigo díscolo tiene que desaparecer... —El Lord se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y la otra mujer?

-¿Qué otra mujer?

-La que lo espera en el club. -Shintaro señaló hacia la puerta.

El Lord se sobresaltó, puesto que se había olvidado de ella.

-Averigua su nombre y su dirección y ordena a uno de los guardias que la acompañe a casa. Que no la toque nadie.

-Como desee.

El Lord despidió a su lugarteniente y le ordenó al guardia de seguridad que volviera a ocupar su lugar. Luego echó a correr en dirección a Yodobashi Camera AKIBA como si las fuerzas del propio infierno lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

La experiencia le decía al Lord que las coincidencias eran muy raras. Por eso se dirigía a toda velocidad a casa de Rin.

Era posible que otra mujer hubiera eludido el ataque del salvaje gracias a un amuleto. Era posible que el policía muerto no fuera el mismo hombre que había visto siguiéndola.

Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera. No quería llamar más la atención. Y, desde luego, no quería que se supiera que algunas reliquias no tenían efecto sobre él.

Shikako y sus aliados habrían pensado que su actitud era paranoica e innecesaria. Pero había una razón por la que su grupo había durado tanto. No era casualidad que su Gobierno fuera un lugar seguro mientras que otros vecinos estaban amenazados o habían sido destruidos. Y la razón era que él no compartía sus secretos con nadie.

Los humanos no podían tratar de combatir algo que no sabían que existía. Y no podían ponerse en contacto con los enemigos del grupo si no sabían que ese grupo existía.

Hubo un tiempo en que el Lord y los suyos eran muy conocidos en Asia y no escondían su existencia. Pero luego llegó el final de la era sengoku y acabo con sus reservas de comida. Su grupo se había visto muy mermado: algunos habían sido destruidos a causa de la debilidad que les provocaba el hambre; otros habían abandonado Asia, en busca de lugares libres pero en Yenpa encontraron la peste.

Después apareció la Curia. Era un grupo misterioso, formado por seres humanos de diferentes religiones con base en roma, que poseían poderes sobrenaturales limitados. Habían iniciado una guerra para tratar de eliminar a los de su especie. Cuando ésta acabó, ninguna de las dos partes había ganado, aunque ambos bandos afirmaron haber sido los vencedores. La incómoda tregua que se estableció entre la Curia y los Gobiernos Asiáticos obligó a los grupos a vivir en la clandestinidad, en sociedades secretas y misteriosas. Cualquier exposición pública era un peligro.

Con el auge de la Ilustración y el triunfo de la ciencia sobre lo sobrenatural, los encuentros que algunas personas mantuvieron con seres de su especie se convirtieron en historias, y las historias pronto se transformaron en mitos. La Curia únicamente intervenía para proteger a la gente del peligro que vivía entre ellos cuando se sentían provocados. Por eso los grupos trataban de pasar desapercibidos, para no llamar la atención.

El Lord protegía celosamente su ciudad, hasta el punto de matar si era necesario. El salvaje y los testigos humanos eran una amenaza para su mundo. Los que escapaban con vida del ataque de un salvaje también suponían una amenaza.

Y si la víctima había sido su Leidy... Examinó la calle desde el edificio vecino.

Podría haber elegido un observatorio mejor, como, por ejemplo, el tejado de un templo. Pero, aunque podía penetrar en terreno sagrado, cuando lo hacía pagaba un precio, y solía evitar el dolor que le causaba siempre que podía. Las únicas excepciones acostumbraban a ser el techo del templo Betendo. Y sólo subía antes de que el sol se ocultara y los suyos se despertasen.

Desde su punto de vigilancia podía ver los movimientos de la policía. Habían acordonado un área delante de casa de Rin y habían levantado unas tiendas para proteger la zona de la lluvia. Vio que uno de los agentes arrastraba una Moto negra hacia la tienda. La moto le resultaba familiar.

Manteniéndose siempre en las sombras, el Lord saltó al suelo por la parte de atrás del edificio y se dirigió a casa de Lin. Abrió la puerta trasera y entró sigilosamente, librándose al fin de la lluvia. La escalera estaba iluminada, pero no había nadie.

Al secarse las gotas de lluvia de la cara y del pelo plateado, contuvo el aliento. La vecina de Rin tenía cáncer. Lo había olido la última vez que había estado allí, y era de lo más desagradable. No le apetecía nada tener que volver a olerlo.

Miró hacia arriba y se planteó cortar la electricidad del piso de Rin.

Quería hablar con ella, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería.

Deseaba sacudirla hasta que entendiera que debía marcharse de la ciudad. Pero también quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y de que no le había contado nada a la policía. Y sería difícil enterarse sin preguntárselo directamente... y sin asustarla un poco, admitió a regañadientes.

Cuando le salvó la vida aquella noche -hacía ya más de una semana-, no tenía ni idea de que aquel acto iba a cambiarle la vida. No se imaginaba que iba a tener que salvarla una y otra vez.

Debía abandonar Tokio cuanto antes. Por su propia seguridad, pero también por la de la ciudad. Tenía que marcharse de allí y no volver jamás.

Instantes después, había cortado la luz de casa de Rin y se había colado en su apartamento tras abrir la cerradura con facilidad.

Se movió por la cocina haciendo algo de ruido. Quería anunciarle su llegada para que no se asustara demasiado. Oía su pulso y su respiración, así que sabía que estaba despierta.

Al acercarse al dormitorio, ella empezó a moverse.

-¿Estás herida? -le susurró en japonés. Sabía que no lo estaba. Podía oler su sangre, por supuesto, pero el aroma era débil. No tenía ninguna herida abierta por la que se escapara la sangre. Y, más sorprendente todavía, no había derramado lágrimas.

Su Leidy no había llorado. Se sintió orgulloso de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento y la oyó esforzarse por respirar sin hacer ruido. Pero era inútil: la oía igualmente.

El Lord entró en la habitación.

En el preciso momento en que cruzó el umbral, ella salió de detrás de la puerta y trató de golpearlo con algo a la altura de las rodillas.

Él saltó, evitando el objeto.

Lin maldijo y siguió golpeando a ciegas, inclinándose hacia delante y tambaleándose.

Cuando él volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, le quitó lo que resultó ser su bastón y lo rompió en dos trozos con un ruido sordo. Lanzó los dos pedazos al otro extremo de la habitación, ignorando el ruido que hicieron al chocar contra la pared. Luego agarró a Lin y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto.

Durante unos instantes se la quedó mirando. Tenerla entre sus brazos resultó ser una distracción muy palpable, igual que sus grandes ojos chocolate, que lo miraban sin verlo.

-¡Suéltame! -Ella trató de liberarse dándole un empujón en los hombros.

-He venido a comprobar si estabas herida. Ya veo que no.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes! -exclamó ella sin parar de empujarlo y de darle patadas.

Él maldijo y la sujetó con más fuerza hasta levantarla del suelo.

Estaban muy cerca. Tanto que el Lord notaba el aliento en su cara. Si se acercaba un par de centímetros más, se apoderaría de sus labios.

Instintivamente, se aproximó a su boca.

-Has vuelto -dijo ella, respirando agitadamente.

-Sí, Rin.

-Me estás haciendo daño.

El Lord se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada fija en su preciosa boca.

La dejó en el suelo y aflojó el abrazo, pero no la soltó del todo. Sus brazos seguían rodeándola, por lo que sus cuerpos continuaban en contacto desde los hombros hasta los muslos.

Él le retiró el pelo de la cara. Lin volvió la cabeza.

-No me toques.

Esta vez, la soltó.

Lin intentó alejarse de él tanto como pudo. Desorientada por la oscuridad, tropezó y se cayó.

El Lord vio horrorizado cómo su frente impactaba con el borde metálico de la cama.

El olor penetrante de la sangre impregnó la habitación.

Lin soltó un grito de dolor.

Él se plantó a su lado rápidamente y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Déjame ver.-Lin se llevó la mano a la frente en silencio. Él le apartó los dedos y maldijo.-No te muevas.

Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y fue al baño a empaparlo de agua. Al volver, ella seguía sentada en el mismo sitio, aturdida.

-Esto te irá bien. -El Lord le puso la tela mojada en la frente. Ella hizo una mueca al notar el frío.

-Me he dado en la cabeza.

-Sí, ya lo he visto.

-Bueno, es que no todos podemos ver en la oscuridad, ¿sabes? -replicó ella molesta.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta.

El Lord no pudo evitar inhalar su aroma. No le resultó especialmente atractivo. La dulce cosecha de Rin estaba mezclada con la sangre de los antiguos que le había suministrado, y nunca le había gustado mucho ese aroma.

-Te curarás más rápido de lo habitual, pero igualmente mañana te quedará marca.

-¿Por qué me curaré más rápido?

Él apretó los labios antes de responder.

-Tienes problemas más graves de que preocuparte -dijo.

-La salud es mi mayor preocupación. Dime por qué tardaré menos en curarme.

-Vete de la ciudad y te lo contaré.

El Lord levantó el pañuelo para examinar la herida y sacudió la cabeza.

El pulso y la respiración de Lin se habían serenado un poco, pero seguía oliendo a miedo. Tenía ojeras. Parecía agotada.

-No pretendía que pasara nada de esto -le dijo con suavidad.

-Estoy bien. -Lin trató de apartarle la mano, pero él la mantuvo firme presionando la tela sobre la herida.

-Tal vez te quede una cicatriz.

-Vaya, ya no podré ser Miss América.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjalo.

-Me desconciertas -susurró él, casi para sí.

Con delicadeza extrema, subió la otra mano y le acarició la mejilla.

A Lin le sorprendió lo reconfortante que era su contacto. Lo racionalizó diciéndose que estaba alterada por el golpe y que, en realidad, su tacto no tenía nada de particular. Era como el de cualquier otro hombre. Podría ser la caricia de cualquier buen samaritano.

Sin previo aviso, él la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta la cama. Hizo que se sentara y se aseguró de que se apretase el pañuelo contra la herida.

-Esta noche ha pasado algo en el callejón. ¿Lo has visto? -El Lord trató de parecer despreocupado.

Ella se estremeció.

-Sí.

-Has tenido miedo?

El corazón de Lin se saltó un latido, lo que le dio la respuesta afirmativa que estaba buscando.

-¿Vas a matarme? -susurró ella. Él sonrió.

-Si hubiera querido matarte, ya estarías muerta. Y no me habría molestado en darte la reliquia. Ni mi pañuelo. Puedes quedártelo.

Lin se quitó el pañuelo de la frente y le dio vueltas entre las manos. No lo veía, pero al tacto le pareció de lino.

Volvió a colocárselo sobre la herida.

-El hombre que mató al otro hombre... ¿Era con él con quien debía tener cuidado?

-No era un hombre -se apresuró a responder el Lord-. Y no, no esperaba que una criatura como ésa entrara en mi ciudad.

-¿Tu ciudad?

-La ciudad -rectificó él rápidamente.

-Si no era un hombre, ¿qué era?

-Los llamamos salvajes. Y, como has comprobado, son muy peligrosos.

-¿Hay más?

-Sí, pero los mantenemos fuera de la ciudad. No sé cómo, éste logró colarse por la frontera.

-Pero entonces ¿no era él con quien debía tener cuidado?

El Lord apretó los dientes.

-No.

A Lin se le disparó la adrenalina. El Lord la olió y notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

-Era un caníbal -dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Es una manera de decirlo.

-Me vio primero a mí. ¿Por qué no me atacó? Él frunció el ceño.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Por la protección que te proporciona lo que llevas colgando del cuello.

Lin se quitó el pañuelo de la frente.

-Tonterías.

-Ignorancia -replicó él enfadado-. La gente moderna, viven en su propia versión de la Edad Media. Rechazan lo que no pueden entender. Si no lo detuvo la reliquia, ¿qué fue?

Lin cerró la boca. No sabía qué decir.

El Lord relajó la postura y bajó el tono de voz.

-¿Te duele?

-Estoy bien.

-Lo dudo. Corres peligro; un peligro muy real. Hoy has visto a un salvaje alimentándose y no te has puesto histérica -comentó él con un leve tono de admiración-. Pensaba que no eras consciente del riesgo al que te enfrentabas, pero ahora sé que no es verdad. Empiezo a creer que eres valiente.

Ella buscó una almohada a ciegas y, cuando la encontró, la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Para qué has venido?

Al Lord se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-Ya te lo he dicho: he venido a asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Importa eso? -preguntó él con frialdad.

-¿Por qué cortas la luz del apartamento cada vez que vienes?

-¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo y te marchas de la ciudad?

-Me diste dos semanas. Esperaba que cumplieras tu palabra.

-Eso fue antes de que un policía muriera a manos de un salvaje justo enfrente de tu casa. ¿Qué más tiene que pasar para que te decidas a irte?

Al Lord se le había acabado la paciencia.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Es posible que fuera el mismo hombre que vi siguiéndote, pero no estoy seguro -declaró.

Lin abrazó la almohada con más fuerza.

-Vio que el otro hombre me gritaba. Vino a ayudarme.

-Los policías tienen esa costumbre -replicó él con suficiencia.

Ella dirigió una mirada despectiva en dirección a la voz.

-Te da igual, ¿verdad? No te importa que muriera por protegerme.

-No, no me importa. No necesitabas su protección. Yo te estaba protegiendo con la reliquia.

-¿Por qué?

-Buena pregunta.

-Tiene que haber una razón. -Lin se volvió hacia la ventana, que estaba cerrada-. No tengo dinero. No tengo nada de valor. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Al Lord le vinieron varias respuestas a la mente, pero no tenía ninguna intención de compartirlas con ella. Ni de darles muchas vueltas en la cabeza.

Se acercó a la cama y adoptó un tono más amable.

-Tal vez tus ojos me hayan cautivado. Ella pestañeó en la oscuridad.

-Ahora sí sé que me estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

El Lord le dirigió una mirada tan acerada que Lin casi pudo sentirla.

-Quiero que abandones la ciudad.

-Pareces estar muy al día de todo lo que sucede en Tokio. A mí me ocurrió algo la semana pasada. Perdí la memoria y... todo cambió.

-Lo sé -murmuró él.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió. -Lin dejó la almohada a un lado y se acercó al borde de la cama-. Por favor.

Él apretó los dientes.

-No.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo. Tienes que decírmelo -suplicó ella con una expresión que le retorció las entrañas.

-Prométeme que te marcharás de la ciudad y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber -insistió él.

Ella se sentó sobre las rodillas.

-Si la reliquia funciona, ¿por qué tengo que irme?

-¿Estás loca?

-¿El hombre que atacó al policía es el mismo que mató a los otros?

El Lord se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué otros?

-La Sankei Shimbun dice que encontraron varios cadáveres río abajo.

Él entornó mucho los ojos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Salió en el periódico de ayer, pero aún no he podido leer el artículo.

El Lord se alejó todo lo que pudo, dirigiéndose al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. No sabía nada de esos cadáveres, y el enfado que le causaba que algo escapara a su control era enorme.

Lin lo oyó moverse y se hizo a un lado en la cama.

-¿Por qué no acudes a la policía? –inquirió-. La Interpol está en la ciudad investigando el robo de los Taitō-ku. ¿Por qué no denuncias a esa gente tan peligrosa?

-Porque no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No pretendas dar consejos sobre cosas que no entiendes!

Sin amilanarse por su mal genio, ella insistió:

-¿No quieres denunciarlos pero serías capaz de atacarlos para defenderme? ¿Por qué debería creerte?

-No tienes por qué creerme. -El Lord bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo casi en un gruñido y añadió—: Con que te vayas de la ciudad, bastará.

-Me diste la reliquia para ayudarme. Me advertiste de que tuviera cuidado con los otros. Esta noche, cuando te has enterado del ataque del salvaje, has venido a ver si estaba bien. Es evidente que no quieres hacerme daño. Y si eres lo bastante poderoso como para saber lo que se cuece en la ciudad, también tienes que serlo para ayudarme. Por favor, no me obligues a marcharme - añadió Lin en un susurro-. Tokio es el único sitio donde he sido feliz.

Él permaneció en silencio. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente antes de hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, vine aquí buscando la felicidad.

-Y ¿la encontraste?

-No.

-Yo sí. -El tono de Lin demostraba que era sincera-. Me marché de Estados Unidos para empezar una nueva vida. Si me obligas a volver, no me quedará nada.

En la oscuridad, el Lord observó su rostro elevado hacia él. Su piel impecable, sus rasgos perfectos, la larga melena oscura. Era preciosa, inteligente y valiente. Algo muy parecido a la admiración había encendido una hoguera en su pecho que no hacía más que crecer.

Negó con la cabeza. No había ido a su casa para admirarla. Cualquier contacto que estableciera con ella sólo podía acabar llevándolo a la oscuridad.

Cambió de tema bruscamente.

-¿Conoces la historia de Cupido y Psique?

-Y eso ¿a qué viene ahora? -preguntó ella con un deje de irritación.

-Aprende de los errores de Psique y haz lo que te digo.

-¿Así que tú eres Cupido?

Él se acercó y respondió con un susurro:

-Yo soy el demonio que se oculta en la oscuridad.

-Dudo que un demonio se dedique a ir repartiendo artefactos religiosos a damas en apuros.

-Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, no los voy repartiendo por ahí. Y te di dinero. Úsalo para volver a Estados Unidos.

-Está en una caja de zapatos en mi armario. No lo quiero.

-Lo vas a necesitar. Lin levantó las manos.

-Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación razonable. El hombre que mató al otro estaba perturbado. No es muy amable por tu parte llamarlo salvaje. Y tú y los demás forman parte de una organización criminal. Es obvio —acabó diciendo, con una nota de esperanza en la voz.

-Tu capacidad de negar la realidad es divertida, pero no cambiará nada. -El Lord se cruzó de brazos.

-Te agradezco tu ayuda. No sé por qué a ese hombre le molestó tanto el rosario, pero me alegro de que fuera así. Podría haberme matado. Sin embargo, te equivocas con respecto al peligro. Te lo prometo: no soy nadie especial. Trabajo en la galería, salgo con mis amigos, dibujo y pinto. No conozco ningún secreto de Estado, ni tengo acceso a la seguridad del museo. Sólo soy una aburrida profesora adjunta que está haciendo su trabajo de investigación posdoctoral. Nada más.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Pero ya llevo demasiado tiempo aquí. Si los acontecimientos de esta noche no te animan a marcharte, ya no sé qué te convencerá. Te he advertido dos veces. Lo que pase a partir de ahora ya es responsabilidad tuya -dijo él con frialdad.

-No me iré de la ciudad.

-¿Aunque te cueste la vida? -La expresión del Lord mostraba su enfado.

Lin se volvió hacia él con tozudez.

-Eso no va a pasar -replicó.

-Muy bien.

El Lord maldijo antes de levantar los brazos ante él con las palmas hacia arriba y declarar:

-Mujitsu no jiga ga rakkan shugi ni kuwawatta (ego inocente sumado a optimismo).

A continuación, dejó caer las manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Cuando vengas a suplicarme ayuda, te recordaré este momento –añadió-. Te pediré algo a cambio. Y tú me lo darás.

-No iré a buscarte. Y, te aseguro, no pienso suplicarte -replicó ella arrogante.

Él regresó junto a la cama.

-Sí lo harás. -Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano-. No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.

El Lord se perdió unos instantes en la suavidad de su piel y en la belleza de sus ojos.

Cuando volvió la luz, Lin estaba sola.

 **Glosario:**

 **Sankei Shimbun** :( 産経新聞Sankei Shinbun , literalmente "industrial y económico Periódico") es un diario en Japón, publicado por el Sankei Shimbun Co., Ltd. ( 株式会社産業経済新聞社Kabushiki-gaisha Sangyo Keizai Shinbunsha ) .El Sankei es el nombre abreviado de San gyō Kei zai. Tiene la sexta circulación más alta para un periódico en Japón, y es considerado uno de los cinco principales periódicos "nacionales".

 **El Kanda River** : ( 神 田Kandagawa ) se extiende a lo largo de 24.6 km desde el Parque Inokashira en Mitaka hasta el río Sumida bajo el Puente Ryōgoku en el límite de Taitō , Chūō y Sumida . Toda su longitud se encuentra dentro de Tokio, Japón. Drena un área de 105.0 km². El gobierno de Japón lo clasifica como un río de clase I.

 **El Rohypnol** , también conocido como flunitrazepam entre otros nombres, es una benzodiazepina de acción intermedia que se usa en algunos países para tratar el insomnio severo y, en menor medida, en la anestesia temprana . Al igual que con otros hipnóticos, se recomendó que el flunitrazepam se prescriba solo a corto plazo o por personas con insomnio crónico de forma ocasional. Se ha hecho referencia al flunitrazepam como un medicamento para la violación en citas, aunque el porcentaje de casos de violación denunciados en los que está involucrado es pequeño.

 **Tokkeitai** （特警 隊）:policía militar de la Armada Imperial Japonesa hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, (Departamento de Policía Metropolitana) , una Unidad de Servicio de Emergencia del Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, una fuerza de reacción rápida de la Guardia Imperial japonesa.

 **El período Sengoku:** ( 時代 国 時代Sengoku Jidai , "Edad de los Estados en Guerra"; c. 1467 - c. 1600) es un período en la historia de Japón marcado por agitación social, intriga política y conflicto militar casi constante. Los historiadores japoneses lo nombraron después del período de los Estados en Guerra de otro modo no relacionado en China. Fue iniciado por la Guerra de Japón, que colapsó el sistema feudal japonés bajo el shogunato Ashikaga , y llegó a su fin cuando el sistema fue restablecido bajo el shogunato Tokugawa por Tokugawa Ieyasu .

 **Marui Co., Ltd.** ( 井 丸 井Kabushiki-gaisha Marui ) ( TYO : 8252 ) es una empresa minorista japonesa que opera una cadena de grandes almacenes en Tokio y en otras ciudades importantes de Japón. Son más conocidos por la moda y los accesorios de sus mujeres, que están destinados al rango de edades de 25 a 35 años. En 2003-4, la compañía generó US $ 2.75 mil millones en ingresos. Su presidente es Tadao Aoi .

 **Yodobashi Camera AKIBA Co., Ltd.** ( ラ ド バ ush Kabushiki Gaisha Yodobashi Kamera ) es una importante cadena minorista japonesa especializada en electrónica, PC, cámaras y equipos fotográficos. Las ventas de Yodobashi Camera ocupan el cuarto lugar entre los minoristas de productos electrónicos de consumo en Japón, después de Yamada Denki , Bic Camera y el Grupo EDION. Hay 23 tiendas que operan a partir de octubre de 2015. En los últimos años, la plataforma de compras en línea se ha desarrollado para convertirse en la segunda mayor en Japón, solo detrás de Amazon (aunque las ventas de Amazon son 10 veces más altas).


	11. Un hallazgo interesante, una cita

**10\. Un hallazgo interesante, una cita**

Bajo la ciudad de Tokio yace un laberinto de túneles, pasadizos secretos y catacumbas. Los ciudadanos del inframundo usaban los túneles, sobre todo durante el día, cuando no podían salir al exterior.

Todos ellos convergían en el gran salón situado bajo la Mansión Meiji, que se usaba para reuniones del Consilium y otros actos oficiales de Estado. Los muros del salón se hallaban decorados con tapices y pinturas sobre tabla que ilustraban la historia de la ciudad.

También se exhibían varias armaduras, espadas y otro tipo de armas.

La sala estaba a oscuras. El cableado eléctrico no había llegado al inframundo, por lo que el cavernoso salón se iluminaba con antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, así como con elaborados candelabros de pie. Las sombras danzaban sobre los rostros de los seres que se habían reunido allí.

No dejaba de ser curioso que las ratas no se acercaran nunca a esos túneles.

-Que comience la reunión del Consilium - anunció Shintaro, golpeando el suelo con la alta vara adornada con una cabeza de perro dorada en la parte superior.

Al oírlo, los otros cinco miembros del consejo se acercaron y se sentaron en las sillas de madera, de respaldo alto y tapizado de terciopelo rojo. Éstas se hallaban colocadas de tres en tres, mirando hacia la cabecera de la sala, a lado y lado de un pasillo central cubierto por una alfombra también roja.

Instantes después, el Lord cruzó las grandes puertas de la sala con la capa de terciopelo negro ondeando tras él. Recorrió a buen paso el pasillo hasta llegar al gran trono dorado situado sobre una plataforma elevada.

No parecía contento.

Mientras los miembros del Consilium iban vestidos con ropa formal de la época Meiji y con mantos de terciopelo rojo, el Lord llevaba un atuendo moderno, con la excepción de la capa. Como siempre, iba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies.

Los miembros del consejo se habían levantado al verlo entrar y, cuando hubo ocupado su lugar en el trono, se inclinaron ante él. Él respondió con impaciencia, indicándoles que se sentaran con un gesto de la mano antes de volverse hacia su lugarteniente.

-Despeja la sala –ordenó-. Ofrece mis disculpas a los ciudadanos y asegúrate de que haya comida para todos.

Shintaro volvió a inclinarse para ocultar su disgusto e inmediatamente dio órdenes a los centinelas de que invitaran a los ciudadanos a salir de la sala. Luego dio instrucciones a Sato, el asistente del Lord, con respecto a la comida.

Era costumbre mantener a varios humanos en reserva durante las reuniones del consejo por si a alguien se le abría el apetito.

(Al parecer, esta vez los miembros del Consilium iban a quedarse un largo tiempo.)

El Lord paseó una mirada de fría indiferencia sobre los miembros del consejo. Sus ojos dorados iban saltando de cara en cara.

Todos estaban sentados por orden de rango. Shintaro ocupaba el lugar de honor, a la derecha del Lord. Kodoku, un famoso Japones que había sido canciller de la ciudad cuando se hizo pasar por humano en sus primeros años, se sentaba junto al lugarteniente. Satsuki estaba a la derecha de Kodoku.

Al otro lado del pasillo, a la izquierda del Lord, se sentaban Shikako, Yuuta e Jura.

-Hemos de tratar unos cuantos temas importantes -anunció el Lord con brusquedad-, así que los asuntos ordinarios deberán esperar a la siguiente reunión.

Buscó a Satsuki y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Satsuki.

Ella se levantó.

-Sí, señor.

-Cuéntame lo del salvaje.

Los ojos marrones de la irlandesa buscaron los de Jura, que le devolvió la mirada durante un segundo.

-Anoche Jura y yo nos encontramos con un salvaje en los alrededores de Yodobashi Camera AKIBA.

A pesar de las inquietantes noticias, sus colegas guardaron silencio, porque la aparición del salvaje ya había llegado a sus oídos.

-Cuéntanos qué pasó, para que se enteren los miembros del consejo. -El Lord tenía la vista fija en Jura, al que estaba observando con severidad.

-El salvaje mató a un humano en un callejon. Cuando nos acercamos, nos atacó. Lo decapité y luego nos llevamos su cuerpo y el del humano fuera de la ciudad y los quemamos.

-Yuuta. -El Lord se volvió hacia el miembro del Consilium que estaba a cargo de la inteligencia humana.

El Coreano se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, mi Lord.

-¿Qué se sabe del policía?

-El humano muerto era un agente de la Interpol que estaba investigando a una mujer que vive en los departamentos sercanos de Yodobashi Camera AKIBA. Por lo que sé, ella está relacionada con un caso de robo en los Taitō-ku.

Al oír eso, los miembros del Consilium empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

-¿Y? -lo espoleó el Lord.

-La investigación se dirige actualmente hacia el crimen organizado, siguiendo nuestra sugerencia de que el agente en realidad fue apuñalado. Creen que se llevaron el cadáver. La policía tiene previsto entrevistar a la mujer para establecer si sabe algo sobre su desaparición.

El Lord controló cuidadosamente su reacción.

-Retira el expediente de la mujer de la investigación e implica a los rusos. En los últimos años se han vuelto demasiado grandes y arrogantes. Será divertido ver cómo salen corriendo en desbandada. Y una guerra entre la mafia y los rusos distraerá la atención de la policía. ¿Qué hay de los testigos humanos?

-Nos hemos ocupado de ellos, señor. Todos han declarado ante la policía que el ataque fue un apuñalamiento. Y los que se resistieron al control mental ya están fuera de circulación.

-¿Estás seguro?

Yuuta miró al Lord confundido.

-Claro, señor.

-No tenemos margen de error -le advirtió él.

-Por supuesto que no, señor.

-Es obvio que este conflicto se podría haber evitado si el salvaje no hubiera cruzado la frontera. -El Lord fulminó con la mirada a Jura antes de volver a dirigirse a Yuuta-: ¿Se supone que el salvaje que mató Satsuki es el mismo que viste la otra noche?

-No puedo afirmarlo con seguridad, señor, pero nadie ha visto a ningún otro salvaje en la zona y tampoco ha habido más muertes inexplicables.

El Lord alzó las cejas.

-¿Ninguna? Ha salido en el periódico que han encontrado varios cuerpos río abajo. ¿Qué hay de eso?

Los ojos azules de Yuuta se abrieron como platos.

-¿Varios cuerpos? -repitió.

El Lord asintió con brusquedad.

-Lo siento, señor. No he oído nada sobre eso. Hablaré con mis contactos en cuanto salga de aquí y les preguntaré qué saben al respecto.

-Mal que no sepas lo que se cuece dentro de la comisaría, Yuuta.

-Pondré remedio a la situación de inmediato. Me ocuparé de nuestro informador personalmente.-Yuuta hizo una profunda reverencia y regresó a su asiento.

-¿Y mi lugarteniente? ¿Sabías algo de los cuerpos?

Shintaro se levantó y agachó la cabeza.

-No, mi Lord.- Él resopló frustrado.

-¿Voy a tener que disolver el consejo a la vista de estos fracasos?

Los miembros del Consilium se revolvieron incómodos en sus sillas.

Volviéndose hacia el jefe de seguridad, el Lord preguntó a continuación:

-Jura, ¿qué se ha hecho para localizar al salvaje que vio Yuuta?

El Japones se levantó, muy tenso.

-Incrementamos el número de patrullas. También se han llevado a cabo partidas de búsqueda tanto en la ciudad como en las catacumbas. No hemos encontrado nada, lo que me lleva a pensar que era el mismo salvaje que eliminamos.

-Una conclusión muy cómoda. ¿Y las fronteras?

-He hablado con todos los que estaban de guardia anoche. No hubo ningún avistamiento de salvajes ni hay señales de que nadie haya cruzado las fronteras sin permiso. El salvaje debía de estar ya dentro de la ciudad, escondido. Tal vez fuera él el responsable de los cadáveres que aparecieron.

-Tal vez -repitió el Lord enfadado-. Como Consilium, se han relajado demasiado.-Se volvió hacia Jura-. Nuestras fronteras fueron violadas por los Chinos en tiempos de tu predecesor, y en la actualidad sus cenizas fertilizan nuestros campos. Ahora han vuelto a ser violadas por, al menos, un salvaje, si no más. Y, sin embargo, tus patrullas no sabían nada.

Jura apretó los puños.

-Con el debido respeto, esa conclusión es precipitada, señor. No sabemos si el salvaje cruzó la frontera. Con una investigación a fondo puedo...

-No puedes hacer nada -lo cortó el Lord-. Te relevo de tus funciones y de tu puesto en el Consilium.

Los demás miembros del consejo intercambiaron miradas y cuchichearon entre sí.

-Silencio-espetó el Lord—. La seguridad es esencial si queremos sobrevivir. La ciudad corre peligro por culpa del fracaso de Jura. Kodoku asumirá el control de las fronteras y de las patrullas, simultáneamente con sus otras obligaciones como jefe de inteligencia, a partir de este momento.

Al oírlo, el Japones se levantó y el Lord se dirigió a él.

-Quiero que incrementes el número de patrullas; que varíen los horarios, y quiero que me pases informes diarios. Espero que no me decepciones.

Kodoku hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, Lord.

El líder siguió soltando instrucciones.

-Shikako, redobla los esfuerzos entrenando a los Obake. Satsuki, ocúpate de que se de entrenamiento más que adecuado a nuevos para expandir nuestras tropas. -Y, señalando con la barbilla a Yuuta, añadió-: Espero una investigación y un informe detallado de los cuerpos encontrados.

-¿Me está relevando por culpa de un salvaje?-protestó Jura dando un paso hacia el Lord-. Podría llevar décadas en la ciudad. O podría ser uno de los nuestros, que se ha vuelto loco.

-Ah, ¿lo reconociste? -se burló el Lord.

El Japones no respondió, pero su cara dejaba ver la furia que sentía.

-No era uno de nosotros -se apresuró a replicar Satsuki. Era un salvaje antiguo. No podía llevar demasiado tiempo en Tokio. Habría llenado la ciudad de cadáveres.

Jura maldijo a Satsuki en euskera, usando palabras muy despectivas.

-¡Ya basta! -bramó el Lord-. Jura de los Euskaldunak, quedas desterrado de la ciudad de Tokio desde este mismo momento. Satsuki, Kodoku, escolten a Jura. Sáquenlo de la sala del Consilium y permanezcan con él hasta la puesta de sol. Lleven un destacamento con ustedes y acompáñenlo hasta la frontera. Si se resiste, mátenlo.

El Lord los despidió con un gesto de la mano y se volvió luego hacia Shintaro.

-Ocúpate de que todos los ciudadanos se enteren del destierro y de que éste se cumpla a rajatabla.

Kodoku y Satsuki intercambiaron una mirada antes de colocarse a lado y lado de Jura.

-No ha habido ninguna violación de las fronteras -insistió Jura con los dientes apretados-. Me habría enterado. Me habrían informado.

El Lord no se molestó en mirarlo.

-Si vuelves, serás ejecutado. El japonés soltó una maldición.

-Las fronteras son seguras. Y las patrullas están siempre alerta. Las entrené personalmente. Si el salvaje vino del exterior, alguien debió de ayudarlo a entrar.

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Quién iba a hacer una cosa así?

Jura le dirigió una mirada implacable.

-El informador Chino. Nunca acabamos de descubrir quién vendió los secretos de nuestro viejo sistema de seguridad. Seguro que sigue en la ciudad, creando el caos. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a cruzar la frontera el salvaje?

-Una excusa muy apropiada -comentó Shintaro-. ¿Tienes pruebas?

-No, pero las encontraré.

El Lord levantó una mano y todos guardaron silencio.

-Jura, has tenido dos años para averiguar la identidad del traidor. Has investigado a todos los que tenían algún tipo de relación con los sistemas de seguridad y has sido incapaz de encontrarlo. Nada me hace pensar que vayas a conseguirlo ahora. Has fracasado en el desempeño de tus funciones. Tienes suerte de marcharte de la ciudad con la cabeza sobre los hombros. Fuera de mi vista.

El Lord hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Satsuki y a Kodoku, que se llevaron a Jura hacia la salida.

El Japones iba soltando maldiciones mientras se alejaba, mostrando su disgusto con el Lord y los miembros del Consilium.

Cuando ya se estaban acercando a las puertas, dio un salto hasta la pared más cercana y se hizo con una de las espadas que colgaban del muro. Blandiéndola con ambas manos, corrió hacia el trono.

El Lord se levantó al instante.

-Si das un paso más, será el último que des.

Jura desoyó la advertencia y siguió corriendo hacia el viejo Lord con la espada en alto. Shintaro tomó una espada parecida que formaba parte de una armadura y se la lanzó a su señor.

Éste la recibió y la capa le cayó de los hombros al levantar la espada en el preciso momento que Jura trataba de cortarle la cabeza.

Mientras los dos seres sobrenaturales luchaban, el sonido del metal de las armas al colisionar inundaba la sala.

Al principio, el Lord contaba con la ventaja de la posición, ya que la plataforma estaba elevada, pero pronto la abandonó y fue descendiendo por la escalera, soltando un mandoble tras otro.

Jura era fuerte, pero no podía hacer frente a alguien como él. Atacó una y otra vez, buscando una abertura, pero el líder neutralizaba sus golpes con facilidad.

Cuando el Japones lanzó un ataque a las piernas del Lord, éste dio un salto y aterrizó a la espalda del Japones. Antes de que Jura supiera lo que estaba pasando, el Lord le cortó la cabeza de un golpe. El sonido del metal reverberó unos instantes en el aire.

La cabeza de Jura se separó de sus hombros y cayó al suelo, donde fue rodando hasta llegar a los pies de Satsuki.

Ésta suspiró al mirar a los ojos del que había sido uno de sus últimos amantes.

El Lord levantó la espada ensangrentada para que todos la vieran antes de clavarla con fuerza en el suelo.

-Que se quede aquí, como advertencia para futuros traidores.

Volvió a la plataforma y se limpió las manos en la capa antes de tirarla a un lado con desdén.

-Shintaro, toma la cabeza del traidor y clávala en una pica. Déjala al lado de la espada y haz que los ciudadanos entren a ver las dos cosas. Shikako, tú y Yuuta lleven el cuerpo fuera de la ciudad y quemadlo.

El Lord miró a los ojos del resto de los miembros del Consilium.

-Al próximo que me traicione no lo mataré tan deprisa.

…..

Lin creía en la ciencia, en el testimonio de los sentidos, en el poder de la razón humana y en la veracidad de sus propias percepciones. No creía en la religión ni en los textos sagrados, como tampoco en lo sobrenatural ni en la vida después de la muerte.

Por eso creía que el intruso era un miembro del crimen organizado y que el supuesto salvaje era en realidad un enfermo mental necesitado de ayuda.

Tres días después de que se diera el golpe en la cabeza, la herida ya estaba curada. Sólo le quedaba una discreta cicatriz, blanca y brillante. Seguía buscando una explicación científica y razonable que explicara ese hecho, y otra que justificara el trozo de metal que seguía clavado en la pared de su habitación como si fuera un dardo en una diana.

Conocía lo suficiente las leyes de la física de Newton como para llegar a la conclusión de que el intruso debía de tener una fuerza increíble. El bastón estaba clavado en la pared, pero no era una pared moderna, de yeso. El metal estaba hincado varios centímetros en el interior de la piedra.

(Tal vez tomara esteroides.)

Y ¿cómo justificar las palabras que le había dicho en Japones Antiguo?

«Yo soy inocente.»

Lin no tenía ni idea de qué había querido decir con eso, pero la verdad era que la había asustado bastante. Como también la asustaba su propia reacción a la delicada caricia del extraño.

Al bajar las piernas para levantarse de la cama, se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo pobre que era su vida social. Si estaba tan sola como para disfrutar con el roce de un desconocido, es que necesitaba desesperadamente contacto humano.

Pero es que el desconocido tenía algo. Su inquietud por la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza parecía sincera. Si se preocupaba por lo que había visto en el callejón hasta el punto de ir a su casa para comprobar si estaba bien y si se preocupaba por la herida, no podía ser un criminal despiadado, ¿no?

«Y dijo que tenía los ojos bonitos.»

Lin había recibido muy pocos piropos en su vida, sobre todo referidos a su aspecto físico. Sabía que corría el riesgo de conceder al piropo del intruso más importancia de la que tenía en realidad.

Por suerte, esa noche tenía una cita.

Kabir era el nieto de Komud. Era más o menos de la misma estatura que Lin; tenía el pelo moreno y ondulado y unos grandes ojos marrones. Era un tipo atlético además de inteligente, y a Lin le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Por eso su hermana le había preguntado por él cuando le había escrito.

Kabir visitaba a su abuela regularmente. Solía pasarse por su casa a desayunar con ella antes de ir a trabajar. Hasta el día anterior siempre se había mostrado educado pero distante con ella, a pesar de los intentos de su abuela por hacer de celestina entre ambos.

Cuando vio salir a Lin de su apartamento el jueves por la mañana, no la reconoció. Ella se había presentado (otra vez) y él se la había quedado mirando boquiabierto, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Al parecer, le gustaba la nueva apariencia que le daba el vestido amarillo. O tal vez no fuera por el vestido. El caso es que le había gustado lo que veía y así se lo había hecho saber.

Instantes después, Lin había aceptado salir a cenar sushi con él el viernes por la noche. Y Kabir la había besado en las dos mejillas mientras le decía lo contento que estaba de haberla visto al fin.

Lin le había escrito a su hermana contándole el cambio de actitud de Kabir y se había alegrado mucho cuando había recibido su respuesta entusiasta. Por supuesto, no le comentó a Shun que el cambio de actitud de Kabir había venido precedido por una remarcable transformación en su aspecto físico. No quería que su hermana pensara que era un chico superficial.

«Ya sé que sólo quiere salir conmigo porque ahora soy bonita -se dijo-, pero me da igual. Me merezco un poco de felicidad.»

Al apoyar los pies en el suelo, el rostro se le contrajo en una mueca de sufrimiento al sentir un dolor intenso que le subía por la pierna derecha.

Volvió a sentarse y el dolor quedó reducido a un eco sordo. Podía mover la pierna, aunque estaba algo agarrotada. Se inclinó para masajear los músculos tensos, bajando hasta el tobillo.

Al echar un vistazo a la piel de la zona, se dio cuenta de algo: la cicatriz que tenía en la pierna derecha desde el accidente había regresado. Era menos evidente que antes. La marca era más pálida y brillante. Pero estaba segura de que el día anterior no era visible. Ni el anterior ni ningún otro día desde que se había despertado transformada el lunes por la mañana.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No tenía sentido. Sobre todo, si lo comparaba con la evolución de la cicatriz de la frente.

Pero no estaba alucinando. Se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse.

Cogió su móvil de la mesilla y buscó las fotos que había hecho esa misma semana. Comparó las imágenes con la apariencia actual de la pierna. Los cambios se notaban a simple vista. La cicatriz volvía a ser visible y el pie comenzaba a torcerse hacia fuera. Sin embargo, todavía estaban muy lejos de llegar al nivel de antes.

Dejó el teléfono, apoyó los pies en el suelo y se levantó. Aunque fue capaz de caminar sin cojear, el dolor durante los primeros pasos fue muy agudo.

Al mirarse en el espejo del lavabo, el reflejo la sorprendió. El pelo no le brillaba tanto. Tenía la cara un poco más redonda y unas leves ojeras.

Era como si llevara una temporada sin cuidarse. El cambio respecto al día anterior era notable, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a su aspecto de antes. Era como si las transformaciones hubieran empezado a revertirse pero no lo hubieran hecho del todo.

Se arregló para ir a trabajar. Se duchó usando su jabón favorito, con aroma a rosas. Se lavó el pelo y se lo secó. Tuvo dificultades para entrar en su vestido verde. La tela de lino le marcaba el vientre, un tanto protuberante, y las caderas suavemente redondeadas.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que el vestido hubiera encogido en el armario, y cómo podía haber ganado tanto peso como para tener el vientre redondeado en pocas horas.

«Si alguien pretende que piense que estoy loca, está haciendo un buen trabajo.»

Pero al menos las fotografías no mentían. Tenía fotos de cómo era antes de perder la memoria. También se había hecho varios selfies después de la gran transformación. Sacó varias imágenes de los cambios más recientes.

Era innegable: su cuerpo cambiaba.

El dolor de la pierna podía deberse a que la había forzado demasiado. Tal vez el ejercicio de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura. Pero eso no justificaba la reaparición de la cicatriz.

Lin no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica que justificaran los descubrimientos que había hecho esa mañana, así que los ignoró y se tomó dos analgésicos con el desayuno.

Como un acto de desprecio por la superstición en general y por las del intruso en particular, se quitó el amuleto que llevaba al cuello y lo guardó en la mochila. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo atenta unos segundos a cualquier cambio físico o emocional.

Volvió a abrirlos. Se sentía exactamente igual que antes. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a dejar el amuleto en casa, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al presunto salvaje acercarse a ella maldiciendo. Entre los cadáveres que habían aparecido en el Kanda River y el asesinato del callejón, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir, por lo que se llevó la reliquia al trabajo, guardada en la mochila.

Permaneció todo el día en los archivos, haciendo tareas de poca responsabilidad y tratando de pasar desapercibida.

La doctora la llamó para contarle que los análisis no ofrecían información concluyente, ya que la muestra estaba contaminada con dos sustancias de origen indeterminado. Por desgracia, ya no podría culpar a las drogas de su falta de memoria. La médica se excusó en nombre del laboratorio por el gran error de manejo que había causado la contaminación de la muestra de sangre, pero le dijo que sería inútil repetir el análisis después de tantos días.

El tema de las radiografías era distinto. Obviamente, las imágenes que le habían llegado a la doctora pertenecían a otra persona, ya que en ellas no se apreciaba ni rastro de las fracturas en la pierna y el tobillo que se había hecho cuando tenía doce años. Así pues, le sugirió que volviera a hacérselas. Lin se excusó diciendo que estaba muy ocupada. Le aseguró que volvería a pedir cita cuando las cosas en la galería se calmaran un poco.

No se molestó en explicarle que probablemente su lesión estaba reapareciendo de manera espontánea. No le apetecía nada que la doctora le examinara la pierna y viera que la cicatriz que el martes había desaparecido volvía a ser ahora visible.

En vista de la cantidad de acontecimientos raros e inexplicables que le rondaban por la cabeza, el trabajo le proporcionaba una distracción muy bienvenida. Lin pasó la tarde recopilando archivos de la base de datos digital y observando de vez en cuando una imagen de Hayase.

Quería preguntarle al profesor Kao, una de las personas que se habían encargado de la restauración del cuadro, si no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre que parece en la obra estaba cambiado. Pero dado que, al menos de momento, no era bien recibida en el laboratorio de restauración, no lo hizo.

Se entretuvo examinando con detenimiento las imágenes, recordando los comentarios del intruso sobre el mito de Cupido y de Psique. Según éste, Céfiro había ayudado a Psique cuando ella estaba en apuros.

«Yo soy el monstruo que se oculta en la oscuridad», le había susurrado el intruso.

Lin se preguntó si se parecería a Céfiro.

Se alegraba de haber estudiado mitología japonesa, griega y romana en la facultad, ya que esos conocimientos le permitían apreciar mejor el trabajo no solo de Hiroshi Yoshida si no de los múltiples artistas que provienen de Yenpa y la galería se enorgullecía en exhibir. Sabía, por ejemplo, que Maya y Júpiter eran los padres de Mercurio, y que Atlas era su abuelo.

Sabía que Céfiro había violado a Cloris, pero luego se había arrepentido de su acto y se había casado con ella, dándole el nombre de Flora. Ovidio, que narró su historia en la obra Fastos, aseguraba que Flora no había vuelto a tener ninguna queja en el dormitorio, por lo que deducía que Céfiro se había comportado con amabilidad con ella tras su brutalidad inicial.

Lin se preguntó si el intruso sería también así, un hombre que cometía actos brutales, pero que luego lo lamentaba y se arrepentía.

Contempló el rostro del hombre en la obra y se estremeció recordando la delicadeza del desconocido al acariciarla.

Luego cerró la página que estaba viendo y abrió el correo electrónico. Tras pasar de largo varios mensajes sin leer, encontró un email del padre Mushin.

Querida Lin:

Espero que, cuando recibas este correo, estés bien.

Me han transferido a Roma. El traslado se hará efectivo el 1 de julio.

Es una historia larga, muy jesuítica. Para resumirla te diré que he tenido que renunciar a mi cargo en el orfanato de orlando. No te preocupes: dejo la casa en buenas manos y seguiré colaborando con ellos en todo lo que pueda.

Me gustaría visitar Tokio y que me cuentes todo lo que estás haciendo en la galería de los Taitō-ku.

¿Cómo está tu hermana?

¿Cómo está tu madre?

Siempre me acuerdo de ti y de tu familia en mis oraciones. Pido que encuentren la paz, el perdón y la esperanza en el derroche de amor de Dios.

Padre Mushin

Lin se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

Menuda sorpresa. No había esperado recibir esa noticia.

Hacía años que conocía al padre Mushin. Les había echado una mano a ella y a su hermana cuando pasaron por un mal momento. Luego la ayudó a entrar en la Universidad de Barry y a conseguir una beca que pagara las clases y el alojamiento. Incluso ahora, mucho después de haberse graduado, seguía tratando de ayudarla rezando por ella a un dios en el que Lin no creía.

El padre Mushin era un hombre santo. Era piadoso y bondadoso. Había trabajado con la Madre Teresa en Calcuta y había fundado escuelas y orfanatos en Uganda.

Pero, por encima de todo eso, era la única persona en el mundo que no la había decepcionado nunca. Lin sabía con certeza que, si se encontrara en apuros y acudiera a él en busca de ayuda, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla sin esperar nada a cambio.

Se preguntó qué diría cuando viera su nuevo aspecto. Y qué explicación milagrosa le daría a su experiencia con la reliquia.

Sin embargo, aunque lo respetaba, e incluso podría decirse que lo quería, no le apetecía nada hablar con él de esas cosas. Pero pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que estuviera instalado en Roma y pudiera viajar a verla. Tendría tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para escucharlo y no responderle con palabras cínicas ni ofensivas.

Lin suspiró ante la perspectiva.

-No tienes buen aspecto.

La voz de Patrick la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Estaba a su lado, de pie, y la miraba con preocupación.

-Muchas gracias -replicó ella, haciendo una mueca.

-No lo decía en ese sentido. -Patrick le tocó el hombro-. ¿Estás enferma?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes ojeras. Están muy oscuras. ¿No duermes bien?

-La verdad es que no -Lin desvió la mirada hacia la archivera antes de volver a mirar a su amigo a los ojos-, pero no puedo hablar aquí.

-Lo entiendo. Tengo que hacer unas fotocopias y escanear unas cosas. ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Qué dirá la archivera?

-Yo hablo con ella. Espera.

Patrick se acercó al escritorio de la jefa del archivo. Mientras tanto, Lin cerró todos los programas que tenía abiertos y apagó el ordenador.

Cuando la archivera la miró, ella le dirigió una sonrisa contenida.

-Cuenta, ¿qué pasa? -le preguntó Patrick mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección al cuartito de las fotocopias.

-Todavía no he superado el asalto de Yodobashi Camera AKIBA.

Patrick hizo una mueca.

-No me extraña. ¿Ha pasado algo más?

-No, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, lo revivo todo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Empiezo a pensar que la ciudad no es tan segura como antes.

-No lo dudes.

Siguieron andando y Patrick bajó la vista a los pies de Lin.

-¿Estás cojeando?

-Un poco. Me he despertado con la pierna agarrotada.

-¿Necesitas el bastón?

-No creo.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

-Pensaba que tenías la pierna mejor.

-Y está mejor. -Lin la enderezó para dejar de cojear y apretó los dientes para resistir el dolor-. ¿Has mirado alguna vez las radiografías de las figuras en Hayase?

-Las he estudiado en detalle. ¿Por qué?

-Parece que Hiroshi Yoshida cambió el color del pelo del hombre.

Patrick la miró sorprendido.

-¿Que le cambió el pelo? ¿Cómo?

-Al principio tenía el pelo largo y claro. Hay una imagen fantasma bajo el cuadro definitivo.

-No había oído ningún comentario al respecto.

-Yo tampoco. Por eso copié los archivos en la memoria externa. Quería mirarlos tranquilamente en casa.

-Y ¿lo hiciste?

-Sí, los amplié todo lo posible, aunque la pantalla de mi portátil no tiene mucha resolución. Pero puede verse el fantasma.

Patrick soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¡Menudo hallazgo! ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie se haya dado cuenta antes?

-No lo sé. Tal vez no lo esté mirando bien. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Kao.

Entraron en el cuartito de las fotocopias y cerraron la puerta.

Patrick dio las instrucciones a la impresora rápidamente para poder seguir hablando con su amiga mientras tanto.

-¿Qué tal la vida en el archivo?

Lin encorvó un poco los hombros, desanimada.

-No muy bien. Espero que Kao me deje volver a mi sitio el lunes. Me dijo que dependía de mi sustituta.

-Y ¿qué tal con Takemaru? Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esta semana me ha tenido de conejillo de Indias, yendo de aquí para allá.

-Pensaba que no había conejillos de Indias en Japón.

Lin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora sí.

De regreso al archivo, Patrick y Lin se desviaron un momento para ir a ver Hayase a la segunda planta.

-No se me ocurre por qué razón Hiroshi Yoshida le cambió el pelo. Se supone que se inspiró en Shintaro de Meiji, que tenía el pelo medio largo y castaño. -Patrick se acercó un poco más al cuadro.

-Tal vez fuera un encargo de otro mecenas, que luego cambió de idea y se negó a pagar. Esas cosas pasaban a menudo -señaló Lin, que de pronto se sintió atraída por la figura, en el otro extremo del cuadro.

-Podría ser -convino él-. Aunque dudo que Hiroshi Yoshida empezara el cuadro sin que le pagaran un buen anticipo y sin firmar un contrato. Tal vez se pelease con la persona que se lo había encargado.

Lin asintió.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el Hayao Matsumoto estaba en la puerta, observándolos.

Cuando Lin salió de los Taitō-ku después de trabajar, se encontró a Kabir, que la esperaba. Iba vestido de manera distinta: llevaba traje gris y corbata azul.

Lin estaba cansada y le dolía la pierna. Pero hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió hacia él con la mochila al hombro y la cabeza alta.

Kabir la saludó con una sonrisa, aunque ésta fue perdiendo brillo a medida que ella se acercaba.

Lin se tocó la cicatriz de la frente, averMarcozada, antes de apretar el puño y bajar la mano. Al parecer, él ya se había dado cuenta de su cambio de aspecto. Y estaba sorprendido, por no decir decepcionado.

-Hola. -Kabir la besó en las mejillas y le señaló la cicatriz-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, me caí, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-También. ¿Y tu bastón? ¿No lo necesitas? - Kabir bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y reparó en la cicatriz.

-No. -Lin hizo un movimiento forzado para cambiar el peso de pie.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Hueles de maravilla. A rosas.

-Es jabón Jo Malone. Me lo envía mi hermana.

Él cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza.

-Es tremendo.

-¿Cómo está tu abuela? Hace días que no la veo.

Él abrió los ojos.

-No está muy bien. Pasa mucho tiempo en la cama y apenas come. Mi madre está con ella.

-Lo siento. Siempre es muy amable conmigo. Cuando llegué, se apiadó de mí y me enseñó a cocinar. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, avísame.

-Gracias. -Kabir le dirigió una mirada sensual-. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar una copa antes de cenar?

-Sí, me encantaría.

Él la tomó de la mano y cruzaron el parque Ueno en dirección a yebisu bar se encontraba en un extremo del parque Ueno, tenía un ambiente agradable al entrar. Se sentaron en los primeros lugares disponibles, que eran muy cómodos, y disfrutaron del lugar mientras Lin le hablaba a Kabir de su trabajo en el laboratorio de restauración.

Si Kabir seguía sintiéndose decepcionado por su aspecto, lo disimulaba bien.

No obstante, Lin no estaba a gusto. Su falta de interés cuando la conoció y la manera en que su sonrisa se había desvanecido al verla esa tarde la preocupaban.

Su opinión tenía mucho peso para ella, ya que llevaba tiempo admirándolo desde la distancia, sabiendo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Haber captado su atención para perderla una vez más iba a resultar doloroso. Sin embargo, empezó a prepararse psicológicamente para esa posibilidad. La conversación entre ellos era tan fluida que pasaron un par de horas antes de que se decidieran a desplazarse hasta el APA Hotel Ueno Ekimae. Very Berry Soup , el restaurante del hotel, servía el mejor sushi de la ciudad.

Aunque Lin había pasado por delante del establecimiento en muchas ocasiones, nunca había entrado, y le hacía mucha ilusión.

Estaba tan emocionada que se olvidó de que ése era precisamente el hotel donde el profesor Peterson había sentido una presencia fantasmal.

Durante la cena, Kabir fue atento y encantador. No la aburrió hablándole de su trabajo en el banco Nippon Gionko . Tampoco insistió mucho en el tema de su abuela, aunque admitió que la anciana había tratado de emparejarlo con ella desde que Lin se había mudado al edificio.

No, la conversación giró básicamente en torno a ella.

Kabir le hacía preguntas y escuchaba con atención sus respuestas. Se reía cuando ella decía algo gracioso y se mostraba empático cuando contaba algo triste. Pidieron varios platos y los compartieron. Además, Kabir eligió una cara botella de vino Brunello di Montalcino para acompañar.

En resumen, fue la mejor cita que Lin había tenido en su vida. Pero también fue la peor.

Kabir no la invitó a conocer su apartamento ni le propuso que se quedara a pasar la noche con él. En vez de eso, le sugirió que dieran un paseo por el centro antes de volver a casa.

Era una primera cita. Lin probablemente no habría pasado la noche con él, pero no pudo evitar pensar que su falta de iniciativa se debía a su nuevo aspecto físico.

Kabir la tomó de la mano mientras paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, pero sin apretar mucho.

Ella pensaba en lo guapo y caballeroso que era para olvidarse de las punzadas de dolor que sentía en la pierna y el tobillo. Y, de paso, también se olvidaba de su pérdida de estatus en los Taitō-ku y del extraño descubrimiento que había hecho en Hayase, y de los salvajes, de los misteriosos intrusos y de la reliquia que llevaba en el fondo de la mochila.

Juntos admiraron la torre de tokio que iluminada el centro, que se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno.

Se sentaron en los escalones junto a los turistas. Hablaron del verano que se acercaba y de las celebraciones populares que había previstas.

Casi a medianoche, él le propuso acompañarla a casa. Cuando entraron en un callejón desierto, le quitó la mochila del hombro y la dejó en el suelo. Luego la hizo girar en círculos, una y otra vez, como si estuvieran bailando. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo del callejón, la abrazó.

Le susurró al oído lo bien que se lo había pasado.

Ella respondió que era mutuo. Kabir sonrió, mirándole los labios. Se inclinó hacia delante.

Lin cerró los ojos.

Notó que él le frotaba la nariz con la suya mientras murmuraba lo tentadora que era su boca.

Cerca se oyó una risa.

Kabir se separó de ella y miró hacia la entrada del callejón. Cuando vio a un hombre de gran tamaño, vestido de manera extraña, que se había detenido no muy lejos de ellos, colocó a Lin a su espalda.

-A mí lo que me tienta no es su boca. -El hombre, que le recordaba a un oso por su gran tamaño, pelo largo y barba poblada, cerró los ojos y aspiró-. ¿Quiénes son tus amos? -preguntó con la vista clavada en Lin.

-Vamos. -Kabir la tomó de la mano y la alejó del desconocido. Tiró de ella en dirección a la mochila, asegurándose de mantenerla siempre protegida detrás de su cuerpo.

Pero el hombre dio un salto tan grande que pareció volar por encima de sus cabezas. Aterrizó delante de Lin, bloqueándoles el paso.

Ella le echó un vistazo a la mochila y se dio cuenta de que el hombre trataba de impedir que la recuperara.

Lo miró a los ojos.

-Oh, ¿querías lo que está dentro de la mochila? -Señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro-. Pues ven a buscarla.

Cuando Kabir tiró de ella para llevársela de allí, el hombre dio un paso adelante.

-Te he hecho una pregunta -insistió con la vista clavada en Lin-. Tienes tres sangres en tu interior. Dime el nombre de tus amos.

-No tengo ningún amo.

El desconocido sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos dientes afilados y amarillentos.

-Justo lo que imaginaba. Ningún amo sería tan idiota como para permitirte llevar un amuleto.

En cuanto acabó de decir esas palabras, dio un salto hacia delante.

Kabir empujó a Lin, que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

A continuación, el hombre lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo lanzó por los aires. Un ruido aterrador resonó en el callejón cuando el cuerpo de Kabir chocó contra una pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo. La sangre brotaba de la herida que se había hecho en un lado de la cabeza.

Olvidándose de la reliquia por completo, Lin corrió hacia él.

-Kabir, levántate.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Kabir se tambaleó y se apoyó en ella, manchándole de sangre el hombro y la fina tira del vestido.

De dos zancadas, el hombre se plantó ante ellos. Volvió a agarrar a Kabir y lo arrojó de nuevo contra la pared. Esta vez, el chico se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

-Voy a buscar ayuda -le dijo Lin, aunque no sabía si podía oírla.

Trató de correr en dirección a la mochila, pero el hombre volvió a bloquearle el paso. Lin se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y se apresuró en dirección contraria.

Sólo había dado tres pasos cuando el tipo la alcanzó. Cuando la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás, sintió como si le hubiera dislocado el hombro y soltó un aullido de dolor.

-Ahora eres mía. -El hombre la hizo girar bruscamente-. Tengo hambre.

Lin alargó el otro brazo y lo empujó en el pecho, tratando de liberarse.

-Pareces totalmente incapaz de obedecer las normas estos días, Shikako -dijo alguien de pronto-. ¿De verdad estás cazando la mascota de otro?

Lin se volvió hacia la voz y vio a una atractiva pelirroja que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de la mochila.

Su aparición debió de sorprender al hombre, ya que soltó su brazo como si quemara.

Tambaleándose y tropezando, Lin trató de poner el máximo de distancia entre ellos. Cuando recobró el equilibrio, echó a correr tan deprisa como pudo.

-¡No interfieras en mis asuntos! -rugió Shikako. La pelirroja se plantó ante él.

-Como miembro del Consilium, mi obligación es hacer cumplir las normas. Igual que la tuya. Guardé el secreto de lo que pasó en el Teatro, pero no pienso seguir cubriéndote las espaldas, Maldicion.

Shikako trató de agarrar a la recién llegada, pero la mujer era demasiado rápida. Se aferró a la pared de uno de los edificios del callejón y trepó hasta desaparecer.

Shikako maldijo y salió corriendo tras su presa.

La distracción fue corta, pero permitió a Lin meterse en otro callejón y desaparecer de la vista de su perseguidor. Siguió corriendo hasta un templo, sin hacer caso del dolor de la pierna.

El sonido de pasos y de gruñidos fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte a medida que el gigante se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Lin se deslizó en un rincón oscuro junto a la entrada lateral del Templo. Oculta en las sombras, miró a su alrededor.

El hombre se había detenido a poca distancia y la estaba mirando fijamente a pesar de la oscuridad. La noche no la protegía.

Entonces vio movimiento en la distancia. La mujer pelirroja estaba descendiendo por la fachada de uno de los edificios situados detrás de su perseguidor. El último tramo lo recorrió de un elegante salto hasta el suelo.

Lin se los quedó mirando, fascinada por la fuerza y por el aspecto físico de la pareja. Tuvo la sensación de haberlos visto antes, tal vez en un sueño.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, zorra! -bramó el hombre. Lin se apretó con más fuerza contra la pared, tratando de fundirse con las sombras, pero la pareja seguía mirando en su dirección.

-¡Oh, qué encanto! Mira, Shikako, la has perdido. -La pelirroja aplaudió. Luego levantó la mano para saludar a Lin antes de preguntarle—: Tus amos, sean quienes sean, te tienen bien enseñada. Lo que no entiendo es que te dejen llevar un amuleto. ¿Tú qué crees, Shikako? ¿Crees que ha sido una mascota traviesa?

Las referencias a la reliquia hicieron que Lin se sintiera esperanzada. Lo que no entendía eran sus referencias a los amos. Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espalda. Se preguntó si la pareja tendría alguna relación con una red de trata de personas. ¿Tal vez se pareciera a alguien que mantenían esclavizado?

Buscó con la mirada a algún transeúnte a quien pedir ayuda, pero no encontró a nadie. Los turistas sentados en los escalones del Templo no podían verla desde donde estaban. Y no podía pedir ayuda por teléfono, ya que lo había guardado en la mochila.

-Diles a tus amos que este granuja se llama Shikako. Ellos se ocuparán de él -dijo la mujer, echándose a reír.

Sin volverse hacia ella, Shikako levantó una mano que parecía una zarpa y asestó un golpe en dirección a su cabeza.

Ella lo esquivó. Mientras estaba agachada, le dio un puñetazo a la altura de los riñones.

-Tienes suerte de que sus amos no estén por aquí, Shikako. Es propiedad de dos antiguos. Huelo sus cosechas desde aquí.

Él gritó enfurecido y se dirigió hacia la mujer, como si quisiera atacarla.

En ese momento se oyeron sirenas en la distancia.

Entonces el hombre maldijo a Lin y escupió antes de salir huyendo. Escaló uno de los edificios cercanos. Rápidamente llegó al tejado y desapareció.

La mujer se levantó las faldas y salió corriendo hacia la parte de atrás del Templo, donde también desapareció.

Lin se apoyó contra el muro, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Las sirenas le ofrecían el consuelo de que la ayuda estaba en camino.

Esperaba que Kabir siguiera con vida. Salió de su escondite entre las sombras y se dirigió hacia el callejón donde lo había dejado.

De repente, una gran motocicleta marca Triumph se le acercó desde la fachada principal del Templo. Marcando una amplia curva, se detuvo ante ella.

-¡Sube! -le gritó el conductor en japonés Antiguo.

 **Glosario:**

 **Vasco** ( / , b ɑː s k / ; [3] euskara [eus̺ˈkaɾa] ) es un idioma que se habla en el País Vasco , una región que se extiende a lo largo de los Pirineos occidentales en las partes adyacentes del norte de España y el suroeste de Francia . El euskera es hablado por el 28,4% (751,500) de vascos en todos los territorios. De estos, el 93,2% (700,300) se encuentran en el área española de la CA de Euskadi y el 6,8% restante (51,200) en la porción francesa.

 **El Banco de Japón** ( 銀行 銀行Nippon Ginkō , BOJ , JASDAQ : 8301 ) es el banco central de Japón . [1] El banco a menudo se llama Nichigin ( 日 銀 ) para abreviar. Tiene su sede en Chūō , Tokio .


	12. Rescate o Secuestro, Los días perdidos d

**11\. Rescate o Secuestro, Los días perdidos de la Memoria**

El motorista llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro, vaqueros negros y botas del mismo color. El casco, que tenía el visor opaco, también era negro.

Lin se preguntó si sería un policía encargado de seguirla.

Sin embargo, no se molestó en averiguarlo. Echó a correr y sorteó la moto para volver junto a Kabir.

-Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora mismo! -gritó el motorista.

Lin aumentó el ritmo de la carrera, luchando contra el dolor de su pierna, al oír que se acercaban varias sirenas.

Cuando llegó al callejón, vio que Kabir seguía tirado en el suelo. Tenía sangre en la cara, así como en un charco oscuro que se había formado en los adoquines, bajo su cabeza. No se movía.

Un coche de policía se detuvo a la entrada, a pocos metros de distancia. Una ambulancia lo seguía de cerca.

Lin estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia su amigo cuando un brazo la apresó por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás. El motorista se la llevó a cuestas, gritando y pataleando, sin dejar de conducir.

Era evidente que era un tipo muy fuerte, pero igualmente Lin no entendía cómo podía conducir la moto con una sola mano mientras agarraba a una mujer que no dejaba de resistirse con el otro brazo. Cerca del templo, el motorista se detuvo.

-Si te encuentra la policía, te arrestará -le dijo sin quitarse el casco-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Un hombre nos atacó.

-No te creerán. Y tienes sangre de ese chico en la ropa -le dijo señalándole el vestido.

-Tengo que ayudarlo. -Lin trató de liberarse-. Y tengo que recuperar la mochila.

Él la sujetó por los hombros con fuerza, clavándole sus dedos enguantados.

-Rin, sube a la moto.

Al oír su nombre de pila, Lin dejó de resistirse. No veía la cara del motorista detrás del casco. Además, la voz le llegaba amortiguada, por lo que no podía asegurar que se tratara del intruso. Pero, si fuera un policía, no le diría que se alejara de sus compañeros. Y no conocía a nadie más en aquella ciudad que la llamara Rin.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, el motorista le puso un casco en la cabeza y la obligó a sentarse a su espalda. Tiró de sus brazos para que le rodeara con ellos la cintura, pero ella se resistió y se tocó el hombro derecho.

-¿Estás herida? -Él se volvió para examinarla.

-El hombre que nos atacó me dislocó el hombro. -Lin siguió masajeándolo con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

-Te lo colocaré luego, cuando estemos a salvo.

-¿Eres el intruso que entró en mi casa?

-Por supuesto-respondió él con impaciencia-. ¿Quién más iba a venir a ayudarte?

-Suéltame. Tengo que ayudar a mi amigo.

-No le servirás de ayuda si te encierran.

De pronto, Lin se acordó de Amanda Knox.

Aunque temía que acabaría arrepintiéndose de su decisión, respiró hondo y se abrazó a la cintura del motorista.

-Agárrate fuerte -le ordenó él.

La moto salió disparada y Lin estuvo a punto de caerse cuando tomó una curva muy cerrada a la izquierda para esquivar el Templo.

El sonido de una nueva sirena rasgó el aire cuando un coche de policía, aparcado cerca de allí, comenzó a perseguirlos.

Lin cerró los ojos mientras el motorista sorteaba vehículos, se saltaba semáforos en rojo y estaba a punto de atropellar a más de un peatón.

Pero el coche patrulla seguía pisándoles los talones. Entonces, un segundo coche de policía se unió al primero.

Con un brusco acelerón, la motocicleta entró en uno de los grandes puentes para vehículos que cruzaban el Kanda River. Al llegar al final enfiló la carretera de curvas que conducía a la Mancion Meiji. Los árboles y las casas pasaban a toda prisa ante los ojos de Lin, que empezaba a marearse. Pero el conductor no frenaba, ni siquiera en las curvas.

Atravesaron la ciudad a toda velocidad. Al tomar una curva cerrada, perdieron de vista a la policía durante unos momentos. El motorista aprovechó para meterse en el camino de entrada a una casa. Subió una colina y quedó definitivamente fuera del campo de visión de la policía.

El sonido de las sirenas se acercó un poco más antes de alejarse cuando los coches patrulla siguieron su camino por la carretera principal.

Lin hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar las ganas de vomitar que sentía.

El conductor aminoró un poco la velocidad para tomar las últimas curvas que faltaban antes de llegar a unas verjas metálicas. Tras pulsar varios botones, las puertas se abrieron.

Cruzaron la verja, que se cerró a su espalda, y siguieron avanzando por un camino asfaltado entre lo que parecían ser árboles frutales.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un garaje con tres puertas, que estaba en un edificio independiente de la casa principal.

Lin se aferraba con tanta fuerza al conductor que le costó soltarse, y él tuvo que ayudarla separando los dedos uno por uno.

-Dentro. ¡Ya! -ordenó él, señalando con la cabeza hacia la gran casa palaciega visible a la luz de las farolas que iluminaban el camino y el jardín

-. Umao se ocupará de ti.

La ayudó a bajar de la moto y le quitó el casco.

-Está herida en el brazo y el hombro derechos. Encárgate de ella -le pidió a un hombre que rondaba por allí cerca.

A continuación, el motociclista le dio la espalda y guardó la moto en el garaje.

-Minogasu, por favor. -El hombre, que Lin supuso que debía de ser Umao, señaló un camino empedrado que cruzaba el jardín y llevaba hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión.

Cuando trató de dar un paso, Lin vomitó todo lo que había cenado en los relucientes zapatos y los pantalones del traje de Umao.

Umao no dijo ni una palabra mientras el vómito de Lin le salpicaba los pies y las piernas. Se limitó a rodearle la cintura con un brazo para sostenerla. Ella arrojó hasta que no le quedó nada en el estómago.

-Lo siento -se excusó con la voz ronca, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano temblorosa.

—Minogasu, entre. —El tono de voz del hombre era calmado, demasiado calmado, como si verla vomitando y con sangre en la ropa fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lin lo miró con curiosidad.

Era más o menos de su altura, tenía el pelo gris y los ojos oscuros. Parecía tener unos sesenta años y vestía elegantemente, con un traje oscuro y bien cortado. A Lin su conducta le resultó inquietante, pero no supo decir por qué.

Apartando la vista de la expresión impasible de Umao, se volvió hacia el garaje.

-Mi amigo Kabir está herido – que ir a ayudarlo. Tal vez esté muerto.

Él la volvió ágilmente hacia la casa.

-Nos ocuparemos de todo.

-No tengo el móvil. Ni la cartera. La mochila se ha quedado en el callejón, al lado de Kabir.

-Por aquí, por favor.

Lin se volvió hacia el garaje una vez más, esperando ver al intruso.

-Pero...

-Lo mejor será que entre en la casa –la interrumpió Umao con un tono ligeramente amenazador.

Tras una última e inútil mirada, Lin echó a andar con piernas temblorosas, permitiendo que el hombre la guiara hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. Cruzaron una moderna cocina office y un opulento y espacioso comedor antes de llegar al inmenso vestíbulo central. Una amplia escalera de madera conducía a la primera planta. Una enorme lámpara de araña brillaba en el techo.

Pero fueron las obras de arte las que captaron su atención.

De las paredes, pintadas de un rojo intenso, colgaban cuadros al óleo de tamaños y composiciones muy variados. Todos ellos estaban protegidas por cristales.

Lin se las quedó mirando boquiabierta unos segundos y luego murmuró unas cuantas exclamaciones de incredulidad.

Había pasado años estudiando arte antiguo y restauración. La colección que tenía ante sus ojos mostraba obras de diversos períodos que no había visto antes. Allí había cuadros de Rafael, de Hiroshi Yoshida, de Shunvaggio -y algo que se parecía sorprendentemente a un Miguel Ángel- mirándola orgullosos desde sus Marcos ornamentados.

Levantó un dedo tembloroso y señaló hacia una pintura de tamaño mediano que colgaba de la pared del fondo.

-¿Eso es...? No puede ser. ¿Lo es? - tartamudeó.

-Miguel Ángel, sí. Es Adán y Eva antes de la caída. -Una mujer de pelo cano, vestida con un elegante traje de falda y chaqueta azul marino, se acercó a Lin.

-Pero Miguel Ángel sólo pintó un cuadro completo y se guarda en... —replicó ella

-. Hay un cuadro incompleto que se le atribuye, pero está en la National Gallery de Londres.

La mujer ignoró sus protestas.

-Soy Lucia.

-Lin -respondió ella, cruzando el vestíbulo para ver mejor el supuesto Miguel Ángel.

-Pensaba que se llamaba usted Rin. Rin Ikeda. -Lucia la siguió con el cejo fruncido.

Lin continuó con la vista clavada en el cuadro. Lo miró desde un lado, tratando de distinguir las pinceladas.

-El intruso me llama Rin, pero me llamo Lin.

La pareja pareció sorprendida por sus palabras, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Umao le contó a Lucia que Lin estaba herida. Luego, con una reverencia, anunció que iba a interesarse por el estado de Kabir y que trataría de recuperar su mochila antes de retirarse en dirección al comedor.

Lucia señaló hacia la escalera.

-Su habitación está arriba.

-Este cuadro -dijo Lin sin apartar la mirada de la pintura-, ¿de dónde ha salido?

-Forma parte de la extensa colección de lord Sesshómaru. Pero las mejores piezas están allí. -La mujer señaló con la cabeza hacia una gran puerta de doble hoja situada a la izquierda de la escalera.

A regañadientes, Lin apartó la vista del cuadro y se quedó mirando las puertas cerradas.

Luego sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera aclararse las ideas.

-¿Ha dicho lord Sesshómaru?-susurró-.¿Sesshómaru Taishō?

-Por supuesto -respondió Lucia extrañada.

-¿El intruso es Sesshómaru Taishō?

-No tengo ni idea de quién es el intruso. Lord Sesshómaru Taishō es un caballero, además del dueño de esta finca. Ha sido él quien la ha traído aquí. - Lucia dio un paso hacia Lin para examinarla más de cerca-. Mandaré venir a un doctor.

-No, estoy bien. Es que me he mareado un poco en la moto. -Lin se limpió la boca averMarcozada-. ¿Puede decirme si lord Sesshómaru ha adquirido alguna pieza del estilo de Hiroshi Yoshida? ¿Alguna ilustración?

-Ha sangrado -insistió Lucia, ignorando sus preguntas y señalando la sangre seca que tenía en el hombro y el vestido.

-No es mía -dijo Lin-. Es de Kabir, mi amigo. -Trató de contener las lágrimas-. Temo que esté muerto. Necesito verlo.

-Umao se ocupará de todo.

Lin se quedó mirando a Lucia con desconfianza. Se preguntó por qué estaba repitiendo las palabras del intruso.

-Tengo que irme, de verdad. Si pudiera hacerme el favor de avisar a un taxi, me iré.

-Es más de la una. Al señor le gustaría que se lavara y descansara -replicó Lucia, que no parecía dispuesta a aceptar una negativa.

Lin se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban.

-No quiero ser una molestia –repuso-. Han sido todos muy amables.

-Quieta. -La fachada de educación de Lucia se desmoronó por un momento-. Las órdenes de su alteza se obedecen siempre -añadió con una mirada glacial.

-Sólo quiero irme a mi casa...

En ese momento, Umao volvió y se plantó delante de la puerta, impidiéndole la salida.

Lin buscó a Lucia con la mirada.

-Tiene que obedecer las órdenes de su alteza-insistió la criada, señalando la escalera-. Ha estado esperando su regreso.

-¿Mi regreso? Yo no había estado aquí antes.

-Por aquí, por favor -la invitó a subir la mujer, ignorando sus palabras una vez más.

Lin levantó un pie del suelo con cuidado, preguntándose si podría llegar a la puerta trasera antes que Lucia y Umao. Aunque lo más probable fuera que el intruso siguiese hasta allí y la persiguiera.

Y no quería imaginarse qué podría pasar si la alcanzaba.

Con una sonrisa de compromiso, siguió a la mujer escaleras arriba.

-Una ducha y un buen descanso suenan muy bien, la verdad. Gracias.

Lucia pareció relajarse visiblemente mientras subían a la habitación. Guio a Lin por un largo pasillo principal y se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera.

-Por aquí, por favor -dijo mientras la abría. Como el resto de la villa, el espacioso dormitorio tenía suelos de madera oscura cubiertos en parte por alfombras antiguas con diseños elaborados. Una gran cama con dosel envuelta en cortinas de terciopelo rojo dominaba la pared de la izquierda.

Los muros estaban pintados del mismo color que las cortinas. El resto de los muebles de la estancia eran de madera oscura, muy pulida. La única excepción era un diván situado cerca de lo que parecía ser la puerta del baño. Estaba tapizado en terciopelo color vino y tenía un solo cojín, de damasco dorado.

Al cruzar el umbral, Lin sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. La habitación le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

Sin escuchar a Lucia, se dirigió a la cama. Vio que había un albornoz blanco de algodón turco a los pies, junto a un par de zapatillas nuevas. Sobre el edredón, que también era de damasco dorado, había un camisón de seda azul.

-Si se sienta, le examinaré el hombro -le propuso Lucia, señalando hacia el diván.

Cuando Lin se sentó en un extremo, vio el cuadro. Estaba en la pared de enfrente de la puerta, pero quedaba oculto de la vista por las cortinas corridas de la cama con dosel. Era una pintura al óleo de gran tamaño, protegida también por un cristal. Se volvió hacia la derecha y alargó el cuello para verlo mejor. Y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

Sin una palabra, apartó a Lucia de un empujón para ir a ver el cuadro más de cerca.

La composición era similar, casi idéntica, a la de Hayase de Hiroshi Yoshida, pero a menor escala. Y había también otras tres diferencias notables. La pintura tenía un aspecto muy distinto del de sus colegas de los Taitō-ku.

Este Hombre tenía los ojos dorados y una cabellera larga y plateada.

Al fijarse en la cara, Lin se acordó del dibujo que había hecho días antes. El boceto que había desaparecido misteriosamente tras la primera visita del intruso.

Y luego, en la parte derecha del cuadro, estaba otra figura masculina. Iba vestido con ropajes de color rojo, pero tenía la cara y el cuerpo color carne, tal vez un poco menos pálida que la del resto de las figuras. Y él también era platinado.

Lin paseó la vista entre ambos hombres varias veces. Las dos figuras eran prácticamente parecidos, con la única diferencia de que la piel de uno era algo más pálida y que tenía el cuerpo un poco más musculoso y las diferentes orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza, algo curioso y extraño. Además, sus rasgos refinados hacían que fuera más hermoso uno de ellos.

Quienquiera que hubiese pintado ese cuadro tenia la misma técnica que Hiroshi Yoshida . Y la cara de uno de los modelos le resultaba familiar.

Para acabar de confundirla, este hombre con su pelo largo y plateado se parecía mucho a la figura fantasma que había descubierto en la radiografía de Hayase. Era como si Hiroshi Yoshida hubiera visto este cuadro, hubiera copiado el aspecto de Mercurio y luego hubiera pintado encima, cambiándole el color del pelo, de plateado a castaño.

Lin sintió un vahído.

-Debería sentarse. -Lucia la llevó de vuelta hasta el diván, hizo que tomara asiento y procedió a examinarle el brazo y el hombro.

-No lo entiendo -murmuró ella, sin poder apartar la vista del cuadro.

-Este hombro no está dislocado. ¿Quiere que le traiga una bolsa de hielo?

Lin se volvió hacia la mujer, que la estaba mirando con desconfianza.

Negó con la cabeza. Trató de mantener la calma, pero la mente le iba a mil por hora.

«¿Cómo es posible que Sesshómaru Taishō tenga una reproducción de Hayase de la que no he oído hablar nunca. Y ¿cómo puede ser una reproducción, si es igual que el original de Hiroshi Yoshida?»

-Puedo prepararle un baño o, si lo prefiere, puede ducharse. Aunque tal vez debería esperar hasta que haya comido algo. Le traeré un té y unas tostadas.

Lin volvió a mirar a Lucia.

-Tengo que quitarme esta ropa – .

-Enseguida vuelvo. -Lucia señaló una cuerda que colgaba del techo, junto a la cama-. Si me necesita, tire de la cuerda.

Ella asintió antes de volverse hacia el cuadro una vez más.

-¿Ha preparado esta habitación especialmente para mí? -preguntó cuándo Lucia estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta.

-El señor ha ordenado que la instalara aquí, en su dormitorio -respondió ella, y, acto seguido, desapareció.

Aunque a Lin le habría gustado tener la oportunidad de examinar tranquilamente la falsa copia de Hayase y el supuesto cuadro de Miguel Ángel, tampoco era cuestión de anteponer el amor por el arte a su propia seguridad personal. Y, desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de pasar la noche en la habitación del señor de la villa.

No era tonta, así que sabía que tenía que esperar a que llegara el momento adecuado para escapar. El servicio de la mansión era inquietantemente leal a su amo.

Tras el ligero choque con Umao y Lucia en la planta baja, Lin había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor estrategia sería seguirles la corriente durante un tiempo. Le habían devuelto la mochila, aunque sin el teléfono y sin la reliquia. No protestó demasiado, ya que tenía previsto largarse de allí en cuanto todos se durmieran.

Se alegró mucho cuando le dijeron que Kabir seguía con vida. Le contaron que estaba en el hospital, en coma inducido, a la espera de que le bajara la inflamación del cerebro. Aún era demasiado pronto para determinar si sobreviviría.

Al oír eso, Lin tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo hasta quedarse a solas en la relativa intimidad de la ducha.

Lucia había permanecido en la habitación mientras se duchaba, como si estuviera montando guardia.

Lin se lavó el cuerpo y el pelo con un jabón finamente elaborado con aroma de limón. Lo había encontrado dentro de una caja muy decorativa encima de la cómoda. Lo reconoció: era el aroma del intruso. Pero como no había ningún otro jabón a la vista, no pudo elegir.

Se secó el pelo y se puso el camisón de seda y el suave albornoz. Luego se tomó una infusión de menta y se tragó a regañadientes una tostada y un par de aspirinas.

Fingiendo estar exhausta, le anunció a Lucia que iba a acostarse. Por suerte, la mujer se retiró tras desearle buenas noches.

Lin cerró la puerta del dormitorio con llave. A las cuatro de la mañana, se levantó y fue hasta el armario. Se quitó el camisón y se puso un vestido verde que le iba justo a la medida. Cuando se agachó para ponerse unas bailarinas negras, se quedó de piedra.

En el suelo del armario, junto a varios pares de zapatos y botas que parecían de su número, vio sus propias zapatillas deportivas. Cogió una y la examinó de cerca. Eran las Adidas negras que llevaba casi a diario y que no había vuelto a ver desde el día de la fiesta de Koyuki.

«¿Por qué me robaría las zapatillas el intruso?»

Tomó la otra y le dio vueltas entre las manos. Encontró un par de manchas que parecían de óxido en la zona del pulgar. Pero no era óxido.

De pronto, sintió una gran inquietud al pensar en quién podía ser el dueño de la sangre que le había manchado las zapatillas.

Se las metió en la mochila y se puso las bailarinas. Ya se preocuparía de las manchas de sangre más tarde.

Se colgó la mochila del hombro no dolorido y se desplazó por el pasillo sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la escalera.

Su plan era huir de la casa cuanto antes y sin llamar la atención. Bajaría hasta el Kanda River andando, aunque tardara horas. Entraría en uno de los hoteles de la zona, pediría que le dejaran usar el teléfono y llamaría a la policía.

Porque no había teléfono en la habitación. En realidad, no había visto ninguno en toda la casa.

Sin duda, el Hayao Matsumoto se alegraría mucho cuando se enterara de que había localizado a Sesshómaru Taishō y de que había visto personalmente su gran colección privada de obras de arte.

No, no había visto las ilustraciones, pero teniendo en cuenta los otros tesoros que poseía, no le extrañaría que estuvieran en su poder. Y también le parecía muy posible que las ilustraciones no fueran las únicas piezas robadas de su colección. Probablemente, con eso la policía tuviera suficiente información como para dejar de recelar de ella y dirigir sus sospechas hacia alguien que las merecía más: lord Sesshómaru Taishō.

Descendió la escalera lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. El vestíbulo, igual que el pasillo de la primera planta, estaba totalmente a oscuras, aunque los cristales de la puerta dejaban pasar un poco de claridad de las luces que iluminaban la fachada principal.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se dio cuenta de que las puertas que conducían a la sala donde se guardaba la colección de arte de Sesshómaru Taishō estaban abiertas.

La curiosidad se apoderó de Lin. Si pudiera ver las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida con sus propios ojos, su acusación ganaría mucho peso.

Se acercó a la entrada caminando de puntillas. La oscuridad de la habitación era absoluta.

Apoyó la mano en el quicio de la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Psique se ha despertado -dijo una voz grave desde el interior de la estancia. Sobresaltada, ella saltó hacia atrás.-Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en tratar de escapar -siguió diciendo el intruso en japonés Antiguo.

Lin se volvió, dispuesta a echar a correr.

-Yo que tu no lo haría.-Ella se detuvo. Aunque la pierna y el brazo no le dolían tanto como hacía un rato, sabía que no podría huir de él corriendo. Y eso la desanimó.

-Ya estoy bastante furioso contigo -añadió él-. No me hagas enfadar más y entra de una vez.

-Y ¿qué derecho tienes a estar enfadado? Soy yo la secuestrada -replicó Lin, aferrándose a su mochila con fuerza.

-Tú eres la rescatada. Si no te hubiera rescatado de la escena del crimen, ahora mismo estarías acusada de asesinato y te estarías pudriendo en el calabozo. Aunque si prefieres estar en compañía de la policía, la comisaría no está lejos de aquí.

Lin resopló. No quería tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a la policía. Al parecer, su única opción en esos momentos era mantener una charla con el intruso. Alzó la barbilla y cruzó el umbral de la habitación.

Parecía tratarse de una estancia amplia, aunque no podía asegurarlo, ya que la luz de la calle no lograba penetrar en las espesas sombras.

El intruso tenía ventaja, ya que veía perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Lin dio un paso más y se detuvo.

-Así que eres Sesshómaru Taishō.

-¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo hablando de cosas tan intrascendentes? -preguntó él con impaciencia.

-Para mí no son intrascendentes. -Lin se recolocó la mochila-. Quiero irme a casa. Por favor, ¿puedes pedirme un taxi?

-¿Te crees que me he tomado todas estas molestias para mandarte ahora a casa en un taxi?-replicó-. Pues te equivocas.

A Lin se le aceleró el corazón.

-Los policías que investigan el robo de los Taitō-ku te siguen la pista. Si me dejas marchar, no tendrán que añadir el secuestro a tu lista de cargos.

-El secuestro es el menor de mis problemas.

-Y de los tuyos también.

Lin se tensó.

-Eres tú quien ha elegido traerme aquí. Supongo que tenías previsto decirme quién eras ¿Por qué no me dejas verte la cara?

-«Oh, Psique... La cruel fortuna te amenaza, corres un grave peligro. Te ruego que actúes con mucha cautela o me causarás un gran dolor y, lo que es más grave, morirás. No te dejes vencer por el deseo de verme. No vaya a ser que la curiosidad te prive de disfrutar de unos bienes tan valiosos y te deje sin nada más...»

-¿Estás citando a Apuleyo? -preguntó Lin sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Me ha parecido apropiado. Psique no estaba satisfecha con lo que tenía y nunca obedecía las instrucciones que le daban.

Ella enderezó la espalda.

-No soy un perro para ir siguiendo tus instrucciones. No necesito que nadie me diga cuándo sentarme o cuándo tumbarme.

-Es obvio -replicó él arisco.

-Además, Psique amaba a Cupido. Quería conocer a la persona a la que amaba.

A Lin le pareció que el intruso se acercaba a ella.

-Era una humana que se enamoró de un dios.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres un dios?

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de mí? -le preguntó él burlón-. No, supongo que estás enamorada del chico que está ingresado en el hospital.

Lin hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No soy tan estúpida como para enamorarme de un hombre que sólo se siente atraído por las mujeres hermosas.

-Se siente atraído por las mujeres hermosas, por tanto se siente atraído por ti.

Lin frunció el ceño.

-No tiene gracia.

-Pronto descubrirás que no soy bromista. ¿Te dijo él que no eres hermosa?

Ella se revolvió incómoda.

-No lo dijo con palabras, pero lo conozco desde hace un tiempo y sólo me hizo caso después de que mi apariencia cambiara.

-Si es tan idiota como para pensar que la belleza está en la piel y no en el corazón, espero que muera pronto y libre a la humanidad de su estupidez.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Es mi amigo! -Ella dio un paso al frente, a ciegas.

-Pues está claro que deberías elegir mejor tus amistades.

El sonido de una cerillo al encenderse captó la atención de Lin.

Se volvió hacia el sonido y distinguió una vela en un candelabro individual. Estaba en una mesa colocada en el centro de la habitación, junto a una butaca tapizada en color vino.

Tras la mesa había un hombre. Lin se lo quedó mirando.

Cuando recuperó un poco la compostura pestañeó varias veces, tratando que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la escasa luz.

Era más joven de lo que se había imaginado. Lin tenía casi treinta y él parecía ser unos cinco años más joven que ella. Tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados. Su rostro era atractivo, incluso podía definirse como hermoso. Tenía los labios tentadores y la nariz recta.

A Lin le costó identificar más rasgos de su apariencia, ya que iba vestido completamente de negro y la habitación seguía en penumbra. De todos modos, tuvo la impresión de que era de estatura y peso medios.

Aunque sabía que, bajo esa engañosa apariencia de normalidad, sus músculos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que parecían.

Pero Lin tenía la mirada fija en su rostro.

Intentó tragar saliva, pero la boca se le había secado. Era la cara del hombre misterioso que había dibujado esa misma semana. Imaginó que ésa había sido la razón por la que él había sustraído el boceto.

Lin se llevó una mano al cuello como para ayudarse a tragar saliva. La cara del intruso le resultaba muy familiar, y no sólo por el boceto. Se parecía mucho a las figuras del cuadro de Hiroshi Yoshida que acababa de ver en el cuadro de la habitación.

Y no entendía cómo era posible.

-Siéntate -le ordenó él en inglés con acento británico, señalando hacia la butaca, que ahora estaba vacía.

Algo en su voz, ahora que le hablaba en inglés, reavivó los recuerdos de Lin.

Se sentó en la silla abrazando con fuerza la mochila, que se colocó sobre el regazo.

Sesshómaru señaló una botella de vino y un vaso que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Te apetece beber algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de alzar la vista para examinarlo en detalle.

Llevaba una camisa de vestir negra con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y unos vaqueros del mismo color. Se había quitado las botas de motorista y se las había cambiado por unos zapatos también negros. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa ligeramente arremangadas, lo que dejaba al descubierto unos antebrazos musculosos y pálidos, ligeramente cubiertos.

En resumen, era probablemente el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

-¿Quieres que sigamos discutiendo o prefieres admirar mi colección antes? -dijo él entonces, señalando con orgullo a su alrededor.

No era fácil distinguir nada a la luz de una simple vela, pero Lin miró las paredes. Vio cuadros Japoneses y armaduras japonesas antiguas situadas en varios rincones.

En la pared del fondo, justo enfrente de ella, distinguió un complejo despliegue de ilustraciones, todas ellas protegidas por cristales.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó a la pared.

Sus sospechas eran correctas. Sesshómaru tenía las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida colgadas de la pared de su casa, con todo el descaro.

-Las robaste tú -susurró.

-Por supuesto que no -replicó él indignado. Lin se volvió a mirarlo.

-Detalles semánticos. ¿Prefieres que diga que pagaste a alguien para que las robara?

Sesshómaru señaló las ilustraciones, perfectamente expuestas.

-Me las robaron hace años. Me he limitado a recuperarlas.

-El doctor Takemaru dijo que habían pertenecido a una familia suiza durante generaciones antes de que los Peterson las adquirieran.

Sesshómaru entornó los ojos.

-Es una historia muy larga y no tengo ningún interés en contarla. Siéntate.

Lin permaneció donde estaba, obstinadamente.

-¿Cómo hicieron tus empleados para burlar los sistemas de seguridad?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a su pregunta.

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con nimiedades y dime por qué no llevas puesta la reliquia que te di.

-Ya te dije que no creía en esas tonterías.

-Eso a lo que tú llamas tonterías con tanta ignorancia habría salvado la vida de tu precioso amigo. Pero ahora está en el hospital por tu culpa. Y, por si fuera poco, la policía encontró tu mochila junto a su cuerpo, lo que te convertía en sospechosa.

-Das mucha importancia a objetos inanimados -replicó Lin, volviéndose hacia la mochila-. Y si es la mochila de una sospechosa, ¿cómo es que la has recuperado?

-Mediante sobornos y amenazas. Y te advierto de que me estoy cansando de emplear tantos recursos y energías en tu persona.

Sesshómaru sonaba tan sincero que Lin lo creyó y se quedó sin palabras durante unos momentos.

Él la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Te advertí que no salieras de casa después de que anocheciera. Esta noche llamaste la atención de Shikako y sólo escapaste de él gracias a un milagro de santuario.

-¿A qué te refieres? No entré en la iglesia.

-¿Y qué? ¿De dónde crees que proviene el poder de santuario de las iglesias? Pues del terreno sagrado donde están edificadas. Y, como estabas en terreno sagrado, no pudieron seguirte.

-¿Cómo sabes que había más de uno?- Él hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Procuro estar al corriente de todo lo que sucede en la ciudad, especialmente si tú estás implicada.

Lin soltó el aire ruidosamente.

-Nunca he solicitado tu ayuda. Ni siquiera te conozco.

Sesshómaru se acercó a ella.

-Nos conocemos, pero no lo recuerdas.

-Lo recordaría-replicó Lin, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, él ladeó la cabeza, como si le resultara curioso.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo?

-Soy discapacitada, pero no tengo ninguna deficiencia visual -respondió ella con descaro.

El rostro de Sesshómaru se transformó, enfadado.

-Nadie me habla nunca como tú acabas de hacerlo. A no ser que quieran perder la cabeza.

Lin se ruborizó con más fuerza y bajó la mirada.

-No pretendía ser maleducada. Me ayudaste cuando me metí en líos. Gracias.-Tras acomodarse el pelo detrás de las orejas, añadió:-Es que soy muy sensible con el tema de mi aspecto físico y mi discapacidad.

Sesshómaru bajó la mirada hacia su pierna.

-¿Te duele?

-No mucho. -Ella dobló el tobillo e hizo girar el pie, como si quisiera eliminar el dolor mediante el movimiento. No lo logró.

-Un momento. -Lin hizo una pausa y lo examinó con atención-. ¿Cómo has sabido cuál era mi pierna herida?

-Muy buena pregunta -replicó él, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.

-Y ¿piensas contestarla?

-Tal vez.

Lin estaba a punto de soltar un comentario ofensivo, pero se contuvo y adoptó lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión conciliadora.

-El hombre al que has mencionado..., Shikako, me preguntó quién era mi amo. Y dijo algo acerca de mi sangre.

-Puedo explicártelo —dijo Sesshómaru en voz baja-. Y si me preguntaras educadamente por qué perdiste la memoria, también te lo explicaría. - Se la quedó mirando expectante.

Lin dio un paso hacia él.

-Te lo pido educadamente. Por favor, cuéntame lo que pasó. Me he estado volviendo loca tratando de entenderlo.

-Como quieras. -Sesshómaru se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera decidiendo por dónde empezar.

-Hace unos días, por la noche, me hallaba en el centro de la ciudad y me encontré con tres hombres que estaban atacando a una joven. La habían golpeado y arrastrado hasta un callejón para violarla. No era la primera vez que me encontraba con una situación parecida, pero hasta ese momento siempre había pasado de largo.

Lin le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Él se la devolvió.

-No es mi trabajo librar al mundo de este tipo de animales. Pero eso era distinto. Sabía que la joven era buena. Sabía que su vida no había sido fácil, pero que la había afrontado con valentía. Más tarde descubriría que esos hombres la estaban atacando porque ella había visto que le estaban dando una paliza a un indigente y había intervenido.

Lin sintió un dolor muy agudo en la nuca. Era un dolor tan intenso y la pilló tan por sorpresa que ni siquiera le llamó la atención que Sesshómaru afirmara tener percepción moral. Más tarde se daría cuenta.

Lin oyó unos pasos firmes y rápidos que se acercaban y se detenían ante ella, a escasa distancia.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se frotó la nuca.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Ven. -Él la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta la butaca-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No. -Lin se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento-. ¿Qué le pasó a la chica?

-Se estaba muriendo. Le habían golpeado la cabeza contra la pared y eso le había provocado daños cerebrales.

Lin sintió náuseas.

-¿La violaron? -susurró.

-Los maté antes de que pudieran hacerlo. -Ella hizo una mueca horrorizada.

-¿Los mataste?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?

-No necesito a la policía.

-No hacía falta que los mataras -dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Los ojos de Sesshómaru brillaron como si fueran de frío acero.

-¿Habrías preferido que los dejara con vida para que pudieran atacar a otra víctima? ¿Otra mujer? ¿Un indigente? ¿Un niño?

-No, pero la muerte es definitiva, inapelable.

-En algunos casos. -Él le dirigió una mirada que decía mucho más que sus palabras.

Lin se dio cuenta de que había muchos detalles que no le estaba contando. Sintió que empezaba a perder muchas de las cosas que conocía, como si hubiera estado aferrándose a un salvavidas y ahora alguien se lo hubiera arrebatado de las manos.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo podría la muerte no ser definitiva?

-No es buen momento para temas teológicos.-Sesshómaru caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación y prosiguió—: Me encontré con una mujer a punto de fallecer. Tuve que tomar una decisión. Podía dejarla morir, podía acelerar su muerte o podía salvarla.-En ese punto, se detuvo y luego continuó hablando:-Estaba decidido a acabar con su sufrimiento, pero no pude hacerlo. Ella no había hecho nada malo. No se lo merecía. Su muerte habría sido una tragedia. La traje aquí, a mi casa. Estuvo a punto de morir entre mis brazos. No daba tiempo de llamar a un médico y, aunque hubiera llegado, dudo que hubiera podido hacer nada por ella. Así que hice lo que pude.

Lin se estremeció.

-Y ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sesshómaru se volvió hacia las ilustraciones y ella disfrutó de un buen plano de su espalda, desde los anchos hombros hasta la estrecha cintura. Él guardó silencio, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a la pregunta de Lin en las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida.

-Usé... la alquimia.

Ella permaneció con la vista clavada en su espalda.

-¿Como cuando conviertes los metales en oro? -sugirió.

-No exactamente. Llevó tiempo y cuidados, pero se recuperó y se convirtió en mi invitada. Me ocupé de ella. La bañé, la vestí, la alimenté. - Sesshómaru se volvió hacia Lin—. ¿Entiendes lo que es ofrecer tu amistad a un huésped? ¿Conoces las reglas de la hospitalidad?

Ella bajó la vista hacia su regazo.

-Hum, creo que Homero la describe. Las reglas de la hospitalidad establecen cómo el anfitrión debe tratar a sus huéspedes.-Se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de la butaca, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-. Y, como eres mi anfitrión, debes protegerme y mantenerme a salvo.

Los ojos de Sesshómaru la buscaron en la penumbra y se clavaron en ella.

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu invitada? -preguntó Lin, revolviéndose inquieta en la silla.

Sesshómaru se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-La devolví a su vida anterior, pero la memoria le quedó afectada por el golpe en la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que no me recordaría, ni recordaría el ataque, y pensé que sería lo mejor para todos. Su cuerpo se curaría y, gracias a la amnesia, el alma se le curaría también.

-El alma no existe.

-Llámalo mente, si lo prefieres -refunfuñó él-. En cualquier caso, esperaba que, tras mi buena obra, ella siguiera adelante con su vida, y no volver a verla.

-Pero no fue así -apostilló Lin, sin soltarse de la silla.

-No. La mujer empezó a llamar la atención. Y, si se fijaban en ella, llegarían hasta mí. Traté de convencerla para que cambiara de actitud, pero ella persistió.

Lin pestañeó.

-¿Llamar la atención?

-Sí. Fuiste a la Mancion Meiji y preguntaste por mí.

-Pero ¡eso fue una coincidencia! Oí al profesor Peterson pronunciar tu nombre. Si no hubiera faltado una semana al trabajo, la policía no me habría interrogado. Y, si no me hubieran asustado, yo no habría ido a buscarte pensando que estabas implicado en el robo.

Los ojos de Sesshómaru brillaron de furia, pero Lin lo ignoró.

-Entraste en la galería de los Taitō-ku y robaste obras de arte de valor incalculable. El único culpable de lo que ha pasado eres tú, no yo.

Sesshómaru levantó la mirada hacia el techo y empezó a hablar con él:

-Un ejemplo más de lo intratable que es esa mujer. No escucha; no hace caso de los consejos de nadie. -Alzó los brazos frustrado—. ¿Qué hago ahora, eh? Dime. ¿La mato y violo las reglas de la hospitalidad? ¿O trato de hacerla entrar en razón? Otra vez.

Lin contuvo el aliento.

Sesshómaru se dirigió entonces hacia ella, con la cara contraída por la ira.

-Te dije que te marcharas de la ciudad y te negaste.

-Asaltaste mi casa. No me dijiste quién eras. Habría sido una locura hacer caso a un extraño.

Él se inclinó sobre su rostro y la miró fijamente.

-Te di un objeto para protegerte y tú lo llamaste Tontería. Esta noche has llamado la atención de dos personas que me vieron contigo después de que aquellos hombres te atacaran. Pronto se darán cuenta de que no te dejé morir. Mi buena obra saldrá a la luz, y con ella quedará al descubierto mi debilidad.

-¿Qué debilidad? -susurró Lin, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Tú. -Sesshómaru levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Lin ignoró el contacto de su piel y buscó la puerta con la mirada. Sentía pánico, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. En cualquier momento, su anfitrión podía empujarla y hacerla caer.

Y no podía escapar.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si usara el candelabro como arma. ¿Sería capaz de lesionarlo para huir? ¿O de distraerlo lanzando la vela sobre un cuadro, aun a riesgo de destrozar una valiosísima obra de arte?

Sesshómaru se dio cuenta de su reacción y bajó la mano.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Rin?- Lin se volvió hacia él. La estaba mirando con una expresión torturada.-¿Voy a tener que demostrar que carezco de honor matando a una invitada en mi propia casa?

-Has dicho que yo soy tu debilidad. -Lin temblaba tanto que la voz se le rompió en la última palabra.

-Lo eres.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-Si me matas, todos tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

Sesshómaru entornó los ojos de manera casi imperceptible.

Ella se llevó un dedo a la frente y se tocó la cicatriz.

-Me dijiste que no querías hacerme daño. Me limpiaste la sangre con tu pañuelo.-Sesshómaru le miró la marca de la herida.-Por favor -rogó ella, sabiendo que su vida pendía de un hilo-. Si lo que me has contado es verdad, impediste que me violaran y me asesinaran. Y, después de todo eso, ¿me matarás?

Él cerró los ojos.

-Mi Leidy vulnerable-susurró.

Al oír esas palabras, la mente de Lin se llenó de imágenes. Vio el rostro de Sesshómaru, acompañado por los del hombre y la mujer que la habían perseguido en el templo.

Se vio a sí misma en el callejón oscuro, con las manos llenas de sangre.

Se vio en la habitación de Sesshómaru, tumbada en la cama mientras él la contemplaba con una expresión torturada.

Oyó su voz, murmurando en inglés y en japonés.

-«Alondra herida»-tradujo, mirándolo maravillada.

Sesshómaru esbozó una sonrisa.

-La alondra herida de los grandes ojos marrones y esa alma valiente que me saca de quicio.

Lin apartó la mirada mientras trataba de asimilar las imágenes que acababa de ver en su cabeza. A menos que él fuera un hipnotista y un maestro en el arte de la sugestión, había empezado a recordar lo que le había pasado. Y, sorprendentemente, las imágenes coincidían con la historia que él le había contado.

Se abrazó la cintura para controlar el miedo y la sorpresa que se habían apoderado de ella.

-Aquella noche fui a una fiesta -reflexionó en voz alta-. Pero no recuerdo qué pasó después.

-Sufriste daños cerebrales.

Ella lo miró a los ojos para preguntarle:

-¿Por eso estaban mis zapatillas en tu armario?

Él asintió sin inmutarse.

-El resto de tu ropa hubo que tirarla. Estaba toda llena de sangre.

A Lin se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

-El indigente del que has hablado, ¿era Tesso? ¿El hombre que siempre estaba sentado junto al puente de ueno?

-No sé su nombre, pero allí fue donde encontramos su cuerpo.

A Lin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Lo único que hacía era dibujar ángeles y pedir la voluntad.

Mientras contemplaba la reacción de Lin, Sesshómaru sintió una emoción muy poco habitual en el pecho.

-Por lo que he oído, viste que atacaban al indigente y trataste de impedirlo. Por eso se volvieron contra ti. Eres noble, pero muy imprudente.

-Y ¿qué querías que hiciera? -Los ojos marrones de Lin se encendieron como una antorcha-. ¿Quedarme mirando de brazos cruzados?

Sesshómaru señaló su mochila.

-Llevabas tu teléfono. ¿Por qué no lo usaste?

-No me acuerdo. Supongo que pensé que la policía no llegaría a tiempo.

-Exacto. -Él le lanzó una mirada cargada de complicidad.

Lin se frotó los ojos.

-¿Recuperaré la memoria por completo?

-No lo sé -respondió él con franqueza-. Pero, a veces, la falta de memoria es una bendición.

Ella asintió, ausente. Pasados unos momentos, se le ocurrió algo.

-Antes has dicho que soy buena y que eso te empujó a intervenir. ¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien es bueno o no sólo por su aspecto?

-Es una habilidad que he ido adquiriendo a lo largo del tiempo. Y tiempo no me ha faltado, lo he tenido en abundancia.

-No eres tan mayor. De hecho, yo debo de ser mayor que tú. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Usas la alquimia?-Lin no le quitó el ojo de encima para no perder detalle de su reacción.

La postura de Sesshómaru era informal, demasiado informal.

-En realidad el juicio se establece gracias a las percepciones. Y tu carácter me resultó evidente incluso mientras te estabas muriendo.

Lin se volvió de lado, con el estómago revuelto.

-¿Qué me diste para salvarme la vida?

Sesshómaru abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba muy tensa. Tenía los ojos húmedos y se agarraba a la silla con desesperación.

-Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por una noche -le dijo en voz baja y pausada-. Vete a la cama. Seguiremos hablando por la mañana.

-Quiero saber más cosas sobre la alquimia. Quiero saber por qué la herida se me curó tan rápidamente. -Se señaló la frente.

Él alargó la mano para acariciarle la cicatriz con mucha delicadeza.

-Es una tragedia -replicó con una voz tan cargada de dramatismo que Lin supo que se estaba refiriendo a algo más que a la cicatriz. Por su expresión, por su mirada y por la delicadeza con la que la acariciaba, empezaba a creer que no quería hacerle daño.

Sesshómaru apartó la mano.

-Te di algo para que las heridas se te curaran, pero el cambio de la pierna es temporal. Está empezando a revertir.

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

-¿Temporal?

-A menos que repitamos el tratamiento - respondió él, examinando su reacción cuidadosamente.

-Y la lesión cerebral ¿también volverá? ¿Voy a morir? -El corazón de Lin se desbocó.

Sesshómaru le deslizó una mano bajo la melena y la sujetó por la nuca.

-Mírame -le ordenó. La autoridad de su voz contrastó con la suavidad de sus dedos.

Acercó la cara a la de su invitada forzosa.

-Las heridas mortales ya están curadas, pero tu aspecto y la herida antigua de la pierna volverán a ser como antes. Tal vez con alguna pequeña variación.

Lin bajó la vista hacia sus labios.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Cómo es posible que una reliquia detenga a un salvaje y que el terreno sagrado repela a Shikako y a Satsuki?

-¿Eres un asesino? -Lin cambió de tema bruscamente.

-Sí -respondió él sin pestañear.

-Y un ladrón.

Sesshómaru le soltó la nuca y se enderezó.

-Por lo que respecta a las ilustraciones, lo único que hice fue recuperarlas.

-Pero viniste a comprobar si estaba asustada después de que mataran al policía.

Él asintió secamente.

-Y has vuelto esta noche, pensando que corría peligro. Además, acabo de descubrir que mataste a tres hombres para salvarme la vida, a pesar de que no me conocías de nada. -Lin se lo quedó mirando asombrada.

Él le apoyó la mano en la mejilla.

-Te conozco. Sé que vives sola y que tienes pocos amigos. Sé que caminas con ayuda de un bastón por culpa de las lesiones en el pie y en la pierna. Sé que lloras por un indigente y que arriesgaste tu vida por salvarlo. Sé que, a pesar de que llevas una vida tranquila y solitaria, has sido más feliz en Tokio que en cualquier otra parte.-Le acarició la mejilla formando un círculo con el dedo antes de bajar la mano hasta su mandíbula.-Eres mi mayor virtud y mi vicio más profundo -añadió.

A continuación, se inclinó hacia delante y unió sus labios en un beso.

La angustia y el deseo lucharon por adueñarse de su pecho cuando su boca rozó la de ella. El beso se volvió firme e insistente. Mientras le acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar, trazando una tentadora línea descendente, Sesshómaru soltó un gruñido gutural y lascivo.

A Lin le costó reaccionar por la sorpresa. Al principio se quedó inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Al oír su jadeo, que interpretó como una muestra de deseo genuino, se relajó y se dejó caer hacia él.

Tenía una boca sensual. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que Lin esperaba. Y besaba con la intensidad de un condenado a muerte. De repente, Sesshómaru rompió el beso y se apartó.

-Buenas noches, Mi Leidy. -Sus palabras no eran una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el fondo de la estancia, donde colgaban las ilustraciones de Hiroshi Yoshida.

Lin quería hacerle más preguntas. Quería saber por qué la había besado. Y por qué había cambiado de idea y había dejado de hacerlo.

Quería conocer más sobre la Medicina que había usado para salvarla.

Pero era evidente que su estado de ánimo había cambiado. Si no enfadado, se notaba que estaba irritado, y Lin no acababa de fiarse de él.

Y fue esa desconfianza la que la empujó a obedecer su orden y a olvidarse de escapar, al menos de momento. Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta para irse entonces.

Sin decir nada más, recogió la mochila y salió de la habitación, llevándose un dedo a los labios como si no acabara de creerse lo que acababa de vivir.


	13. Intercambio, Respuestas asombrosas…

**12\. Intercambio, Respuestas asombrosas…**

Sesshómaru se dirigió a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta desde dentro. Las estanterías cubrían las paredes por completo, desde el suelo hasta el techo abovedado. Una escalera metálica que se deslizaba sobre un raíl trazaba una curva sobre el suelo, lo que permitía al lector llegar hasta el estante más alto.

Aunque a Sesshómaru no le hacía ninguna falta.

A través de los inmensos ventanales que formaban el techo, veía la luna y las estrellas. Año tras año, siglo tras siglo, contemplaba el mismo cielo. Y su respuesta siempre era la misma: una hermosa pero fría indiferencia.

Igual que Dios.

La idea lo hizo gruñir.

«Estoy harto de oír hablar de la justicia que gobierna el universo. Inuyasha era un idiota por creer en esos mitos. Algunos de nosotros quedamos condenados por los actos de otros y nos exilian al infierno.»

Sesshómaru no acostumbraba a perderse en ese tipo de reflexiones, ya que solían enfurecerlo y hacerle perder el control. Pero esa noche no pudo evitarlo.

Su Hermano había servido a Dios, incluso después de que Dios le arrebatara su tesoro más preciado. Y, después a él, lo había hecho de un modo retorcido. Y luego había seguido arrebatándole cosas. Dos veces había sido testigo de cómo la bondad desaparecía de la Tierra. Había sufrido contemplando cómo la vida se le escurría entre los dedos. Ninguna de las dos veces había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero la tercera vez, cuando se encontró con su Leidy reencarnada, las cosas habían cambiado. Tenía el poder de evitarlo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Curiosamente, la bondad de su Leidy no era ni tan fría ni tan indiferente como su tardía respuesta al beso podría hacer pensar.

El recuerdo de esa respuesta lo abrasó.

Se sentó tras el escritorio de madera y abrió el cajón central, de donde sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.

La abrió.

Una preciosa cara lo miró desde detrás de un cristal.

Era el rostro de una mujer joven y guapa, con unos grandes ojos avellana y una abundante melena del mismo color.

Mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la imagen, Sesshómaru recordó el viejo enfado, que ya había enterrado hacía tiempo. Recordó los siglos de desesperación y desesperanza que había soportado hasta la noche en que encontró a la mujer de ojos avellana tirada en un callejón.

Con su imagen grabada en la mente, cerró la caja y volvió a dejarla en su sitio dentro del cajón.

A la mañana siguiente, Lin se despertó tarde. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas, pues su mente estaba muy activa a causa de la preocupación.

En la mesilla de noche encontró una tarjeta que decía que llamara a Lucia cuando quisiera desayunar. La tarjeta en sí no tenía nada de particular. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que tuvo que entornar mucho los ojos para poder leer la elegante letra de la criada.

El alma se le cayó a los pies al darse cuenta de que la vista -igual que el resto de los cambios que había experimentado su cuerpo- estaba volviendo a su estado anterior al rescate de Sesshómaru.

Si es que podía hablarse de rescate.

A la luz del nuevo día, comenzaba a dudar de su historia. Le había dicho que había sufrido daños cerebrales, pero aparte de algún dolor de cabeza y de la pérdida de memoria no había ninguna otra evidencia física que lo demostrara.

Y luego estaba el extraño asunto de su cambio de apariencia. Se preguntó cómo lo habría logrado Sesshómaru.

«Sesshómaru...»

El nombre era engañoso, igual que su dueño. Su atractivo aspecto exterior y su elegante nombre ocultaban a un criminal con tendencia a la violencia.

El hombre que la había besado la noche anterior.

Lin tenía poca experiencia en lo que a besos se refería, pero ese hombre era obviamente un experto. La constatación vino acompañada por una oleada de culpabilidad.

Sesshómaru era guapo y, cuando quería, podía resultar encantador. La había ayudado en más de una ocasión. Pero era un ladrón de arte, un miembro de la raza más vil de la humanidad.

«Y yo dejé que me besara.»

Lin se dijo que no se había resistido porque había estado alterada emocionalmente. Estaba asustada; era imposible que se sintiera atraída por un delincuente.

O, para ser más exactos, no iba a permitirse sentirse atraída por un delincuente. Haría lo que hiciera falta para impedir que eso sucediera.

Se puso el albornoz para recibir a Lucia y se alegró mucho al ver que la mujer le servía el brunch en la terraza de la habitación.

Lin agradeció que le hubieran dejado un par de aspirinas en la bandeja, ya que la pierna y el tobillo le seguían doliendo. Si el dolor empeoraba, tendría que volver a tomarse su medicación habitual.

Suspiró ante esa idea.

Mientras disfrutaba del sol del mediodía, su mente voló a la noche anterior.

Sesshómaru Taishō estaba detrás del robo de las ilustraciones de la galería de los Taitō-ku. Lin no podía saber si habían sido de su propiedad en el pasado o no, pero su historia no coincidía con la que habían contado los Peterson.

Además, Sesshómaru le parecía demasiado joven para ser un coleccionista de arte de ese nivel. La colección que había reunido rivalizaba con la de muchos museos, si no en cantidad, al menos sí en calidad. Le resultaba más coherente pensar que era una colección reunida por la familia Taishō a lo largo de décadas, por no decir siglos.

El hecho de que el profesor Peterson hubiera nombrado a Sesshómaru la llevaba a pensar que estaba entre los sospechosos. Probablemente ya lo habían investigado. Y, ahora que sabía que era culpable, no entendía por qué no había huido del país y había vuelto a Inglaterra.

Lin bajó la vista hacia el bollo que tenía en la mano. De pronto se había quedado sin apetito.

Sesshómaru afirmaba que le había salvado la vida y que, para hacerlo, había tenido que matar a tres personas. Aunque era posible que le hubiera contado una mentira, no lograba explicarse las extrañas imágenes que le inundaban la conciencia. Eran imágenes de un callejón oscuro, sangre y las caras del hombre y la mujer a los que había visto la noche anterior.

Y luego estaba el tema del boceto. Había dibujado la cara de Sesshómaru antes de conocerlo. Lo más probable era que lo hubiera visto con anterioridad.

Si había matado para protegerla, desde luego lo había hecho sin su aprobación, pero sabía que a la policía le costaría creer su historia. Ya estaba metida en un lío sin necesidad de más complicaciones.

Podía tratar de convencer a Sesshómaru de que devolviera las ilustraciones para que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutar de ellas y no quedaran olvidadas en una oscura habitación de su villa privada. Aunque por su actitud y por la forma en que se refería a ellas, no iba a ser fácil.

Una sombra se cernió de pronto sobre la mesa de la terraza.

-Buenos días -la saludó Sesshómaru-. ¿Has descansado bien?

-Me ha costado dormir. -Lin se cerró el albornoz-. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

-Ya he comido.

Sesshómaru se apartó del sol. Regresó al dormitorio y se quedó en la puerta de la terraza.

A Lin le llamó la atención el movimiento.

-¿No te apetece sentarte al sol?

-No particularmente -respondió él, un poco estirado.

Ella le señaló la cara. Tenía la piel muy clara.

-¿Te quemas con facilidad?

-El sol me molesta. Suelo evitarlo, si puedo. ¿El desayuno es de tu agrado?

-Sí, gracias.

Lin estaba un poco incómoda comiendo delante de él, sobre todo porque había vuelto a ganar peso en la cintura de la noche a la mañana. Apartó un poco la bandeja y bebió lentamente el café mientras contemplaba los grandes jardines y los árboles de la parte trasera de la villa.

-Tienes una casa preciosa.

-Gracias.

Lin cambió de postura para verlo mejor. Iba impecablemente vestido, aunque parecía llevar la misma ropa que la noche anterior: una camisa negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color.

Supuso que se había cambiado, pero se había puesto ropa del mismo estilo.

-¿Siempre vistes de negro?

Él pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Eh..., últimamente sí.

-Hace un día soleado. ¿No tienes calor?

-Pues no especialmente. -Sesshómaru se tensó.

La cercanía le recordó a Lin el beso que habían compartido la noche anterior. Pero también se acordó de que él había estado tentado de matarla. Tenía que librarse de esa situación cuanto antes.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad y por rescatarme anoche, pero debería irme ya –dijo-. Me gustaría ir a visitar a Kabir al hospital. -Depositó la taza de café en la bandeja y le dirigió una sonrisa con la que pretendía dejarlo sin argumentos.

-Me temo que no puedo consentirlo –replicó él.

Lin se sintió alarmada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Todavía tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Te dejo sola para que te vistas. Reúnete conmigo abajo dentro de una hora.

Ella lo observó mientras cruzaba la estancia en dirección a la puerta. Tenía la espalda tiesa como un palo.

-No quiero esperar -lo llamó ahora.

Sesshómaru se detuvo un momento antes de volverse hacia ella. No parecía contento.

-No podemos hablar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

Se acercó a ella tan deprisa que Lin lo vio borroso.

-Porque estar tan cerca de mi cama me recuerda todas las cosas que preferiría estar haciendo contigo.

Lin se quedó boquiabierta.

Sesshómaru permaneció inmóvil, ordenándole a su cuerpo que obedeciera las instrucciones de su mente.

-Vístete y baja -repitió.

A continuación, regresó a la puerta y la cerró con un golpe.

Lin permaneció sentada, atónita.

No estaba acostumbrada a despertar el interés de los hombres. Normalmente la trataban como si fuera un mueble o un objeto decorativo.

En la universidad había tenido dos novios. El primero era cariñoso, pero no especialmente apasionado. El segundo era un hipócrita. Ninguno de los dos la había contemplado nunca como Sesshómaru acababa de mirarla, ni siquiera en los momentos más íntimos.

Sesshómaru la había visto y la había deseado desde el primer momento. Sabía que no tenía las medidas de una modelo de pasarela y, a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndola en su cama.

Trató de conjugar en su mente al Sesshómaru lujurioso con la ternura con la que la había besado la noche anterior. Y con la que la llamaba Leidy.

«Ni siquiera sabe cómo me llamo.»

Esa idea bastó para frenar sus especulaciones sobre el deseo de Sesshómaru y su presumible talento en la cama. No estaba lo suficientemente sola ni desesperada como para renunciar al respeto que se merecía como persona -y al respeto que se merecía su nombre- a cambio de una tarde de placer.

«Placer con un criminal; no lo olvides.» Debía recordárselo a menudo.

Y luego estaba el pequeño detalle del enfado de Sesshómaru. Parecía que desearla lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Se preguntó si el enfado se debería a que estaba alterando su ordenada vida criminal o si tendría otras causas. Probablemente le diese rabia sentirse atraído por ella, cuando había tantas mujeres dispuestas a lanzarse a sus brazos.

Lin pensó que no ganaba nada dándole vueltas al tema. Ya hacía tiempo que había abandonado la creencia de que todos los misterios del universo se podían resolver. Algunos no tenían solución, y mucho se temía que Sesshómaru era de ese tipo de misterios.

Los conflictos internos de un criminal no eran su problema.

Se acercó al armario caminando con dificultad. Mientras examinaba la ropa que colgaba de las perchas y la que había en los cajones y en los estantes, se dio cuenta de que había prendas de varias tallas. Desde la talla que usaba cuando llegó a la casa hasta la que necesitaba antes de perder la memoria.

O le había comprado ropa la otra vez, cuando le había salvado la vida, o ya había previsto que recuperaría su talla anterior. Lin no sabía qué pensar de ninguna de las dos opciones.

Eligió un vestido de tirantes de color frambuesa, una chaqueta blanca y unas sencillas sandalias planas. Luego se encerró en el baño para arreglarse.

Cuando bajó al vestíbulo, se encontró con Lucia, que la estaba esperando. La acompañó hasta una de las habitaciones, al fondo del pasillo. Mientras abría la puerta, le aclaró que se trataba de la biblioteca. Luego se marchó, dejándola en compañía de Sesshómaru.

A Lin le pareció que llamarla biblioteca se quedaba corto. La estancia era más grande que el archivo central de los Taitō-ku. Se quedó mirando los libros boquiabierta, dando vueltas sobre sí misma para apreciar la enormidad y la variedad de la colección.

Le sorprendía mucho que alguien tan joven hubiera logrado reunir una biblioteca tan extensa.

¡Qué no habría dado ella por poder pasar horas y horas examinando el contenido de las estanterías!

Sesshómaru estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, frente a un gran ventanal que llegaba desde el suelo hasta prácticamente el techo abovedado y daba a los jardines. No se volvió al oírla entrar.

Los acordes de uno de los conciertos para piano de Rachmaninoff resonaban en la estancia. Lin reconoció la música, que parecía provenir de todas partes a la vez pero de ninguna en concreto. Miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido, pero no la encontró.

Caminó tan derecha como pudo, resistiendo el impulso de cojear. Al llegar al escritorio se sentó en una silla que había delante, reprimiendo una exclamación de dolor.

-¿Te duele? -le preguntó Sesshómaru, que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Un poco, pero las aspirinas me han venido bien.

-Yo podría hacer que no volvieras a sentir dolor.

-¿Cómo?

-Usando la alquimia.- Ella arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué implica esa alquimia?

-Prepárate para que tu universo se expanda, Rin.

Ella se tensó al oír que la llamaba por su antiguo nombre.

Sesshómaru apoyó la cadera en el gran escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Anoche dijiste que las almas no existen. Pero tu escepticismo no niega la realidad.

-Y tus creencias, por muy fantásticas que sean, no crean la realidad.

La expresión de él se endureció.

-Tu ignorancia acabará matándote.

-Pues ilumíname. -Lin imitó su postura-. Llevas días dando rodeos esotéricos y hablando mediante acertijos. Es la hora de la verdad. ¿Quién eres y en qué estás metido? Y ¿por qué tus líos suponen una amenaza para mi integridad?

Los ojos de Sesshómaru lanzaron llamaradas de fuego.

-Viste al salvaje con tus propios ojos. Y anoche te encontraste con Shikako. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberte sorbido la vida en minutos.

-Pensaba que Tokio era relativamente segura por las noches. Tendré más cuidado en el futuro.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan dogmática y abrir los ojos, maldita sea -estalló él-. Gracias a la reliquia que llevabas, el salvaje te dejó en paz. Cuando entraste en territorio sagrado, Shikako dejó de perseguirte. ¿No te parecen pruebas lo suficientemente empíricas como para demostrar la existencia de lo sobrenatural?

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue incapaz de formular una respuesta inteligente.

Sesshómaru negó con la cabeza.

-Usa tu raciocinio y tus poderes de observación. No se alejaron de ti por voluntad propia. Lo hicieron por obligación. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

-Tienes razón, se apartaron de mí, pero la cuestión es por qué. Tal vez la reliquia y el santuario tengan un poder especial, pero también podría tratarse de un efecto placebo.

Él separó la cadera del escritorio y gruñó. Lin se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

El sonido que salía del pecho de Sesshómaru era inconfundible. Estaba gruñendo como un animal. No supo qué pensar.

Él rodeó la mesa y se acercó un poco.

-Tu pierna se curó temporalmente y cambiaste de aspecto físico. ¿Qué explicación científica le das a eso?

-No tengo ninguna. Escucha, Sesshómaru, creo que me merezco una explicación honesta. Me ha pasado algo muy raro. Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de esos días. Dime qué me diste para poder ir al médico.

-Un médico no sabría qué hacer contigo. Te sacaría sangre, la examinaría y descubriría que contiene sustancias que son totalmente ajenas a la biología humana.

Lin se sobresaltó, visiblemente alterada por lo que acababa de oír. Recordó los comentarios de su doctora acerca de sus análisis y la incompetencia de los laboratorios. Le había dicho que la muestra de sangre se había contaminado allí.

-¿Qué me diste?

-Estás eligiendo mal las preguntas. Deberías estar preguntándome quién soy.

Lin apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Sé quién eres. Eres el ladrón que se llevó las ilustraciones de los Taitō-ku.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no las robé. Me las robaron a mí.

-Setsuna Takemaru dijo que habían pertenecido a una familia suiza desde el siglo XIX.

Sesshómaru ladeó la cabeza.

-Y ¿a quién se las compraron ellos?- Lin se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Exacto. Aparecieron en Suiza después de que me las robaran a mí.

-¿Antes del siglo XIX? -Lin se echó a reír-. Pero entonces deberías tener más de...

-Sí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué relación tienes con la Mancion Meiji?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Quién es el autor del cuadro que tienes en la habitación?

Sesshómaru la clavó a la silla con una mirada tan penetrante que Lin la sintió en sus carnes.

-Ya sabes quién es.

-Nunca había visto ese cuadro.

-De hecho, sí. Lo viste cuando te traje aquí para salvarte la vida. El pintor, por supuesto, es Hiroshi Yoshida.

-Imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los dos hombres. Sus caras... — Dejó de hablar, confusa.

-No es imposible. Emplea tu capacidad de deducción.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo. Y es imposible. Conozco todas las obras de Hiroshi Yoshida. Y no he visto ese cuadro en ninguna parte.

Él sonrió.

-Porque hace muchos años que está en mi poder y nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo tienes?

Sesshómaru apretó la mandíbula antes de responder:

-Desde que fue pintado.

Lin se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya, buen intento, vejestorio -le dijo burlona-. Hiroshi Yoshida murió en 1950.

-Y estuvo a punto de morir antes. Cuando descubrí que había pintado mi retrato en uno de sus cuadros, decidí matarlo. Pero cambié de idea cuando me ofreció unas cuantas cosas.

Lin se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Tus delirios no me resultan divertidos; al contrario, me dan mucha pena –replicó-. Creo que necesitas ayuda. Y yo tengo que irme a casa.

Sesshómaru pasó por su lado desdibujado por la velocidad y se plantó frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

Lin abrió mucho los ojos atónita.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Soy rápido. -Se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

Ella retrocedió y levantó la mano para mantenerlo a distancia.

-Estás mal de la cabeza. Déjame marchar.

Sesshómaru siguió avanzando hacia ella con decisión.

-Si te dejo marchar, todos mis esfuerzos habrán sido en vano. Alguien como Shikako te encontrará y te matará. O algo peor.

Lin se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Como qué?

Él se detuvo cuando sus pies estaban ya a punto de tocarse.

-Como convertirte en su mascota hasta que se canse de ti.

Sesshómaru estaba tan cerca que Lin podía sentir su aliento en la cara.

La joven clavó la vista en la puerta, intentando que su cercanía no la distrajera. De pronto, comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

-Eres un traficante de seres humanos. -Lo miró a los ojos-. Los vendes como esclavos sexuales.

La expresión de Sesshómaru pasó rápidamente del enfado a la sorpresa, y de ahí a la diversión.

-No exactamente.

-¿Quién, si no, tiene a seres humanos como si fueran mascotas?

-Los que se alimentan de ellos.

-¿Se alimentan? -Sin apartar la vista de él, Lin retrocedió-. ¿Eres un caníbal?

Sesshómaru irguió la espalda y, de pronto, a Lin le pareció mucho más alto.

-No –declaró-. Soy un Daiyókai.

Si el tiempo se midiera por los granos de sal que fluyen en un reloj de arena, podría haberse formado un pequeño castillo y en la base antes de que Lin procesara la información de Sesshómaru y reaccionara.

-Estás enfermo.

(Su fantástica declaración la había dejado tan asombrada que no logró encontrar palabras más descriptivas.)

-No, no lo estoy -replicó él, claramente irritado-. Estoy perfectamente.

-Creo que el canibalismo se considera una enfermedad mental. Y no me estoy burlando de ti. Creo que el tema es muy serio. Necesitas ayuda médica. Y un dietista.

Lin no pretendía hacerse la graciosa, pero se le escapó la risa, por los nervios.

A Sesshómaru, en cambio, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Pasó junto a ella, rodeó el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones laterales.

Lin debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad para huir de la biblioteca, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sesshómaru había sacado una daga del cajón.

Era antigua y no precisamente pequeña. El mango era dorado.

-¿Para qué quieres eso? -Lin volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Para desafiar tu opinión acerca de lo sobrenatural. Te recomiendo que te quedes. Esto te va a interesar.

Ella siguió retrocediendo lentamente en dirección a la salida, aunque tenía los ojos clavados en él.

Lin había llegado a la puerta. Tiró del pomo, ansiosa por salir de allí.

Por desgracia, la puerta no se abrió.

Volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—Rin.

Estaba a punto de aporrear la puerta y de llamar a Lucia a gritos cuando vio que Sesshómaru ponía la mano sobre el libro.

Sin dejar de mirarla, levantó la daga y se la clavó en el dorso de la mano.

Lin soltó un grito.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho?

Sin pensar en su propia seguridad, echó a correr hacia él, sin importarle el dolor de la pierna.

Vio que le brotaba un fluido negruzco de la herida. No tenía muy claro si era sangre.

-Estás bien, Sesshómaru. Todo va a salir bien. Sólo es un corte -mintió ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta blanca-. Te llevaremos al hospital.-Con la chaqueta, rodeó la daga, que seguía clavada en la mano de Sesshómaru.

Él permanecía impasible.

No había gritado; ni siquiera había pestañeado.

Con parsimonia, retiró la chaqueta y, de un tirón, se arrancó la daga de la mano.

El sonido que hizo fue espeluznante.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Vas a desangrarte!-exclamó Lin, tratando de cubrirle la herida con la chaqueta.

Pero, una vez más, él la apartó. Con un pañuelo, se secó la sustancia negruzca de la palma y la levantó para mostrársela.

-¡Maldicion! -exclamó soltando la chaqueta, que fue a parar al suelo.

Sesshómaru rodeó el escritorio y se le acercó. Se detuvo frente a Lin con la mano levantada a la altura de sus ojos.

-Mira con atención -le ordenó en un tono siniestro.

Un instante después, la herida empezó a cerrarse. Lin vio que se formaba una película lechosa sobre el boquete. Ante sus ojos comenzó a regenerarse el músculo y, poco después, la piel.

Sesshómaru movió la mano para que ella viera tanto la palma como el dorso. La herida había desaparecido.

Para descartar que se tratara de una ilusión óptica, Lin le tomó la mano y la examinó de cerca.

Le resiguió la piel de la palma con un dedo. Tenía tacto de carne, no de prótesis, pero no había ni rastro de la herida. Ni siquiera le había quedado cicatriz.

El escritorio, con una gran incisión que no había desaparecido.

Lin lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Si quieres, puedo repetir el experimento. Puedo hacerlo mil veces si lo deseas. Pero el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo. No soy humano. Soy un Daiyókai.

Lin le soltó la mano y de nuevo trató de salir huyendo hacia la puerta, pero él se lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino.

Alzó las manos mostrándole las palmas.

-Rin.

Ella retrocedió hacia la escalera metálica y trepó hasta lo más alto, gritando mientras subía:

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

-Nadie va a acudir en tu ayuda. Lucia, Umao y los demás hacen siempre lo que les mando, sin excepción. -Sesshómaru se había detenido al pie de la escalera. No parecía contento-. Baja de ahí antes de que te hagas daño.

-¡No te acerques a mí! -Lin alargó el brazo y cogió un pesado atlas de uno de los estantes.

-Noroi! -maldijo él soltando el pañuelo ensangrentado, que fue a parar cerca de la chaqueta—. Entiendo que la revelación haya sido una sorpresa, dadas tus ideas preconcebidas, pero me gustaría que recordaras que no he hecho más que ayudarte desde que te conocí.

-Deja que me vaya.

Él enderezó los hombros.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Sí puedes. No te he hecho nada. Déjame marchar.

Sesshómaru se la quedó mirando con expresión reflexiva.

-Piensas que soy un caníbal, pero me has ayudado. Y has sacrificado tu chaqueta blanca por mi herida.

-¡Estabas sangrando, por el amor de Dios! Por supuesto que te he ayudado.

-De «por supuesto», nada. Durante estos últimos siglos muy pocos han movido un dedo para ayudarme. Y los que lo hicieron fue siempre por interés. No es que me hayas sorprendido; me has impresionado. Y no es fácil impresionarme.

Sesshómaru se dirigió a una mesa cercana y sirvió un líquido de un color morado intenso en una copa.

-Necesitas un trago -le dijo, alzando la copa hacia ella.

-No, no necesito un trago. -Lin se cambió el atlas de mano-. Necesito salir de aquí y alejarme de ti.

-Parece que empiezas a recobrar el sentido común.

Sesshómaru se acercó al pie de la escalera. Caminó muy lentamente, como si estuviera relajado, y apoyó una mano en la barandilla.

-Si bajas de la rama, pajarillo, te contaré más cosas.

-Tú y tu gente son una panda de enfermos.

-Estrictamente hablando, no somos gente, ya que no somos personas. Somos yókais.

-Lo que tú digas.

Sesshómaru sonrió, dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes blancos y muy rectos.

-Ya has conocido a varios Yókais aparte de mí.

Lin se inquietó.

-¿A quién?

-El salvaje. Y Shikako y Satsuki.

-¿Quién es Satsuki?

-La mujer que te persiguió en eltemplo.

-¿Es decir, que son tres? -Sesshómaru apretó mucho los labios.

-Nuestro nombre es Legión, porque somos muchos.

-¿Cuántos? -quiso saber ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estamos por todo el mundo. Normalmente nos congregamos en las ciudades. Algunos de nosotros viven como salvajes, solos, perdidos en los bosques.

Lin se aferró a la barandilla.

-Vi cómo el salvaje mataba al policía. ¿Tú haces lo mismo?

-No. Los salvajes han perdido la razón y viven como animales. Los civilizados nos alimentamos de humanos, pero tratamos de no matarlos. Los humanos son una fuente de energía renovable.

-Como los árboles -replicó Lin con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Ella cerró los ojos.

-El salvaje me dijo que era la puta de un pedófilo. Me dijo que me follaría hasta matarme. ¿Eres pedófilo?

Al abrir los ojos, vio que la expresión de Sesshómaru se alteraba rápidamente.

Con un rugido furioso, levantó una botella de vino y la lanzó contra las puertas macizas. La botella se rompió por el impacto, pero la parte superior quedó clavada en la madera.

Lin abrazó el atlas con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Sesshómaru se frotó la cara con las dos manos. Guardó silencio unos instantes antes de volverse hacia ella.

-No sabía que había hablado contigo. Espero que nunca vuelvas a pasar por esa experiencia, pero, si alguna vez te encuentras con un salvaje, no hagas caso de lo que diga. No razonan y son totalmente oscuros.

-¿Oscuros?

Sesshómaru se movió de lado a lado.

-Hay algo oscuro dentro de todos nosotros, pero en los salvajes la oscuridad se apodera de ellos por completo. El resultado es lo que viste que pasó con el policía. Sin embargo, todavía les funcionan los sentidos. Ese salvaje se dio cuenta de que llevabas una reliquia. Y debió de adivinar de dónde procedía. Por eso insultó a su antiguo dueño y a ti.

-¿Me diste una reliquia que había pertenecido a un pedófilo?

-No era un pedófilo -gruñó Sesshómaru, mostrándole los dientes-. Era un santo imbécil pero al final un santo. Sólo un salvaje podría afirmar lo contrario.

Lin se encogió asustada, pero un minuto después la curiosidad volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Qué santo?

Él le señaló la silla donde había estado antes.

-Siéntate antes de que te caigas. -Al ver que ella no se movía, añadió-: No me acercaré a ti. Me quedaré junto a la puerta.

-No bajaré hasta que me digas lo que me diste.

Sesshómaru cumplió su palabra y, caminando con cuidado entre trozos de cristal roto y charcos de chianti, se quedó junto a la puerta.

-Para salvarte la vida, te di sangre de Yókai.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Lin.

Él alzó las manos para tranquilizarla.

-Tiene ciertas propiedades que pueden mantener con vida a un humano.

-No es posible. -Lin se balanceó en la escalera y volvió a cambiarse el atlas de lado-. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, se encontró con que Sesshómaru estaba a su lado. Había cruzado la habitación y había subido la escalera en un instante.

Le quitó el atlas de la mano y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio.

-Mi Leidy -le dijo con firmeza, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo-, quédate conmigo.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? No te he visto subir.

-La velocidad y la agilidad son dos de nuestras habilidades. Y, ahora, baja.

Lin trató de apartarlo de un empujón, pero era inamovible.

-Mírame -le ordenó él en voz baja, clavándole la mirada-. No te haré daño. Lo juro por la reliquia.

Su voz y su expresión parecían sinceras. Ciertamente, le otorgaba un gran valor a la reliquia, fuera cual fuese su poder, si es que tenía alguno. ¿Sería capaz de jurar sobre ella y mentir intencionadamente?

Lin no estaba segura. Tras considerar su situación, se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer en la escalera eternamente. La única salida de la habitación era la puerta. Al menos, si bajaba, estaría más cerca de ella.

Sesshómaru le dio la mano y la condujo hasta la silla con mucha paciencia.

-Toma, bebe esto, te calmará los nervios. - Le ofreció la copa con lo poco que quedaba de la botella de chianti.

Lin observó el contenido.

-No es sangre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no -respondió él, que parecía ofendido-. Es vino.

Ella olfateó el líquido antes de probarlo. El vino era bueno, pero apenas lo notó porque se lo bebió de un trago para que el alcohol le diera fuerzas.

-Pensaba que los Yókais eran fríos al tacto-comentó devolviéndole la copa vacía, que él dejó sobre la mesa-. Tu piel está más fresca que la mía, pero yo no diría que está fría.

-Algunas de las leyendas que corren sobre nosotros fueron propagadas por nuestros enemigos. Otras las hemos hecho correr nosotros mismos, con la intención de despistarlos.

-No tienes colmillos.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Nuestros dientes son lo bastante afilados, te lo aseguro.

-Así que tienes enemigos.

-Todo depredador es presa de alguien.

-¿De qué podrías ser presa tú?

-La pregunta no sería «de qué», sino «de quién». Pero ésa ya es otra historia -respondió él perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pareces humano.

-Mi cuerpo es más perfecto ahora. Soy más rápido, más fuerte y no envejezco. Tengo que alimentarme y que respirar, pero puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin aire. Y, como has visto, mis heridas se curan muy deprisa.

Lin levantó las manos y las dejó caer de nuevo sobre el regazo.

-Pero ¿cómo puede ser?

-El-problema es que piensas que lo sobrenatural existe sin causa. Pero eso no es verdad. Obedece ciertas normas y sigue determinados patrones. En resumen, las propiedades sobrenaturales de los yókais provienen de la oscuridad.

Ella se frotó los ojos.

-Las explicaciones metafóricas no sirven de nada. Si no eres humano, ¿por qué tienes aspecto de humano? ¿Por qué no tienes un cuerpo distinto?

-¿Por qué los elementos de la eucaristía mantienen sus propiedades físicas tras la transustanciación que se lleva a cabo en la misa?-preguntó Sesshómaru, cada vez más impaciente.

Lin hizo una mueca.

-No tocamos el tema de la transustanciación de humano a yokai en las clases de catequesis... Supongo que en mi parroquia eran demasiado conservadores.

\- mi verdadera forma seria demasiado para ti aunque actualmente está sellada, no tosdos nacemos como yókais otros son transformados aunque también mantienes su figura humana

La expresión de Sesshómaru se suavizó. Primero sonrió.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía. –Le dirigió una mirada cargada de admiración.

Lin estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo terrible, algo muy peligroso.

-Si me diste sangre de yóukai, ¿significa eso que voy a convertirme yo también? -preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

-No, de ese modo no te conviertes. La sangre que te di procedía de la cosecha de dos yókais que ya no están vivos. Tiene que ser un Yókai vivo quien te convierta en uno de nosotros.

-Pensaba que los Yókais eran inmortales.

-No exactamente.

-¿Cómo se puede matar a un Yókai?

A Sesshómaru se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-No hablamos de esas cosas.

-El hombre que se me acercó anoche mencionó la palabra amos. ¿A qué se refería?

Él murmuró algo entre dientes.

-Todavía tienes sangre de Yókai en las venas. Shikako debió de imaginar que eres propiedad de dos Yókais y que ambos te a habían dejado alimentarte de ellos como recompensa.

-Eso no suena a recompensa. -Lin hizo un mohín de asco.

-Lo es cuando te estás muriendo -fue la seca réplica de Sesshómaru-. La sangre de Yókai revierte el proceso de envejecimiento y modifica la naturaleza. Por eso cambiaste de aspecto y se te curó la herida de la cabeza. Está claro que la lesión de la pierna es antigua; por eso está regresando. Cuanta más antigua es una lesión, más sangre necesita para curarse y menos duradero es el cambio. ¿Cómo te rompiste la pierna?

-Ésa es otra historia. -Lin le devolvió sus palabras, en el mismo tono irritado, y bajó la vista hacia las manos, que tenía apretadas con fuerza sobre el regazo-. Entonces ¿mi pierna volverá a estar como antes?

-Sí, para que se te curara permanentemente, tendrías que convertirte en yokai. Pero podrías curarla temporalmente si siguieras bebiendo sangre de Yókai.

La expresión de Sesshómaru había vuelto a cambiar. Parecía pensativo; como si estuviera buscando una solución.

Lin sintió una punzada de desesperanza. Había disfrutado de su cambio de apariencia. Le gustaba ser bonita y delgada. Y, sobre todo, había disfrutado mucho de tener una pierna que funcionara correctamente y no le doliera.

Le había gustado tanto que había estado a punto de pedirle a Sesshómaru que le diera lo que hiciera falta para volver a curarla.

Al darse cuenta de ello, se quedó petrificada.

-¿Qué le pasó al hombre que atacó a Kabir?

-Shikako no es un hombre. Y no le ha pasado nada. Sin duda está descansando en algún lugar discreto. Los yókais no salen a la luz del sol.

-Pero tú sí. Estuviste al sol cuando viniste a buscarme a la habitación.

Sesshómaru se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la voz.

-Es una excepción, y te recomiendo que lo olvides.

Lin volvió la cara para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y Kabir? ¿Cómo está?

-No ha habido cambios en su estado. Los médicos no saben si se recuperará.

-Quiero verlo.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar. Es por tu seguridad.

Lin se puso en pie asustada.

-Pero tengo que irme. Tengo que ver a Kabir.- Sesshómaru la fulminó con la mirada.

-Te pedí muchas de veces que te marcharas de la ciudad. Te negaste. Te advertí que acabarías viniendo a pedirme ayuda. Y aquí estás.

-¡Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí!

-Para salvarte la vida. -Se plantó junto a ella de dos zancadas-. Te he ofrecido ayuda muchas veces y la has rechazado. Podrías estar ya fuera de la ciudad, pero no has querido.

-No habría sido muy racional por mi parte irme del país siguiendo el consejo de un desconocido que asaltó mi casa.

-Siempre te aconsejé de buena fe. Pero me ignoraste. Y ahora has llamado la atención de dos de mis socios. Por tanto, has entrado a formar parte de mi mundo, lo quieras o no.

-Y ¿eso qué significa?

Él enderezó la espalda y adoptó una pose orgullosa.

-Significa, Rin, que te ofrezco mi protección. A cambio, me darás lo que quiero.

-Y ¿qué quieres?

Sesshómaru le dirigió una mirada sensual.

-A ti.

-¿Disculpa?-Lin no estaba segura de haberlo oído bien.

Pero la expresión de Sesshómaru, que la estaba mirando de arriba abajo, no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Te advertí que me cobraría un precio. Pues el precio eres tú. Estarás a salvo viviendo aquí. Y, si quieres, continuaré suministrándote sangre para que tu pierna siga estando sana. Tengo la colección privada de arte más grande del mundo. Y buena parte de ella no ha sido restaurada nunca. Te doy carta blanca para que la valores y para que la restaures. Incluso he mandado construir un laboratorio sólo para ti. Está allí fuera -añadió señalando los jardines que se extendían tras la ventana de la biblioteca.

-¿Viviría aquí como tu restauradora personal?

Él frunció los labios.

-Tengo otras aspiraciones personales reservadas para ti.

-¿Sexo? -La voz de Lin sonó más aguda que de costumbre.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué?

Él pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. Le acarició la mejilla y la miró con cariño.

-Porque me interesas. Y hacía muchísimos años que nadie captaba mi atención.

Lin no podía negar que le gustaba su voz suave y su modo de acariciarla, como si la encontrara agradable a la vista y al tacto.

No lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber si estaba mintiendo o no. Tal vez eso no fuera más que un juego retorcido y ella únicamente fuese un peón en una partida a mayor escala.

El beso de la noche anterior le había parecido sincero, pero la habían engañado en el pasado y no se fiaba demasiado de sus sentimientos.

Deseó estar más acostumbrada a recibir atenciones masculinas. Tal vez entonces no la afectaría tanto. Se sentía muy vulnerable.

-El sexo... ¿es igual para los Yókais? - preguntó alejándose de él.

Sesshómaru dejó caer la mano y frunció el ceño.

-¿Igual que qué?

-Igual que cuando estas con humanos.

Su lenguaje corporal no invitaba a seguir con el interrogatorio, así que Lin no le pidió explicaciones sobre la falta de su respuesta, pero tomó nota mental para preguntárselo en otro momento.

Sesshómaru se pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior.

-Cuando un yókai se alimenta de un humano, el deseo de realizar el coito es casi irresistible. El sexo y el comer van de la mano. Es una realidad universal.

Lin arrugó la nariz asqueada.

-¿Los Yókais practican sexo entre sí?

-En algunos casos.

-Y ¿se alimentan el uno del otro?

-A veces, pero necesitan sangre humana para no perder la salud.

Lin decidió que lo mejor sería seguir haciendo preguntas para distraer la atención de Sesshómaru. Tal vez así se le ocurriría un plan para escapar. Fingió estar muy interesada.

-Entonces ¿por qué se alimentan de otros Yókais a veces?

-Por el vínculo que se crea entre los dos. Puede ser por razones políticas o de conveniencia. La sangre de un Yókai más viejo puede fortalecer a uno más joven.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás vinculado a alguien?

-No. -Sesshómaru se apartó de ella abruptamente-. Debes saber que, cuando un Yókai se acuesta con un humano, éste queda tan sobrecogido por la experiencia que se vuelve adicto. En algunos casos, el humano suplica que lo conviertan en Yókai. Pero, en otros, al Yókai se le va la mano y lo mata.

Hizo una pausa para no perder detalle de la reacción de Lin.

Estaba boquiabierta, mirándolo horrorizada. Él se apresuró a explicarse.

-Debes saber que yo soy uno de los llamados antiguos. Mi edad ya es de siglos y nací como Yókai. Soy más poderoso que los demás y tengo mucho más autocontrol. No se me irá la mano cuando me alimente de ti. Conmigo estás a salvo.

Ella se echó a reír, aunque el asunto no tenía ninguna gracia.

-¿A salvo? Nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora me hace sentir segura. Y, gracias por la invitación, pero no estoy interesada en acostarme contigo.

Sesshómaru le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y sensual.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero tu cuerpo me asegura otra cosa. Tu corazón se acelera cada vez que te toco. Contienes el aliento. Las pupilas se te dilatan y te sube la temperatura. Es fácil pensar que estás excitada.

Lin se ruborizó.

-No puedo controlar mis reacciones biológicas.

-Yo tampoco -replicó él acercándose.

-¿Son tímidos todos los Yókais? No tenía ni idea.

Él alzó las cejas.

-No soy tímido. De hecho, soy un gran admirador de las mujeres. Sólo constato algo que tu cuerpo ya ha reconocido: que te sientes atraída por mí.

-Búscate otra restauradora de arte si te apetece un aperitivo.

Sesshómaru se acercó, clavándole la mirada.

-No tienes ni idea del placer que soy capaz de darte. No sabes cuánta gente suplicaría ser mi amante aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

Lin bajó la vista hasta su boca. Él se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera salir de un trance.

-En ese caso, no te costará mucho encontrar a alguien dispuesto a acostarse contigo voluntariamente -dijo enfatizando la última palabra-. Y, ahora, si me disculpas...

Sesshómaru se interpuso en su camino.

-Dentro de pocos días, las dos sangres que te administré desaparecerán de tu organismo por completo y al fin podré disfrutar de tu propia cosecha. Llevo un tiempo deseando probarla.

-¿Serías capaz de beber mi sangre?- Él le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

-Los Yókais tenemos tendencia a hacer eso, sí.

-Antes, la muerte.

-¿Qué? -El tono de Sesshómaru era hostil y también ligeramente incrédulo.

-Robaste las ilustraciones de los Taitō-ku y me has secuestrado. Me importa un bledo lo que seas. No pienso quedarme contigo, ni como esclava sexual, ni como dispensador de bebidas, ¡ni como nada de nada!

Él la miró molesto.

-No serías una esclava. Serías una aristócrata. Miembro de la realeza.

-Has dicho que estaría bajo tu control.

-He dicho que eso es lo habitual. Pero a estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que te sales de lo habitual. De hecho, eres tan testaruda que estoy seguro de que serías capaz de mantener cierto grado de autonomía aunque mantuvieras una relación sexual conmigo.

-Un cierto grado de autonomía no es lo mismo que la libertad.

-Ser mi amante te daría la libertad. - Sesshómaru alargó un dedo para acariciarle las clavículas desde un hombro hasta el otro-. La libertad de disfrutar del placer que te proporcionaría. La libertad de olvidarte de todas las preocupaciones y de entregarte a una vida de placeres sensuales.

-Eso no es un aliciente para mí. -Lin apretó los dientes con fuerza-. Prefiero matarme antes que dejar que alguien me toque contra mi voluntad.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-No soy un violador.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Impedí que te violaran. Tuve que matar a tres hombres para evitarlo -dijo Sesshómaru con los dientes apretados.

-Tal vez quisieras acabar lo que ellos empezaron.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró contenerse.

\- ¿Pondrías fin a tu vida para evitarlo? —preguntó con la mandíbula en tensión.

Lin alzó la barbilla.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los suicidas cuando mueren?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Duermen y no se despiertan nunca más.

-No es verdad. El suicidio es lo peor que puede hacer un ser humano. No deberías ni siquiera pensar en ello. -La miró fijamente a los ojos-. Dices que no me deseas, pero he visto cómo te ruborizas. Quieres que te toque. Quieres estar en mi cama.

-¡No! -replicó ella desafiante.

-Convénceme.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshómaru descendieron buscando los labios de ella.

Se acercó a Lin hasta que entre sus cuerpos no cupo ni un alfiler, pero no la tocó. Tan sólo permaneció casi pegado a su boca.

Lin aguardó, esperando a que la besara. No lo hizo.

Ella inspiró hondo.

Él permaneció inmóvil.

-Mi Leidy -murmuró. El movimiento de sus labios hizo que sus bocas entraran en contacto durante un instante.

Finalmente, Sesshómaru se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Le recorrió la larga melena con los dedos y la sujetó por la nuca. La distancia entre ambos desapareció por completo.

Luego él redujo el ritmo del beso. Sus movimientos parecían ir a cámara lenta. Presionó el cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras le acariciaba los labios en un beso tan lento que la distancia entre ambos extremos parecía interminable. Era como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición.

Lin no lo apartó, pero tampoco participó del beso. Permanecía tan quieta como una estatua, inmóvil entre sus brazos.

De repente, los labios de Sesshómaru la abandonaron.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que él estaba mirando hacia la puerta.

-Están a punto de interrumpirnos.

-¿Interrumpirnos?

Acababa de decirlo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Sesshómaru.

Se oyó el sonido de una llave abriendo la cerradura.

-Lo siento, señor -dijo Umao tras abrir la puerta-. Ha llegado un mensaje urgente.

-Déjalo en la mesa.

Si a Umao le sorprendió ver los trozos de cristal roto y los charcos de vino que tuvo que saltar para llegar a la mesa, lo ocultó bien. Dejó un sobre blanco junto a la copa de vino de Lin.

-¿Necesita alguna cosa, señor? -preguntó, ignorando a Lin y mirando solamente a Sesshómaru.

-No, eso es todo.

Umao hizo una reverencia y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sesshómaru soltó a Lin y se acercó a la mesa. Tras romper el sobre, leyó el contenido de la carta.

-Said -maldijo, volviendo a meter la carta dentro.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa «Maldicion».

-¿En qué idioma?

-En inglés antiguo. -Dejó la carta sobre la mesa-. Tenía previsto pasar el día contigo. Por desgracia para los dos, los negocios se interponen entre nosotros. Seguiremos con esta conversación más tarde. Mientras tanto, la casa está a tu entera disposición. Lucia se encarga de las comidas. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo. Te buscaré cuando vuelva, aunque tal vez no llegue hasta mañana.

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lin lo siguió.

-Espera. ¿Qué le pasará a Kabir? -Sesshómaru frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

-Porque su abuela es mi vecina. Y tal vez muera por mi culpa.

-No tendrás que preocuparte por ella durante mucho tiempo -dijo Sesshómaru solemne-. Tiene cáncer. Morirá pronto.

-¿Qué? -A Lin se le rompió la voz.

-Cuando fui a tu casa olí el cáncer desde el vestíbulo. Está muy avanzado.

-¿Cómo puedes oler el cáncer? -Él frunció los labios.

-Es uno de nuestros talentos. Podemos oler las enfermedades. Y la muerte.

Lin se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla más cercana.

-¿Por qué no me lo contó Kabir?

-Tal vez no lo sepa. No olí ningún tipo de medicamento en el organismo de tu vecina. Quizá se haya negado a recibir tratamiento.

-¿Puedes ayudarla?

-Podría, pero no lo haré -respondió él con seguridad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Usar sangre de Yókai para salvarte ya me ha delatado ante los demás. No pienso volver a hacerlo.

-¿Y si yo te lo pido?

Sesshómaru apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no. La sangre le curaría el cáncer, pero tendría que darle tanta cantidad que acabaría convertida en una jovencita. Llamaría demasiado la atención.

-Podrías darle una pequeña cantidad, para al menos aliviarle el sufrimiento.

-Lo único que puede aliviarla es la muerte.- Lin gimió angustiada.

-Por favor.

-No interferimos en las vidas de los seres humanos. Tú fuiste una excepción.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshómaru adquirieron un brillo frío, metalizado. Dio media vuelta y alargó la mano hacia el pomo.

Lin tragó saliva para mantener a raya las lágrimas que se agolpaban tras sus ojos.

-Sesshómaru, espera. -Se aclaró la garganta-.Y si te lo ruego?

Él continuó dándole la espalda.

-Mi respuesta será la misma.

-Traté de proteger a Shun -susurró Lin-, pero fracasé.

Esta vez, Sesshómaru se volvió.

-¿Quién es Shun?

-No pienso quedarme observando sin hacer nada.

Él soltó el aire con fuerza.

-No es responsabilidad tuya salvar al mundo. Deja que la gente se salve sola.

Pero el sonido que salió de la boca de Lin seguía siendo de angustia.

-Si lo que dijiste sobre la reliquia es verdad, entonces es culpa mía que hirieran a Kabir. Si no me la hubiera quitado, nadie nos habría molestado.

-Es tarde para lamentaciones. -Sesshómaru volvió a agarrar el pomo.

-No, no lo es. -Lin se acercó a él y se detuvo a poca distancia de su espalda-. Dijiste que vendría a ti y que te rogaría que me ayudaras.-Alzó la barbilla-. Pensaba que era demasiado orgullosa para suplicar, pero no lo soy. Te suplico que salves las vidas de Kabir y de su abuela.

Sesshómaru permaneció inmóvil, mirando hacia la puerta.

-No.

-Por favor, Sesshómaru. Por favor.- Él exhaló con fuerza.

-Aunque te cueste entenderlo, tratamos de no llamar la atención de nadie. Me estás pidiendo que me exponga.

-Me quedaré contigo.

Él se volvió rápidamente y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Si curas a Kabir y ayudas a su abuela, me quedaré contigo. Trabajaré en tu colección de arte. Puede que también haga... otras cosas, con el tiempo. Lo único que te pido es que no me obligues.-Sesshómaru le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.-Por favor -repitió Lin-, ayúdalos.

Él permaneció inmóvil tanto tiempo que Lin temió que hubiera entrado en una especie de trance.

Se retorció las manos; la ansiedad no la dejaba estar quieta.

Sesshómaru bajó la vista hacia las manos de su invitada antes de volver a mirarla a la cara.

-¿Vivirías conmigo hasta que te dejara marchar? ¿Podrían pasar décadas antes de que decidiera hacerlo?

Ella asintió.

-No puedo ayudar a tu vecina: el riesgo sería demasiado grande. Pero podría ayudar al chico.

-Tiene que ser a los dos.

Sesshómaru le dirigió una mirada agresiva.

-No pienso gastar mi valiosa bodega en una anciana. A él le daré algo que le salvará la vida. Pero tampoco me arriesgaré a curarlo por completo.

Lin estudió sus posibilidades, que eran limitadas. La expresión de Sesshómaru cambió gradualmente. A ella le preocupó que pudiera cambiar de idea.

-De acuerdo accedió, encorvando los hombros.

Sesshómaru se acercó a ella sin hacer caso del ruido que hacía al pisar los cristales rotos.

-Ofreces tu vida y tu puesto en la galería a cambio de la vida de ese muchacho ridículo. Apenas te conoce.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Lin.

-No quiero verlo morir sabiendo que podría haber hecho algo para impedirlo.

Sesshómaru resopló exasperado.

-No es digno de ti. Tú misma dijiste que nunca se había fijado en ti hasta que cambiaste de aspecto.

Ella se secó la lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-No tenías ninguna intención de dejarme escapar. Al menos, así he sacado algo de todo esto.

Sesshómaru le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás ofreciendo?

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Sí.

Él permaneció inmóvil durante lo que a Lin le pareció una eternidad.

-Haces que me avergüence. -Ella abrió los ojos.

Él le rozó los labios en un beso suave.

-Hacía mucho que no sentía vergüenza.

Por un momento pareció inseguro, y Lin temió que fuera a retirar su ofrecimiento.

En un impulso, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Sesshómaru pareció sorprendido, pero en el buen sentido. Presionó su boca cerrada contra la de ella, como si no quisiera romper el contacto.

Cuando él tomó el control del beso, Lin sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se agarró con fuerza de sus bíceps.

Él la empujó y Lin tuvo que andar hacia atrás, casi como si estuvieran bailando un vals, hasta que chocó contra una de las estanterías. Ni siquiera entonces Sesshómaru rompió el beso.

Deslizó una mano entre el estante y la cabeza de ella, como acunándola, protegiéndola.

Lin lo percibió así, y separó los labios.

Instantáneamente, la lengua de Sesshómaru empezó a juguetear con sus labios. Los probó y los lamió muy despacio, pero no entró más allá.

Le resiguió la mandíbula con el pulgar mientras la besaba y la provocaba, tentándola a seguirle el juego.

Cuando ella deslizó la lengua en la boca de Sesshómaru, él la acarició suavemente con la suya, mientras un profundo suspiro se le escapaba del pecho.

«Su sabor es distinto», pensó Lin. Su boca era fresca. Se movía con parsimonia pero con decisión al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ella se retiró, Sesshómaru le dio un último beso suave y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

Luego esperó a que Lin abriera los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿Sabes lo poco frecuente que es encontrarse a alguien que se sacrifique por los demás? ¿Sabes lo grandiosa que eres?

Ella agachó la cabeza. Se estaba vendiendo como esclava; no estaba salvando a la humanidad precisamente.

Él jugueteó con su pelo.

-Disfruta de mi colección de arte –dijo-. Trataré de reunirme contigo esta noche.

Lin siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sesshómaru le dio un beso de despedida antes de salir de la habitación.

Ella oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Se sentó en el primer peldaño de la escalera de mano y enterró la cara entre los dedos. La oscura melena le cayó sobre la cara, cubriéndole parte de los hombros, de los brazos y del vestido de color frambuesa.

No lloró. Pero el corazón le dolió mucho.

Dejó de lado los pensamientos sobre su destino para pensar en su vecina Komud. Quería a esa anciana. Y estaba muy enferma. Lin suspiró angustiada.


	14. El Infierno en la Tierra

**13\. El Infierno en la Tierra**

Sesshómaru dio tres pasos pasillo abajo antes de darse cuenta de que se había dejado la carta que le había llevado Umao en la biblioteca. Regresó para recuperarla.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio a su Leidy hecha un ovillo en la escalera. Tenía la cara oculta entre las manos y los hombros le temblaban. Estaba llorando.

Se le formó un nudo en el pecho. Su Leidy le había dicho que se había marchado de Estados Unidos buscando la felicidad. Le había contado que en Tokio la había encontrado.

Y ahora acababa de renunciar a esa felicidad y a un trabajo que le encantaba para salvar las vidas de sus amigos. Y él se había negado a concedérselo. Sólo había aceptado salvar al chico.

El nudo en su pecho se apretó más aún. Era una sensación parecida al dolor.

Un sentimiento extraño.

Cogió la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dispuesto a dejarla entregada al llanto. Pero, al bajar la vista hacia el suelo, vio dos objetos muy cerca el uno del otro: uno era la chaqueta blanca, y el otro, su pañuelo.

La chaqueta ya no estaba inmaculada. Al igual que el pañuelo, estaba manchada por negra sangre de Yókai.

Los ojos de Sesshómaru se pasearon de la chaqueta hasta su dueña, que seguía hecha un ovillo para protegerse de la crueldad del mundo.

Verla así no le gustaba. En absoluto.

Hacía mucho que los sentimientos de los seres humanos no le importaban. Su naturaleza hacía que casi todos los recuerdos y emociones humanas desaparecieran.

Pero Sesshómaru recordó la sensación de pérdida. Y el dolor que acompañaba a la ansiedad por alguien a quien amabas, aunque él llevaba siglos sin amar a nadie. De hecho, estaba convencido de que los de su especie eran incapaces de sentir amor.

Aunque tenía la empatía muy desentrenada, la experimentó en ese momento al observar a la hermosa y valiente Leidy llorando por sus amigos. Y, tal vez, por sí misma.

Y, lo que era más importante. Sesshómaru estableció con certeza qué tipo de persona era.

Su Leidy era una protectora.

Era de esas personas que se preocupan tanto por los demás -indigentes y vecinos incluidos-que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos. Y eso incluía sacrificarse.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero, en cuanto se le ocurrió, no le cupo ninguna duda. Supo que era uno de los rasgos predominantes de su personalidad, y que lo llevaba grabado en lo más hondo de su ser.

En ese aspecto, igual que en varios más, le recordaba a la joven cuya imagen guardaba cuidadosamente oculta en su escritorio. Sesshómaru le había fallado, muchísimos años antes, y ella había acabado pagando las consecuencias.

Los remordimientos por lo que le había ocurrido a ella fueron la causa de que hiciera una excepción con su Leidy y decidiera salvarle la vida. Y él se había apoderado de aquella alondra herida y había manipulado su nobleza y su bondad. Y ¿para qué? ¿Para sus propios objetivos egoístas? ¿Para acostarse con ella?

Bajó la vista hacia la chaqueta blanca que había usado para detener su hemorragia y despreció la sangre que la ensuciaba. Ella había acudido en su ayuda sabiendo que era un Yókai. Y ahora estaba sentada en su biblioteca, llorando, porque él la había obligado a entregar su vida a cambio de la de sus amigos.

Sesshómaru sintió desprecio por sí mismo.

-Mi Leidy -susurró.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, esperó verle las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, pero sólo estaban moteadas de rojo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y un aspecto muy desgraciado. Tenía el aspecto de alguien muy desdichado y arrepentido.

Sesshómaru sintió una punzada de dolor más intensa en el pecho.

-He cambiado de idea.

-¡No! -exclamó Lin, presa del pánico. Se levantó rápidamente y se plantó ante él-. Por favor, has dado tu palabra. Por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza y alzó una mano para tranquilizarla.

-He decidido dejarte marchar.

-¡No puedes! Hemos hecho un trato. Has dicho que lo ayudarías.

-Eso he dicho. -Sesshómaru la miró fijamente con la que esperaba que fuera una expresión de sinceridad-. Y cumpliré mi promesa. Ayudaré a ese chico y le pediré a Umao que busque ayuda médica para tu vecina. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ella.

Lin entornó los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde está el truco?- Él negó con la cabeza.

-No hay truco. Te ofrezco estas cosas como un regalo.

-Me has traído aquí como prisionera. Y ¿ahora vas a soltarme y vas a darme todo lo que te he pedido a cambio de nada? No te creo. -Lin se abrazó la cintura con las manos.

La expresión de Sesshómaru se tornó pensativa.

-Has hecho que me avergüence al ofrecer tu vida a cambio de las de tus amigos. Lo único que hago es recuperar mi honor.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada. Sesshómaru levantó una mano y le acarició la cara.

-Un ave enjaulada nunca es tan hermosa como una en libertad, Mi Leidy. Ya te han herido demasiado. No pienso ser yo quien te haga daño ahora.

Y, con una rígida reverencia, se volvió para marcharse. Ella lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Puedo irme a casa?

Sesshómaru miró la mano que lo sujetaba y, desde allí, su mirada ascendió hasta llegar a los ojos de Lin, que lo observaban esperanzados. Esa esperanza le dolió como si le estuviera marcando la piel a fuego.

-Estarías más segura aquí, a mi lado, pero no te retendré contra tu voluntad.

Ella le soltó el brazo y se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiendo un gran alivio.

Él alzó una mano pidiéndole cautela.

-Pero debes prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que aceptarás mi protección. Te aseguro que es por tu seguridad.

-De acuerdo. Si así puedo irme a casa.- Él bajó la mano.

-Cuando regrese, te presentaré a mis colaboradores más cercanos.

Lin abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sesshómaru la interrumpió.

-Shikako y Satsuki ya te han visto. Si vuelven a verte, te capturarán. Cuando haya establecido mi protección y haya dictado unas cuantas medidas de seguridad, nadie se atreverá a tocarte. Sólo entonces te llevaré a casa.

-Preferiría irme ahora mismo.

La expresión de Sesshómaru se endureció.

-Esta condición no es negociable. La aceptas o no.

-La acepto -se apresuró a replicar ella.

-Bien.

Cuando Sesshómaru le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara, Lin vio una tristeza ancestral en sus ojos.

-Disfruta del día, Rin -dijo él. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ella lo observó dar unos cuantos pasos antes de replicar:

-Me llamo Lin.

…

La visión del mundo de Lin se había alterado por completo. Comparó el cambio con el que se había producido cuando se pasó de una visión geocéntrica a una visión heliocéntrica del universo. Con la diferencia de que su visión heliocéntrica incluía criaturas sobrenaturales cuyas heridas de arma blanca se curaban en segundos y que se alimentaban de seres humanos.

Había experimentado un sinfín de emociones: miedo, asombro, alivio, enfado y, en algún momento, también deseo. Cuando Sesshómaru se marchó, Lin estaba agotada. Subió al dormitorio principal y se acostó en la enorme cama, hecha un ovillo. Poco después, estaba profundamente dormida

Cuando despertó, se sintió mucho mejor. Sesshómaru le había prometido que la dejaría marchar, y también le había prometido que la protegería de los demás Yókais.

Ya la había protegido en el pasado, pero a Lin le inquietaba un poco pensar en qué consistiría esa nueva protección. Ya le había revelado que la llevaría a conocer a Shikako y a Satsuki. Y la perspectiva de una presentación formal no le resultaba muy atractiva.

Para ser sincera, debía reconocer que se sentía muy atraída por Sesshómaru. Sus ojos, su aspecto, su boca... Era guapo y tenía un magnetismo muy especial. Y, cuando la besaba, lo hacía con tanta dedicación que era fácil creer que lo que sentía por ella era más que una simple atracción.

Al menos había logrado hacerle cambiar de idea, lo que no era moco de pavo.

La colección de arte que se guardaba en la casa proporcionó a Lin la excusa perfecta para olvidarse de lo que había sucedido entre ambos y de la amenazadora perspectiva de conocer a los colegas de Sesshómaru.

Comió tarde y después les pidió a Lucia y a Umao que la ayudaran a examinar dos de las obras de arte: el Miguel Ángel del vestíbulo y la versión de Hayase del dormitorio.

Descolgaron las obras de la pared y las depositaron cuidadosamente sobre la mesa del comedor, que previamente habían cubierto con una sábana blanca.

Antes de tocarlas, Lin se puso unos guantes de algodón blancos que le facilitó Umao. Examinó cada centímetro de la pieza con ayuda de una lupa, dictando todos los daños que detectaba a Lucia, que no paraba de tomar notas.

Al no poder usar un equipo sofisticado para determinar la antigüedad de la pintura, Lin sólo pudo hacer una estimación aproximada. Aparentemente, ambas eran auténticas.

Deseó poder pedirle opinión al profesor Kao, especialmente respecto al supuesto Miguel Ángel. Si fuera auténtico, esa obra supondría una revolución en la historia del arte.

Se creía que Miguel Ángel sólo había completado un cuadro sobre tela en toda su vida. Había hecho bosquejos en tiza y tinta, y había pintado sobre tabla, pero su carrera se había centrado en la escultura y, por supuesto, en los frescos de la capilla Sixtina.

Durante la tarde, Lin trató de dar conversación a Lucia y a Umao. Ambos eran muy educados, pero se mantuvieron distantes y completamente inexpresivos.

Les preguntó varias veces sobre Sesshómaru, pero o bien guardaban silencio o cambiaban de tema.

Los criados hicieron un relato respetable sobre los orígenes aristocráticos y británicos del dueño de la casa, así como de su gran amor por la ciudad de Tokio. Evitaron cualquier tema que no fuera correcto y formal.

Lin se preguntó si conocerían sus actividades sobrenaturales. Se preguntó también si habrían participado en algún programa de entrenamiento para criados perfectos, como sucedía en aquella película en la que salía Nicole Kidman: Las mujeres perfectas.

En cualquier caso, a Lin le quedó muy claro que los criados de Sesshómaru nunca desvelarían sus secretos ni desobedecerían sus órdenes.

…

Esa noche, a las diez, Lin y Sesshómaru iban sentados en un Mercedes negro conducido por un hombretón llamado Luka. El coche tenía las lunas tintadas, lo que los protegía de las miradas indiscretas.

Cuando Sesshómaru había regresado a la villa, dos horas antes, le había dado instrucciones para que se vistiera de negro y se cubriera tanto como fuese posible. Cuando ella le preguntó la razón, él le explicó pacientemente que iba a llevarla a que conociera a algunos miembros de su especie. (Su explicación no fue muy informativa, porque eso ya lo sabía.)

Lin estaba aterrorizada, pero se daba ánimos pensando que, tras la reunión, la llevaría a su casa.

Aunque agradecería mucho recobrar la libertad, la apenaba perder de vista su colección de arte. Esperaba poder volver algún día para examinar, y tal vez restaurar, alguna de las obras. Y, bueno, el dueño también le había picado un poco la curiosidad. Más que un poco, para ser sincera. Se preguntó si tal vez, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado, le contaría cómo era vivir en la era sengoku. La idea resultaba muy intrigante.

Mientras recorrían la carretera de curvas que descendía hacia la ciudad, Lin se bajó un poco el vestido de seda negro para que le cubriera las rodillas. Se había puesto unas medias negras y, para completar el conjunto, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón también negros, ridículamente caros.

Sesshómaru había insistido tanto en que se cubriera el cuello que Lucia había ido a buscar un antiguo pañuelo negro de Hermès con un estampado muy discreto, y Lin se lo había anudado cuidadosamente.

(Empezaba a sospechar que a su alteza lo excitaba el color negro.)

Iba tapada de arriba abajo, con la excepción de las manos y la cara. Se toqueteó las uñas, incapaz de permanecer quieta.

Sesshómaru le tomó la mano y la mantuvo sujeta con fuerza.

-Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa.

-Es una reacción adecuada. ¿Te gusta el vestido?

-Mucho, gracias. - Él sonrió.

-Estás preciosa.

Lin le apretó la mano como gesto de agradecimiento, pero no se lo creyó. La tela del vestido era muy bonita, pero la seda se le pegaba al cuerpo porque le quedaba un poco justo. Aunque Lucia le había dado ropa interior que le estilizaba la figura, sabía que tenía el vientre, las caderas y el trasero demasiado prominentes, y que esa tela enfatizaba su volumen.

«Las ansias de sangre de Sesshómaru deben de estar nublándole la visión», se dijo.

-Lucia me contó que habías elegido el vestido personalmente.

-Lo compró ella, pero siguiendo mis instrucciones, es cierto. -La mirada de Sesshómaru recorrió el vestido de arriba abajo, desplazándose desde su cara hasta sus piernas, que permaneció observando con admiración-. Me gusta rodearme de belleza -agregó.

Lin se contuvo para no resoplar, burlona.

-Me sorprende que los Yókais se desplacen en coche. O en moto –comentó mirándolo de reojo.

-Este coche proporciona cierta seguridad. Y, respecto a la moto, me gusta la velocidad. -Le dirigió una sonrisa seductora-. Y bien, hermosa Rin, ¿por qué me dijiste que tu nombre era Lin? Lin es de origen griego, un nombre que tiene una historia de vida y muerte.

Ella se volvió y miró por la ventana.

-Da igual. Ése es mi nombre. -Él le tiró de la mano.

-Cuéntame por qué quieres que te llamen Lin.

-Porque es un recordatorio de que me aferraré a la vida por más que la muerte me aseche, sobreviviré. -Hizo una pausa-. aunque en ingles significa mujer de poder.

Sesshómaru le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

-Y ¿a qué has tenido que sobrevivir, pequeña?

Su tono de voz, grave e inquisitivo hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Él la observaba con preocupación, como si su respuesta fuera importante.

-No quiero hablar de ello. Y esta noche menos. -Se libró de su mano y, sin pretenderlo, la vista se le desvió hacia la pierna derecha.

Sesshómaru siguió el recorrido de sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Algo te hizo fuerte. La sangre de Yókai suele tener ese efecto en los humanos, pero creo que la resiliencia es tuya. -Tras una pausa, añadió-: ¿Quién es Shun?

-Mi hermana -susurró ella.

-Yo tuve un hermano.

Lin se volvió hacia él con interés.

-¿Mayor que tú o más pequeño?

-Más pequeño. Yo era el mayor.

-Siempre quise tener un hermano.

-¿Sólo son Shun y tú? -Ella asintió.

Sesshómaru se la quedó mirando. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable.

Bajo su escrutinio, Lin se sintió cada vez más nerviosa. Se acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Deja de observarme -dijo.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta mirar cosas hermosas.

-Eso dices.

-Y hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan fascinante como tú.

-Tengo una gran cantidad de yens que te pertenecen. -Lin cambió de tema sin ninguna sutileza.

-Guárdalos. Son para un caso de emergencia.

Ella quiso discutírselo, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sería inútil.

-¿Estás incómodo a mi lado?

Sesshómaru la miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando estás a mi lado..., ¿se te abre el apetito?

Lin se contuvo para no hacer una mueca al pronunciar las últimas palabras. No le gustaba pensar en sus hábitos alimentarios.

-Ya me he alimentado. Y tú auténtica cosecha está enmascarada todavía por la sangre que te di hace una semana. Sin embargo, dentro de unos cuantos días... -dejó la frase a medias y le dirigió una mirada seductora.

Ella lo miró asqueada.

-Si se hace con cuidado, no duele. -Sesshómaru pegó su cara a la suya-. Te llevaría a mi cama y nos entregaríamos a todos los placeres sensuales que hacen las delicias de los amantes. Te tocaría, te probaría, te daría placer. Los Yókais pueden mantener relaciones sexuales durante horas. Te prometo proporcionarte el placer más grande de tu vida. Y sólo cuando estuvieras entregada al orgasmo me alimentaría de ti. Te resultaría muy placentero, muy erótico.

A Lin empezó a subirle la temperatura al oír las palabras que salían de sus labios perfectos y sensuales.

Cerró los ojos para romper el tirón magnético que ejercía sobre ella su boca y su modo de pronunciar las palabras orgasmo y erótico.

El coche llegó al pie de la colina y giró. Lin miró por la ventana.

-¿Adónde vamos?

La expresión de Sesshómaru se ensombreció.

-Vamos al hospital. Tu chico ha empeorado. Tengo que verlo inmediatamente.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?

-Sí, pero sólo le daré lo imprescindible para mantenerlo con vida. Así ganaremos tiempo para programar otra visita a una hora más discreta. Me expongo demasiado yendo al hospital.

-Gracias. -Lin buscó el contacto visual para que viera que estaba francamente agradecida.

-De nada. Mientras esté en el hospital, te quedarás con Luka. No puedes salir del coche bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿está claro?

-¿Y si Luka decide ir a echar una siesta con los peces? -preguntó ella tratando de disimular la risa. Pero no lo logró. Sesshómaru frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Lin lo observó durante unos instantes. No, no estaba bromeando.

-¿No has visto El padrino? Sesshómaru la miró sin comprender.

-Ya sabes..., la película. - Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Las películas me resultan... banales. -Ella se echó a reír.

-Me lo creo. Pero un día de éstos tienes que ver El padrino. Es la mejor película de todos los tiempos, junto con Casablanca.

-¿Las verías conmigo?- Ella pestañeó sorprendida.

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Él le acarició la muñeca con los dedos.

-Me cuesta imaginarme algo más agradable que pasar una velada en tu compañía, aunque sea viendo una película.

Pero Lin estaba distraída por lo que los dedos de Sesshómaru le estaban haciendo en la muñeca. Era una sensación... increíble.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición. Él dejó de acariciarla.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me dejes examinar tu colección de arte.

-¿Sólo eso? -Sesshómaru frunció el ceño.

-Quiero ver toda tu colección y evaluar la condición de cada pieza. Yo luego te diría qué actuaciones hay que hacer para restaurarlas.

-Y, a cambio de ese trabajo, que no será pequeño dado el tamaño de mi colección, te ofreces a ver películas conmigo.

Ella lo imitó, frunciendo el ceño igual que él.

-También quiero que me asegures que no me retendrás en tu casa. Quiero entrar y salir con libertad.

-Ya te he dado mi palabra. -Sesshómaru parecía ofendido.

Se ajustó los gemelos de su camisa negra de vestir. Lin se dio cuenta de que tenían forma de perros. Eran de oro, o al menos lo parecían.

-Daré la orden de que te dejen acceder libremente a la finca -dijo él y, con una mirada apasionada, añadió-: Tal vez con el tiempo llegues a desear mi compañía por otras razones.

-Me hiciste una oferta que no pude rechazar-murmuró ella, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué oferta?

-No, nada.

Sesshómaru entornó los ojos, pero, aunque por un momento pareció que iba a reprenderla, lo pensó mejor.

-Cuando salgamos del hospital, te llevaré a conocer a mi gente. Ellos no te esperan. Pase lo que pase, actúa como si te pareciera lo más normal del mundo lo que digan y lo que hagan.

A Lin se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Ahora sí que estaba asustada de verdad.

Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y le volvió la cabeza para poder verle los ojos.

-Estoy a punto de llevarte a conocer el infierno, Perséfone. ¿Tendrás el valor necesario?

Ella tragó saliva.

-Creo que sí.

-Estoy seguro de que sí. -Él hizo un amago de sonrisa y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior-. Sólo una cosa más. - Ella ladeó la cabeza. Los ojos dorados de Sesshómaru brillaron mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca y probaba su sabor. -Tienes que fingir que has pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas en la cama conmigo y que has perdido la cabeza de placer.

A Lin le daba pánico conocer a los socios de Sesshómaru. Esperaba no tener que presenciar cómo se alimentaban frenéticamente de humanos o algo igual de horrible. Dudaba mucho que pudiera mantener la fachada de valentía bajo esas circunstancias.

Sesshómaru no pasó mucho rato en el hospital. Al salir le contó que había podido entrar en la habitación de Kabir y administrarle una pequeña cantidad de sangre de Yókai, la necesaria para estabilizarlo. Un contacto que tenía en el hospital lo mantendría informado si había novedades. Y él se ocuparía de compartirlas con Lin.

Cuando el Mercedes se acercó al centro de la ciudad, Sesshómaru se sacó una tira de seda negra del bolsillo y le hizo un gesto a Lin para que le diera la espalda.

Ella observó el pañuelo alarmada.

-¿Por qué?

-La venda me permitirá introducirte con más facilidad en la experiencia.

-No creo que haya nada fácil en que te venden los ojos -replicó ella con desconfianza.

Sesshómaru deslizó la seda negra entre sus dedos.

-Voy a llevarte a un lugar donde no deberías entrar. La venda te protegerá y te ayudará a permanecer calmada.

Lin siguió observando la tela sin moverse. Él ladeó la cabeza mientras oía el latido del corazón de Lin, cada vez más acelerado, y su respiración alterada. Podía oler la ansiedad en su piel. Se colgó la venda de la rodilla y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Lin.

El sonido de su auténtico nombre en boca de Sesshómaru le llamó la atención. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Necesito que seas valiente y que mantengas la calma. La venda te ayudará. Si te niegas a ponértela, tendré que usar el control mental.

-¿Control mental? -repitió ella.

-Los Yókais tenemos la habilidad de manipular a los seres humanos, pero no sirve con todos. Dudo que funcionara contigo. Tu mente es demasiado fuerte. Aunque, si no cooperas, tendré que intentarlo.

-¿Es como un truco mental jedi? -Lin hizo un gesto en el aire-. «Éstos no son los androides que buscas.»

Él le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

-¿Puedes olvidarte un rato de incongruencias y _non sequitur_? Lo que estamos a punto de hacer es peligroso. No soy yo quien acabará muerto si algo sale mal.

-Sólo trataba de ser graciosa.

-Los Yókais no somos muy aficionados a la comedia. ¿Vas a ponerte la venda de una vez o no? -Sesshómaru pasó rápidamente de la impaciencia al enfado.

-Me la pondré. -Lin se volvió de espaldas.

A continuación, él le cubrió los ojos con la venda y se la anudó cerca de la nuca. Luego le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Sé valiente, Lin.

No se sentía valiente, pero no le quedaba más remedio que fingir que lo era. Se concentró en su respiración, tratando de inspirar y espirar profundamente. El coche siguió rodando un rato hasta que giró y pareció entrar en el interior de un edificio. Poco después, el vehículo se detuvo.

Sesshómaru la ayudó a descender del coche y la sujetó por el codo mientras la ayudaba a cruzar una puerta. El suelo que pisaba parecía de piedra, lo que le dijo que probablemente se encontraran en uno de los viejos edificios de Tokio.

Se preguntó si estarían en la Mansión Meiji.

Sesshómaru la guio a lo largo de varios pasillos y puertas, y luego la hizo descender por una escalera de caracol que parecía no tener fin. Lin empezó a sospechar que estaban viajando al centro de la Tierra.

Cuando llegaron abajo, cruzaron otra puerta y recorrieron un nuevo pasillo, largo, que tenía eco. Oyó voces masculinas y femeninas, aunque no oyó a ningún niño. Percibió retazos de conversación en varios idiomas, algunos de los cuales no pudo identificar.

También percibió risas y los clásicos sonidos y gemidos propios de los encuentros sexuales.

Ruborizándose, se preguntó si el inframundo sería en realidad un club de contactos para Yókais. Se preguntó también si esos gruñidos serían el sonido que hacían los humanos mientras daban su sangre en medio de un orgasmo.

-Tranquila -le susurró Sesshómaru.

Le acarició el brazo, bajando hasta la mano y apretándosela antes de volver a sujetarla por el codo.

Lin respiró hondo, tratando de no temblar.

El aire que los rodeaba era húmedo. El ligero olor a moho la hizo toser.

-Sé valiente. Y, oigas lo que oigas, mantente en silencio. -Sesshómaru la agarró con más fuerza. Lin sintió náuseas.

Se abrió una puerta y entraron en lo que debía de ser una gran sala de reuniones o un teatro. Lin oyó sonidos metálicos, gruñidos y algún grito.

Alzó la barbilla lentamente.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sesshómaru, la venda se le había movido de sitio y tenía un pequeño campo de visión a la derecha de la nariz. Si movía la cabeza, podía ver.

Y lo que vio la abrumó.

Se encontraban en un anfiteatro con vistas a una estancia enorme, que le recordó a un gimnasio. Hombres y mujeres luchaban en la parte inferior de la sala. Usaban distintas técnicas. Unos peleaban con armas. Otros usaban sólo sus cuerpos.

Mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para permanecer inmóvil, vio que varios de los luchadores saltaban y parecían volar por los aires. También vio que se infligían heridas que le parecieron mortales, aunque las víctimas ni se inmutaban.

Sin poder reprimirse, soltó una maldición.

-Silencio. -Sesshómaru le apretó el brazo con fuerza.

Lo que acababa de ver era imposible. Desafiaba la ley de la gravedad. Desafiaba todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento sobre los seres humanos y sus habilidades.

Y le confirmó lo que ya empezaba a aceptar. Que Sesshómaru y los de su especie, fueran lo que fuesen, no eran humanos.

Él le hizo cruzar otra puerta y la guio por otro pasillo. Estaba oscuro, iluminado apenas por unas cuantas antorchas que colgaban de las paredes.

Mientras avanzaban, Lin se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba tallado en piedra.

Oyó voces en la distancia, pero no se cruzaron con nadie.

Se detuvieron y Lin notó que se abría otra puerta. Sesshómaru la hizo entrar en una habitación pequeña y oscura.

Oyó que alguien encendía una cerilla y le llegó olor a humo. Una lucecita se encendió a poca distancia.

Debía de haber encendido una vela.

-Tómate un momento para calmarte. Lin respiró hondo.

Oyó que abrían una botella y que alguien vertía líquido. Sesshómaru le colocó un objeto frío y suave en la mano y le cerró los dedos para que lo agarrara con fuerza.

-Es vino santo. Bébelo despacio, pero acábatelo todo. Te relajará.

Ella se llevó el vaso a la nariz y aspiró. Luego se lo llevó a los labios y bebió.

-Los humanos tienen prohibido entrar aquí a menos que lo hagan bajo control mental, en calidad de reserva alimenticia. Tienes que fingir que tu voluntad es esclava de la mía. Y no podrás revelar nunca lo que has visto aquí. De lo contrario, me veré forzado a hacer callar a la alondra a la que he llegado a admirar.

….

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Para qué nos ha hecho venir? -Satsuki entró en la sala del Consilium, bajo la Mansión Meiji. Estaba de mal humor.

Yuuta se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe. La orden vino directamente del Lord y no admitía demora.

-Pero ¿cuál es el propósito de la reunión? - le preguntó a Shintaro, que negó con la cabeza.

-Ha llegado un informe de la red de inteligencia humana, pero se lo han enviado directamente al Lord. No lo he visto.

Satsuki frunció el ceño.

-Qué raro. Tú eres su mano derecha.

Shintaro abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero la cerró casi inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde está Shikako? -Satsuki miró a su alrededor.

-Ya lo hemos avisado. -El lugarteniente ocupó su lugar en la primera fila del salón, sosteniendo la vara de mando de la ciudad a un lado.

Satsuki se acercó a Kodoku, que ya estaba sentado.

-¿Ha habido algún problema con las patrullas?

-En absoluto. Todo va según lo previsto. - El tono de Kodoku era hostil.

Satsuki aplaudió con parsimonia.

-Te apetece conservar la cabeza, ¿eh?

-Es que la tengo pegada al cuerpo.

-De momento -murmuró ella.

\- Un wa joseideari, sore o hikuku tamochitai nonara sore wa hitsuyōnanode, sore o norikoete uchi makashite kudasai. (Porque la suerte es una mujer, y es necesario, si quieres mantenerla bajo, vencerla y vencerla.)—citó Kodoku, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

Ella dio un amenazador paso adelante.

-¿Tras quinientos años, sigues repitiendo las mismas ridiculeces? Ya te daré yo una buena paliza, cretino.

-Satsuki. -Shintaro la interrumpió bruscamente-. Deja de discutir con el señor.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento Shikako entró en la sala, seguido por Sato. Satsuki se sentó en su sitio a regañadientes, pero no antes de soltar unos cuantos insultos dirigidos a Kodoku.

-Que comience la reunión del Consilium. - Shintaro golpeó el suelo con la vara de mando.

Los miembros del consejo se levantaron cuando el Lord entró en la sala.

En cuanto vieron a la joven que caminaba a su lado, una serie de gruñidos resonaron en la habitación. Los seis Yókais inhalaron su aroma embriagador y se volvieron hambrientos hacia ella.

A Lin le costaba caminar. La pierna le molestaba, pero se negaba a cojear. Andaba despacio, avanzando sobre el suelo de piedra con los zapatos de tacón como si fuera un gato sobre una superficie caliente.

Sesshómaru seguía sujetándola por el brazo, pero su proximidad no impedía que estuviera muy asustada. Oía gruñidos y sonidos propios de animales que retumbaban en las paredes de piedra y parecían rodearla por completo.

Durante unos instantes se desesperó pensando que Sesshómaru la había llevado hasta allí para acabar con su vida.

Al seguir avanzando, vio a su derecha una silla y dos pares de pies, cubiertos por zapatos de hombre negros. Sesshómaru la colocó delante de los pies, al lado de unos escalones.

Cuando le soltó el brazo, Lin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir tras él.

Con el corazón desbocado, pensó que la estaba abandonando.

Notaba la cercanía de los dos hombres a su espalda. Sentía cómo le clavaban los ojos en la nuca.

Cerró los párpados bajo la venda y se ordenó no mostrar ninguna reacción.

-Ha surgido un imprevisto que requiere de nuestra atención inmediata. -La autoritaria voz de Sesshómaru hablando en Japones Antiguo interrumpió los pensamientos de Lin, que ladeó la cabeza en su dirección-. Pero primero he de hacer un anuncio.

El Lord hizo una pausa y señaló en dirección a Lin.

-He adoptado una mascota. Nadie tiene permiso para acercarse a ella, hablarle ni tocarla. Este anuncio será compartido con la plebe y no admite ninguna excepción.

Lin oyó movimiento a su izquierda.

-Discúlpeme, mi Lord. Siento tener que recordárselo, pero los seres humanos tienen prohibido el acceso al inframundo con la excepción del Teatro, a menos que formen parte del catering. -La voz masculina era respetuosa pero firme.

-Sí, Kodoku, soy consciente de las normas, ya que fui yo quien las estableció. -El tono de voz de Sesshómaru era frío y distante.

Lin se sorprendió mucho. Lucia y Umao se habían referido a él como el señor o su alteza, pero ahora acababan de llamarlo Lord.

Se mordió la lengua, mientras su mente iba a toda velocidad.

Sesshómaru siguió hablando.

-Como pueden s ver, ya he tomado precauciones. Y me gustaría que constara que esta visita no habría sido necesaria de no ser por Shikako.

Un coro de murmullos alcanzó los oídos de Lin.

-Shikako se acercó a mi mascota, habló con ella y trató de llevársela. Y tengo entendido que Satsuki también habló con ella. -El tono de Sesshómaru era glacial.

-Mis disculpas, señor. No tenía ni idea de que fuera suya. -Lin reconoció la voz de la guapa mujer de la noche anterior. Y fue como música para sus oídos.

-¿La mascota lo acompañará a todas partes, Lord? -preguntó una voz joven.

-Me complace darle un poco de libertad de movimientos, Shintaro. Estoy muy ocupado con los asuntos de Estado y no puedo pasarme el día fornicando.

Se oyeron unas cuantas risas. Lin se ruborizó.

-¿La marcará? -preguntó Shintaro.

-Por supuesto. Y, para evitar malentendidos, también voy a regalarle esto.

Lin oyó pasos que se acercaban.

-Arrodíllate -ordenó Sesshómaru, a poca distancia de su cara.

Ella levantó los brazos exageradamente, como si estuviera ciega, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, que estaba duro y húmedo.

Él le levantó la mano y le deslizó algo frío por la muñeca.

Por el hueco que dejaba la venda, Lin vio que se trataba de una pulsera formada por tres hebras de oro entrelazadas. Una imagen de perro, también de oro blanco, adornaba el centro de esta.

Se fijó en que ésta hacía juego con las que Sesshómaru llevaba en los gemelos de la camisa.

-Mientras lleve el símbolo del Gobierno, será mía. Y todo aquel que interfiera con lo que es mío será destruido. -Sesshómaru hizo una pausa dramática-. No olviden el destino de Jura.

La mano de Sesshómaru rozó la de Lin en una ligerísima caricia antes de volver a alejarse. Ella halló consuelo en el breve contacto.

«Parece preocupado por mí», se dijo.

-Puedes levantarte -le ordenó él.

Lin se levantó con cuidado y a continuación oyó que él se alejaba.

-No puede reclamar una mascota que ya tiene dueño.

Lin reconoció la voz baja y grave del hombre que había atacado a Kabir. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al darse cuenta de que era uno de los que estaban detrás de ella.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil, ya que el instinto le ordenaba que se encogiera o saliera huyendo.

-Explícate -ordenó Shintaro.

-Me encontré con ella anoche. Hay dos sangres en su interior, aparte de la suya propia. Ya ha sido la mascota de alguien.

-Silencio -rugió Sesshómaru.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio absoluto. Lin afinó el oído en busca de cualquier sonido.

-Sí, tuvo dos amos anteriormente, pero los destruí -dijo Sesshómaru, que parecía impaciente.

-Llevaba un amuleto. ¿Cómo pudo apoderarse de una mascota que llevaba uno?

De nuevo se oyeron murmullos en el salón.

-Tuve la suerte, Shikako, de que la apartaras del amuleto. Eso me permitió reclamarla. Y, como he acabado con sus antiguos amos, ahora me pertenece. A menos que prefieras desafiarme. -Sesshómaru aguardó un instante antes de dirigirse al grupo en general-. ¿Alguien más tiene alguna objeción? Hay bastantes espadas en la sala para acabar con todos ustedes. - El silencio fue la única respuesta.

-Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo. Me gustaría acabar con este tema para poder disfrutar de mi nueva mascota. -Al ver que nadie decía nada, Sesshómaru añadió: -Tu actitud me parece preocupante, Shikako. Será la última vez que me preocupe por ti.

Lin oyó movimiento a su espalda, pero no supo reconocer de qué se trataba.

-Ya que no hay más preguntas, procederemos con la reunión. Sato, acompaña a mi mascota a la salita adjunta. Cierra la puerta y monta guardia ante ella. Destruye a cualquiera que se acerque. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, señor.

Lin notó que alguien se desplazaba hasta ella y la sujetaba del brazo con delicadeza. Le dio la vuelta y le hizo dar varios pasos antes de salir por una puerta.

Luego oyó el sonido de una llave y de otra puerta que se abría. Sato la animó a dar varios pasos más y a continuación le hizo apoyar la mano en el respaldo de una silla.

Se retiró, dejándola a oscuras.

Ella notó que la puerta se cerraba y que algo pesado caía del otro lado. Sólo entonces se permitió dejarse llevar por el miedo.

 **Glosario:**

 **Non sequitur:** (figura literaria), un comentario irrelevante, y en ocasiones cómico, frente a un tema o declaración anterior.


End file.
